Reditum
by Jane Austen-Healey
Summary: Set four years in the future. Post season 4.
1. Chapter 1

**_R_** ** _editum_**

 _This is my first fanfiction, it's genesis was towards the end of September 2015 and it became a welcome relief/rest-bite when my father took ill with cancer, there have been a number of struggles along the way, work, life, love, etc... and ultimately the death of my father just before Christmas. I started watching Longmire part way through season 1 when it was shown in the UK. This story may not be in keeping with season 4 - because we're only just getting to watch season 4 now. The ideas and images I have were from what people were commenting on (Forums, etc). So some characters may not be how they were actually portrayed on screen... As you can tell I'm not American, so I apologise if I spell certain words differently, I use British/English spelling... I hope you like this story. So far I'm up to 20+ chapters._

Chapter 1

She arrived back into Durant, Wyoming; with very little fanfare, the flight to Denver was bumpy and arduous.

She wondered if this was an omen, a sign of things to come, the flight was full; commuters and vacationers, usually she'd take a red-eye flight, but in the present circumstances, she had to settle with what she had.

It was hot and sticky, she swore the rather large man three rows down had a body odour issue, or at least needed to take a shower... the flight attendants were just tolerable with their usual 'sickly charm' – she didn't like people being overtly kind, it put her on edge... and she was already on a knife edge as it was...

The short connecting flight from Denver to Sheridan was just as bearable and she was finally happy to be driving on _terra firma_...

She had booked herself into the better motel on the outer part of town, not far from the golf course, and far enough away from the Casino. She dropped off her luggage and got into the car and drove into the centre of town.

She was thankful that the hire car had a decent digital radio ... that was one part of this 'back-water' she never missed...

She left Wyoming in the same manner in which she arrived today, no fuss being made – she preferred it that way.

Her leaving some years before had caused ripples... Ripples which didn't care for... staying here back then would have killed her, she thought at the time...

She made her escape and ran... definitely No looking back.

Until today and her return.

The rental car pulled up outside the old Town library... Nothing had changed... everything looked the same as when she left.

It was late afternoon on a warm summer day, and the locals were going about their business, making pleasant conversation.

She took in a deep breath and got out of the car, moving around to the rear passenger door... She unclipped and grabbed her bag; locking the car out of habit – deep down she knew it wasn't necessary, as 'joy-riding' or taking a car wasn't a frequent past-time here, like it was in the big cities.

She walked towards the entrance and opened the old Library door... Making her way slowly up the stairs until she came to the familiar door – a door that no longer bore her name.

It had some familiar names on it and some new names.

Opening the door, she saw Ruby, ever faithful at her desk... Some things never change she thought, Ruby would always be a main-stay of Durant Sheriff's department... deep in conversation on the telephone.

She patiently waited for Ruby to look-up and notice her. No one else seemed to be in the Sheriff's Office as she looked around.

Ruby placed the telephone back into its cradle and spoke before she looked up.

"How can I help you?"

Vic smiled as she replied "Thought I'd drop in and say Hi!"

Ruby quickly scrambled from her desk and moved around it towards Vic – giving her a massive welcoming hug.

"Where have you been?" Ruby said still embracing Vic, she carried on. "I've missed you... you left no forwarding address... no contact details...we called your mum in Philadelphia... She said that you weren't with her... "

Ruby finally releases Vic and gives Vic the opportunity to reply.

Vic took in a deep breath... "I've been busy getting on with my life" - she smiles nervously.

Ruby looked at Vic, taking in her appearance...

"You look amazing Vic!" She smiled reassuringly... "We missed you...Why did you leave?... you didn't even hand me your two weeks' notice... you left it with Cady"

Vic replied... "I'm sorry about that Ruby, but I had to leave... (She sighed)... This place... the job... it was making me unhappy... I made some stupid mistakes... and I needed to leave... before..."

Ruby was about to interrupt Vic, when she heard mumbling behind Vic, she looked beyond where Vic was and saw...


	2. Chapter 2

_I'm not an author and do not profess to be one either. I've been a lurker/reader on here for a while... I've enjoyed all of the stories written on here._

 _I would definitely say my story is no where near as good, in terms of writing in comparison to the ones I have read._

 _My background is teaching KS3 and KS4 Maths in England, I love my job. And yes, you do need to have the patience of a saint sometimes._

 _It's exam season here, so I'll try to upload as much of what I've written, when I can. I've uploaded 3 more chapters, but I'm just double checking (as best as I can) for spelling errors and making sure it sounds okay? A few tweaks here and there._

 _I came up with this story as a way of keeping myself in a good place (sane) when my father was suffering, even though he never showed he was in pain. It's not perfect... I never intended for it (this story) to be out in cyberspace, when I started writing it on paper, and then typing it up._

 _I do appreciate all (re)views on it - good and bad..._

* * *

 _previously_

 _Ruby was about to interrupt Vic, when she heard mumbling behind Vic, she looked beyond where Vic was and saw..._

##############

Chapter 2

A little boy with dirty blond hair and steely blue eyes was holding a toy up and showing it to Ruby proudly.

The little lad was tall for his age, and self-assured for his young years.

Ruby looked at Vic slightly confused – Vic responded in the way that she always did... "like I said... I've been busy getting on with my life" ...she tousles the boy's hair...

"This little munchkin... is my son, William"... she moves her son in front of her... and crouches down - "William... This is Miss Ruby... say hello"

The little boy offers Ruby his hand and smiles, repeating his mother's words "hello Miss Ruby"

Ruby bends down and smiles at William "Hello... young Man"

She turns to Vic "How old is he?"

"William is nearly three and half..."

Ruby responded "He is a big boy for three and half... my granddaughter is just as tall as him and she's five... she does love her pretty dresses"

Vic could see in Rubys' eyes that she wanted to know more ... she nervously looked around the office... "Is there anybody else here?"

Ruby replies "No... They're out up at big Jim Harris place... (shaking her head)... some disruption over water rights... I'm pretty sure it'll take a while for them to sort it out"

Vic enquired "them?"

Ruby "Walt, Ferg and Jamie"

"Jamie?"

"Yeah, Jamie Simmons... she joined us last year, her grandfather is old Tom Simmons – he and Lucian used to knock around a lot... oh... years ago."

"Wow... (Vic responded almost surprised)... took Walt a while to find a replacement for me then" replied Vic.

"We had a few stand-in deputies from Cumberland County for a while... we advertised as well... Then Dash applied – he is _your_ replacement"

"Dash?"

"Laurence Dashwood... (Vic swears that Ruby is swooning over this guy, while she is talking about him)... He prefers 'Dash'... he's from the UK... he is ex-forces, think he said he was Royal Marine... moved out here, after leaving the service. I guess he saw the advert, while he was travelling through... He made Walt an offer he couldn't refuse"

"That's Italians'... Ruby... "Vic chuckles..

Ruby carries on describing Vics replacement... "He has the look of a young James Bond and _his accent.._... (Ruby smiles)... Well the local ladies are _entertained_ by him" ... she fans her hands... "And he is  very single... although if I were twenty years younger" she sighs...

Vic jokingly replies "you mean thirty!"

Ruby gently taps Vic.. "It's been very different without you here... Vic"

#######

Ruby continued to fill-in Vic with what had happened in the years since she'd left.

William was busy playing with his toy, babbling away to himself...

The office door opened and Vic almost startled, turns to see who it was...

"Good evening Ruby...(Dash notices that Ruby had company)... And who is this lovely lady?"

Ruby smiled "Victoria... Vic, this is Dash"

Vic responded - "ah!... so _you_ are the famous Dash!... the one who makes the women of Wyoming swoon... and reach for their 'Fifty shades of grey books'..." – Vic recounts the description that Ruby gave, in her head – well over six foot - check, well built - check, ruggedly handsome - check and had a certain charm about him - check – ... yes, Ruby had this British specimen of manliness down to a tee... if she were to be replaced by someone, at least it was someone that  would give the old Sheriff a run for his money.

Dash blushed... "I do my best to please" ... he gives both women a cheeky wink and a flash of his smile...

He looks towards Ruby.. "So, I guess ... you and me are not happening tonight, Ruby?"

Ruby playfully smacks Dash on his toned arms.. "Cheeky!"

Dash responded "One day Ruby... one day"

Ruby, Vic and William head out of the office, Vic holding onto William as he walks slowly down the stairs.

They walk out of the door and towards Vic's rental car – pushing the fob; she opens the passenger door...

William climbs in and she clips him into the child car seat ... she places her bag next to him and closes the door.

"It's been great catching up with you... (They hug, both women smiling) ... It's getting late... munchkin needs some dinner (Vic looks towards the boy in his car seat) and then it's bedtime for him." – William waves 'Goodbye' to Ruby.

"You will come and see us again?... Ferg and Walt will be upset if you don't... you know before you leave" Ruby almost pleading with Vic.

Vic takes out her phone and they exchange numbers. "I promise to pop in at some point."

#########

Vic gets into the car and drives, heading towards the outskirts of town – she sees a diner that she recognises, knowing full well that it was definitely one of the better eating establishments in Durant, who served decent wholesome food...

Vic parks up and carries a tired and hungry William into the diner and they sit down.

She orders and the food arrives soon after... William is happily eating his cooked veggies.

The waitress heads over to the table. - "I've never seen a kid eat his veggies like your little boy, ... (lowering her voice)... and he is well-behaved..." She places a pack of crayons with a mini colouring book on the table... "this is supposed to be for the older kids"

Vic proudly "I make sure my boy eats good food... definitely none of that processed junk food for him... (she turns towards William)... he's going to be big and strong one day... (William is holding up the 'fun-pack') ... say 'thank-you' to the lady William?!"

William smiles - "thank you"

"Have we met before?" replied the waitress, looking at Vic.

Vic replies, shaking her head... "Nope" - trying to recall if, indeed they had met at some point in the past, but her face wasn't one that she recognised.

"Ah well, you sure do look familiar"

William interjects "Mummy?"

As Vic asks the waitress "Can I have the bill please" .

.. she turns to William almost immediately..."What is it sweetie?"

"Need wee-wee" the little boy begs.

Vic takes William into the Ladies room and returns a short time later and pays for the meal.

They head out to the car and drive towards the motel near the Golf Course.

###########

A while later, in the motel room - William is fast asleep in bed...

Vic is sitting on her bed typing a message on her phone. - "Hi... arrived in town... is it okay to pop by tomorrow morning?"

Placing the phone down, picking up the TV remote Vic flicks through the TV channels.

Moments later she receives a message. - "Yeah... why didn't you come by this evening?"

Vic types in her response... "It was late; when we arrived...Munchkin was hungry and tired".

The phone beeps... "Okay... give him a big kiss Good night from me... See you both in the morning... I'll do breakfast"

Vic puts the phone down... and gets into bed.

##########

Meanwhile back in the Sheriff's office, it's late evening and a tired group return...


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for all the comments... Here is short chapter to keep you going until I can upload more... I'm just really busy this week with normal teaching and revision sessions for the May/June exams (planning/marking)... I'm not entirely happy with it... and I'm sure i'll probably tweak it a bit._

 _I like the way you all have produced (come up with) some good reasons why certain people would 'keep' Vic's secret... but here is the 'unveiling' of the keeper of secrets._

 _Enjoy..._

* * *

 _Previously - Meanwhile back in the Sheriff's office, a tired group return..._

Chapter 3

It's late evening when a group of tired deputies and sheriff arrive back. Dash is busy at his desk (Vic's old desk) doing paperwork, he looks up at the weary bunch.

"Hey... you guys look knackered... what's the old bugger up to now?" Asks Dash.

Jamie replies taking off her jacket and placing it on the back of her chair - "Big Jim and his neighbour, Harry Johnson... they're arguing over _that_ stream... again!"

Dash smirks – "so it was another cock-fight then?" - clearly delighted that he was not on-duty, for that particular honour.

Ferg half smiles as he takes his seat, preparing to write up the report as Walt responds to Dash "something like that" - he removes his hat and coat placing them on the hanger.

He starts walking towards his office, clearly irritated by the evening affray.. ... "Listen Ferg, Jamie... write up what happened... if... When, this goes to the court, it'll be documented. This dispute is a civil matter."

He closes the door behind him.

A while later Walt emerges from his office.. still in a state of irritation.

"Dash?... did Ruby leave any messages?"

"erm .. No" - Dash shrugs his shoulders.

"I'm expecting a call from Billings" replied Walt.

"Ruby didn't leave any messages... but she did have a visitor though!"

Ferg and Jamie look up from their paperwork, curious to know who the visitor was.

Dash carried on "yeah... she was stunning... a definite _MILF..._.. as you Yanks say."

Walt looked confused... "A _milf_?"

Ferg chuckled at the thought, that his mentor had even said such a word.

Dash replied - "a mother I'd like to ... Erm, (he coughs) ...get to know a little better."

Jamie rolled her eyes and responded - "Jeez... don't you think about anything else?"

Walt shook his head...

Dash continued "she was very attractive... ticked all the right boxes (he winks and motions his hands descriptively)... bout' mid 30's... 5' 6"... "

"Ruby said her daughter, was heading this way" - Jamie replied

"Janine isn't 5'6"!" replied Ferg. - thinking to himself - what did Dash mean by ticking all the right boxes?

Dash – "yeah, well... whoever she is ... she's married... So even for me, that _is off-limits_... she was fit though!"

Walt reminded himself about Dash's eloquent way with words and smiled...

Ferg chipped in.. "How did you know she was married?"

Dash shot back.. "She had a kid with her"

#######

It's early morning in Durant...the summer sun rises gently and warms the air.

Almost a perfect day, as there could be; as Vic parks her car outside the house. She gets out and opens the rear passenger door, un-clips Williams restraints and the little boy jumps down.

The front door opens, William dressed in navy blue shorts, sky blue and white stripped polo t-shirt and trainers; runs towards the open door... straight into welcoming arms..

#######

Meanwhile back at the sheriff's office, Ruby places a coffee and Danish on Walt's desk... he is half awake on the couch..

"Good morning Walter!"

Walt sits up, wiping his eye and places his feet on the floor.

He reaches for the coffee and takes a sip from the mug. - "cheers Ruby"

Walt lets out a sigh... "If we get a call from either Harry or Jim today... tell them we're busy!"

Ruby laughs... as Walt places the mug back on the desk and puts on his boots.

Whatever happened yesterday with Harry and Jim, clearly left its annoyance on Walt... and in time Walt would 'fill her in' with the events at some point. Ruby left Walt to it and headed for her desk.

##########

Back at the house, where Vic and William are; pancakes are being cooked.

William is perched on the kitchen top, a safe distance from the hob... next to Vic who is sitting on a stool.

"So, what are your plans for today? Cady asks..

Vic responds' "thought that we could hang out"

Cady flips the final pancake onto the plate...

"Ready for some pancakes William?"

William enthusiastically claps "yeah"

They sit down at the table and eat the pancakes... Cady cuts up Williams into smaller pieces, which he promptly puts into his mouth.

Cady turns to Vic.. "Every time I see him, he changes" she turns to William... "You're a big handsome boy!"

William smiles appreciatively as he places another piece of pancake in his mouth.

Vic smiles "He loves the toy you got him"

Cady replies - "Anything for my favourite little man..."


	4. Chapter 4

**_Thank you again for the reviews... each one of them is appreciated... It's a Bank Holiday here, so a three day weekend - so here is the next instalment._**

* * *

 _Previously - Cady turns to Vic.. "Every time I see him, he changes" she turns to William... "You're a big handsome boy!"_

 _William smiles appreciatively as he places another piece of pancake in his mouth._

 _Vic smiles "He loves the toy you got him"_

 _Cady replies - "Anything for my favourite little man..."_

* * *

Chapter 4

It's mid-morning, the Sheriffs department is busy...

Walt comes out of his office - "hey, Ferg?... (Walt is holding some papers)... you couldn't take these over to Cady for me?... I'm kind of busy here and I promised to give these to her this morning"

Dash intercedes "I'm finished for the day... I'll take them for you, Boss" - Walt looks to Dash and then back to Ferg.

"No!.. (Walt says sternly)... **You** head home Dash, Ferg's got this for me" Walt looks back at Ferg and smiles.

Ferg gets up and takes the papers from Walt's hand and heads out the door.

###########

A short while later.

Ferg pulls up outside Cady's home and notices a rental car outside. A pang of jealousy hits him...

Walt had mentioned something about Cady seeing someone new. He heads up the path and knocks the door.

Cady opens the door.. "Hey Ferg! - what brings you here?"

Ferg beams when he sees Cady - "Hey Cady... your dad, asked if I could give you these" ... He hands the papers to Cady, peering into the house hoping to catch a glimpse of this 'new' man and notices a familiar person in the back.

Ferg takes a second look, just to make sure he isn't mistaken... - "Vic?"

He walks into the house "Vic, when?... how long you here for?"

Vic was about to respond when William squeals in delight, while playing some small child friendly game on the ipad.

Ferg looks slightly bewildered...

Vic instinctively grabs hold of Ferg and gives him a big hug, she missed 'The Ferg', a guy she could call brother... she breaks away from their embrace.

"Missed you big guy" Ferg smiles welcome-lyingly at Vic.

"Who is this little guy?" said Ferg looking at William.

Vic pulled William in close - "this is my son... William."

Vic introduces Ferg to William, the little boy waves at the man in uniform and promptly carries on playing.

"Was that why you left us Vic?" He sounded angry and hurt.

"One of the reasons, but you knew I wasn't happy Ferg!"

Ferg replied "He's not here any-more"

Vic looked confused... "Who?"

"You know... Eamonn... caused a lot of problems over in Cumberland County... it all kicked-off... whatever he did it wasn't good... it got very messy... ... He and another Deputy were suspended... even the old Sheriff was made unelectable..."

"Oh, ... So Cumberland County has a new Sheriff then? (thinking to herself about maybe heading over to Cumberland County to see if there was still a vacancy)... thanks Ferg" she smiled, almost half-heartedly in response.. "Hey Ferg"

Ferg responded "yeah?"

"We'll catch up later... Yeah?"

He smiled.. "Yeah, that'll be good"

Ferg headed out, closing the front door behind him.

Cady looked baffled "Thought you said"

"Eamonn _isn't_ Williams' father!" Vic replied.

###########

Ferg arrives back to the office and heads up the stairs with purpose...

He opens the door – looks around, he sees Walt's door closed.

He mooches towards Ruby, like the kid in school who has a 'secret to tell... and cannot wait to spill it out to anyone who would listen'.

"Vic's back!"

Ruby smiles "I know!"

Ferg inquires - "was she the one here yesterday?"

Ruby - "pardon?"

Ferg -"Dash was going on about some woman here last night, visiting you... was that Vic?!"

"Yes, she dropped in..."

Ferg whispered "you know she's got a kid"

"Yes, he is a lovely little boy"

"He must be Eamonns!"

"Eh?"

Ferg seemed concerned "Poor Vic... thinking he'd still be around"

Ruby asked "where did you bump into Vic?"

Ferg replied "yeah, she was at Cady's... I wonder if Walt knows." – He looks towards Walt's door – which is still closed at this point.

Ruby replies - "Ferg! (slightly raising her voice)...it's nothing to do with us... if Vic... "- Ruby stops in mid-flow as she sees Walt walking up behind Ferg.

"Vic what?" said Walt.

Ruby and Ferg looked at each other... Ferg wondered how much of their conversation Walt had over-heard.

"ermm... err" mumbles Ferg.

"Is Vic back in touch?" Walt asked questioningly...

He looked to Ferg and then to Ruby.

"Ferg, can you head to the McDermott property... Jamie needs some assistance" said Ruby trying to get Ferg out of the line of fire.

Walt looks at Ruby expectantly, waiting patiently... for Ruby to elaborate further...

Ferg walks out the door.

"Has she emailed you?... has she phoned you?"

"She's back!" replied Ruby.

"Back? ...where?... Here in Durant?"

Ruby nodded.

############

It's late afternoon, when Vic and William leave Cadys' house... as Vic drives out of the road, she sees a vehicle that she hadn't seen in years – a beat-up old Bronco – coming up behind in her rear view mirror.

She notes – he still hadn't upgraded his vehicle.

Reminiscing about all the times she'd spent driving shotgun with Walt, she wondered which one of the deputies was lucky enough to drive her old Ram... she wondered if any of them now rode shotgun with him.

That was all in the past and she needed to look to the future... a future for her and her son...

Walt knocks Cadys front door; Cady opens it without looking, thinking it was Vic... "Forget something, did you?"

"Punk?"

"Hey Dad!... (A startled Cady)... wh... What you doing here?... Ferg dropped those papers by earlier"

Walt asked "How is that new guy... the one you are seeing... (Cady smiled nervously)... it's not Dash is it?"

"Relax dad... (she raises her eyebrow in her fathers direction) ... Dash has a sexy accent...(she nods her head)... he is very attractive with that cool British charm and he is pretty toned... But I ... I won't have a relationship of any kind, with someone 'You' work with."

As Walt walks into the house, his eyes dart around, observing every detail.

Cady wasn't sure if he was looking for signs, like he did years ago when she was sleeping with Branch Connally.

"You having a lazy day punk?" looking around the living room...

"Yeah... an old friend popped in, we got talking" Cady half smiles.

"I'll leave you to it" Walt leaves the house.

He knew Cady was hiding something from him.

He walked towards his Bronco... he wondered who it was, that Cady was chatting to... but he needed to track Vic down... So he headed to a few of her old haunts.


	5. Chapter 5

**Another instalment whilst I'm off from work... It's a Bank Holiday here, so no teaching the students today... 4 day week as well.. woohoo**

 **This story is a bit of a slow-burner. Set over four years after the end of season 4.**

 **Thank you all for taking the time to read my story and thank you for your kind words of encouragement and the reviews you give, they are very much appreciated.**

 **When I wrote this I had not seen Season 4, and so only went on character descriptions from what people had put on forums, etc. - So they may not be true to the actual character.**

* * *

 _previously - He knew Cady was hiding something from him._

 _He walked towards his Bronco... he wondered who it was, that Cady was chatting to... but he needed to track Vic down... So he headed to a few of her old haunts._

Chapter 5

It's evening at the motel on the edge of town.

Vic is thankful that most of the guests are utilising the casino at this time of evening. Although she hoped they'd be just as considerate when they arrived back later on...

It's quiet in the room... William is fast asleep; Vic is looking at photos of William at various stages of his life, on the laptop... she smiles proudly.

Her mobile rings and she quickly answers... hoping that it didn't wake William up.

"Hello?...(she answers in a low voice)... yeah, I'm fine!... yes, he is fine (looking towards William)... no... Yes... grandma, I will... yes, I know... (She rolls her eyes)... No, I'm not rolling my eyes... Weather is okay here... Okay... I'll call you tomorrow... bye"

She places the phone down and heads towards the bathroom.

#######

A short while later, she walks out drying her hair...

William was still fast asleep... he was a good boy at sleeping, once he was put to bed albeit after his bed-time story... he would stay in bed.

Even as a baby, he'd settle down fairly quickly... Vic would say to her Grandmother if she had known how 'easy' it was to care and be a parent to William... she probably would have actively been trying for a child years ago... maybe not with Sean, she knew he didn't want kids and at the time she wasn't interested in raising any 'ankle-biters'...

William was, as she put it... the best mistake she'd ever made.

Her grandmother, in the early days... never asked why Vic had left her job, a job – which she seemed very happy doing right up till the months before she left Wyoming.

It was only after William was born, that Vic told her grandmother everything, and her grandmother - true to form... never showed shame or chided Vic on her past indiscretions, like her mother would have done.

She gave Vic the warmth, consideration and love that she needed at that moment in time.

Vic knew had she gone back to Philadelphia, her mother would have nagged and berated her - or something quite possibly worse.

###########

It was almost mid-morning, the following day when Vic called Ruby...

Ruby suggested that they meet for Lunch at the Busy Bee in town..

Vic said that she wouldn't feel comfortable there, especially with William.

Far too many questions would be asked – and Vic wasn't ready for that.

So Ruby suggested they meet up for a late lunch in Sheridan – It was her day off from the office and Ruby said she'd be able to do a bit of shopping afterwards.

############

Walt walked into the main office in a grumpy foul manner

Ferg noticed it straight off – grumpy Walt means 'steer clear' or 'run and hide'

"Where's Ruby?"

"Day off"

"Ferg!... You are in charge... I've got some things I need to do"

Walt walked out of the office, down the stairs and out to his Bronco.

Dash looked at Ferg.. "What's pissed him off?"

Ferg.. "No idea... just make sure you get all your reports done before you leave."

Dash retorted "Yes Boss!" (in a mock accent)

########

Soon after Walt pulls up out the front of the Red Pony... he walks inside.

"Henry?" he says to the barman

"In his office" – pointing towards the office door.

Walt knocks and opens the door.

Henry looks up at his lifelong friend.

"Walter?"

Walt sits down and takes off his hat.

There is an uneasy silence between them.

"Walt... Are you okay?"

He rubs his chin and smoothes back his hair.

"You know Vic is back?"

Henry relaxes in his chair and studies his friend - "Is she?!... (taking in Walt's facial expression, he asks) ... How is she?"

Walt equally studies his friend, who in turn looks back at Walt, his face spoke volumes to Henry...

Walt was angry and upset in equal measure.

Walt inquires – " _You_ haven't seen her?!"

Henry looks puzzled "No... I have not seen her in years"

Walt is thinking through, he looked everywhere... places that he thought she'd be... she wasn't, she hadn't been there.

"What happened between you two?" Henry asked, he knew there was more to it... but Walt always kept his cards close to his chest... "You used to be good friends... enjoy a beer or two... even shared the same speech mannerisms... and then... it headed straight to acrimony and vitriol... both of you did not seem to be in a good place"

Walt responded "Vic didn't like who **I** was in a relationship with"

Henry chipped in "And from what I recall... **'You'** did not like who she was enjoying herself with... did you not fire him?"

"Ancient history Henry... The guy was a chancer... he was lazy...and in the end it was fire him or Vic!"

Henry replied "If that is what you say!" Henry knew there was more to it.

And Walt usually would give the details in his own good time, although four years had passed.

Henry knew that Walt needed to excise his inner demon..


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you for your reviews and feedback, as always it is appreciated.**

 ** _Reditum_ means - 'return' or 'to return' in latin... **

**here is another instalment. Again, thank you for taking the time to read my story...**

* * *

 _Previously_ _\- Walt responded "Vic didn't like who **I** was in a relationship with"_

 _Henry chipped in "And from what I recall... **'You'** did not like who she was enjoying herself with... did you not fire him?"_

 _"Ancient history Henry... The guy was a chancer... he was lazy...and in the end it was fire him or Vic!"_

 _Henry replied "If that is what you say!" Henry knew there was more to it._

* * *

Chapter 6

At the Red Pony...

Henry and Walt had spent the entire afternoon, talking about the past.

Talking about the mistakes and decisions made that affected them both.

They also spoke about the female companions that had come and gone for both of them...

Walt spoke about his failure with Branch, his wife Martha, Cady, even Vic.

The failure to protect them.

Henry reminded Walt that not everything or everyone can be protected.

Henry reminded Walt that if Vic _had wanted_ to see him... she would have visited him, or she would do it in her own time.

Walt needed to be patient.

############

In Sheridan, Ruby and Vic were deep in conversation as well, talking about shared history and how life had unfurled for them both over the last four years...

Vic spoke about her regrets and unhappiness.

They both would look occasionally, in the direction of William who was happily making some new friends in the soft play area of the local park area.

"Are you back for good Vic?" inquired Ruby, reaching her hand to Vic.

Vic took a deep breath and thought about her reply

"I don't know Ruby... I've got some thinking to do... It's hard... coming back,... (she smiles) ... I had some good times here ... and... as you remember some really bad times... I thought about coming back last year... but... I don't know " Vic sighs...

"Why did you come back?... why now? ... I never understood why you left in the first place?... it wasn't for your marriage... Sean had left you nearly year before... your note... well that was short and sweet... No good reason at all"

Vic chortled "Yeah... sorry about that... I was going to write a long resignation letter, but..."

"Vic ... sweetheart... what happened?... Was it Eamonn?..."

Vic shook her head... "No" - Vic felt the pressure of her secret too much to bear...

Ruby carried on "did he not want to be a father?. "

Vic looked towards William, still happily playing ... "He isn't ... he is not Williams father... (she sighed) ... it would be easier if he was..."

Ruby looked puzzled "then who?"

"It was a drunken one-night stand"

Ruby looked shocked... she knew Vic was having major issues back then... but she never thought that she was _that_ completely out of control.

"It's okay Ruby...(Vic tries to reassure a concerned Ruby)... I was a mess... I got really drunk this one night.. things just got real fuzzy... and the next thing I know it's early morning, when I woke up... ... (Vic took a moment to think about what she wanted to say)...In bed with... he was naked... I was very naked... I guess... (She sighed)... I didn't recognise where I was... I just got out of the bed... (Vic attempts to mask the truth) - I didn't see who it was... - (she was lying to Ruby)... - I just picked up my clothes and went into the bathroom... he erm... we didn't use protection... I was very drunk that night... I let my guard down... It was... I was stupid..."

Ruby placed her arm around Vic.. "It's okay"

She looked at Vic... She saw that Vic was visibly upset... "Vic, honey... were you _attacked_?"

Vic looked at Ruby "what?"

"Did you give consent? ... You said you were drunk"

"No...No... Ruby... I just... I made the wrong choice... that's all..."

Vic put on a smile, but Ruby knew there was more to what she was saying...

############

Ruby, Vic and William spent the rest of the afternoon shopping in Sheridan...

William was enjoying the sights, whilst being pushed around in the stroller, his little legs were no match for two women wanting to shop... and he was definitely a passenger in that particular equation.

Ruby had brought a few items for herself; some clothes and a doll for her granddaughter and had even brought a top for William.

Vic told Ruby that she didn't need to give William anything, but Ruby wouldn't take 'No' for an answer... so Vic capitulated...

############

It was getting late when they made their goodbyes and Vic headed towards her car.

Ruby went in the opposite direction to her car...

Vic was busy securing William in his car seat, too busy to notice a person watching her, observing her near to where Ruby's car was parked.

Ruby was walking towards her car, when she bumped into the observer.

"Hello Lizzie"

"Hi Ruby... (they embrace)... what brings you to town?"

Ruby holds up her shopping bags... "Doing some shopping for Esme... my granddaughter"

"How is she?"

"Oh, she is fine... she is a real little lady... likes her pretty dresses... I made her an outfit ... you know.. for the summer pageant..." Ruby states proudly...

"Was that... Vic? - (looking in the direction of Vic's car)... ... One of the deputies from Durant... I haven't seen her in years." Lizzie enquired.

Ruby smiled "Vic"

"The little boy ... ...Is that hers?... he is what 4? "

Ruby responds "William? ... oh...he's a joy... almost three and a half years old... he is tall for his age... well compared to my granddaughter, Esme."

"He looks like his father" Lizzie replies...

Ruby looks at Lizzie "he does?!" slightly bewildered.

"Yeah... She obviously gave him a son... I was never gonna be able to compete with that.." Lizzie half smiles.

Ruby looked on, thinking about what she heard... Did she hear correctly...

"listen Darlin' ... I've got to go... catch-up soon?!" Lizzie walked away from Ruby...

Ruby still pondering what Lizzie had said, got into her car...

She started driving back to Durant... thinking on Lizzies words...

William – he looked like his father? – What did Lizzie mean by that?

She pulled into her drive and headed into her home...

She turned to her mobile, opened the recent photo album and took a closer look at William... he was smiling in all of them...

########

Meanwhile...

Walt heads up the dirt road towards his cabin...pulls over, parks and heads up the stairs – he finally managed to build them a few years previous.

He went inside, took off his jacket and hat... pulled off his boots and headed to the kitchen... opened the fridge and took out a beer.

He sat down and picked up a book, opening it where the bookmark was, leaned back into the chair ... Took a sip of the beer and started to read.


	7. Chapter 7

**_The return of another favourite character - hope you like it..._**

 ** _I wrote this before seeing season 4 - I did take a break from it - work has been hectic, I'm trying to write the story after the christmas season, and it's been a nightmare - brain pharts, blocks and just pure stress from work have been a major factor..._**

 ** _this one is a longer chapter._**

 ** _Again, thank you for taking the time to read and post reviews... Brilliant!_**

* * *

 _Previously - Walt heads up the dirt road towards his cabin...pulls over, parks and heads up the stairs – he finally managed to build a few years previous._

 _He went inside, took off his jacket and hat... pulled off his boots and headed to the kitchen... opened the fridge and took out a beer._

 _He sat down and picked up a book, opening it where the bookmark was, leaned back into the chair ... Took a sip of the beer and started to read._

##########

Chapter 7

It's the following day at Walt's Cabin...

The sun was out and there was barely any clouds in the sky... it had the makings of being a good day, Walt thought.

He was up early... Feeding and tending to the horse – the stable had been given a much needed 'make-over' (as Cady and Henry put it) in the last few years.

Fixing up the cabin had been the priority since his relationship with Donna Monahan went south... A chapter he didn't wish to repeat... one in which, he barely made it out alive.

He'd fixed the stairs to the porch with hand rails... put a door on the bathroom, and even added an extension – the fire hadn't been that bad, but it gave him the incentive to do a proper job on the cabin – he thought that he wasn't getting any younger and that a half decent home would sell better than the old cabin which was barely functional.

He wanted to make sure that **if.**.. and _when_ he was to join Lucian at the Durant Assisted Living Home – at least the money from selling the cabin would go towards it – rather than having to rely on Cady to ' _help_ ' him out in his old age.

##########

A while later...

Walt is heading towards town... driving along the main road into town, he sees Omar's truck at the gas station... he pulls over.

"Omar?" - he tips his hat to the man.

"Walt" - who returns the favour by nodding his head at Walt.

"You seen any old faces around town lately?"

"Old faces?"

"Never mind..."

Omar jokes "another ex girlfriend of yours, stalking you?... (he laughs)... you know I'm pretty good at spotting bunny boilers"

Walt smiles "Omar, are you trying to give me advice... how is divorce number 3 going?

Omar corrects him "number 4"

Walt chirps "Yep, you have plenty of experience.."

As he is talking to Omar, he thinks he sees Vic driving past.

Omar carries on talking, until he realises Walt isn't listening to him.

"Walt?!" - Walt looks back to Omar.

"Listen Omar... I've got to go... something has just come up"

He gets into the Bronco and heads in the direction that Vic was travelling in.

Somehow he manages to lose sight of the car... trying to remember what colour it was... green?... It was definitely a dark colour.

He cursed himself - "Idiot" before hitting the steering wheel.

He wasn't going to give up.

###########

Walt had been driving around for nearly an hour, when he eventually gave up looking for Vic.

He decided to visit his daughter and pulled into the road where Cady lived

He saw the car... Vic's car - it was parked up outside Cady's house.

He pulled the Bronco up behind the car and headed up the garden path... he knocked the front door.

He reminded himself about what Henry had said - _Vic would see you, when she is ready, if that is what she wants._

Cady opened the door "Dad? (Cady looked surprised)... what are you doing here?" - trying to mask her surprise.

"Can't your Dad, just drop by?" - Walt was trying to make out some innocent reason for him dropping by unannounced..

"Yeah, but... (She turns her head)... I've got visitors" - she is half blocking the door.

"Great... why don't I come in and say Hi"

He moved past his daughter and walked towards the back of the house – where 'noises' were coming from..

He saw Vic... - he thought she was talking to someone, but didn't see anyone else.

Vic had her back to the front door.

"Vic?"

Vic stopped talking, if anyone could see her face, they'd see a picture of horror and terror – she wasn't expecting to hear his voice... she was unprepared for his arrival...

The last time she heard him, was in anger... after another argument they'd had 4 years previous.

She took a heavy gulp of air and attempted put on her big _'I'm not bothered'_ grin on her face .

She turned around. - "Walt?"...

He shifts his stance, puts his hands on his hips...

"What are you doing here?" - still seated she said in a non-plus manner - granted her poker face was pretty awful, so this was the best option for her.

Her best defence was to show a lack of emotion and movement...

He shot back "I could say the same about you!"

Cady was standing behind her father... listening to the pair of them.

Walt carried on "how long have you been back?"

Vic replied "couple of days"

"You thinking about staying?" asks Walt.

He bites his lip, still looking at her ... (His next comment to Vic was meant to hurt to wound her)... " **your job** was filled a couple of years ago... got a full department now... so" - she was replaceable after-all.

Vic bravely replied - "I'm just visiting a few old _f_ _riends._. (She wanted to hurt him back and emphasised the word 'friends') ... then I'm heading home..."

"Well... don't forget to stop by the office before you leave"

She wanted to wound him, make him feel as worthless as what he made her feel, before she left. - "I already did... only visiting _'those_ ' that matter... "

He turns away from her; he was angry and she was definitely angry back... even though both parties were fiery with their respective tempers, the atmosphere was fairly chilly between the two, Cady noted.

What was that all about? - Cady thought.

Walt turns and heads out towards the front door, just as William comes in running and squealing with excitement.

Vic hitches her breath, as Walt turns around.

Vic pulls in William in close, protectively... like a lioness would do with her cubs; when a big male Lion is on the prowl.

"Who is this little guy?" - Walt moves towards the little boy.

Cady replies "William"

Vic attempts to mask her shock and quickly composes herself.

Walt crouches down and shakes the boys hand "Hello William"

William smiles and shows Walt his toy.

"What's that you got there... A dragon!... You better take good care of that ... (he winks)... don't want no dragons roaming around..." He stands up and ruffles Williams' hair... and walks out the front door.

As he does that, Vic without thinking blurts out.. "He's Eamonns!"

Cady closes the front door after her father...and looks at Vic

"I thought you said it wasn't Eamonn?

Vic grabbed William, trying to get herself out of a situation she didn't want to be in... "Listen it's getting late... I need to give him a bath before his bed-time" she and William head out to the car.

Leaving a confused Cady on the doorstep...

##############

Walt pulls up in his parking spot outside the Absaroka Sheriffs Department.

He walks up the stairs, opens the door.

"Evening Ruby" – she doesn't acknowledge him, he places his hat and coat on the hanger.

He heads into his office.

#############

A while later, Ruby walks into his office and places 3 post-its in front of him, she turns her back and walks out.

Walt calls out after her... but she doesn't respond.

'Great!' - Walt thought... could his day get any worse?!...

He read the post-its... it was the usual stuff – a couple of incidences about some of the local kids having a rave the night before and general mucking about.

He didn't want to deal with it, he got up and walked into the main office...

Walt looks at Jamie and then to Dash...

"Dash? ... You and Jamie head over to the Stanforth property ... Apparently they had some all-night party... Old man Stevens is not happy... use your British charm to smooth things over"

"Will do Boss" Dash and Jamie head out of the office.

Walt turns to Ferg - "Ferg? ... Is Ruby okay? ... (Ferg shakes his head) ...no-one upset her, have they?"

Ferg replies "no, why?"

"She just seems to be 'off'... she's not ill?"

"Walt ... Ruby was fine"

Walt looks towards his office door and then back to Ferg... "listen Ferg... I'm going to call it a day... see you tomorrow"

And with that Walt walks out of the building.

############

It's late evening when Cady calls Vic.

She knew Vic was upset, given the hostile exchange between two people who used to be good friends, Cady knew giving Vic time to calm down and compose herself would be the best approach

"Are you okay?" Cady asks tentatively.

Vic replies - "yeah, I'm fine... munchkin is fast asleep... not long got off the phone to grandma..."

"How is she?" Cady asks.

"She's fine... She wants to know what I've decided"

"Whether you are staying or not?"

"Yeah... I told her, it wasn't that simple... I need a job... one that I can work around William... and then I need to find somewhere more permanent to stay... I can't stay here for too long... it's pretty expensive"

"So you want to stay?"

Vic sighs "I don't know ... I guess I could drop my Resume to the new sheriff over in Cumberland County ... but I don't know If I want to carry on doing Law enforcement"

Cady reveals "maybe I could help you out?"

"How? .. (Vic laughs)... Do you know anyone who is willing to take on a foul-mouthed single mother with an authority issue!?"

Cady laughs - "you're not that bad, well... Not as bad as you used to be "

Vic smiles "thanks"

Cady carries on " look I need an investigator... someone who will check-up on clients; witnesses - do a few background checks, carry out surveillance and a few other things... we can negotiate a salary... you'd be able to work around William... and besides it means I can spend more time with munchkin"

Vic tries to sound enthusiastic "Great idea... but I don't know if I can or even want to stay"

Cady keeps on trying to sell her idea - "I've got rooms going spare... You and munchkin can come and stay with me"

"Cady... I can't... I'm sorry" - Vic knew her secret would come out, and when it did, would Cady still want to be the friend she has been, all these years?

"Why? ... (Cady tries to placate Vic)... . Listen, sleep on it... Come round tomorrow... don't make any hasty decisions now"

Vic replies "Okay... see you tomorrow"

They both hang up.


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you the for the reviews... This kind of explains why Vic - did what she did... :'(**

* * *

 _Previously - "Cady... I can't... I'm sorry" - Vic knew her secret would come out, and when it did, would Cady still be the friend she has been, all these years?_

 _"Why? ... (Cady tries to placate Vic)... . Listen, sleep on it... Come round tomorrow... don't make any hasty decisions now"_

 _Vic replies "Okay... see you tomorrow"_

 _They both hang up._

###########

Chapter 8

Walt is early to arrive at the office, carrying his coffee and breakfast Burrito into his office, he sits down and settles into his routine...

He keeps the office door open, and waits patiently for Ruby to arrive.

Sometime later, Ruby arrives, she takes off her cardigan and places it on the back of her chair.

She walks towards the 'coffee machine' and refills the water, replaces the filter and puts some fresh coffee into the machine.

"Morning Ruby"

Ruby ignores Walt...

He moves towards Ruby..

"Have I done something you upset you Ruby?

Ruby snaps back "I don't know Walter! ... have you?!"

Walt stands back... he'd never witnessed Ruby speak to anyone like that before... She walks straight past him and sits at her desk.

Still stunned form his encounter with Ruby; Walt walks out of the office thinking - what could he have done... Did he forget a birthday or anniversary?

Whatever he'd done – Flowers would fix it... he thought... he drives to Pam's Flowers...

##########

It's mid-afternoon at Cadys house...

Cady is doing her best to encourage Vic to stay on...

Cady knows there is something clearly stopping Vic from staying... and she is determined to get to the bottom of it... whatever it was.

"Listen Vic... what's stopping you from staying here? ... I've said you and cutie-pie over there (nodding in the direction of William – who is watching some kids programme on TV) are more than welcome to stay with me... ... I'm sure William would love it here... and his _auntie Cady_ wants him here too."

"We can't" Vic tries to remain stoic... but she cannot keep up the pretence any longer.

"Can't what?... why? - I don't understand"

Vic responds "It's complicated"

"How? ... You'll have a job and a home ... you've got me"

"It's complicated"

"I'm not accepting that!... you give me one good reason why 'you and William' cannot stay?!" Cady responds

Vic tries to fight back her emotions... a tear falls down her cheek... "You'll hate me" - It's all too much for Vic and she can no longer look at Cady in the eye.

This further confuses Cady - "What would make _me hate_ _you_?!"

Vic managed just one word "William" - Cady could see the tears that were free falling from Vics' eyes... they'd become good friends over the years.

"How could William make me hate you?"

"His father"

"His father?... I thought you said it was a one night stand?"

Vic takes in a deep breath, wiping the tears away... "it was! ... I was very drunk... He took... It was a mistake..." Vic is shaking her head

Cady took hold of Vic's hand to re-assure her... She knew Vic was holding onto a secret... "Whatever it is... you _can_ tell me"

Vic's eyes were filling once again with tears; Cady brings Vic into a hug, rubbing her back... "I promise, it'll be fine... whatever it is"

Vic looks at Cady...

Cady responds with a reassuring smile... the secret she was hiding was about to explode in front of her... _would Cady forgive her?_ ...

Vic breathes in a massive gulp - "It's... your Dad!... (she takes in another gulp of air - biting her bottom lip)... Walt is ... he's Williams father"

Cady looked at Vic after that bombshell had just been dropped... she couldn't believe what she was being told - "Dad?"

Cady knew something 'big' had happened between her Dad and Vic ... their earlier tense exchange was testament to that.

Vic nodded... Cady tried to fathom it out... "But... Dad was in a relationship with the Doctor... Donna?... Did _she_ know?... is that why she went all bat-shit crazy?"

Vic replies "no-one knows... just my grandma and now you" - Vic feels relief that she finally told Cady... the burden had been lifted, now Vic hoped, against all odds that Cady _would still want_ to be her friend...

"Oh my god... That means my Dad cheated"... Cady covered her mouth in disbelief...

Cady knew that Vic would not actively chase or make a play for her father - not while he was in a relationship with someone else..

Vic moves away from Cady and stands up... "This is why, we cannot stay"

Cady responds "how?... My Dad isn't an angel... (She smiles)... Without going into too much detail, I don't want to know about the ... ahem... What happened between you and Dad...? ... You used to be friendly and then all of a sudden you two... Were constantly arguing... Ruby said it was like a war zone.."

Vic bravely responded - "the night it happened... (she uses her sleeve to wipe her tears) .. I got very drunk... I was lonely, I tried to call Eamonn - I just wanted to drink myself into oblivion... I was at the Red Pony... ...Henry called Walt to come and pick me up... To take me home... (she catches her breath) - it went a bit hazy after that...I woke up... I wasn't alone in the bed... I got up, gathered my clothes and went into the bathroom - to sort myself out... I didn't know 'who' it was in the bed with me... until I walked out of the bathroom and saw the boots and belt buckle ... then he rolled over in the bed... I knew I'd made the biggest mistake of my life... I just ran... it was still dark outside... I left and headed home... I had the hangover from hell - so I called in sick... when I went in the day after... your Dad was out of the office... I asked Ruby where he'd gone... She told me that Walt went on a trip... he returned a couple of weeks later... (Vic wipes her eyes again)... when he was back... I tried to talk to him about 'that night' – but he ignored me..."

She starts to sob - "I carried on drinking... I wanted to feel numb... I called Eamonn again.. – he blew me off... (Cady hands Vic a tissue)... I was a mess... I'd come to work still hung-over from the night before... which made Walt shout at me.. ... he called me out... said I was unprofessional... that he was sick of my bull-shit... I carried on drinking more... even you chipped in and had a go at me... think you called me a 'drunken bitch' (Cady brings Vic into a hug) ... Your dad shouted at me, again and again... In front of everyone – I just wanted to talk... he refused to work with me... I felt as though I was worthless... It just went on and on..."

Vic wipes back the tears; Cady pulls her in again... "Dad's not good at that kind of thing"

Vic carried on "this one day... I didn't know at the time, that it would be my last day working in Wyoming... but I was sent out to sort out some dispute... There was an incident... (she sighs) ... I got hurt - you know my leg... Sent to hospital unconscious... (sighing)... well... they do this routine check for women who need x-rays and MRI's – a pregnancy test... it came back positive... (She wipes her face)... the first I knew about it - was when Doctor Weston came in to the room I was in with an ultrasound machine on the trolley... He was saying something about 'checking me' to see if the baby was okay... I was a little unfocused... .. I didn't take in what he was saying at the time... I was confused... my head was pounding... concussion is a 'real bitch'... then I saw the screen... I saw my baby... I'd already put him in harm's way... I'd been drinking heavily... then the accident... everything"

Cady carefully chooses her words "you didn't say anything?"

Vic replied "I couldn't... I felt ashamed... I made a mess of everything... and I didn't want the same for my baby... I called my grandma... she told me to come and visit... I needed to get away, to re-think what I was doing... I knew that I was signed-off medically for a month with my leg... so I wrote my resignation letter giving my two weeks' notice... I left you a note with the letter and I went"


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you all for taking the time to read and review my story... good and bad they are warmly received and appreciated.**

 **These were written in October - December last year. Please bear with me, Walt and Vic will reunite... but they have a long journey to endure.**

 **Another one for you all...**

* * *

 _Previously - Cady carefully chooses her words "you didn't say anything?"_

 _Vic replied "I couldn't... I felt ashamed... I made a mess of everything... and I didn't want the same for my baby... I called my grandma... she told me to come and visit... I needed to get away, to re-think what I was doing... I knew that I was signed-off medically for a month... so I wrote my resignation letter giving my two weeks' notice... I left you a note with the letter and I went"_

##########

Chapter 9

Meanwhile...

Flowers arrived at the Sheriff's Office; Ruby at first seemed to be delighted at the thought of receiving flowers... That was until she read the card... She places the card and flowers into the trash can.

Walt looked on confused... whatever he'd done... it was serious.

He needed to clear his head... so he walked out of the side door and towards the Bronco.

#########

Meanwhile back at Cadys' home...

The atmosphere was more relaxed after the bombshell, and air-clearing... Cady knew what her father was like with 'avoiding' people - keeping people, especially those he deeply cared for ... at arms length. He was definitely uncommunicative with those around him, almost to the point of being - anti-social...Cady knew that Vic had been truthful and open... she knew how difficult it must have been for Vic to finally be able to tell her side of the story... ... Getting her father to talk... Well that was an entirely different matter all together...

And would her Dad even want to discuss what happened with her? - Whatever the outcome, Cady promised Vic, that she still wanted her and William to be in her life, that her home was 'their home' - if that was what Vic wanted...

#######

It was far more relaxed, Cady and Vic were now sitting with their respective cups of tea, amusing themselves watching William trying to copy something he'd seen on the TV.

Cady gets up... "I think we should turn this off!" .. She switches off the TV... "Don't want to encourage him" - she laughs...

"It could be worse"... Vic replies..."he could have inherited my potty-mouth"

Cady laughs "yep, there is that!"... Cady picks up William and sits him on her lap... "So ... Now that you are staying"

Vic chips in..."Who said we were staying?" – She raises her eyebrows to Cady, who returns the gesture.

"You're staying... (She reaffirms her grip on William) – there is no way I'm letting this beautiful boy out of my sight.."

Vic replies "he takes after his mother" - Cady sensitively brooches the subject of Williams parentage to Vic.

"You need to tell Dad" - the thought of what Cady said brought Vic back down to earth with a thud...

"I don't think I want to say anything... I don't want him to hurt William, like he did me... He'll push him away."

Cady responds "Dad wouldn't do that!"

"Yeah... well... Walt is capable of doing things you don't expect!" Replies Vic.

Cady is quick to respond "You **need** to tell him... I know that Dad would want to know... please, give him a chance?.. why don't I get him to come over."

Vic looks nervous " what ...now? ... It's too soon... I'm not ready..."

Cady attempts to reassure Vic "okay... we'll get you settled in here ... And I'll get Dad to come round tomorrow afternoon?"

Vic nods, the day of reckoning was coming...

#########

Walt walks through the canteen-er doors into the Red Pony...

Walking towards the bar he nods to the barman, who indicates to the office door..

Walt walks behind the bar and knocks and opens the door.

"Walter?"

"Henry"

Walt sits down, Henry looks at him expectantly..

"something on your mind?" Asks Henry.

"I don't know... have I done something wrong?... (Walt fiddles with his hat)... now, Ruby won't talk to me... I thought I'd missed a birthday or anniversary... so I brought her some flowers to cover all bases.."

"And?"

"She threw them in the trash"

"So you have upset or possibly offended Ruby, ... is that correct?!"

Walt replies "well I must have... why else would she be ignoring me?"

Henry responds "could it be something else?"

"Like what?"

"Vic is back... she has spent time with Ruby and Cady... yet, _not you_!"

"I've seen Vic!" Walt replies in his defence.

"I know!... Cady called..." replied Henry.

"Didn't think they were that close... I know I asked Cady to let Vic stay with her, when I served the eviction notice to her, but... "

Henry informed Walt "Cady said that she and Vic kept in contact while she was gone.."

Walt looks on... confused "In contact? ... She never said?"

Henry replies "sometimes people do not tell people, what they want to keep secret."

Walt takes in Henry's words...

##########

It was late afternoon, by the time Vic and Cady were bringing the last few items into the house from the motel that Vic and William were staying in.

Cady said "We'll get a bed for William later"

"No... You don't have to do that... William can sleep with me" replied Vic.

Cady "okay... well that's everything in your room."

Vic replies "Thanks for everything... especially for being so understanding.."

They hug, both of them giggle when William joins them for a hug.

"I'm going to enjoy spending more time with this little guy" Cady tickles William, he squeals with excitement...

Vic moves to the sofa and settles down...

"So Walt's coming round tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I told Dad I was busy today... so he'll be here tomorrow afternoon... he said he was busy with things today"

"Yeah I bet... Never did miss those days.." Vic has a quiet moment to herself thinking back when she was working in the sheriff's department... the unusual incidents that took place... "My grandma said that munchkin ... (pointing in Williams direction) ... needed to know who Walt was... that he was getting to that age, where he'd ask questions."

Cady responds "what three and half?... " - She laughs, trying to imagine what she would have been like at that age...

"Grandma knows best!... Vic responds.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Another one for you... ... I'll try to post the second part to this tomorrow evening - If I haven't lost the will to live - waist deep in yr 11 exam prep and assessing my yr 10's and 9s this week..._**

 ** _Thank you for bearing with me..._**

* * *

 _Previously - Vic moves to the sofa and settles down..._

 _"So Walt's coming round tomorrow?"_

 _"Yeah, I told Dad I was busy today... so he'll be here tomorrow afternoon... he said he was busy with things today"_

 _"Yeah I bet... Never did miss those days.." Vic has a quiet moment to herself thinking back when she was working in the sheriff's department... the unusual incidents that took place... "My grandma said that munchkin ... (pointing in Williams direction) ... needed to know who Walt was... that he was getting to that age, where he'd ask questions."_

 _Cady responds "what three and half?... " - She laughs, trying to imagine what she would have been like at that age..._

 _"Grandma knows best!... Vic responds._

##########

Chapter 10 

At the office, it's early evening when a weary bunch of deputies arrive back...

"Well that was massive shit-storm.." declares Dash wiping off the remnants of god knows what, that he fell in...

"It was funny... seeing you fall face first into the manure" laughs Jamie...

Ferg smirks... "Admit it Dash... it was funny.."

Dash smiles "yeah... it was, but now I smell like shit... (he smells himself, and shakes his head in utter disgust)... it's going to take me ages to get ready for my hot date tonight"

"Yeah? ... What's her name?" asks a curious Ferg...

"Don't know yet... but she'll be one lucky lady" - smiling in the direction of the other deputies...

Walt storms "they'll be no lucky lady, until you lot get your reports completed" ..

He storms off into his office, closing the door behind.

Dash replies "okay... which one of you... (pointing his finger in the direction of Ferg and Jamie)... pissed in his cornflakes this morning?"

Ferg hushed... "Something else is going on... he hasn't been ' _happy_ ' for days... not since.." –

Ferg realises none of the new deputies knew Vic...

"Oh... come on Fergie baby... spill?... you cannot leave us hanging like that?!" replies Dash.

"It's nothing... sometimes when Walt goes all moody... best thing to do... Is either stay quiet or just avoid any confrontation with him"

Dash and Jamie looked at each other... they weren't buying what Ferg was trying to sell.

########

Sitting at his desk, Walt contemplates why Vic would come back, after all this time... - why now?

She'd been gone four years... She left him – he opened the lower drawer in his desk and looked at the folded paper – the one that Vic wrote, giving her two weeks' notice.

He didn't open it...

He held it to the light... and sighed... placing the note back in the drawer.

He balled his fists and slammed them on the desk...

Out of the corner of his eye.. He saw the red flash on the phone... he pressed the button.

"Hi dad!... Just reminding you about coming round tomorrow... don't forget! - Love you! "

Walt smiled; at least Cady was still talking to him.

For that he was thankful.

###########

It was mid-afternoon the following day, when Vic, Cady and William arrived back to the house...

Cady had persuaded Vic to go shopping with her... and had brought William his own big kid bed.

Much to Vic's chagrin... Cady would not take No, for an answer... All Vic could do was - Capitulate.

Cady and Vic were carrying the big box into the house, with William trying to carry a bag into the house behind them.

They spend an hour or so, unpacking and building it...

"There!... who needs a man!" Cady exclaims... looking at the bed they both assembled together.

Vic replies "seriously?!" they both laugh...

"I suppose we should make the bed "Cady replies...

"Didn't we just do that?!" Vic retorts

"Oh, you know what I mean"...

They put the sheets, duvet and pillows on the bed... All three look on...

Cady "So munchkin... what do you think?!"

William looks at the both of them... "Mine?"

Vic smiles at her son..."yes, sweetie... It's all yours"

William jumps on his bed, face first into his pillows...

Cady responds... "There you go... the Longmire seal of approval"

Vic winces at the thought... that William would no longer be just her little boy.

She looks to the clock on the wall...

Cady looks at Vic and sees her visible concern.. "do you want me to take William out? ... while you and Dad talk?"

Vic nods "that maybe a good idea... " Cady knew that little 'ears' were not meant to hear arguing and hurtful words spoken, that maybe said in the heat of the moment.

"When Dad arrives, I'll take munchkin with me... and we'll leave you to it." - she rubs Vic's arm in support...

##########

It's almost four in the afternoon, by the time Walt pulls up outside Cady's – he notices Cady's SUV and also the rental car that Vic was driving.

He gets out and walks up the path... he was just about to ring the doorbell, when Cady opens the door.

"Hey Dad.."

"Punk" – she moves aside, as he enters the house.

"Busy day?" she asks as Walt takes off his hat.

"Yep... Everything alright with you?!" - trying to figure out; why Cady wanted him here at this particular time.

He knows Vic is here, but he doesn't see her.

"Yes, I'm fine ... Sit down Dad" she gestures for him to take a seat.

He sits down looking around, and fiddles with his hat.

Vic nervously walks in... "Walt"

"Vic"... he looks serious... and Vic nervously rubs her hands on her jeans. _oh god!_... she tries to find her inner strength.

Cady interrupts - "I'm going to head out now"

"Cady? ... Wait! - .. You're leaving?" Walt is slightly unnerved... causing him to stand up.

"Dad... **You** and Vic need to talk!" Cady says as she walks towards the door – William waves as they leave the house...

Walt looks at Vic "why does Cady think ' **we** ' need to talk?"

Vic remains silent... Walt sits back down, and fiddles with his hat, looking for answers...

There was an awkward silence between them.

Walt without thinking, replies defensively. ... "You left!" – He points his finger angrily towards her.

"I... I couldn't stay... everything I touched back then ... it was toxic - (she feels the tears welling)... you know I ...I was in a bad place and it didn't help with you... you made my life here ... (Trying to gain composure)... You made my life unbearable. "Vic retorted

"You were doing a good job of that on your own Vic... You left us high and dry... We were already _one man_ down"

"I'm a replaceable part – you said that to me..." was the only response she could muster..

"Well... we managed just fine without you!..."

Vic huffed - "that's not what I heard" - keeping her tears in check.

"Why did you come back? ... It's been four years... "Walt wanted answers..

"I wish I hadn't come back now... My son deserves better" Vic replied.

"What's he got to do with all this?" Walt puzzled.

Vic looks angrily at Walt... that was all she could do...


	11. Chapter 11

**_Thank you all for taking the time to read and review... I apologise for the lack of updates... Just busy with work._**

 ** _AS promised the second part - Enjoy!..._**

* * *

 _Previously -"Why did you come back? ... It's been four years... "Walt wanted answers.._

 _"I wish I hadn't come back now... My son deserves better" Vic replied._

 _"What's he got to do with all this?" Walt puzzled._

 _Vic looks angrily at Walt... that was all she could do..._

##########

Chapter 11

What could be described as a stand-off is taking place at Cadys house...

Walt is trying to figure why Vic would return after all this time... there was nothing left for her here.

With his head con-fuddled; Walt gets up to leave...

Vic exasperated - "that's right... _you_ do what you've always done... just walk away... Refuse to talk ... ignore what is **right in front** of you!."

Walt turns around... "I wasn't the one who walked away... you did!"

"And _why did I_ do that - Walt?" Vic asks Walt...

Both of them were incensed.

Both were angry with each other.

"I guess you're here to ask 'what-his-face' to pay up for your son..." Walt throws back at Vic...

Vic holds her breath for a moment and then fires back. "What makes you think Eamonn is Williams's father?"

"You said he was" Walt replied.

"Yeah, well... he isn't... (She looks straight at him)... You Are!" - she delivers the bombshell with dead-pan conviction.

Walt looks at Vic - he knew deep down that Vic would never fabricate that type of lie... his mouth open... trying to understand what he was hearing...did he just hear right... was he a father?... his mind went into overdrive... trying to recall when they!?

And then he remembered... Vic recognised the 'light-bulb' moment on his face... the enlightenment was evident.

"Yeah... you! (She points her finger at him)... I guess you're gonna do the same as the last time... more than four years ago... push me aside and pretend like it didn't happen..."

Her eyes start to fill... this time she cannot control her tears... the pain and agony of keeping the secret - having it finally removed from her was just too much. Her composure and self-control was gone...

Walt could see her un-doing and vulnerability, and _he was_ to blame for it all...

"I'm sorry.." was all the response that a contrite Walt could muster...

"Sorry...? ... Sorry that **you** used me? ... Sorry that ' _you_ ' made me feel dirty and ashamed... (the tears are now free falling)... my son deserves better than YOU!"

Walt tried to recall what he'd done after 'that night'... the reasons which lead to that moment... ... Him disappearing for a couple of weeks after, so that he could avoid talking with her... How he behaved towards her in the months following... .

He remembered the rows they'd had... the admonishment he'd give her, in what were her final months in Wyoming...

He recalled the radio message about Vic being sent to the hospital unconscious and hurt... and the guilt he felt...

He recalled arriving at the hospital , to check on her... getting to the room where she was... and just walking away... without going inside.

He was good at that - Deflection and Avoidance...

"You used me... you took advantage ... And then you threw me away... like I didn't matter." - Vic carries on.

"I'm sorry" was again the response Walt gave.

"I don't want sorry..." - She gets up and walks towards her room.

"You're right..." -

Vic stops in her tracks and turns around - she responds - "Why didn't you **just** take me home that night?... (Walt shook his head)... Henry called you - to look out for me... You took me god knows where... and we..."

"I'm sorry"

"I woke up in a strange bed with you... (she was angry) ... you send me 'mixed messages' for months... and then all of a sudden you decide to have sex with me... you were still in a relationship with that doctor... Donna... what was it Walt? ... Mid-life crisis, ...decided that you wanted to be a player after all?"

"No!" – Walt shot back.

###########

~~~~~~~~**** He recalled the argument he'd had with Donna leading up to the events of that night... - " _You spend more time with that young deputy of yours, than you do with me... I call you and leave endless messages... You always stand me up for Dinner... what is it Walt... you banging her too? - It's a common trait with men like you."_ \- Walt had left Donna angry that evening, went into work... still mulling over her words...

Until he got a call from Henry... he saw Vic, she looked unhappy... He missed the old Vic... the happy-go-lucky feisty Italian .

Helping her into his Bronco, he started to drive her home... he was focused on what he was doing... until Vic started to unbuckle his belt, her head and mouth made contact with him...

###

When she finished she looked up her eyes pleaded with him... _"I want you Walt!...I'm so lonely... I know you want me too!... I just want to feel wanted Walt... please..._ .." -

For all his faults, Walt did love Vic - he never set out to hurt her... but he wanted to feel a deeper love - Donna had done a good job with messing with his head...

His mind shut down and he gave into his primal instincts...

He wanted Vic. .. ******~~~~~~~~~~

###########

Vic moves back to the couch, sits down and responds - "I tried to talk to you about us... why? (she looks at him, but he looks towards the fireplace - any direction that Vic wasn't in)... You used me... You wouldn't even look at me... what the hell was that about?!"

Walt was ashamed and contritely he replied - "What I did was wrong... I was having issues with Donna... (he felt the guilt return, and it hit him hard)... I'm sorry you got caught up in it... I'm sorry that I took advantage... you are right I did use you... it was wrong"

"Do you know how long I've wanted to hear those words from you?... Over four years."

Walt asked "Why didn't you tell me about the baby?... "

"When was I supposed to tell you?... YOU pushed me aside, you pushed me away... - you would not even talk to me.. You wouldn't even work with me..."

"When did you know... that you were pregnant?"

Vic replied "My last day as a deputy, ... the last job I was called out on... The day I got hurt and ended up in the hospital"

Walt looked visibly concerned... he should have been there for her... looked out for her... But he was blinded by hate, jealousy... and guilt.

Vic carried on explaining "before that day, my life was spiralling out of control... I was drinking heavily... that day when I saw the ultrasound... when Doctor Weston was giving me a scan... .something inside me switched on... (She wipes her tears).. I could have hurt my baby ... . I just had to get away, I couldn't spend the next couple of months having _you pick_ at me for every little thing... having you push me away... making me feel inept in my job... - you were torturing me... the reason why I left was to protect my baby..."

Walt replied "You should have told me... I had a right to know...(he points his finger towards himself)..."

Vic shakes her head- "No... No, you didn't! ... William has been fine without you in his life, so far..."

...Vic huffs... "you know I _may have_ told you about the baby... had you even bothered to take the time to visit or even see how I was doing at the hospital... but you didn't even care enough to give me that... - so what was the point of hanging around?!"

That fact hit Walt hard... she was right... before Donna - **he would** have been at the hospital - checking on her, making sure she was comfortable... but that last time...he didn't.

"I won't accept that... I'm his father..." Walt looks at Vic... he is remorseful..

Angry and confused... But above all things, Walt knows that he must fix things with Vic... so that he can be in his son's life.

* * *

 _I've kept the language and content to a 'T' rating... but you can use your own imagination. I am more than sure a large majority of the writers on here, would have done a better job on this story than I have done. I'm not exactly happy as to how this one has come out..._

 _And I got to use my favourite word - 'con-fuddled'_

 _I just use this story as a 'release valve' for my stress - and today was stressful... two yr 9 groups having an assessment - marking and grading them. As well as my yr 10's - doing something similar... still got Yr11's doing exam prep... and I was informed today that I'm also going to assess my yr 7's and two yr 8 groups next week... the joys of teaching... still only 43 days left of school (teaching days) to go..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Decided** **to put this one up as well... to save you all having to wait... I do appreciated each reviewer and reader who has stayed with me on this journey... Thank-you. :)**

 **Another one for you...**

* * *

 _Previously - Walt replied "You should have told me... I had a right to know...(he points his finger towards himself)..."_

 _Vic shakes her head- "No... No, you didn't! ... William has been fine without you in his life, so far..."_

 _"I won't accept that... I'm his father..." Walt looks at Vic... he is remorseful.._

 _Angry and confused... But above all things, he knows that he must fix things with Vic... so that he can be in his son's life._

#########

Chapter 12.

When Cady and William arrive back to the house... it is clear to Cady that her father knows the truth and there is an uneasy calm between the two antagonists.

"Hey? (trying to lighten the mood)... We're back!"

Cady looks at the both of them stuck in a stalemate...

Things didn't go well she ascertains...

She hurries William into his room - out of the cross-fire and leaves him in there playing, gently pulling the door closed.

Walt turns his attention to his daughter...

"How long have you known?"

Cady replies "About William? ... or you, being his father?"

"Both!"

Cady sits down and quietly explains... "About you being munchkin's father? ... (She looks to the closed door) ... The other day... As for the 'knowing' part... I guess I've been there since day one... I kept in contact with Vic when she left... and I was with Vic when she gave birth (she proclaims proudly)... "

Walt smiles warmly, thinking at least Vic had someone there with her and that she wasn't on her own.

Cady carries on "Dad... I am disappointed in you... you and Vic were friends, in fact seemed to be good friends and then... something or someone came between you both... I don't know..."

Walt nods to accept his responsibility in the situation - "I know... I messed up... I guess you now know that your old man isn't infallible.."

Cady laughs... "No one is perfect Dad... we all make mistakes, and we learn from them... (she gives her father a re-assuring smile)...So... Have you two talked things through?! "

Walt looks at Vic ... "I think we've still got a lot of things we need to discuss"

Vic stares into the distance...

Cady replies... "Okay... well I've got an idea... Vic (she looks at Vic)... We are going out tonight to celebrate the new job... and Dad (she looks at Walt)... _you_ are going to spend time with your son." - Vic's face instantly loses all colour in shock.

Vic pleads "No... it's too soon... William doesn't even know him?!"

Cady "its okay... I know you think Dad will do his usual non-communicating crap... but you forget that he was a great father to me...(Cady looks at Walt)... And given the opportunity.. He'll be a great father to William... "Vic takes in what Cady is saying and nods in agreement... Walt has a look of slight fear ...

##########

Vic is busy sorting out an overnight bag for William... she puts in his pyjamas', his blankie, a book... teddy... some night-time pull ups in case of emergencies, a couple of clean clothes, fresh underwear - his toothbrush/toothpaste. William watches his mother.

She takes the bag and holds Williams hand as they walk out of the house and towards Walt's Bronco.

Cady was with Walt, showing him how to secure Williams car seat.

Vic asks "You've got his car seat? - (Walt nods and points into the passenger seat, where Vic used to spend a large number of hours on long roads trips..) - .. here is his bag - (she hands Walt the overnight bag, which he places it in the back of the Bronco) - he'll need something to eat soon... he loves his veggies... make sure he is in bed by eight, no later... (Vic is still holding onto William) ... he's a good boy... He'll sleep through the night..."

Vic crouches down and kisses the top of Williams head... William responds with a hug and kiss...

Vic looks at her son.. "You be a good boy for me.." – William nods

Walt picks him up and places him in the car seat, clipping him in securely... he closes the door and walks around to the driver side and gets in... he starts the engine...

William waves 'goodbye' as they drive off...

Cady puts her arm around Vic ... "he'll be fine..."

########

Walt is driving along the road, every so often he looks at the boy next to him...

William smiles at him... Walt smiles back...

"I suppose, I need to get you some food... You hungry?"

William nods and replies "dinner"

Walt pulls up outside the only place he knows he'd get some dinner for William, without too many questions asked...

He turns off the engine, walks around to the passenger side, opens the door and unclips the boy.

William outstretches his arms and Walt picks him up... he closes the door and walks towards the back door... he knocks..

"Who is it?" comes the voice from inside.

"Open-up, Henry"

The door opens..

"Walter... Why are you at the back door?" - Henry sees William in Walt's arms... "And who is this?"

Walt replies.. "He isn't old enough to walk in through the front door"

"I can see that" replies Henry..

Henry moves aside to let Walt walk inside with William.

Walt places William on a chair in the office.. Next to Henry's desk, and pulls up a chair for himself... he takes off his hat and places it on the desk.

"The little guy needs some food Henry..."

Henry looks at Walt expectantly "And ... What would the little 'guy' want to eat?"

Walt rubs his chin, remembering what Vic had said... "Something wholesome, probably with vegetables... definitely not a burger"

"I'll see what the chef can rustle up for our distinguished guest... and I assume you want the same? "

Walt nods "yep"

Henry disappears into the kitchen...

Walt looks at William nervously... – it had been well over 25 plus years since he'd spent time with a three and a half year old... even then, Martha did ' that kind of thing'... he'd try to make it home for bath time or a bedtime story...

#########

Henry returns a while later with a coffee for Walt and a beaker of warmed milk for William.

"Dinner will not be long... (Henry sits down opposite Walt and William)... So... who is this 'little guy'?"

"This is William... I'm ... erm... looking after him" replies a flustered Walt.

"I can see that... but who does he belong to?" Asks Henry.

"He's Vic's son."

Henry looks suspiciously at William and then back to Walt...

"Vic? ... So you managed to 'talk' to her? "Replies Henry.

"Yeah... sort of..."

"So ... why do _you_ have Vic's son? "Asks Henry.

"She says he is my son too!"

Henry looks again towards the boy... "Yes... (he nods) ...I can see that."

Walt looks slightly confused... "What do you mean?"

Henry responds "He definitely looks like you"

Walt looks at William "He does?!"

Henry replies "he has your chin... and your eyes... (Henry smiles, which causes William to smile at him) ... but he has his mothers smile.. .. I think."


	13. Chapter 13

**Another one for you.**

* * *

 _Previously - Henry replies "he has your chin... and your eyes... (Henry smiles, which causes William to smile at him) ... but he has his mothers smile.. .. I think."_

#########

Chapter 13

Later on at the Red Pony...

Henry and Walt continue to talk, while Walt finishes his steak...

Every so often Walt would look to see if William was fine, making sure William ate all his plain grilled chicken breast.

Walt had cut the Chicken into smaller bite size pieces for the boy...

William placed another carrot baton into his mouth and chomps down...

Henry smiles "the boy prefers his vegetables Walt... Are you sure he is Vic's son?"

Walt and Henry laugh...

As William smiles with a mouthful of food.

########

A while later, William climbs down from the chair and grabs hold of Walt's hand... Walt looks down.

"pee-pee" Walt looks at Henry..

Henry shrugs his shoulders - "Walt, you are aware that I know nothing of children" Children were never his thing, especially the little ones...

William continues to pull on Walt's hand more urgently.

Henry points towards the staff toilet "bathroom is over there"

Walt picks up his son and heads towards the staff toilet...

They return a short time later...

Walt looks at William who is looking at his newly washed hands...as they walk back into the office where Henry is..

"I need to get William ho... - Back to mine" Walt tells Henry.

Henry replies "looks like Vic did a great job with raising him on her own..."

Walt nods in agreement, he could not deny she had done a great job.

He picks up William; they head towards the back door... "Thanks for the food ... Henry"

William waves goodbye, and Henry returns the wave to the little boy...

He opens the Bronco passenger door and in pops William...

Walt clips the car seat seatbelt, as Henry observes his friend, securing his son safely.

#########

It's starting to get dark by the time Walt arrives back at the cabin.

Walt is mindful about the time William needed to tucked up in bed by.

He pulls up outside, picks up the boy and carries him into the cabin.

He turns the light on and drops the overnight bag on the floor...

He lets William down from his arm, and the little boy starts to explore.

William is the first child to ever visit the cabin, Walt recalls ... the conversations he and Martha would have... about their 'grandchildren' visiting one day, the plans they made – except William wasn't a grandchild... Walt sighs.

He sits down and watches the little boy...

He'd missed the first three and a half years of Williams's life... he was angry about that - it was time he'd never have back.

Walt wondered what William been like as an infant – was he a fussy baby...the night-time feeding...his first bath-time.. the first tooth... crawling...

His first steps... Walking... his son was already toilet trained... Henry was right – Vic had done an amazing job with him...

"William? ... (the boy turns his head) ... time for bed!"

William runs straight towards the bag, opening it... and pulling out his pyjamas... he sits on the floor trying to take off his shoes...

Walt gets up and smiles "here"

He removes the boys shoes and socks... He helps him out of his clothes and into his pyjamas... – Walt noticed the horse design on the front.

"Horsey" William nodded in response.

William went back into the bag and pulled out his book – handing it to Walt.

"You want a story? "

"Yes" William nodded.

Walt moved to the sofa, as William pulled out his blankie and moved towards Walt on the sofa...

Climbing up on the sofa, William crawled onto Walt and snuggled up with his blankie.

Walt started to read...

William would occasionally point to a picture, as Walt would read... it wasn't long before William fell asleep ...

Walt gently kissed the top of his sons head, and shifted... trying not to wake his sleeping son.

The smell of the boy reminded Walt, of Vic... ... ... his mind drifted off as he fell asleep on the sofa.

William still cradled in his arms.

############

Meanwhile on the celebratory night out for the girls, as Cady called it...

Vic was on edge and anxious, all the way through the evening Vic would glance to her phone, checking to see if any missed calls had happened...

Cady kept reassuring Vic; that William would be fine and that she needed to relax, and just let her hair down.

After all it had been years since they both had gone out and enjoyed themselves - and they were not short of male admirers offering them a drink.

###########

The following morning...

The morning sun rises slowly onto the cabin.

Inside...Walt woke slowly... he felt as though something was on his chest... he then felt a finger...

Which turned into a small hand on his face - He opened his eyes and saw the brightest pools of blue looking back at him...

"Wake up" giggled the little boy..

Walt pulled the boy in closer and tickled him – which sent William giggling and squealing even more...

Walt's heart pounded with pride as he looked at his son... William was a happy boy... he was a morning person...

William even laughed like his mother...

"You hungry?"

William nodded "yep."

Walt moves off the sofa, scooping up William with him ... they head into the kitchen and he opens the fridge..

Which had the basics - eggs, milk and cans of beer. He knew he had some flour in the cupboard.

Walt made a mental note to himself, that he needed to make sure he had 'child friendly' food.

"You want some pancakes?" - he said to the little boy still in his arms.

Williams' eyes widened.

Walt placed William on the counter top, as he starts to makes pancakes...

########

A short time later -

With the pancakes made and plated up.

Walt watches William devour his pancake...

Walts' mind drifts off - he reminisced to when Cady was a little girl... he would make her pancakes... She loved pancakes as a child... it seemed as though William was the same.

His heart pained, when he thought about how he'd acted towards his sons mother... The pain he caused her, knowing he was the reason for her misery...

He knew it would be a long time, before Vic would forgive him... but then mirrored with Williams unconditional love towards him - he felt guilt. And his heart burned even more.

########

It's early morning in the kitchen at Cady's.

Cady walks in to see Vic day-dreaming at the table.

"Morning!"

Vic looks up and half smiles.

"Munchkin will be fine... dad will make sure of it" Cady says to Vic in an attempt to reassure her.

Vic sighs. "It's the first time... first time we've been apart... I miss my baby"

"Dad'll take good care of him"

"Yeah... I know he will... I just feel guilty" replies Vic.

"How?" asks Cady.

"Going out... Leaving my son... with a man he doesn't even know... a man that hurt me... cast me aside... I can't let him do that... Not to William."

"Dad won't do that!- (defending her father) Dad is a good man... he makes mistakes.. (Cady deflects the situation)... why don't we have some breakfast and then we'll drive up to Dad's"

Vic smiles – trying to keep a brave face.

#######

Meanwhile...

Walt had dressed William and had taken him down to the stable.

William is trying to help tidy-up, as Walt watches him.. – Walt couldn't help but think, was that – what he was like with his father, when he was the same age... Was it a case of history repeating itself? - He loved helping his father out, with the horses as a child.

Walt continued to tend to the horse.

William tries to climb up – noticing Williams's efforts – Walt picks him up and helps William to stroke the horse...

He explains to his son what a horse is and what they do... He holds on tight to the boy...

Walt was sure now that William was in his life – he wasn't going to allow him to leave again. – He had to re-build the expanse between him and Williams's mother, Victoria Moretti.


	14. Chapter 14

**Another one for you. I do appreciate all the readers and reviewers, thank you.**

* * *

 _Previously - Walt was sure now that William was in his life – he wasn't going to allow him to leave again. – He had to re-build the expanse between him and Williams's mother, Victoria Moretti._

##########

Chapter 14. 

A little later in the morning Cady and Vic make their way towards Walt's Cabin.

It was clear that the drive over to Walt's cabin was tense... even though there was music playing on the radio... the mood was unusually quiet...

Cady could see that Vic was eager to be reunited with her son... and rightfully so...

She pulled up outside her father's cabin – his battered old Bronco still there.

Both women got out of the SUV... Vic followed Cady up the steps to the front door...

As Cady opens the door, she calls out... - "Dad?!"

They move further into the cabin.

Vic looks around – Cady had told her in the years previous about Walt repairing and renovating the place, after his ex... Donna went 'bat-shit' crazy... became a 'total bunny boiler'... accusing him of sleeping with half the women in the vicinity, before she set fire to the place in a last desperate act...

You couldn't see any of the fire damage... and from what she'd said, the damage was pretty extensive.

Cady had told Vic that the fire had given Walt the 'kick up the ass'...

An incentive to fix the place up.

And by what she'd seen, Vic could see that Walt had finally got that part of his life sorted.

The cabin was no longer small and barely functioning or ' _bachelor chic_ ' as she often told him...

He made it into a home...

Cady told her - it was so that if, something happened to him, Cady would at least inherit a home, or something that would sell.

Cady saw Vic looking around. "He did a fantastic job on this place"

"Yeah... It's definitely an improvement.." Vic observed.

"Dad's not here, maybe he's out feeding horse?"

Cady moves outside onto the porch and looks towards the stable, Vic follows her..

"There he is"

Walt is carrying William on his shoulders; he is walking from the stable towards the cabin.

The little boy is wearing his father's hat.

William sees his mother and wriggles..

Walt takes that as an indication that he wanted down...

Walt placed the boy down...

Almost straight away William runs to his mother..

"Mummy!" Vic scoops him up in her arms... bestowing kisses and cuddles on him...

"I've missed you!...(in between the kisses) .. You been a good boy?"

William nods.

Vic takes off Walt's hat and hands it back to Walt..

Walt ruffles the little boy's hair.

"He's an early riser... Just been helping me with horse" - Cady looks at the stance between her Dad and Vic – it was definitely frosty...

"Well it looks like you survived William "- Cady tries to make light of the situation.

"Think it's time to take William home" Vic replies..

"I'll get his stuff together"... Walt says as he heads into the cabin.

Walt starts to gather Williams belongings and places them into his bag... walking out he hands the bag to Cady...

He walks over to the Bronco, open the passenger door and removes the car seat.

"You'll be needing this" Vic places William down and takes the car seat – she secures it into place in Cady's car.

Walt makes a mental note to himself that he needed to get a car seat for his son.

William climbs up and sits in the seat – Vic clips in her son.

"Thanks for babysitting Walt!" Vic said sharply as she got into Cady's car.

Walt winces upon hearing the term 'babysitting' - It wasn't babysitting...

Cady smiles at her Dad... she understood why Vic was cold towards Walt, but she also understood that her Dad would be upset by Vic's coldness.

"I'll call you later Dad!" Cady said as she got into her car.

Walt looks at William – who smiles back at him and waves goodbye.

As he watches them drive away, he makes a promise – he wasn't going to let William down.

He put on his hat – closed the door and got into his Bronco – he needed to go to the office..

#########

The Bronco pulls up outside the Absaroka Sheriffs department.

Before he gets out, Walt takes a pause and thinks about his next move.

Vic had kept his son from him - to punish him? - Vic was not that kind of person, then why? - Walt knew he needed to act, but it was Vic who held all the cards.

Walt gets out of the Bronco and walks into the Sheriff's office, through his private side door.

He needed to think...

Walt felt as though, no amount of apologies were ever going to be enough.

Vic was right – the way he treated her after that night – pretending as though it 'didn't happen', that _she_ didn't matter. .

The fact was – she did matter and it was him that felt ashamed and remorseful – it was just that 'he' was too late to tell her.

He was planning to talk to her at the hospital, after the accident... but he got as far as the door to the room she was in.

He chickened out – God!... he wished that he could go back in time and undo what he'd done...

His guilt was over-powering...

He sat down at his desk and saw all the post-its...

He sighed - Ruby knew! – That could be the **only** reason why she was upset, irritable and moody towards him...

Another relationship that he needed to fix...

Moping about and putting off the inevitable wasn't going to help either – he got up and walked to the door.

Walt opened the door, he saw Ruby milling around the front office – he saw Jamie as well...

"Ruby!" he said loud enough for Ruby to hear.

She looks up ... "Ruby..., can I have a word with you in my office"

Jamie looked at Ruby - Walt was in a serious mood.

Ruby walks into the office.

"Take a seat please Ruby" she sits down.

Walt closes the door... and sits on his chair facing Ruby...

"I believe I have offended you Ruby.. (he is contrite in his delivery)... you have known me a long time... You have been a good friend to me when... Martha got sick and... (He bites his lip).. You've been there for me through thick and thin... You know my faults and my weaknesses... (he unconsciously rubs his bottom lip, as an act of re-assurance)... you obviously know about Vic?"

"Walter" He puts his hand up as a gesture to stop her talking..

"Ruby, please... I took advantage of a situation and I ... I treated one of my subordinates in an abhorrent manner... It was unprofessional of me... I guess you know about William?"

"Yes, Walter... I'm disappointed in you"

"I'm disappointed in me too!" Walt said contritely... "I just hope that you can see a way to forgive me"

Ruby responds "Walter... what you did was wrong... you cannot play with people's emotions... Without someone being hurt... Vic deserved better... her beautiful boy... (she points at Walt)... your son!... he deserves better."

"I know he does... I've tried to apologise to Vic – she won't accept them... I just wish she'd told me about William before she quit... I would have been there for her..."

"You are your own worst enemy Walter... especially with matters of the heart... – you push away or just refuse to talk... Vic had to look after herself... she felt alone... she left because 'we all' abandoned her..."

Walt knew Rubys' words were true...


	15. Chapter 15

**Another one... Thank you to all who are persevering with me... I've been busy with work and also celebrating my own birthday... I promise to upload what I've typed so far... (I also would like to read some of the new stories on here as well)...**

 **Thank you for taking the time to review. I do appreciate each one of them...**

* * *

 _Previously - "You are your own worst enemy Walter... especially with matters of the heart... – you push away or just refuse to talk... Vic had to look after herself... she felt alone... she left because 'we all' abandoned her..."_

 _Walt knew Rubys' words were true..._

#########

Chapter 15.

The day had gone from good to bad pretty quickly for Walt.

He'd managed to smooth things over with Ruby, but he knew it would not be long before the whole town was talking.

And boy did they like to talk...

He wondered if he'd make it to the next election...

Given the lack of competition for his job, would the people want someone new in the job.

Would they seek a new Sheriff from outside the area?

Walt was sure the whole saga would be played out in the local rag...

###

It was late evening by the time Walt arrived home from the office...

He'd spent the day immersed in work, in the hope that he'd not be thinking about his past mistakes.

It helped, but only to a certain extent – he knew there was a storm coming.

Walt kicked off his boots, hat placed on the side and he sat down on the chair.

His eyes fixed on the sofa – where he'd been only 24 hours earlier – reading to a little boy he'd just met...

His son...

For years, after Cady had been born, he and Martha had tried for another child – It just never happened..

Martha would say - it wasn't meant to be ...

But he knew that she wanted to give him a son, and that she felt like, she had failed him as a wife.

He'd tell her that it didn't matter. He hoped that she had believed him when he'd tell her that.

Sitting there in the chair... - Walt carried on with his thoughts – he wanted a son.

He wanted a son to carry his name, to carry on the Longmire name...

 _There had been Longmire's in Wyoming since the State had been formed._

And now more than twenty five years later – Walt had got his son...

It just wasn't in the way he wanted.

His arm fell from the chair and landed on something soft –

Walt reached for the object and holds it up... he sighs – it was Williams teddy bear...

He brings the bear close to his face...

It smelt like the little boy, it smelled of William - his son... His heart began to ache...

He pulled the teddy close to his chest – in the hope that it would somehow ease the pain...

He falls asleep.

##########

It was early morning, the following day... when Walt knocked on Cady's door...

"Dad!? ... It's a bit early..." - Cady wondered why her father was calling so early in the morning...

Walt holds up the teddy Bear.. "William left this yesterday"

"Come in... (Cady points towards the kitchen)... he's having breakfast."

Walt walked into the kitchen.. "Morning.."

Vic looks un-nerved by his sudden arrival...

Walt crouches down by William.

"Hey... you missing this little fella? " - He shows William the teddy bear

William nods "Teddy!... (He smiles appreciatively).. Thank you"

"Sorry it's a little early... didn't want him missing his teddy bear" Walt said to Vic, trying to ease her discomfort.

"thanks"...

Cady asks "Dad? - would you like a coffee?"

Walt looks to Vic, she nods to say it was okay... "thanks Punk."

Walt sits down at the table facing Vic...

~~~~~ _The previous evening..._

 _Cady and Vic had a heart-to-heart; about how to 'deal' with the situation at present._

 _Walt had every right to get to know his son, and he needed to spend time with him._

 _The town would gossip about what had happened, but they needed to show a united front for the sake of William._

 _He needed to be the priority in all eventualities..._

 _Vic told Cady that she was used to being spoken about and looked at... and being persona non grata..._

 _Cady told Vic, that no matter what - she would continue to be her friend._

 _Vic also called her Grandma to 'get her opinion' on the matter._

 _Her grandma reminded Vic that William had two parents, and that he shouldn't be denied either one - because of the actions of one parent towards the other. She told her that even though she was hurting, it was important not to let William see this hurt, or even feel the hurt - that she felt towards her sons father.~_ ~~~~~~

Vic looked at Walt across the table - "We need to talk!" - making sure her tone was not harsh or angry - so that William didn't pick up on it.

"yes.. we do" replied Walt.

Vic said directly... "I've got to work this morning with Cady... so after Lunch is good for me... (Walt nodded in response)... _would you_ like to take William with you?... Spend the morning with him?"

Walt knew that if he said _No_ at this point, then Vic wouldn't be so keen for him to look after William in the future... he needed to tread carefully...

He also knew that he had to go into work today... He had a meeting.

"Definitely" - he smiles appreciatively towards Vic... and then he looks at William... "Looks like you are coming with me"... William smiled, as he ate his toasted soldiers – Walt ruffles the boys hair...

Vic gets up - "I'll get his stuff together for you".

##########

A short time later...

Walt parked his Bronco in its usual spot...

He got out and opened the passenger door, unclipped his son; who immediately jumped into his father's arms.

Walt grabbed hold of Williams backpack and closed the door.

He contemplated walking through the front door, but decided it was better to go in through his private entrance.

####

Once in his office, he set William down; William walked over to Walt's chair almost instinctively and sat on it.

Walt took out one of Williams books and gave it to William – who promptly opened the book.

Walt opened his office door and walked into the main area – Dash was at his desk and Ruby was busy on the phone.

Walt waved to get Ruby's attention.

"Morning Boss, didn't realise you were in"

"Morning Dash" – Ruby looked up and Walt gestured for her to come to his office, while she was still on the phone.

Ruby acknowledges him.

######

Five minutes later, she opens the office door.

"Good morning Walter!" – William looks up from his book and replies. "Hello Miss Ruby"

Ruby bemused, looks around the office, to find Walt going through some files on the side table.

"Walter?"

"Ruby... I've got John Murray from Billings coming over this morning to discuss training his nephew..."

Ruby replies "He's due around 11... It's only 9.45 Walt... "

"I know... I've got a problem..."

"Problem?"

"You couldn't take William out of the office... just while Murrays here?" asked Walt.

"Walter... does Vic know?" enquired Ruby.

"I can't have him here... not with Murray coming in"

Walt knew that it would be seen as unprofessional by a colleague from another department.

"Then why do you have him?"

Walt quietly responds to Ruby. "If I said No... Vic wouldn't be so happy for me to have him in the future.. (he was almost pleading with Ruby)... it's only for an hour... once Murray has gone... I'll spend time with my son."

Ruby smiled at that remark... _'My son'._.. "I do have some errands to run... I suppose I could take him with me... Walter you know – if Vic finds out – she won't be happy... you shouldn't lie to her."

Walt responds.. "She won't find out"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for the reviews. They are warmly received and appreciated - I'm hoping to put the remaining chapters up this week, as I'm off work for half term - the first 20 chapters were written (on paper) some time ago and I'm trying to thrash out the rest of this story. - so that may take some time - I've got the ideas, it's the fleshing it out bit I'm having difficulty with... I want to reach a conclusion with it. ... thank you for your patience.**

* * *

 _Previously - Ruby smiled at that remark... 'My son'... "I do have some errands to run... I suppose I could take him with me... Walter you know – if Vic finds out – she won't be happy... you shouldn't lie to her."_

 _Walt responds.. "She won't find out"_

######

Chapter 16

The morning seemed to fly by quickly...

Ruby had taken William with her, whilst running a few errands; getting coffee and snacks for the office, stationary and other supplies.

Walt had his meeting with John Murray, the fire chief from Billings – his nephew was looking to do some work experience with them, maybe even help him train to become a deputy; it was agreed that Chad would spend a month with Absaroka County Sheriff's department.

###

It was nearing noon, when Ruby walked back into the office with William in tow.

Ruby places the bags down.

Dash, Jamie and Ferg were in deep discussion about something.

"Hello" the little boy waved as he followed Ruby.

Jamie walked over "who is this little cutie?"

Walt opened his office door, as if he 'knew' instinctively that Ruby had arrived back in the office.

He called - "William" – the little boy turned to look at Walt and headed into Walt's office.

Walt closes the door behind the little boy.

Ferg looks questioningly at Ruby, who just smiles and sits at her desk.

Dash remarks to Jamie - "That's where I know the ankle-biter... (Jamie looked at Dash) ... he was with the attractive woman... the one I saw Ruby with last week."

Ferg walked over to Ruby, who by now was busy with paperwork at her desk.

"Why does Walt have Vic's son?"

Ruby looked up to Ferg and replied sternly "if you want to know – why don't you just ask Walt!"

Ferg stands upright; shocked and affronted by Ruby's bluntness...

"Ferg?! - the coffee and other office supplies are in the bags" - Ruby points the bags on the floor.

Ferg takes the hint and removes the supplies from the bags and places them in the correct cupboard.

Once he'd done that he quietly walks back towards his desk and sits down in shock.

"You okay Ferg?" – Dash asks concerned.

"Yep" – Ferg busies himself with paperwork.. his face blushed like a scorned child who'd just visited the Head.

######

A short while later...

Walt walks out of his office with William in tow.

"I'm taking the afternoon Ruby"

Ruby nods.

Walt notices his deputies staring at him and decides to just tell them, before they heard it from someone else.

He looks at each of his deputies - "Dash, Ferg, Jamie... this is err... this is William.. erm... he is... My son!"

Ruby looks at Walt like a proud mother - As the faces of the deputies are open-mouthed in aghast, trying to comprehend what Walt had just told them.

"See you tomorrow" Walt grabs his hat and jacket, as William carries his backpack and waves 'bye' – they walk out the office.

Ferg tries to regain his composure, still reeling from his mentors' revelation...

Dash is the first to break the silence.. - "The old dog... (Jamie looks at Dash)... keeping a fittie like her quiet..."

"Dash, what are you going on about?" replies Jamie.

"The woman with the kid... she was the milf I was talking about... last week with Ruby... the boy is her kid... didn't think he had it in him...(Dash looks at Ferg, who is as white as a sheet) ... you okay mate?"

"Yeah"

"Do you know her?" inquires Dash.

"Yeah.. she used to work here... She left four years ago"

"You didn't have a thing for her... did you?"

Ferg blushes... "No!... no... she was like a sister... I never thought"

Dash retorts.. "Well... It looks as though the Boss thought... and obviously did!" - He nudged Ferg with his elbow...

Ruby interrupts their discussion..

"Don't you all have work to do?!"

Dash looks at Jamie with the 'oops' look.

#######

Walt pulled up in the parking area of the local park...

He got out and walked around to the passenger door, helping the boy out of his safety restraints.

William jumped down from the Bronco onto the grass and headed straight for the soft play area, which had a tree-house, come jungle gym area...

Walt sitting on a bench, watched the little boy at play; almost jealous of how the boy was able to 'make friends' quickly with the other kids at play.

He observed a mother with her toddler and infant... the little baby all fussy and the toddler happily playing.

He thought - he missed that, he'd missed out on William wanting to be comforted, wanting to be held, to be soothed... Memories he'd never have.

His thoughts were interrupted by one of Durants more elderly resident asking him, ' _if he was enjoying spending time with his grandson'_...

Walt felt embarrassed... and shame - William was not his grandson... but his son...

Telling your deputies about having a son is one thing, but the voters - the people who rely on him, who held him in high regard - was another...

It was an unpalatable truth... Walt was worried... the truth would come out... Walt didn't want to hurry it along.

He made his excuses - walked over to the happily playing boy, he bent down to talk to William and walked back towards the Bronco...

Right now Walt had other more pressing matters on his mind... Vic.

######

It wasn't long before Walt pulled up outside Cadys home.

He and William walk up the path, Vic opens the front door and they walk in..

"I've made lunch" Vic points in the direction of the kitchen.

"Listen Vic... there's something I need to tell you first..."

Walt follows William and lifts him onto the seat – William grabs hold of the sandwich and begins to eat.

Walt sits down, as Vic joins them at the table.

There is an uneasy silence between them as they eat.

Walt knows that he needed to be honest with Vic.

He is first to break the silence...

"I had John Murray in the office today... The Fire chief from Billings.. (he takes a sip of his juice) ... I asked Ruby if she would take William out of the office while he was there... I just want to be open and honest with you - this meeting had been arranged over a week ago... "

Vic responds "I know... I saw Ruby with William... " - Walt notes to himself - good call...

"you did?! -.. Ruby never said"

"it's okay - I was across the road from her... (Vic shook her head) ...Ruby didn't know I was there... I was looking at various day-care places... which option would be better for William ."

"You said we need to talk?" Walt asks.

Vic looks towards William who is drinking the last of his juice in his cup...

"You finished sweetie?"

William responds with yes; Vic tells him to go and play out in the back garden, which he duly does.

With William out of earshot Vic starts to talk.

"Walt...even though William is yours... He isn't legally yours... (Walt realises what Vic is talking about)... I left you off his birth certificate... Legally YOU have no claim to him."

"So put my name on it"

Vic shook her head... "Only a judge can do that... and they'll want proof."

Walt responds' "you mean a paternity test? ... I'll get Doc Weston to do it.."

Vic gave a half hearted smile, no matter how she felt about Walt or he about her – He would be a good father to William... that was what Cady had said to her the previous evening.

She wasn't ready to forgive Walt, for what he did to her.

The manner in which he treated her...

And how he made her feel those years previous, - she felt that would take a long time to heal that wound... but she knew she had to set aside her own feelings, for the sake of their son.

"We also need to discuss... (she takes in a deep breath)... days and times that are convenient for you to have William. (she looks at Walt) ...It is important that you and he bond while he is still young"

Walt nodded in agreement.

And so from that point, Vic decided that William needed to see his father on a regular basis.

One that wouldn't impact on him. Vic had a feeling that William was the son that Walt had always wanted.

She just hoped that his interest was genuine.

###

Vic and Walt quietly watch the little boy at play though the window...

"Walt?... (Walt turned his attention from William playing in the garden to Vic)... summer will be over soon... and well the winters' here in Wyoming, from what I recall are pretty cold. ... No scratch that.. they're frigging freezing... (she half smiled)... . All of Williams' winter clothes are with my grandma and he's gotten too big for them now anyway."

"Vic... (he looks directly at her)... whatever you need... if William needs new winter clothes then I'll pay... Whatever you need, he needs... I won't let him go without." - He thinks about reaching for her hand... but realises - this was not the time to do so...

Vic gets up and walks out into the garden, Walt follows...

It was a warm summer afternoon- observing the little boy at play... watching life happen... Vic hurries over to her son, scooping him up ...

William giggling with excitement... Vic whispers into the boys ear... and the boy responds with a kiss.

Walt drifted into his own thoughts... - _imagining William growing older ... building a tree-house... building a go-cart... teaching his son how to ride._

This was his future.

Vic let William down from her arms... and he carried on playing.

She walked over to where Walt was standing...

"Thanks Walt... (She smiles) ..."

"what for?"

"you could have 'shut' William out... denied he was yours... but you didn't"

"Vic... I just want to be there for our son"

"yeah... well looks like you're taking 'us' shopping next month... better start saving...(Vic looks in the direction of her little boy)... I was looking at a couple of places for day-care... there's a Montessori kindergarten, that I've placed Williams name down... don't worry, I put some money aside for this... they want to see him... a sort of interview for kids... maybe if they accept him... they'd have him there for a couple of days a week... he can learn to socialise – interact with other kids his age... (Walt nodded in agreement)... maybe when or if, he starts - I could drop him off in the mornings and you could pick him up?"

Walt replied "yep, anything.."

"Walt... William has to be the top priority in your life... he cannot be something you ignore or cast aside... if you do... I promise you, I'll make you regret it. - I won't let you hurt him, like you did me."

"Vic... I don't know how long it will take for you to forgive me... I know that what I did was wrong... I am sorry... but I promise that I will not hurt our son... if I do, then you have every right to keep him away from me... I just want a chance to be his 'dad'.. "

* * *

A/N - not sure about the legalities in the US... but in the UK - the father has to be present when registering the birth - if unmarried...


	17. Chapter 17

**_Another one..._**

* * *

 _Previously - "Walt... William has to be the top priority in your life... he cannot be something you ignore or cast aside... if you do... I promise you, I'll make you regret it. - I won't let you hurt him, like you did me."_

 _"Vic... I don't know how long it will take for you to forgive me... I know that what I did was wrong... I am truly sorry... but I promise that I will not hurt our son... if I do, then you have every right to keep him away from me... I just want a chance to be his 'dad'.. "_

#######

Chapter 17

In the intervening weeks that had passed by...

Walt had brought a car seat for his Bronco - with help from Cady - so that he didn't have to keep bugging Vic about removing Williams car seat from her rental or Cadys SUV, every time he had William.

Although... Vic had since parted company with the rental, so Williams car seat was mainly in Cadys SUV.

Walt had been working hard renovating his cabin; turning one of the bedrooms into Williams room... a space the little boy could call his own.

Cady again, had helped choose a bed, duvet set and decorations that the little boy would like, along with a few toys Walt had found for the little lad.

Henry helped Walt continue to child-proof the cabin - completing one thing after another on the days he did not have William.

###

The Absaroka County sheriffs' department also had its 'trainee' - Chad; who was learning and experiencing some of the less attractive side to the job...

Dash had taken him under his wing, that for which Walt was thankful for...

Baby-sitting a trainee wasn't a job that Walt relished or even wished for... and he wanted to keep his professional and private life separate.

He kept William out of the office while Chad was there.

Making sure he kept an air of professionalism...

Walt knew the people in the county were gossiping, they'd seen William and Vic out with Cady...

It didn't take much to put two and two together...

It was a storm he'd have to ride out...

###

Doc Weston had also given a copy of the DNA results to Walt personally, to which Walt thanked the Doctor for his discretion, another copy was sent to Judge Mayhew.

Walt took the letter and placed it unopened in his drawer.

He preferred not to 'read' the contents - because in reality, he already knew the result...

His lawyer, a friend of Cady's had spoken to Judge Mayhew and then told Walt, that it was just a simple formality, which would only take a matter of minutes.

On the day, the Judge Mayhew ruled that Walt would be named as 'Father' on Williams' birth certificate...

His name was duly added to the certificate.

Walt celebrated this event with his son, in his own unique Longmire fashion...

He and William rode up the mountain on horse and took in the beautiful Wyoming view.

Walt told William that this was his... This was where he belonged...

Walt proudly held his son and read the certificate to him... _William Henry Longmire._

It was a name he would have approved, if he'd been there at Williams birth... it seemed as though Vic knew Walt, better than he knew her...

######

With the new school year already started - William was spending 3 days a week at the Montessori kindergarten – and he was already a popular boy – with a number of birthday invitations and play dates...

Vic joked about her son having a better social life than she did... he definitely had a better social life than his father..

On the days where William was at the kindergarten, Vic would drop him off and Walt would pick him up.

Walt would take him to the office (only on the days that he was working) and he'd proudly listen to his son, while he was attempting to read. It would be sometime before William was able to read the classics, but to Walt - this was just as good.

When Walt would drive William home to Vic – he'd listen to his son singing a new song or some rhyme he'd learnt or was learning... Walt was pretty sure the little lad had messed up a word or two...

There was no doubt that William had inherited his mother's vitality, her passion for singing out a song or tune.

He'd find himself at times, counting the hours until he'd be reunited with his son... the son he'd only known for a short time –

And here, he was looking forward and making plans for Thanksgiving and Christmas - the times of the year, he did not personally enjoy...

Walt also made plans for his sons fourth Birthday in the New Year...

He wanted to make sure that the first birthday he celebrated with his son, was a memorable one.

#######

The weather outside was starting to turn - there was a noticeable change in the season; the wind chill rose, and the sun - no longer gave the warmth it did in the weeks previous.

Walt sat at his desk, finishing off a report – he looked at his watch and then to the photo of William on his desk... it was one Cady had taken - it seemed as though she had a good eye for capturing a natural look ... or maybe William was just photogenic...

Walt smiled... and sat back in his chair.

#####

Outside the Absaroka County Sheriffs Department...

Vic and William walk in through the entrance and head up the stairs into the main office.

Vic opens the door "Hi Ruby"

Ruby quickly rises up from behind her desk, she hugs Vic – William says 'hi' to Ruby and blows her a kiss, to which Ruby bends down and kisses the top of Williams head.

"I could just eat him up" Ruby replies.

"yeah, he has that effect on a few people" - Vic looks around... there was no sign of Walt - "Don't tell me he's forgotten?" Vic rolls her eyes...

"No... Walt is just finishing a report in his office... he said he wouldn't be long."

Vic taps William gently.. "Go tell your Daddy to hurry up"

William duly runs towards Walt's office and knocks the door.

"Daddy!" He says as he pushes the door open and it closes behind him.

"He's getting bigger each time I see him" Ruby said... "you know Walter is not one for shopping, especially clothes shopping"

Ruby and Vic laugh...

"yeah, his wardrobe doesn't seem to change" - Vic responds.

"I think it just means that Walt is dependable" says Ruby.

"I wouldn't normally do this .. shopping with Walt, is not high on my list of things to do... but Munchkin has no warm winter clothes... and it is getting cold – (she smiles) also ... he seems to be having another growth spurt." Vic chuckles.

"They do grow in spurts don't they? - my Esme has grown out of the dresses that were new earlier on this year..."

The office door opens – Walt has William in his arms.

He walks towards the two women.

"Ruby, if anyone calls"

"Walter – I'll tell them you are busy and you'll get back to them in due course."

Walt nods.

"Ferg is in charge – just keep me in the loop"

"I'll tell Ferg to text you,... only if it's important." Replied Ruby

Vic smirked – Walt gave a half smile as they headed out.

"I never thought I'd see the day – Walt Longmire... with a mobile phone.." Vic snorts.

"I'm allowed to change?" Walt protested.

###

Outside on the pavement... Vic started to walk towards the Bronco...

"Where are you going?" Walt asks.

"Duh... To your Bronco you dumb a.." Vic replies... only just stopping before she swore...

Walt gestured the opposite direction to Vic, to which she followed curiously.

Walt pressed the fob of the black quad Ram.

He opened the rear passenger door, and clipped William into the car seat...

Vic recognised it – Omar must have let Walt borrow it...

Vic got in, looked back to William and smiled, she fastened her seat belt..

Walt got in and they drove off - for an afternoon of shopping.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you again for the reviews, I appreciate all of them. ... as promised another one..**

 **I'll post the remaining 2 chapters this week - as I promised I would post the first 20 chapters..**

 **I'm busy writing the second half to this story... those chapters will be a longer wait... I will post them as soon as I've fleshed them out.**

 **Thanks again for your perseverance and support.**

* * *

 _Previously - Walt got in and they drove off - for an afternoon of shopping._

#####

Chapter 18

After what felt like a long arduous day, Vic was happier to be heading home back to Durant...

Vic knew that there were 'certain' people in Sheridan that would and did recognise Walt, and that the half glances and side whispers were most definitely directed at her - she was flavour of the month for the masses - the main topic of gossip -

And it seemed half truths were spoken and whispered.

She wanted to tell them all to f*ck off... but then her young son would see her getting upset and she did not want that for him.

She knew that it would eventually die down.

And she hoped they'd quickly move onto the next victim for the gossipers...

Vic just hoped and wished their vitriol would not be aimed at her son...

He was innocent in all of this.

He didn't deserve to be spoken about - not in that way at least.

She felt at times throughout the day, as though she made a massive mistake in coming back.

Every-so-often she would mentally pack in her mind - her and Williams belongings and get back on the plane - Leaving Wyoming.

Walt would offer cursory comments about ignoring them...

\- _Small town people have little else on their minds_ \- and such like.

Vic wasn't sure if his words were meant to be comforting... but they offered very little comfort, if that was the case.

######

It was very late evening, by the time Walt and Vic were driving back into Durant.

The rear seat full of boxes and bags, along with a sleeping boy in his car seat.

Walt looked occasionally in the rear view at his sleeping son... the radio quietly on in the background.

The music seemed to appease his ex-partner, or at least it used to, if he recalled correctly.

It seemed as though their son had his mothers need for music while driving as well, the sounds sending the little boy into a deep sleep... or maybe it was the driving motion which had sent the boy to sleep.

Walt recalled the conversations, he and Vic would have on long journeys - how she tempt and tease him, to get a response about a situation or event that had happened.

They had a good relationship... they had good banter.

She had his 'back' and he had hers... He missed that.

Those days were long gone...

Vic seemed to be uncomfortable being in closed spaces with him... and the drive back to Durant in the Ram was just as tense... in fact the whole afternoon she seemed on edge - that wounded him...

Walt wanted the Victoria Moretti he knew... he wanted _his_ Vic.

Vic looks over to Walt as they are nearing Cady's house... almost over exaggerating her response to thank him.

"You went over-board Walt"

"I told you... anything he needs"

" yeah... but you don't need to spoil him... he just wanted some new clothes... he only needed a few jumpers, some warm trousers, a coat and some winter shoes."

"This is Wyoming ... he'll need boots." Replied Walt.

"Okay, (Walt looks at Vic... was that a smile? - he thought) ...I'll give you that...but did he really need a Broncos top?"

"It's football season... (He looks again at Vic briefly) .. Vic - don't tell me you haven't made him wear an Eagles top?"

Vic conceded "yeah... but it was a onesie... and he threw up on it... pooped all over it... and grew out of it pretty quick!"

Walt chortled at her response.

His Vic was still there.

##

Moments later...

Walt pulls up outside Cady's, turning off the engine.

He gets out of the Ram and opens the rear passenger door.

He carefully unclips William and lifts him out of the car seat – William stirs, but falls back to sleep in his father's arms...

Cady opens the front door... after hearing the Ram pull up outside.

Walt grabs a few of the bags with his free hand, the other arm occupied with a sleepy boy - he walks into the house.

Cady helps Vic with the rest of the shopping, before closing the Ram door behind them.

"You really brought the whole store... Dad!" - shocked that her normally frugal father had splurged.

Was he trying to over-compensate?

Vic responded "And then some!" as she closed the front door behind them all.

Walt drops the bags on the floor.

"He needs his bed" Walt said rubbing the little boys back in a soothing way.

"yep, he does... (stroking the boys hair) ... lets get your pyjamas on.."

Vic ushers Walt in to the bedroom – Cady watches on, as she watches them both, getting William into his pyjamas and tucking him into bed – without waking him up.

######

A while later...

Walt is finishing off the remnants of his coffee, he places the empty mug onto the coffee table.

He continues to observe Cady and Vic, sorting through Williams' new wardrobe – every-so-often an 'aww' or 'cute' would be uttered by both of them.

He looks at his watch, and made an excuse to leave - they didn't need him there ... and if he was honest - he wanted to check to see if everything was okay back at the office.

"I gotta to head back to the station, ... I need a lift?" Walt asked

Vic was confused "hang on - you've got Omar's truck?!"

Walt responds "nope... Omar wants you to have it... he heard you'd given back the rental and..."

"Walt – take it back!" Vic protests.

"He doesn't want it... He'd brought a new one the other month... he wants **YOU** to have it... I think Omar will always have a thing for you... "

Walt places the keys on the table in front of Vic and gets up to leave. "Cady?" As he looks at his daughter.

Cady stands up "I'll give you a lift back to the station... I need to see Henry anyway"

As they walk out the house, Cady looks back to Vic and mouths "sorry" - she knew Vic didn't want to be seen as a charity case...

###########

Walt is sitting at his desk in the office, reading a few reports made that day.

Dash was on the late shift and he was out of the office, sorting out some issue.

It's late - Walt thinks about heading home... – the station is quiet... only the ambient light is on, to which Walt finds it soothing.

Walt decides to settle on the cot in the cell...

He takes off his boots and lies on the cot, adjusting his position for comfort...he closes his eyes..

 _Beep –beep_...

Walt reaches for his phone; it's a message from Vic..

[Thanks Walt... Vic.] –

He smiles and closes the phone – He'd won her round, Walt thought before falling back to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Another one..**

* * *

 _Previously - Walt reaches for his phone; it's a message from Vic.._

 _[Thanks Walt... Vic.] –_

 _He smiles and closes the phone – He'd won her round, Walt thought before falling back to sleep._

#####

Chapter 19

A couple more weeks had passed by – and it seemed as though Vic was 'thawing' to Walt..

William was spending more and more time with Walt...

And with him spending more time up at the cabin, Walt continued to take him out on horse...

Walt hoped that one day, William would ride on his own.

Walt knew that Vic would not allow him to get a pony or horse for William while he was still young – and if truth be told, she didn't really like William riding with Walt... especially without any kind of head or body protection. But at some point when William was old enough, he hoped that Vic would allow him to get one for his son. Walt had spent a large chunk of his own childhood with horses and he wanted the same for his son.

The weather was definitely turning colder and winter was almost on full throttle...

Walt was used to inclement weather of Wyoming, whereas the little boy felt the cold fairly quickly.

Walt made sure that he had enough wood chopped ready for the fire, and have some stashed away undercover in case of emergencies.

##

A dusting of snow in town meant a dumping of the white stuff where Walt lived – the 4x4 Ram was great for getting to –and-from the Cabin in adverse weather conditions.

Something to which Vic was grateful for... She thanked Omar for giving her the vehicle - to which he replied "Anything for you...Vicky!"

William enjoyed the dumping of snow around the cabin – Walt figured that at some point, he'd need to fence off an area for William to play – however maybe that could wait till spring – by then William would be over four.

Walt put on his fleece lined coat, grabbed his hat and headed out of the cabin – locking the door and got into his Bronco –driving away.

Security had been paramount for Walt; his cabin had seen it all... now with William – Walt wasn't prepared to take any chances.

Even Vic was shocked as to the extent of how Walt was taking his personal security seriously.

No longer did Walt leave the cabin unlocked...

#######

Walt had arrived early at the office.

Ruby was busy at her desk - "Mornin' Ruby"

"Good morning Walter... (she greets him with a smile) .. Vic just called ... she asked me to remind you, about picking up William – something about the kindergarten closing early today?" – She handed him a post-it with one word on it – WILLIAM!

Walt slightly huffed "Vic mentioned something in passing about a half day" –

He took the post-it and walked happily into his office.

Walt placed the post-it on top of the frame that had a photo of the boy.

He set about getting up to speed with recent events.

###

A short while later... the door knocked ...

Ferg pushed open the door.

"Sheriff?"

"Ferg?..."

"Erm... there was an incident at the casino last night"

Walt looked up from the file he was reading... "Incident?"

"Yeah... apparently Lucian punched Malachi"

Walt smiled "some people would pay good money to see that - Ferg!"

"Malachi said something about Lucian counting cards"

Walt rubbed his bottom lip and chin "that's hard to prove – Lucian is a mean poker player"

"Yeah ... Malachi called him out... he called Lucian a cheat... and it all went wild after that"

"How did you resolve the matter?" Asked Walt.

"Well... – it's not actually resolved – Dash spoke to Malachi ... and Jamie and I, .. well... we took Lucian back to the home... Jamie managed to calm Lucian down... but he was pissed!"

"And Malachi?" inquired Walt

"Well Dash said he's not happy and that was nothing knew... also that his nose looked broken"

Walt smirked "I'll head over to see Lucian later ... I'll take William with me... bout time I introduced my son to Lucian."

Ferg nodded, closed the door and headed back to his desk.

#######

Minutes later...

Ruby walked into Walt's office and sat down holding the local newspaper.

Walt looked at Ruby and wondered what the local rag had written about him this time...

He'd seen some lurid headlines in the recent weeks from various sections of the gutter press.

\- 'Sheriff Sex Shocker' .. headlined from the Sheridan Star.

\- 'Ex-Deputy writhed on local Sheriffs pole' headlined from the Odin Express.

\- 'It's Official - Sheriff fathers secret love-child' .. headlines from the Durant Courier.

All of which had 'insider' information and details.

Walt wanted to go after these so-called 'insiders' - but Cady told him... that it would just add fire to the flames and fuel their ludicrous and speculative crap.

Ruby sat in front of Walt, pointing something out in the Durant Courier ..

"there's a competition for the cutest lil' cowboy/cowgirl - Janine's entered my little granddaughter Esme... I think you and Vic should have William enter it..." Walt shook his head in utter disbelief -

He was trying to lay low with the local media - airing his 'dirty laundry' was not going to help that matter, Walt thought.

Although his son was not 'dirty' - just the drivel that was written was 'dirty'.

Ruby carried on ... "there's a few categories and then an overall winner - who will be poster boy or girl for the county"...

Walt just felt like setting fire to the paper, never-mind giving the paper the pleasure of ridiculing him further.

Walt embarrassingly replied.."I don't think Vic would be happy with it" -

This was definitely out of his comfort zone... the last few months had been a media disaster for him...

Had this happened back when Branch Connally was vying for the Sheriffs job - Walt would have lost the election - pure and simple.

Ruby quickly responded.. "I've already spoken to her this morning... She's okay with it... But it's 'you' that makes the final decision"

Walt squirmed, he hated being backed into a situation he couldn't control... – he nodded in capitulation...

And Ruby delightfully handed him the application form...

Walt rolled his eyes.

This storm was not going away any time soon...

#########

Later on that morning...

Walt pulled up outside the Durant Montessori School and kindergarten.

He casually walked into the building – taking off his hat.

"Afternoon... I'm here to pick up my son, William... I know I'm a little early" Walt asked the receptionist.

"It's okay Sheriff – I'll let Miss Pearson know you are here.."

Walt sat down.. And waited patiently for his son.

##

Moments later...

The little boy emerged from behind the central-locked door... coat, gloves and beanie hat on – holding his little backpack up..."Daddy" – the little boy ran towards Walt, the teaching assistant waved the boy off and closed the door behind her.

Walt took hold of the backpack and made sure William was wrapped up warm... they headed outside to the Bronco.

######

The journey to the Durant Assisted Living Home, was filled with William singing what Walt thought was a new rhyme he'd learnt that day - at least he thought it was new... it sounded new to him anyway

William would also tell Walt what he'd done that morning.

William was a confident talker, like his mother.

Walt hoped that taking William with him to see Lucian wouldn't result in William learning some new, more colourful words in the English language.

This was after all, the first time William had met Lucian.

Walt was nervous...

He knew the old sheriff would be honest and frank with him.

Lucian surely would have heard the gossip.

Walt and William arrived at Lucians room.

Walt knocked the door "Lucian?"

He opened the door tentatively, and walked in, followed by the little lad.

"what time do you call this? ... You'd better have brought some f*ckin Pappy's with you Sheriff? - as by way of an apology" shouted Lucian with his back to the door.

Walt winced "Lucian" the old sheriff turned around and saw Walt nodding in the direction of his young son.

Lucian replied apologetically. - "Ah, shit Walt! – You should've said... well aint this a fine introduction.. (He said to the little boy) ... you took your time with bringing him here.. (looking towards Walt)... you not ashamed of him... are you?!."

Walt sat down opposite Lucian, William jumped up on his lap almost instantaneously.

Walt wrapped his arm around the boy in comfort - sensing the little lad was 'scared' of the older man.

Lucian carried on talking .. "I can't believe you tapped up the Philly hottie... jeez Walt – you kept that quiet! - I'd have shouted it from the roof"

"Lucian... this is William ..."

Still holding the little lad - Walt said to put the lad at ease. "William, this is ... 'uncle' Lucian.."

The little boy smiled ... Lucian returned the smile...

Walt attempting to keep the level of conversation to a civilised point ... "I thought I'd bring him along to meet you... I was kind of hoping ... that you'd ... erm... that.. you'd refrain from the excessive use of profanity."

Lucian wryly smiled - "the Vic of old was partial to the odd F- bomb herself - Walt! ... (Lucian looks at the boy, who nervously smiles back at Lucian) ...he definitely looks like you Walt... did she breast feed? (Walt rolled his eyes at that comment) ... from what I recall... she had an outstanding rack on her..."

Walt decided to change the subject before Lucian went too far... especially in front of young ears..

Walt thought it would be better to take a walk outside, in the garden area... that way William could have fun – run around and wouldn't be in ear-shot of Lucian's use of the more delectable words in the English language...

William had already heard enough for his young years and it had only been minutes with Lucian...

Walt hoped that his son would not repeat any of them...

##

While in the garden...

Walt made sure he was no more than 50 to 100 yards from the little boy - keeping a watchful eye on him –

The little boy, by now was keeping some of the older residents company on the veranda...

He seemed to have a captivated audience with them.

Every so-often, Walt would hear the sound of laughter coming from that direction.

Walt and Lucian had finished talking; both were walking back towards the gaggle of women who'd surrounded William.

"Sheriff... your little boy is just soo damn cute..." said one of the residents.

Walt blushed "Thanks'.." - He sure didn't get his 'cuteness' from him, Walt thought.

Walt moved into the 'arena' to retrieve his son.

One of the nurses commented on Williams' vocabulary and how he was more advanced than her own 5 year old. Again, that was not down to him...

Walt scooped up William and thanked the ladies for keeping an eye on William – the boy waved and said goodbye.

Lucian walked with them, back to Walt's Bronco...

"You sure Victoria Moretti is his mother?" he asked squinting his eye.

Walt looked at Lucian in disbelief and then carried on securing William in to his car seat, closing the door.

"That boy oozes charm... He clearly does not get that from you (Lucian points at Walt)... and as for Vic – she didn't see the job as a deputy as a popularity contest."

Walt gets into the Bronco... "Thanks Lucian... "

Lucian was right though... His son was very likeable... maybe having William enter this competition would help Walt with the electorate.


	20. Chapter 20

**The last one for a while... trying to complete this story on paper and I've hit a mental wall... Thank you for taking the time to read my story... .**

* * *

 _Previously - "That boy oozes charm... He clearly does not get that from you (Lucian points at Walt)... and as for Vic – she didn't see the job as a deputy as a popularity contest."_

 _Walt gets into the Bronco... "Thanks Lucian... "_

 _Lucian was right though... His son was very likeable... maybe having William enter this competition would help Walt with the electorate._

#######

Chapter 20

It was almost two in the afternoon by the time Walt had arrived back at the office, after visiting Lucian Connally – he took a stop at the Busy Bee for some sandwiches to take out.

William started to head towards the main office door, after climbing up the stairs. When Walt called him - the boy turned and walked back to his father.

Father and son walked in through Walt's private door; which Walt held open for his son.

The little boy found himself a seat, climbed up and sat by the side desk.

Walt pulled another chair to the desk and opened the sandwich wrapper, handing it to his son. He gave him a juice carton – placing the straw into the foil opening, ready for William to use.

Walt got up off his seat, moving towards his office door to the main area; opening it – Walt indicated to Ruby that he was back.

He picked up his sandwich and sat by his son.

##

It wasn't long before Ruby walked into the office.

She placed a bag on the desk. "Vic dropped this off!"

Walt looked at Ruby in confusion "Walter, have you forgotten?"...

Walt thought to himself... was he supposed to do something else today? -

Ruby carried on "you are supposed to take - William 'trick or treating'"

Walt sighed... yep, he'd forgotten... "Is that today?" he replied innocently.

Ruby could see how Walt was trying to mask his sheer discomfort - "I suppose... I could take him with me... I was going to take my granddaughter out shortly, I guess William would be good company for Esme... I'll call Janine, and ask her to drop Esme here early... And they could start from here."

"Cheers Ruby!"

Ruby picked up the bag... "William? – you want to come with me later?"

William nodded - he really liked Ruby. He carried on eating his sandwich.

When he had finished eating, Walt put the empty wrappers and carton in the trash and walked William towards where Ruby was.

##

As Walt walked back towards his office, William ran over to his father, tugging on his leg - Walt crouched down.

William hugged Walt - "I love you, Daddy!"

Walt's heart swelled, he never believed that he deserved to have someone love him unconditionally like his son did - "I love you too! ... you be a good boy for Ruby" - the little boy nods and waves 'goodbye' to his father as he walks back towards a waiting Ruby.

Walt was relieved that he dodged that particular bullet of 'Trick or Treating' ... but he had more pressing matters – Malachi!

######

It was almost 7pm...

By the time Walt arrived back to the office, after speaking with Malachi - diplomatically of course... the misunderstanding seemingly cleared up – still Walt couldn't help but think – how he'd missed seeing Lucian punch Malachi..

He walked through his private entrance, hopefully Ruby would be back with William he thought.

He opened the door to the main office area and found William being entertained by Dash, or maybe it was the other way round... as his deputy was happily interacting and play 'sword' fighting with his son.

"Hi Boss!... The young Jedi master here... is teaching me a few tricks"

"Where's Ruby?" Asked Walt.

"She left a few minutes ago... that young Esme has the hots' for this young fella - (Dash winks at Walt)... didn't want to let go of his hand" replied Dash.

Walt rubbed the back of his neck.

"you okay Boss?" asks Dash.

"yeah...It took a little longer than expected with Malachi... (he shifts his stance)... it's all settled - (he looks to William)... Come on Luke Skywalker... time for you to go home..."

"What about his sweets and lollies?" Dash asked.

Walt figuring that Dash meant candy, Walt crouched down to his sons' eye level. "Where's your candy bag?"

William walked over to the small desk and picked up the 'bag' – it was full to the brim.

"William... (Still at eye-level with his son) – Why don't we leave some of these for Dash... Jamie and Ferg?"

William looks at Dash – who gives the little boy a nod.

"Yes, Daddy" – Walt takes out half of the candy, stands up and places it on a desk.

"Come on, let's get you home." His hand guiding William towards the door...

Walt turns to Dash... "Make sure you leave some for Ferg and Jamie"

"Yes, Boss!... (Dash smiles and gives a semi-salute) ... Goodnight"

#######

The Bronco pulls up outside Cadys,

Walt and William head up the path – the door opens.

"Auntie Cady" the little lad walks into the house.

Cady looks at Walt - "Dad... so you survived 'Trick or Treat' then?"

"sort of" Walt walks in and drops Williams backpack down, William had already put his candy 'bag' on the table and was in the middle of being showered with kisses and hugs from his mother on the sofa.

"Did you have fun? - have you been a good boy?" she asks William – he nodded and climbed off his mother, retrieving his candy bag to show her...

"Look mummy"

"Wow... (noticing it was not very full) ... Have you eaten some?"

"No" he shakes his head.

Vic looks at Walt... and asks William "has your daddy?"

The boy shakes his head - 'No'

Walt pipes up; clearing his throat "William shared his candy with Dash, Jamie and Ferg" - he gives the little boy a wink.

Vic looks at her son, who simply nods in agreement with his father.

She winks at William approvingly. "Good boy"

Vic turns her attention to Walt "So... how was the 'Trick or Treating'?"

Walt stumbled with his reply – Vic and Cady were both looking right at him..

Did they know? - They were smiling at him - This made Walt nervous.

"Relax Dad... We know that Ruby took him out with her granddaughter..."

Walt shifted his stance again.

Cady notices her fathers discomfort, thinking that her father had something to say to Vic, She feels that both of them needed some privacy.

Cady takes the hint - "How about I get munchkin ready for his bed?"

Vic nods and William follows Cady into his room.

Walt again shifted awkwardly and moved to sit down opposite where Vic was...

There was a continued awkward silence between them, Vic eventually got up and moved towards the kitchen.

"you want a drink?"

"yeah, thanks" Walt replies back to Vic.

Walt wasn't sure if Vic had moved into the kitchen to 'get away' from him... or she was just trying to be polite.

Either way, he felt uncomfortable... she'd been back for a while now... and he still felt nervous around her.

Walt would look at his watch... how long does it take to make a drink? - he thought.

Vic finally came out of the kitchen and handed Walt the mug... and moved back to where she was sitting on the sofa.

Again... neither one of them would say anything... until Cady came back to join them.

"doesn't take much for him to drop off... still waiting to finish the story..." Cady jokes..

Cady looks at both her father and Vic... she hoped they'd finished their talk "so... busy day Dad?"

"Yeah... kind of"

Vic sips her tea... Cady asks "nothing too serious, I hope?"

Walt was thinking to himself - how he used to happily discuss cases with Vic, how they'd bounce ideas of each other... she was his sounding board, while trying to solve cases together -

Cady expectantly looks at her father - he realises that his daughter was looking at him "sorry punk... erm... yeah, sort of... (He nervously rubs his chin).. Lucian and Malachi had a disagreement... I was trying to sort it out."

"How is the old perv?" Vic pipes up.

"Which one?" Walt retorted.

Trying to make light of the situation...

Vic smiled – It was almost reminiscent of the 'old' Vic – the one he knew five/six years ago – before everything went south on him - on them.

That same smile that greeted him every morning, afternoon, night shift – she was carefree and appeared to have a 'not-giving-a-shit' attitude.

Walt knew _he was_ one of the main reasons why 'his' Vic had gone and 'this' Vic was here.

He could not turn back time.

He could not erase the mistakes.

And he knew – she was not going to 'forgive him' any-time soon.

Yet, still... he cherished these little 'old' Vic nuggets she'd give him – whether she meant them or not.

Walt was so deep in his own thoughts that he failed to realise that again, both Cady and Vic were looking at him.

"Dad?"

"Sorry punk – just thinking"

"I heard Lucian floored Malachi" replied Cady.

"That's roughly what happened"

"Damn... I miss that – the only good thing about working here was the old school punch-ups... or as I liked to call them the old guy cock fights." Replied Vic..

"Did you calm things down between them?" Cady asked her father.

Walt nodded... "Yeah... With Malachi – a little diplomacy works... (He bites his lip) .. With Lucian... (He looks at Vic) .. I took William with me – Lucian seemed to be more receptive to 'working things through' while (nodding in the direction of the little boys bedroom).. William was around"

"Poor William... Lucian can be... blunt." Said Cady.

"Yes... he did swear before he realised that I had William with me... (he looks at Vic, contrite) - sorry..." again he bites his lip.

"Well, if he starts cussing at pre-school – it'll be your fault" replied Vic with a half-hearted smile...

"want another drink.. Dad?" Cady asks.

"sounds good" - Walt sits down.

He fiddles with his hat... "Erm... Ruby mentioned some photo competition earlier..."

Vic nods "she said something about it to me... ..As far as I'm concerned... My boy is gorgeous and handsome, he'll always be a winner to me.. If 'you' want to enter him – I'm okay with it... at least he is still young enough for it not to affect him."

"William will win anything with his gorgeous smile" said Cady handing her father a mug of coffee.

Walt takes the mug off Cady and replies "he does have a certain 'charm' about him – he's already won over the ladies at the Durant Assisted Living Home ..."

"I'm sure Lucian will 'encourage' the residents to vote for him" Cady jokes.

Maybe Lucian was right... maybe William could win the electorate over...

Walt had show he wasn't infallible, he wasn't perfect... and that he owned his mistakes... not that his son - William was a mistake.


	21. Chapter 21

_Sorry about the very long delay in this..._

 _I was hoping to have this completed before September 23rd - but the best laid plans and all - went out of the window_

 _I've been busy with work (having to start again in a new school and taking time to enjoy a well earned holiday (in the US) during the summer holidays._

 _I've got 6 more chapters written, but not typed up... I hope to have an 'end' to this story down on paper by the end of September._

 _I hope Season 5 brings the answers to 'whatever it was' that was going on with season 4._

 _I'm one of the unlucky ones who will not see it, as UK Netflix isn't showing it. So I'm hoping at some point - hopefully later on this year, that at least TCMUK will show it - if not early next year._

 _And to the lucky few who get to see it on netflix, do not worry about spoiling it for me... I wrote the start of this story before I'd even seen any of season 4 - through people posting what happened on imdb (and various other websites) - so spoil away... _

_Thank you all again for bearing with me. I do appreciate any reviews (good or bad) that you take time to write, after reading. :)_

* * *

 _Previously - Walt had shown he wasn't infallible, he wasn't perfect... and that he owned his mistakes... not that his son - William was a mistake._

 _#####_

 **Chapter 21**

Another month had passed by and the Wyoming winter was in full swing - the drop in temperature was becoming more noticeable during the daylight hours.

The Thanksgiving holiday had been spent at Cady's, for convenience in terms, of getting to and from, without getting caught up in some wintry storm.

Even Henry had made an appearance – although the traditional Turkey was not on the menu... a roast chicken was in it's place, along with the usual trimmings, with a choice of pumpkin or Apple pie for dessert.

They'd even enjoyed the usual obligatory 'holiday movie'...

Henry, Cady and Vic all squeezed on the sofa; Walt and William on the single chair.

Thanksgiving seemed to go well – Walt thought.

Vic seemed more and more comfortable with him ... He pondered to himself.

######

December had well and truly arrived.

Durant was lit up, in the low winter sun – Williams eyes widened at the sight of all the lights, decorations and the large Christmas tree in the main town square.

Snow was on the ground and the little boy would jump into each pile of snow that he could find.

He was wrapped up warmly, wearing an all-in-one snowsuit with boots, broncos beanie and mittens.

Walt enjoyed this time he was spending with his son.

Picking him up from pre-school, William would ask to stop by the main square – Walt couldn't refuse his son. – if William wanted to enjoy the seasonal cheer, then he would too.

He wasn't a Christmas person – even when Cady was a little girl – it was always Martha who would encourage Walt to get into the holiday spirit.

Martha was the one who organised Christmas – she ordered the Turkey, sorted the gifts, Cady and Martha decorated the tree.

Walt just turned up and carved the Turkey, and then spend the rest of the day sat in his chair listening to Cady playing, or some record that Martha would play in the background.

This year Walt felt different, he decided to make more of an effort – he wanted to be involved, but in doing so – he felt guilty about not spending more time with Cady as a young child.

He wanted William to be happy, but he was also aware that he didn't put as much effort in for Cady and he regretted that part .

For him, life with William would not be full of regrets and what might have been.

He was going to make whatever it was – happen.

#######

William had been photographed and his entry into the 'competition' submitted. Voting was well under way.

For Walt it meant another photo for his desk, and a few others to adorn the cabin.

The cabin now felt like a _home_ and not a place to sleep on the odd occasion.

It looked lived in, toys all over the place; hidden in the bathroom, under the sofa - any hiding place that William could find.

Walt had also made sure that his guns and rifle were out of 'harms way', locked away and secured from view.

###

Walt would often look at the little boy in front of him and smile warmly – what did he do to deserve a second chance at fatherhood?

The only reason Cady turned out the way she did was down to his deceased wife, Martha.

She was the one who dressed, fed and made sure Cady had everything she needed... Walt provided the money to do so...

He knew the town gossips were talking, but he'd shoot them down metaphorically... the awkward silences when he entered a room, or folks stopping their conversations when he walked into the shop – William was his son and nothing else mattered.

He would proudly show off his son, and those who met William fell under the little boys spell.

Williams smile even thawed out the cold-hearted Malachi and Jacob Nighthorse – Henry joked about William being Walt's secret weapon for the next election.

Although 'secret love child returns' – 'unexpected arrival for sheriff' stories in the local rag was a bug-bear , but Walt knew if he reacted – the 'press' would not let up... so he took it all on the chin.

Not long after it all died down anyway, the press had moved onto to poor other victim and Absarokas' Sheriff was no longer in the firing line.

######

It was another cold wintry day in Durant, Walt had picked up William from Kindergarten and had taken him to the park.

Walt looked at his watch – it was getting late and definitely getting colder.

He walked over to where William was – the little boy was busily helping older kids build a snowman –

He gently tapped his shoulder. "come on buddy... time to go home"

William said 'Goodbye' to the other kids, as his father scooped him up and carried him to the parked Bronco .

Securing William into his car seat, Walt got behind the wheel and they headed home, towards the cabin.

#####

About half an hour into the journey Walt picks up the radio.

"Ruby?" the line crackles...

"Walter?"

"yeah, Ruby... just double checking that Ferg and Dash are okay with pulling a double shift... looks like the weather's picking up - not looking too good and with that storm coming..."

"Walter – you just enjoy your weekend... (the line crackles again) ... I've got Jamie on stand-by as well.."

"Thanks Ruby" - he puts the radio back into it's cradle.

The snow was coming down much more heavily by the time Walt had driven to his cabin.

Walt unclipped William – who promptly jumped down into the snow, squealing as he did so.

Walt gathered the fresh groceries which he brought earlier on and Williams overnight bag, carrying them into the cabin – leaving the little boy to play in the snow with what was left of the daylight.

####

Walt emerged from the cabin minutes later - "William?" – the little boy looked up- his cheeks all rosy, Walt nods in the direction of the stable, - 'come-on' - the little boy follows his father towards to the stable.

Horse was waiting patiently to be fed and let out for a short stint of play in the snow.

The floodlight above the stable, lit up the paddock area; as the horse seemed to enjoy the white stuff on the ground...

Walt set about checking to see if the temperature in the stable was okay, checking the heater, filling up the water and feed troughs.

#######

Darkness had fallen by the time they'd returned to the cabin after putting the horse back into the relative warmth of the stable.

William was siting on the floor, as Walt took off Williams boots and placed them by the door.

The little boy stood up, while Walt unzipped the snowsuit – which he quickly climbed out of.

Walt takes off his own boots and jacket – placing the boots next to Williams by the door and his jacket on the hook along with Williams snow suit.

By this time William had made himself comfortable on the sofa, covering himself with a Navajo blanket.

Walt felt the cold in the air – so he started to place logs on the fire, hoping that they'd soon warm the cabin.

He picked up the book off the coffee table and sat next to William – who climbed onto his fathers lap and leaned into him – Walt covered them both with the blanket and started to read to William.

These were the moments that Walt cherished; the precious moments he spent with his son - but there was one thing that was missing from this picture - Walt thought.

Something that he'd once cast aside, but now wanted... He wanted a family, he wanted to be able to come 'home' to his family... He wanted Vic...

#####

Meanwhile Vic and Cady had decided to spend a little girl time out in Durants hottest 'night scene' - otherwise known as the Red Pony.

The place was heaving, a mix of the old and young - couples enjoying their night out, the old guys enjoying 'watching' the young-uns, enjoying themselves with a mix of old time 'cowboy' music and new dance music, with the odd bit of 80's pop just for good measure.

With Cady and Vic dancing the night away care-free, every so often a new guy would try to 'butt in' with them... but they'd made a pact that night - strictly ' _No Men_!'

They'd grown close over the years and became good friends.

Henry observed them both from the bar - keeping a watchful eye on them... He was glad that they both had each other.

As the night came to an end, Cady and Vic were making their way out of the bar; Cady ran up, as best as she could in her drunkenly state to Henry pulling him in for a hug, as Vic was beckoning her leave...

She kissed him Goodnight, as Vic waved to Henry... both of them leaving far more happier than they had arrived earlier on in the evening...

#####

Outside there was a little scuffle between some guys - Vic tried to intervene, but got knocked to the ground - she looked around trying to get back up when a hand appeared and helped her up, it was Dash...

Ferg was in the midst of the two guys arguing, as Vic stood there in the poor light of the car park holding onto Dash's hand, looking at him... Ferg called for assistance, and with that Dash was gone...

Cady looked at Vic and said "I thought we said _No Men_! tonight?"

Vic looked at Cady - "He was helping me up? ... "

Cady looked at Vic knowingly... "yeah, that was an excuse I used a few years ago.."

The pair giggled as they got into a cab home...


	22. Chapter 22

A little side note from me - Thank you all for persevering with this... It's been a hard to write this story to completion, I'm almost there (the ending has been written), just got to spend time typing it up (checking it for errors, etc). It has a few tweaks still to be made and parts of it I'm not exactly happy with... but my hope is to have this completed - as in done and dusted (published in full on here) by the end of October.

I guess it's been hard being a Longmire fan these last few months... I hope that we get a season 6, but I'm not even sure that the UK will even see Season 5.

Thank you all for taking the time to read and post a review... :)

* * *

 _Previously - Cady looked at Vic and said "I thought we said No Men! tonight?"_

 _Vic looked at Cady - "He was helping me up? ... "_

 _Cady looked at Vic knowingly... "yeah, that was an excuse I used a few years ago.."_

 _The pair giggled as they got into a cab home..._

#######

 **Chapter 22**

The Christmas season was soon upon them.

The snow storms and cold fronts were a frequent occurrence.

The sun barely gave any kind of warmth for the few precious hours of natural daylight.

It had been a hard five months since Vic's return.

For Walt – When William was around... Vic seemed and appeared more approachable, but when their son wasn't there... she would avoid him.

Getting Vic to trust him again, was going to be hard, but he was prepared to 'fight' for her...

A case of one step forward, two steps back...

#########

Cady and Vic spent the last Friday night before Christmas out on a girly night out.

Which for Walt was more than okay... he was happy with that arrangement; knowing that at least they'd both would look out for each other and with the added bonus getting to spend more time with his son.

Walt relished and enjoyed having his son stay with him overnight.

For Walt Fridays nights/Saturday mornings were father and son time – he openly welcomed the prospect of spending more time with his son. and he'd made sure the cabin was slowly becoming more child-friendly and less bachelor chic as Vic once called it.

Walt was thankful, that with Henry's help on 'child-proofing' the cabin, William would also enjoy staying 'overnight'.

######

Christmas week was always the busiest of the year for the Absoroka Sheriffs Department – Christmas parties and outings, School/colleges out for the holiday and to top it off – there was a big game on – so all the bars and clubs were going to be busy.

It was a game that Walt didn't want to miss – the Broncos were playing at home.

So he made sure, in advance that he was 'not available' that evening.

He'd asked Cady; if it was okay for him to watch the game at her place.

As he didn't have his satellite TV set up - another job he needed to get done - His sons' favourite children's programme was only available on Satellite.

This was Walt's first opportunity to watch his team, the Denver Broncos with his son.

Another first father/son moment to check off on the list of stuff to do.

Granted William wasn't yet four.

Walt thought it was a good opportunity to introduce his favourite sport to his son.

#####

Cady and Vic went out straight from work, as per usual.

The only difference this time was that Walt was caring for his son at Cadys.

Walt placed the casserole that Ruby had made for him and William, into the oven to warm up.

While William was drawing a picture... "look Daddy"

Walt looked at what his son had drawn, "what did you draw son?"

"mummy, Cady, you and me" - to the untrained eye it looked like a bunch of stick people, but to Walt it meant much more...

Walt smiled at his son. "Can I have this?" - the little boy nodded and smiled back.

######

With the casserole heated to a temperature that was okay for William, Walt located the ladle to spoon the casserole into the bowls.

William was eagerly waiting for his dinner at the table. Walt placed the bowl in front of his son... and sat down next to him.

After Dinner, Walt gave William an early bath – in order for them not to miss the start of the game.

Every so often a text from Cady would come through on his phone, and Walt would answer it.

William was wearing his Broncos pyjamas – which Walt had brought for the boy and sat on the couch – while Walt turned on the TV and selected the sports channel. The game had already started.

William jumped off the couch and ran to his room, while Walt was sorting out a few snacks and a cold beer for himself, and a drink for William.

William came back to the couch with his blankie and sat down.

Walt joined him with the drinks and snacks putting them onto the table.

He sat down on the couch and placed his sock covered feet on the coffee table – making himself more comfortable.

It wasn't long before a touch-down was scored – Walt cheered and William happily copied his father.

######

By the time Cady and Vic had arrived back home... the game had gone into extra time..

Father and son were so engrossed in the game, neither of them noticed the front door opening and Cady then taking a subsequent 'selfie' of the two together – Cady thought the scene was just 'too cute'.

It was only when the flash went off on the phone that Walt looked towards Cady. "punk"

"sorry Dad.. I couldn't help it... you two look so cute together... what's the score?"

"we're up 24-17"

Vic was already in the kitchen opening a bottle of wine, when Cady came in and showed Vic the photo she'd just taken.

Vic gave a brief smile, while pouring the wine into a glass.

###

Not long after ... a loud cheer was heard – Cady and Vic smiled at each other while sipping their wine.

"guess they won!"

William comes running in, Walt follows behind – William jumps into his mothers lap.

Vic softly smoothing his hair, tells the little boy " it's getting late sweetie" - William rubs his eyes.

Walt replies – "I'll put him to bed... it's my fault, he's up this late"

Vic kisses her son "time for bed"

William climbs off his mothers lap, Vic takes hold of Williams hand and guides him to his bedroom – Walt follows.

He wants to show Vic that he can be a hands on father... but she pushes him away...

When Walt tries to help Vic tuck William into bed, she bats his hand away...

He takes a step back...

Walt wonders why Vic is being like this with him... he thinks to himself that he's done everything she wanted since her return to Durant... but it isn't good enough.

Walt knows that he doesn't want to 'fight' with Vic in front of their young son... so he kisses his son Goodnight and walks out the room.

Walt makes his excuses to Cady about having to go into work and heads out to his Bronco.


	23. Chapter 23

A/N -

Thank you for taking the time to read ...

I'm having second thoughts about 'rushing this' to completion. Decided to give it a decent go, as this story is dedicated to my father - and he wouldn't be happy with me, if I did not do this justice.

I found this particular chapter difficult to write, - for personal reasons.

For those who are 'new' to this story - I wrote the bare bones (start/middle/end) to this last year in October/November as a way of dealing with my fathers illness. I wrote this without actually having seen any of season 4 (I'm in the UK).

It's been an escape for me... a way of releasing the pain and sometimes the despair of losing someone that you love... .. I'm not the best storyteller out there by any means of the imagination, but I do love the written word/language.

The hardest part has been to 'flesh out' the story... it's been a battle...

I do thank everyone who has persevered with me and my story... I may not show it, but I'm thankful for those who read the story... you have kept me going.

* * *

 _Previously - Walt knows that he doesn't want to 'fight' with Vic in front of their young son... so he kisses his son Goodnight and walks out the room._

 _Walt makes his excuses to Cady about having to go into work and heads out to his Bronco._

#####

Chapter 23

Christmas week was a full on - making niceties; especially with those, that you don't like and pretending to have a good time. More so for Walt Longmire.

Christmas Eve in Absoroka County was usually a nightmare for Walt – the time of year he most hated being Sheriff- – dressing up in the fat Santa suit handing out gifts to the children at the hospital and children's home...

This time William was with him, which made it just that little bit easier to deal with... but only just!...

The little boy was dressed up as an elf – one of Santa's little helpers, helping his father hand gifts to the other children.

Jamie was taking photographs – while Ruby was telling Walt the name of each child who came up to him.

That was one part of the job, he hated – Lucian had managed to shift this part of the job onto a deputy... and to be fair, Walt thought that was the safer option... for all concerned.

William seemed happy enough, Walt may have started the day with a frown, but by the end of it – it seemed the Sheriff had found some Christmas cheer.

#######

Walt spent Christmas Eve evening snuggled up on the sofa at Cadys home with his son – his daughter and Vic were still out – doing last minute shopping.

Walt was never one for the fuzziness of Christmas, but he was determined to enjoy the seasonal delights for his son.

Cady and Vic arrived carrying bags, Walt got up to help – Cady indicated to her car... Walt quickly put on his boots and headed outside, passing Vic.

Vic drops her bags down and kisses the top of her sons head. "you had fun? ... yeah... (she looks at the clock)... time for bed sweetie... Santa only visits children who are in bed early".

She gives her son a wink, the little boy responds with a smile and a hug.

Walt places the bags on the kitchen table... as William says "Goodnight".

Vic gives Walt a look, as if to say – _'stay away'_...

Walt understands that look and feels hurt, his mind goes into overdrive and he fears as though Vic is trying to push him out of his sons life, especially this time of year...

Walt knows he has two choices, walk away or ignore Vic's scowling at him and be part of this Christmas.

He wants to be part of his sons life... so he walks into Williams room, as the little boy was being tucked into bed.

Vic continued to look at her son and only when Walt was on the opposite side of Williams bed - she shot him a look again that unsettled him, but he carried on regardless...

He wasn't going to let Vic ruin what little happiness he'd had these last few months...

Walt waited for Vic to kiss their son goodnight and leave the room... watching her as she walked out, he then turned his attention to the little boy in his bed...

"you be a good boy... (pulling the duvet up closer to Williams chin) ... I'll see you in the morning... (he pointed to the carrot and glass of milk on the side cabinet) - you'll know that Santa has been... see over there (pointing to a glass of milk, and a solitary carrot on the side dresser) - when santa has had his milk and given the carrot to his reindeer... (he winks at his son)

"goodnight Daddy"

Walt bends over his son and kisses him on the forehead... "night son"

He gets up and walks out of the room, gently closing the door behind him.

He walks into the lounge, where he sees Vic and Cady busy wrapping presents.

Walt decides not to fight Vic anymore and makes another excuse to leave..."listen, I'm going to head into the office... just to check if everything is okay..."

"okay Dad... see you later... yeah?.."

Walt opens the front door... as Cady leaves Vic wrapping and walks towards her father.

" Dad... you know it's okay for you to stay on the sofa tonight... (she smiles reassuringly at her father)

"I'll be back... just got to do a few things" he smiles back to Cady...

He turns and heads out to his Bronco, getting in – he watches Cady close the front door...

He looks at the road ahead and looks back at Cady's...

He sighs and puts his key into the ignition...

###

Walt heads over to the office first, to check to see if everything was okay...

Ferg tells him, everything is fine and go home and enjoy his first Christmas with his son...

Walt takes a detour to the Red Pony... he needs advice... he needs a friend.

Walt knows he needs to talk to someone ... his old friend Henry would lend him his ear...

The bar is busy, Walt walks toward Henry...

"Beer Walt? " ... Walt shakes his head in response.

"Walt? ... (Henry can see that Walt needs to get something of his chest) ... you need to talk?"

Walt nods "yup"

Henry nods to the other barman that he is going into the office, he grabs a couple of beers from the fridge and walks towards the office, Walt follows.

Henry sits down behind his desk, placing the cold beers on the desk...

Henry looks at his old friend and realises that maybe a 'beer' wasn't going to help Walt 'open-up'...

Henry opens up his drawer and pulls out a bottle of whiskey. he grabs two glasses and pours ...

Walt sits down, taking off his hat and places it on the desk, taking the glass off his friend...

He ponders for a short time and then takes the shot - straight down...

Henry observes his friend and follows his lead...

They sit there for a while in silence... until...

" ... every time I think I'm getting somewhere with Vic... she shuts me down... she keeps on pushing me away..."

"what do you mean... in what way does she do that?"

"she is never going to forgive me... is she?"

Henry passes Walt a beer. Thinking that the way Walt downed the whiskey, he'd be needing another bottle soon - Beer would be the better option for them both - less of of a hangover in the morning - And tomorrow morning was going to be hectic without having to nurse a hangover.

Walt opens the beer and takes a big gulp... "she hates me"

"and you are upset, because you think she hates you?"

"I don't think ... (he puts the beer down – he looks at Henry) - I know she does... I feel it (he points his finger at his chest)

Henry observes Walt's despondency... "And this is why you are here?"

"she has made it clear that she does not want me around..."

"what is it that you want, Walt?"

Walt looks down at his beer...

Henry observes the inner turmoil that Walt is going through... it is clear that Walt is unable to express what he is feeling and what he wants...

Henry carries on "Walt... it is clear that you are building a wall to your heart... you are unable or cannot say what you are feeling... but I have this advice for you – tell Vic what you want before it is too late... it is clear to me, that you have unresolved issues... if you want her, tell her."

"I'm scared..." and there it was, Henry thought... his friend for over 40 years didn't know how to handle Victoria Moretti... "I'm scared that if I tell her ... (he puts his head in his hands... shaking his head) ... tell her that I love her... that I've always loved her...(Henry smiled... there it was... Walt finally admitted to want he wanted)... but I... I thought I was too old for her, that she... that she deserved someone younger than me... (Walt looks down at the beer) .. I know that I'm not good enough for her... . she once told me that she was _Toxic_... that _I should keep away_ from her ... so I took her advice... (Walt continued to look at the beer in his hand)... I pushed her away, I kept my distance... I chased after the VA Doctor - Donna... even when Vic told me that whatever I did, impacted on her life... I continued to push her away... I felt angry... I was jealous that she and Eamonn were in a relationship... I wanted Vic back then... but I missed my chance... I was an idiot – after Branch - I thought I needed to keep Vic at arms length, keep her a safe distance away from me... (Walt is still focused on the beer) ... she wasn't the toxic one... (Walt looks up at Henry) .. I was... I let her down when she needed me... I pushed her away, when I should have brought her closer to me... I used her, to get back at Donna... I messed up... I don't deserve to have Vic ... " Henry watched Walt take the last gulps of the beer...

"you have to tell her, Walt!"

Walt knew that Henry was right... he needed to tell Vic, but at the same time... Would ' _She_ ' want to listen?

#######

It is Christmas day in Durant.

Walt had arrived back very late on in the night, past midnight... Cady was alone making a hot chocolate in the kitchen...

"Hi Dad... Want one?"

Walt nods and smiles "why not"...

Cady makes another hot chocolate and sits down next to her father...

"you okay Dad?"

Walt smiles... and takes a sip of the hot chocolate.. "I will be once I've had this"

"you'll get there Dad!"

"I'm sorry Punk..."

"What for Dad?"

"I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you as a child, especially at this time of year... "

"It's okay Dad... it was a different time... you and mom gave me a great childhood... you shouldn't be too hard on yourself"... she places her hand on her fathers hand as an act of reassurance.

"I suppose I should sneak into Wills room and drink the milk and take the carrot." - They both smile.

"yes... I think you should"

Walt gets up and walks softly towards his sons room, gently he opens the door - drinks the milk and takes the carrot.

He looks at his sleeping son, blissfully unaware of the turmoil and heartache around him.

Walt closes the door and returns to the kitchen, Cady is finishing off her drink...

He sits back down.

"night Dad.. . (she gets up and kisses her father) . Merry Christmas! ... . see you in the morning."

"night Punk - Marry Christmas"

#####

A few hours later...

The sun starts to rise, but it's not quite broken through.

William was up early, Walt is half-asleep on the sofa.

He hears the sound of a door opening and then the sound of little feet padding on the floor – getting closer to him.

Walt cracks open one eye and sees the little boy trying to sneak up on his 'sleeping' father.

Just as William is about to wake up Walt – his father grabs him and William lets out a giggle.

Walt pulls the little boy in close... "Merry Christmas son!"...

The boy responds "Merry Christmas Daddy!"

The boy hugs his father, as Walt kisses the top of his head... "Did Santa visit you last night?"

"Yes Daddy... the carrot and milk is all gone"

"Did he leave you anything?"

William looked at his father and shrugged ...

Walt pointed towards the Christmas tree... "I think he did leave you something.. (Walt winks)... look over there"

Vic walked in on the pair... "William.. Merry Christmas ... (she sees her son looking at the presents)... you can open one now, and we'll open the rest later on ... okay sweetie?"

William nodded at his mother and walked over to the tree, there were so many presents to chose from... but he made his choice.

Walt smiled, it was the one he had got for his son.

The little boy duly opened the box and pulled out the carved horses. "look mummy, horsey"

Vic bent over to her son, kissed him on the head and smiled at him... "they're lovely... you must have been a really good boy this year."

Cady is the next to come into the lounge... "Merry Christmas!"

William runs over to Cady and shows her his pair of horses.. "look what Santa got me"

"wow... they're pretty cool...(Cady noticed the workmanship, only one person could have made them - she looks at her father... ) - you must be a special boy for Sana to leave you these"

William smiles back at Cady, as she brings him in for a hug...

Vic looks at Cady, and then towards Walt... "coffee, tea?"

Cady replies "I'll give you a hand with breakfast".

########

It's mid-morning - Walt, Vic and Cady are watching a happy boy opening his presents, wrapping paper flying everywhere, and toys being discarded one after each other.

A knock at the door interrupts the revelry - it's Henry.

"Merry Christmas Henry" is the response from the group.

He walks in to the lounge.

"Merry Christmas one and all... I do believe Father Christmas left this at mine last night. (he holds a wrapped present) ... It has your name on it William!"

William walks over towards Henry and takes his gift.

Vic looks at her son "What do you say?"

"Thank you Henry!... Merry Christmas! "... William looks back at Vic...

Henry replies - "Do I not get a Christmas hug?" the little boy obliges...

"thanks Henry... " replies Vic, as William starts to unwrap his gift.

#####

The Christmas dinner went as expected...

Again – no Turkey! – Cady had made a pot-roast - Walt thought back to when he and Martha were first wed, and how she would make pot-roast, even after all these years, since her passing, he missed her.

Henry helped with the vegetables and Vic prepared the table.

While Walt was happily watching his son play in front of the Christmas tree.

The two of them coming into the dining room when called.

Henry observed how Walt and Vic interacted with each other, Henry thought that Vic appeared and seemed to be quite happy, no issues or appearing uncomfortable in front of Walt.

Maybe Walt was being paranoid about Vic's behaviour towards him.

##########

New Years Eve night –

Cady and Vic decided to make a night of it... and celebrated the New Year up at the Red Pony - it was the only place to be in Durant.

Walt had William up at the cabin. Walt brought a few fireworks to set off at 'midnight' - although given that William was starting to get a little sleepy - Walt had decided to bring 'midnight' forward a few hours early.

The little boy sitting patiently, all wrapped up on the veranda, waiting for fireworks to be set off... clapping each one... as Walt lit them at a safe distance away from the stable and his cabin.

When the last one went off, Walt walked up to the cabin and picked up his son... "Happy New Year!"

###

Back at the Red Pony...

Cady and Vic were very flirty, seemingly competing with each other to see who could have the most drinks bought for them...

It was all a bit of harmless fun... each of them being successful in their flirtations... The night had been fun - both of them needed to let 'their hair down'...

There was an incident at the bar, just after midnight - some fight had broken out, Henry decided to call for back up - so he called for the Deputies, and they duly sorted out the fracas...

Only after the incident had been sorted - a drunken and less bashful Vic sidled over to Dash... Henry observed the pair.

Watching Vic whisper into the ear of Dash, and then move in for a New Years kiss... – although this kiss lasted somewhat longer then Henry thought it should... Dash smiled at Vic.

Henry tried to get Vic's attention but she seemed to be preoccupied with the young deputy.

Walt had emptied his soul to Henry only a week ago – he felt torn... should he tell his best friend of 40 years or keep this secret.


	24. Chapter 24

Appreciate all who read this, many thanks.

I'm not happy with this chapter and have re-written it a few times to the point where I've just had enough... fleshing these buggers out is highly frustrating...

This part has a 'M' rating - some swearing... and apologies if certain aspects are not 'true' to life... in terms of BHP and sheer grunt of engine power. which vehicle is hemi powered, etc.. I blame artistic licence ...

Please... carry on... reading... Thank you!

* * *

 _Previously - Henry tried to get Vic's attention but she seemed to be preoccupied with the young deputy._

 _Walt had emptied his soul to Henry only a week ago – he felt torn... should he tell his best friend of 40 years or keep this secret._

#####

Chapter 24

It is early January in Durant.

The weather was mixing it up - with snow and ice being the main stay and a slight thaw occurring through the brief appearance of the sun - which gave very little warmth. Didn't matter who you were; hardened veteran, or novice to the state - when the mercury dropped, you felt it...

Vic wasn't a fan of this time of the year ... snow and ice were not a good combination.

William on the other hand was happy with the snow, playing outside and making snowmen...

Cady even taught him how to make a 'snow angel'.

Vic taking photos of the two lying in the snow laughing .

Williams 4th birthday was fast approaching – Walt was busying himself with making his sons present, with Henry's help.

Henry would try to ask Walt about how he felt and what he wanted.

Walt said he needed to finish Williams gift and that he'd sort things out with Vic in due time.

Henry thought this was pure Walt - avoidance and deflection.

Walt was also thankful that he managed to cover off with a tarpaulin a work area for building Williams Birthday gift, before the harsh Wyoming winter had set in.

Vic curiously asked Cady if she knew what Walt was giving William, just to make sure that both of them did not to get him the same gift. – Cady told Vic, she simply had no idea what her dad was doing - that he was being secretive about it.

####

The first weekend after New Years.

Dash decided to ask Vic out - for a drink, he liked her and in all honesty - she seemed to be the kind of person who was fun to hang out with...

He'd observed that Walt didn't seem to want to re-kindle whatever it was, he had with Vic – and so thought - what harm would it do?

Both of them were a similar age. No harm, no foul...

Dash seized his chance when Vic had come into the Station to talk to Walt briefly about their son (reminding Walt about Williams impending birthday)

Upon leaving Walt's office, door wide open... Vic walked towards the exit, smiling at Dash.

"Hi Vic... you're looking rather lovely today.. I like what you've you done with your hair" ...

Vic subconsciously puts a hand to her hair - realising that Dash is flirting with her... so she goes with it.. "Oh .. you know just gave it a wash... put some product in it and styled"

Dash "well whatever you've done... it's looks good... "

"thank you"

"how is that little lad of yours? ... "

"back at pre-school... he ran to his classroom this morning, happy to be with his little friends... or maybe he's trying to tell me something"

He winked at Vic... "can't imagine why anyway would want to run away from you?!"

Vic stopped, her face a little blushed; tilted her head slightly at Dash. "hey Dash... Did _you_ have a Happy New Year!?"

Dash thought back to their shared New Years kiss.. "Definitely!... I was wondering... if... You would like to come out with me for a drink?"

By this time Walt had followed Vic into the main office - she appeared to be blissfully unaware that Walt had followed her.

Vic thought about looking back towards Walt - who she thought was still in his office, but decided not to ... "sure...why not..."

Vic thought to herself at least Dash wasn't uptight or took himself too serious... he enjoyed a laugh- and she needed to have a good laugh...

She accepted Dash, after all it was just a date and it had been years since her last official date night.

It had been far too long since any man of note, had taken an interest in her.

And she was flattered. Who wouldn't be!

What harm could come of it?

####

Dash arranged to meet Vic at the Red Pony, and they seemed to be happily into each other by the time Henry arrived back later on that night to the bar- after helping Walt up at the cabin.

Cady offered to look after William, telling Vic to go out and enjoy herself, and that Dash was 'easy on the eye'.

Vic told Cady that she wouldn't be out too long.

Cady gave Vic a knowing look, as if to say - ' _yeah right!_ '

It wasn't long before Henry noticed the couple, laughing, joking and smiling at each other, seemingly unaware of the people around them.

Both Vic and Dash were openly flirting with each other.

Henry felt torn... – he knew Walt had unresolved feelings for Vic and she probably for him too. – both were too stubborn to admit what was going on.

Walt's problem was that he never asked or even told people what he really wanted..

It was getting late, – Henry watched Dash get up from the table making his way to the toilet.

Henry decided it was now he needed to 'speak' to Dash and so he cornered Dash in the mens' room.

"hey Henry!"... "howsit hanging?" Dash said in his usual happy self.

"Dash" was the reply Henry gave.

Dash was finishing washing his hands when Henry grabs hold of him.

Dash looks at Henry in slight bewilderment.

"Do you think it wise... to be seen here with Vic?"

"eh? ... she's young, free and single... I don't see the problem?"

"you do not?"

"listen... Vic is one hot mama, as you lot say... we're just going to have a bit of fun.. .. lighten up Henry... it's just a couple of drinks!."

"Her son... is your Boss's son ... do you not think that would be a complication?"

"I respect Walt... but whatever he had with Vic – well that's over... she quite happily said 'yes' to my asking her out in front of Walt."

"Did you not think that maybe she was trying to provoke Walt?!"

Dash thought on what Henry was saying...

He knew that Henry had a long history with both Walt and Vic ...

He knew how they were, with each other in the years before Vic had left...

There was a lot of water under that bridge. ... probably an Oceans worth... maybe Henry was right – Dash thought.

He liked Walt and he didn't wanted to upset what he regarded as a good man... but he also liked Vic.

########

Over a week had passed by, Vic continued to flirt with Dash and he with her...

Their burgeoning 'relationship' growing as they continue to see each other.

Meeting up for a couple of drinks after work... even taking in a film.

Walt sees Vic and Dash kissing (albeit briefly) on the front porch the evening that they'd watched the film at the local cinema - as he was driving towards Cadys.

Upon witnessing the two _in flagrante delicto_ \- Walt decides not to visit Cady at home and continues to drive by - heading home to the cabin...

Walt drives a little too fast ... along the dark unlit road ... he is jealous and angry...

A deer suddenly jumps out ahead in the road and Walt slams on the brake... sliding along the gravel road covered in part snow and ice... the back end moved out and spun his Bronco...

Walt let out a sigh of relief when the Bronco finally came to a stop... and then he hit down hard on the steering wheel... "damn!"

####

The following morning...

Walt is in his office, - his door wide open, patiently waiting...

Walt sees Dash arriving for the start of his duty and calls him into the office...

"Dash... A word!"

"hey Boss"

"Dash... take a seat" Dash observes the serious look of Walt's facial expression.

He'd seen a lot of Walt's expressions over the years... but this one was new to him... Dash takes his seat.

Walt sits opposite Dash... "I like you Dash... (he gives his chin a rub, as his bites the bottom lip)..., I think you are a good Deputy ... (Walt sits back into his chair, as if to assert his authority) ... but I need you to know that...- **You can be replaced** ... "

Dash is blindsided by this - wow - did he just hear right? "This is about Vic?... (Dash decides to take the hint) ... She is a great person, she loves her little lad... (Dash stands up) ... you know ... if you want her... maybe **YOU** should tell her! ... I don't normally yield to threats and intimidation... that's just not me... but I like you as a Boss... Vic is something special... (he starts to walk out the office) – just don't mess her about or break her heart... " With that Dash closes the door.

Walt immediately feels guilt about the confrontation he had with Dash... he knows that he shouldn't have threatened him ...

Dash had every right to make a complaint about him - and over the years Walt had a number of complaints laid against him...

###

Later on that day...

Dash is out driving through Durant, heading back to the station after a call-out...

He is still slightly aggravated about how Walt reacted to his 'friendship' with Vic.

Dash decides to pay a visit to the Red Pony, he turns the Charger into the Red Pony car park.

He walks into the bar and asks the barman where Henry was - the barman indicates to the office.

Henry is busy in his office when Dash knocks on the door.

Dash talks to Henry about Walt – about how Walt effectively threatened to fire him over Vic.

Dash agrees with Henry, when he tells him that Walt and Vic are two spirits that need to heal and find each other again.

Dash tells Henry that Walt must tell Vic about how is feeling.

Henry agrees – that Walt should say what he wants.

####

Dash decides to tell Vic that evening, that 'they' are over and to let her down gently, he tells Vic that he just wanted a little fun - nothing serious - definitely nothing more.

He told her that he was not ready to be a 'father figure' to her son or anybody elses' child...

Vic is unsure why she is so upset, she initially went out with Dash for a little fun, and to 'rub' Walt's face in it... to show him, that she was worth something and that she was wanted by someone.

After having a long night thinking about it, Vic believes that Walt had said something to Dash...

######

The following day - Vic decides to confront Walt.

Vic had asked Cady, early on that morning if she would pick William up from kindergarten.

Cady asks Vic what's wrong, Vic tells Cady that she has something she needs to do and that she is grateful to Cady for being a friend to her.

Vic underneath her calm facade; is incensed - how dare ' _he_ ' play games with her life...

what right did _he_ have to interfere with her life?!

Vic drives over to the Absaroka County Sheriff Department.

She calmly asks Ruby where Walt was, as she knew it was not Walt's day to have William.

Ruby tells Vic that Walt is heading back from Billings.

Vic thanks Ruby and heads out to her truck.

####

Vic is driving along the highway in the direction of Billings - going over in her head, the things she wants to say to Walt... number one being – _stay the hell out of my life!..._

She is angry and pissed off – she pulls into a service station to get some fuel - this was going to be a long trip and she didn't want to get caught out in the back ass of nowhere with an empty fuel tank.

After filling up and paying for the fuel she is just about to head back out onto the main highway when she sees Walt's bronco passing by.

She turns her Dodge Ram around and follows Walt back down the highway from which she came.

She floors the accelerator on the Dodge Ram and soon enough she is tail-gating him...

Without realising who it is... Walt decides wave the impatient driver behind him to pass, but it is clear that the impatient driver doesn't want to, so Walt decides to brake-check the truck which is directly behind him...

Vic anticipates this manoeuvre and eases off the accelerator and gives the bronco some free space...

Vic continues to follow Walt's bronco... and waits for the highway to clear, before she manoeuvres out and over-takes Walt... flipping him the bird as she drives by... speeding off ahead of him.

Walt is flummoxed and perplexed as to why Vic would drive in that manner ... and then dangerously over-take him. ... Vic knew of the state laws regarding speeding violations and such like. ... but _his first thought was_ – was William ... was their son in the truck with her?

Fearing for his sons safety he hit the sirens and flashing lights and sped up to follow the truck and a seemingly erratic Vic Moretti.

A game of cat and mouse ensues.

Vic's Dodge Ram had more horsepower than the Bronco and Walt knew it...

Vic turns off down a dirt road track and Walt follows.

He tries to call her mobile phone – she rejects his call.

He tries to call again and again.

Vic repeatedly hits the reject button...

Walt wants answers, but all he could do was follow.

Vic carries on driving through the wooded area and then it opens up onto an open area.

Walt realises this is one of the roads that leads off the main highway towards his place.

He eases off, knowing full well where they are both heading – whether Vic knew that or not, was a different matter.

She starts to ease off herself... to the point where Walt is now tail-gating her... she repays him the favour of brake –checking him...

It is at that point that Vic realising where she is... driving down the road towards Walt's cabin, at a guess – roughly a mile away...

Vic says to herself "shit!"

Vic speeds up in the truck and then comes to an abrupt stop right outside the cabin, Walt slams on his brakes – stopping mere inches away from the back of the Ram.

Walt gets out and walks at speed to the truck, frantically opening the rear passenger door – checking to see if their son, was okay from this ordeal.. "William?" – he realises that their little boy is not in the truck.

"what the hell are you playing at?" Walt shouts at Vic.

She gets out of the truck – "what I'm playing at?" – she points' towards herself and huffs... "You need to look at yourself for that!"

She heads up towards the steps of the cabin, it was cold out and Vic wasn't prepared to argue with him - while freezing her ass off.

Walt follows... looking at Vic, who in turn nods at his front door.

He shakes his head in frustration and puts the key into the lock – opening the front door.

Vic walks into the cabin... and stands there waiting for a response...

Walt continues their previous conversation point - "I'm not the one driving like a maniac" as he closes his front door.

"No ... you just act like one!" replied Vic..

"what's that supposed to mean?"

"Just stay out of my life – WALT!" she angrily points at Walt...

"No.. (he stands his ground)... I want to know Vic! ... just what is it, that I'm supposed to have done?"

"You just don't want to see me happy, do you?" - Walt observes Vic ...before responding.

"Vic... tell me what I've done?"

"I am an adult... (she points at herself) – I can see whoever I want... I do not need your permission... you got that?"

"I've never stopped you seeing anyone... who have I stoppe... (Walt realises that Dash must've 'stood her up')... Dash.. ... (he closes his eyes - as an almost apology)... Vic... **You** deserve better..." Walt tries to empathise with Vic.. but it is clear that Vic does not want 'his brand of sympathy'.

And she is all to aware that Walt is not really the empathy kind of guy.

" **You** have no right!" cried Vic.

it is then that Walt decides to tell Vic the reason why he warned Dash off ... he was afraid of losing both Vic and their son.. "Vic... I'm sorry...I was scared... I thought that if you and Dash were together .. you know as a couple ... that you and he may want to go back to the UK... I thought that you would take Will with you."

Vic is visibly upset - "You didn't want me...(Vic angrily hits out at Walt)... Walt... I understand that.. (Vic feels the anger and pent up frustration building in her) ... just stop interfering in my life... ... why can't you just let me be happy..."

It was then that Walt saw the frailty in her eyes... she was hurt, and he wanted so badly to give comfort to her...

He felt guilt – he knew he was to blame, but he also felt an overwhelming desire building inside him.

Walt knew he needed to tell Vic how he was feeling... but he couldn't find the words - so he went with his gut feeling and acted on it - grabbing hold of her as she was walking past him to leave the cabin. Walt brought her in close - he threw caution to the wind and kissed her.

Vic responded to his advances by pulling him in deeper.. within minutes clothes were cast off and strewn on the floor – as the two became lovers once more...

##

Vic awoke from her marathon induced slumber – raising a hand to her head she quietly mutters to herself "f*ck" – How did she allow herself to get into this situation again!

She tries to extricate herself from Walt, without waking him... but he opens his eyes..

"hey?" Walt smiles..

Vic embarrassed by the situation, coldly replies "I've gotta go" and with that she grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom... leaving Walt cold on the floor.

Walt locates his boxers and puts them on...

A fully dressed Vic emerges from the bathroom, as Walt stands up... "Vic?"

She ignores him and walks out of the cabin towards the Ram – driving off... leaving Walt alone and confused...


	25. Chapter 25

Thank you for reading. I'm sorry that it's taken longer than anticipated to post more of this. I'm just really busy with work -

I appreciate those who have stuck with this one... Thank you all for your comments.

* * *

 _Previously - Vic embarrassed by the situation, coldly replies "I've gotta go" and with that she grabs her clothes and heads into the bathroom... leaving Walt cold on the floor._

 _Walt locates his boxers and puts them on..._

 _A fully dressed Vic emerges from the bathroom, as Walt stands up... "Vic?"_

 _She ignores him and walks out of the cabin towards the Ram – driving off... leaving Walt alone and confused..._

#####

Chapter 25

Frosty February arrives in Durant.

In the intervening weeks that had passed by, Vic avoided all contact with Walt, at times if she saw him - she would walk in the opposite direction.

Even when it was announced that their son William had won 'Littlest Cowboy' and was overall winner in the Durant Courant competition.

The winners were announced shortly after their 'encounter', Vic continued to ignore him, disregarding him when he tried to talk to her...

Walt knew he'd screwed up... he'd rushed things with her... made a school-boy error.

But he did not regret what happened - he loved her.

He just didn't know how to talk to her and tell her how he felt.

The group prize was $1000 for the winning Cowboy and Cowgirl; as well as a full year of being the poster children for the local area and $5000 for the overall competition winner, including a year contract with a Child Model Agency.

Vic opened a college fund bank account and placed the cheques into the account.

Publicity photos were taken with Vic and William – Walt took the polite hint on his answer phone from Vic; about him not being needed to be present.

In all fairness Walt didn't want to court publicity... He was not a fan of the local media.

He thought them a pit of vipers; he'd been bitten by them and didn't wish to fall into their trap again...

Walt was concerned that the 'old headlines' would rear their ugly heads again...

He had made some really stupid decisions in the past and he owned his mistakes...

He just wanted one last thing – forgiveness. – That was going to be a very long road ahead..

####

Vic in the meantime, had booked flights for her and William; she decided that it was time she took her son, to see the rest of the Morettis...

In the years that had passed, Vic had told her family that she used a sperm donor to have a child, when her marriage broke down.

For Vic, it was the easiest excuse to use, there was no way her family would accept a child born out of wedlock and as a result of an 'affair' - however short the duration.

In truth Vic felt ashamed, almost humiliated in letting Walt use her again... She felt a fool, a stupid, misguided fool.

Cady and Ruby were now playing 'go-between' Vic and Walt.

Neither of them knowing what had actually transpired between the two...

Vic was now beginning to regret ever coming back to Wyoming.

She felt trapped and isolated - She thought to herself - _why did she always make the wrong choices..._

She was never going to have a nice life – Walt would see to that... And she really did not want to go back to Philadelphia.

She was a grown woman who needed to move forward... not backwards... two weeks in Philly would be more than enough time... to get her head together, to make a plan for her and William.

#######

It's the morning of Williams 4th birthday.

Vic was definitely beginning to regret what she termed 'that stupid moment' with Walt.

And now it was beginning to dawn on her... she was slightly late... although her periods were not as regular or normal, in terms of duration as they used to be before she had William... Her cycle had been intermittent... sometimes her period was bang on time and other times it was one after six weeks and then another one two weeks later..

So 'late' was a relative term...

Vic lay in bed, after another restless night... one of many since 'that moment'...

She woke to that awful feeling rising in her stomach...

A single tear rolled down the side of her face.

On the other side of her bedroom door, she heard the sounds of Cady and William talking.

Her thoughts took her back - 4 years previous;

 _Williams birth and meeting her beautiful boy for the first time_

 _the over-powering feeling of love that took control of her._

 _The enduring love she felt for her son..._

 _how she promised him, that she would do whatever it took, to protect him._..

Her hand rested on her forehead, sighing, she needed to get herself 'together' for the sake of her son.

She throws the duvet off and gets up, walking out of the bedroom towards the bathroom.

As she sat on the toilet she glanced down and noticed the spotting of blood in her underwear...

"thank god" – she quietly mutters to herself – at least this time her period arrived... having another child at this point in time was not an option.

She was in no position - financially or emotionally to have a baby.

There's a knock at the bathroom door

"Vic...you okay?" Cady asks.

"yeah... yeah ... I'm fine"... - _'I'm more than fine'_ \- she mutters to herself.

She'd spent the last few sleepless nights worrying about seeing Walt again...

She felt embarrassed that she'd fallen for him again.

She felt that it almost destroyed her the last time with Walt's rejection and apparent coldness and self-obsessed attitude towards her.

She didn't want to go through that again... She couldn't go through that again...

Vic composed herself, catching her breath.

####

A short time later,

Cady and William were sitting at the table, as Vic walks in fully dressed and appeared ready for the day ahead.

"Happy Birthday Sweetie!" she kisses her son... and ruffles his hair.

She walks over to the counter, places some bread into the toaster and pours herself a coffee.

Cady asks "Are you sure you are okay Vic?"

Vic nods... "I'm more than okay" smiling at both Cady and William... "we've got a big day ahead"

William nodded and said "I am Four today!" - holding up four fingers to his mother...

"yes, you are! ... " Vic looks at her son, she wanted his day to be special...

Whatever issues she had with Walt - they'd have to be put to one side for today...

Nothing was going to spoil Williams birthday.

#####

Meanwhile at Cabin

Walt doesn't want to miss this important date

But he is also aware and mindful that the last time he and Vic spoke – they had one all mighty argument, which led to them becoming intimate, and then Vic running out on him - did she regret what they did? - He thought to himself.

For the last few weeks, Walt had been making Williams birthday present - it helped Walt take his mind of the 'situation' with Vic.

Walt was now putting finishing touches on his gift to William.. ...

Making sure that everything was and looks perfect...

When he finished with Williams birthday present, he takes a shower and shaves, combing his hair.

Walking back into his bedroom, he puts on his best shirt and jeans - cleans his boots.

Looks at his watch as he places the key into the ignition of the Bronco.

He did not want to be late.

####

Williams Birthday party was held just after noon at Cady's house.

Just over 20 pre-schoolers were being entertained by Bob Barnes as a clown – Bob had offered his services as a gift to the little boy.

Vic warned Bob that if he turned up drunk to her sons birthday - she'd kick him from now till next Sunday...

Bob took the hint and stayed sober in the days leading up to the big day...

Ruby had made Williams birthday cake – the cake had "Happy Birthday William" on it – white icing with blue piping. With a horse and a boy on it.

Party food and healthy snacks were eaten, with a glass of white wine mixed with Orange juice for the mums.

Omar arrived to the party, sans invitation; in the vain hope that he'd find at least one single mother who'd take an interest in him.

Walt had proved to him – that little kids give you an extra zest for life... and Omar wanted in on that action... to be a father.

Omar felt as though he had a wealth of life experience and knowledge he wanted to pass on.

He'd seen how Walt was more upbeat and naturally happier with William around.

Henry had given William a necklace which had a carving of a bear with Williams initials on it.

"For protection" – Henry said to Vic – "A spirit guide."

Vic appreciated that Henry had put some thought into her sons gift...

It may not have been something he could play with, but it would be something that would 'protect him' as the Cheyenne say.

Vic thanked Henry for his thoughtful gift.

William had received toys, some Duplo lego, a train set, clothes, money and a bike.

Vic looked at the gifts and wondered what Walt had done with his gift... as it appeared he'd not even brought one.

As the party came to finish - Cady and Ruby made sure each child left with a goodie-bag, as William waved goodbye to each one of his guests.

###

Omar and Henry are chatting to Walt on the back porch while Cady and Vic, along with Ruby are tidying up inside.

William and Esme are playing with one of Williams new toys – a Thomas the Tank Engine – Daring Dragon Drop.

"Cheers Walt... got a few phone numbers for some prospective Mrs Rhodes No5." Omar taps Walt on the arm.

"Always on the look-out for the next victim " said Henry.

"I'm a natural hunter Henry – I'm always on the prowl." Omar winks.

"Walt – what you get the little fella?" Omar asks.

"I've made him a little something – it's up at my place"

"yeah, I'm sure he'll appreciate what you've done for him...well... I've got to go, the little guy seems to have an eye for the older woman (Omar looks in the direction of William) ... I told Vicky that next year I'll get the little guy a rifle for his 5th...(Omar laughs) ... if looks could kill, eh Walt!?... she's a feisty one"

Omar walks towards the back gate and out towards the road.

"bye Omar" Walt and Henry said in unison.

######

Walt drove his Bronco back to his Cabin; Vic, Cady and William followed in Cadys' SUV.

As they get out of their respective vehicles, William instinctively walks up to his father, taking his hand and follows him to the side of the cabin – where Williams birthday present was.

With Henry's help Walt had built a swing/slide with a tree-house – it was a little big, but big enough for William to grow into.

Vic almost instantaneously felt a pang of guilt about being back at the cabin, the last time she was there ended in her and Walt on the floor naked...

She felt angry at herself for letting him in again, he knew what buttons to push and she felt that he played her ...

He used her once again... she was angry and pissed off...

William started to climb onto his birthday gift – he was clearly a happy little chappie.

"Wow, Dad!... – it's amazing! - How come you didn't do anything like this for me?" Cady said jokingly.

Walt simply replied "Sorry Punk... I should have made one for you.. ... I'll make one for your next birthday"

Cady smiles at her father... "I think I'll get over it... "

Vic added somewhat a little coldly – "I did start to wonder if you had forgotten to get him something."

Vic refused to make eye-contact with him.

"No... I could never do that! - I just wanted to give him something personal... to make up for the previous birthdays.. that I missed." - a shot across the bow from Walt.

Vic finally looked at Walt in the eye... yep, there it was... the old-self obsessed Walt – he'd been hiding him well..

She'd had enough – she didn't want to be anywhere near him.

While the others were preoccupied – Vic self dialled – calling herself and answering – pretending to talk to someone on the other end.

She made her excuse to leave.

"Listen Cady... I'd forgotten that I should have spoken to Alicia Doran (she looks over to where her son is playing)... sorry, I've gotta go... can I take the car? – William seems to be happy playing.. don't really want to take him away, not while he is having fun."

"yeah.. okay... erm take the car.. (She gives Vic her keys)... Dad'll drop munchkin and I, home later on"

Vic walks over to William "listen sweetie... you stay here with your daddy and Cady... I'll see you later" she kisses his cheek.

As Walt turns his attention from his son, to Vic.

He wanted to say something - but he thought - were his 'words' good enough?

And so he continues to watch her getting into the car, and driving off.

They needed to talk things through... If only she'd give him the time of day - Walt thought.

Cady turns after watching Vic leave... the car travelling further and further in the distance...

She watches her father push his young son on the swing..

Cady knew something was up.

#####

Much later that evening.

Walt drops Cady and William home.

Cady notices her car parked outside - Vic was home.

Walt helps his son down and looks at Cady.

"I better go punk and check to see if Dash has things under control"

"okay Dad – see you later" Cady hugs and kisses her father.

Walt picks up his son – "listen Buddy... hope you enjoyed your birthday... (William nods)... you got a kiss Goodnight for your old Dad? "

William kisses his father "Goodnight Daddy"

"Goodnight Son - Love you"

"Love you Daddy"

He sets the boy down and gets back into the Bronco.

Cady and William wave, as Walt drives off and then walk up the path into the house.

Vic was in her yoga pants reading some file on the sofa, when the pair came in through the front door.

"Hi... you guys had fun?"

"Munchkin has had a big day ... spent over an hour playing on his tree-house... Dad let him have a ride on horse."

Vic drew her son in for a cuddle on the sofa... "you look tired sweetie... you ready for bed?"

The little boy nods his head...

"he's a natural on the horse... Dad says he'll get him a pony - maybe in the summer"

Vic wants to change the subject subtly.. "I think it's time for your bedtime" Vic strokes her sons back.

"I want a story mummy" asks a tired William.

Vic gets up of the sofa and puts William to bed.

###

Vic returns a while later, after reading a bedtime story to her son.

Vic and Cady talk...

"So I spoke to Alicia today and she hasn't spoken to you... what's going on Vic?"

"I'm just sick of his sanctimonious crap. " replied Vic.

Cady thought there was more to it... but Vic was clearly upset and so didn't press it any further.


	26. Chapter 26

Thank you for the reviews and for sticking with this story.

I am not happy with this particular chapter... it didn't flow very well and was the reason why this has taken me - so long to post on here...

And to be fair - I still am not happy with it... but I need to finish this story off!

Sorry.

* * *

 _Previously - "I'm just sick of his sanctimonious crap. " replied Vic._

 _Cady thought there was more to it... but Vic was clearly upset and so didn't press it any further._

######

Chapter 26

Vic didn't pay any thought over the following weeks about how brief her period had been... she put it down to stress that she was under, it wasn't any different to the other times when she'd been stressed or worried about something after having William, she'd experienced the same 'short' period... and so carried on as normal.

In the intervening weeks Cady meets a new man - Nick Cameron.

Nick is attractive, 6', dark brown hair, blue eyes. And he fitted his suit very well, given his profession; a lawyer. They met at the courthouse over in Sheridan.

There is an attraction between the two and they spark instantly – Nick asks Cady out, but he has a friend who is visiting, so Nick suggests that Cady asks a friend to go out on a double date ...

Cady says she has a friend who would be interested in double-dating – Cady volunteers Vic.

Vic tells Cady, she'd happily help her out, as it is clear to Vic, that Cady is smitten by Nick.

Vic responds by telling Cady that she was a good friend to her over these last five years and that friends help each other out.

Cady calls Nick to say their double date is on Friday night.

Cady and Vic knew William wouldn't be an issue, given that he spent most Friday nights with his father.

###

The evening goes well - Cady, Vic, Nick and his friend Steve enjoy dinner at the _Cheric Brassiere_ in Sheridan.

Copious amounts of wine and food were consumed and all parties seemed to enjoy themselves.

The happy group were being observed by an older woman who had clearly been stood up - she was not happy.

Before the night was over, the party agree to meet up again, before Steve leaves to head back to New York.

Vic smiles at Cady - she promised her that she'd help her out and Steve - wasn't all that bad ...

Cady was happy and to Vic, that was all that mattered.

Vic discovered that while talking with Steve - he and Nick met at university in New York and that Steve was an architect.

Vic thinks that Steve is okay, fairly good looking but definitely not potential relationship material for her - regardless of how much he earns.

#####

Walt is looking after William - while Cady and Vic are on their double date - although he is not told, that is what is happening.

Walt spends the evening - doing the usual - father and son time... playing and building 'lego' with his son, reading him a story and tucking him in for the night.

######

Saturday morning - Walt drives over to Sheridan to pick up a few things, with his son in tow.

While stopping off to pick up some office supplies that Ruby had asked for, Walt bumps into an old flame. ... Lizzie Ambrose

"Hey Sheriff... (she sidles up towards him)... I guess you now know, how it feels to be dumped for a younger model"

Walt looks at Lizzie in bewilderment.. "not sure I follow you?!".

Lizzie looks at William and smiles, almost in pleasure "your sons mother... she's got herself a younger, more virile man"

Walt grabs his son gently, along with the box of supplies Ruby wanted - he tries to ignore the ranting of a scorned ex.

Lizzie follows Walt to his Bronco, as Walt is putting the box in the back and trying to get his son into the Bronco - without causing a scene that would upset his son.

"It hurts ... doesn't it Sheriff? ... knowing that ... one day - you'd be passed over for someone much younger and fitter than you!"

Walt closes the passenger door after securing his son in the car seat and quietly moves to the drivers side - trying to ignore Lizzie... but she keeps on pestering and picking.

"Shouldn't YOU have gotten over it by now... it's been what? ... 7 years!" Walt quietly muttered to the blonde.

Lizzie wanted the last parting shot to hurt and wound Walt... "Your daughter was there too!"

She smiles in victory at Walt .. and carries on "they looked a happy young energetic foursome" ...

And with that she left Walt to lick his wounds.

Walt got into the Bronco, started her up and drove away... every so often he looked towards his son on the journey back to Durant.

Thinking on what Lizzie had said... had Vic met someone younger?... had he been dumped for someone nearer to Vic's age? - Was he worthy of Vic?

Walt dropped the supplies into the office before heading over to Cady's to drop off his son..

Cady was there, but no Vic - more thoughts invaded Walt's mind - had Vic spent the night with this younger man?

#####

Vic leaves a message with Ruby about Walt looking after his son on Tuesday evening - Walt realises that this is another date night with the 'younger model', as Lizzie had termed it.

Walt tells Ruby, to tell Vic - that he is unable to look after their son that evening.

Walt tells Cady that he is helping out Omar, and so Cady finds a babysitter - a Cheyenne girl from the reservation.

####

Cady and Vic head out to meet up with Nick and Steve at a bar in Sheridan - Walt follows them and watches from afar

He notices one of the men get up and walk towards the male toilets.

Walt seizes his chance and walks through the back entrance to the bar and into the toilet.

Nick was just washing his hands when Walt walked in and blocked the doorway.

Walt just stands there...

Nick dries his hands and tries to get past Walt.

"excuse me"

Walt stands his ground.

Nick repeats again... "excuse me ... I need to get by"

"stay away from her!"

"pardon?"

"I said stay away from her... (Walt leans in) ... if you know what's good for you!"

Nick took the hint, more out of fear... and self preservation...

Walt let him by and headed out, back towards the parking lot.

By the time Nick had reached the table, he was visibly shaken..

Cady asked "You okay?" and reached for Nick... but he flinched at her touch..

Nick made an excuse to leave - "I'm sorry Cady... I'm calling it a night... just not feeling too good" - Nick looks towards Steve...

"Sorry Victoria... it was great seeing you again... (by this time Nick was moving away from the table) .. Cady"

And with that ... they were gone - leaving Cady and Vic looking bewildered as to what just happened.

#####

The next couple of days, Nick avoided Cady... ignoring her calls and messages.

By the weekend.. Cady demanded to know 'what the hell was going on!'

Nick told her, that he did not wish to be involved with someone whose ex was stalking her... and who had threatened him.

Cady asked Nick to describe this 'ex' - from the description, Cady realises that it was her father - _Walter Longmire_ \- once again, there was a miscommunication.

Cady explained to Nick that this misunderstanding was about something else and not about her.

Nick told Cady that in reality, she was only going to be a short term thing and that having her Dad turn up was an excuse to dump her - sooner, rather than later!

Cady is understandably upset .. once again - her father has stopped what little happiness she had in a relationship.

The Longmires were great at keeping secrets...

Vic asks Cady what happened with her and Nick, but Cady decides to keep it to herself...

Cady remains a little frosty and hostile towards her father, since she was dumped by Nick - Vic puts two and two together.

#######

It's the end of February.

Vic checks her email for her flight tickets to Philadelphia for her and William – Vic calls her mum and tells her she is coming for a visit – she really needed to get away ... to get some space between her and Walt...

Maybe even make plans for her and William in Philadelphia.

Vic's had enough of the _'Longmire'_ interfering – she knows that Nick dumping Cady is down to Walt... and before she leaves Wyoming for Philadelphia – she leaves a message on Walt's answer phone telling him in no uncertain terms that he's a shithead and that she's taking time out... with their son - William.

When Walt returns home after a long day - he notices that there is a message on his answer phone.

Walt is blind-sided and gutted when he hears Vic's message and he fears that Vic has left Wyoming for good...

He calls Cady.

Cady confronts Walt "what have you done Dad?"

Walt almost demanding asks ... "Cady, I just want to know where she's gone?"

Cady refuses to tell her dad about Vic taking William to visit her family... she decides to let him stew... and fester.

Cady does feels guilty for not telling her Dad, that Vic had planned to take this time away... but her Dad needed to know how angry she was, and that he had no right to interfere in her life or Vic's life for that matter.

Walt tries to call Vic's phone, but while she is flying it's on flight mode, so it goes straight to voice mail...

Walt is angry... upset...

"Vic, Vic... pick up the phone... you can't take our son away from me..."

Walt calls again - it goes straight to voicemail.

"Vic... I have rights!... you cannot do this"

and again.

"Vic... please, don't take him away from me"

and again.

"Vic... he needs us both, please don't do this"

######

By the time Vic's plane has landed and she's walking through to baggage claim – her brother Michael is there to meet her... they hug, and Michael meets William for the first time...

He takes hold of the luggage, Vic and William walk out towards Michael's car..

After driving from the airport; Michael parks up outside the Moretti residence...

Vic takes her phone off flight mode and notices that she has a lot of voicemail messages and texts...

It's late and she knows she'll have a shit load of questions coming her way from her family.

Vic decides to switch off her phone... she needed to breathe.


	27. Chapter 27

Sorry I haven't posted this particular one sooner... I've been a little busy with my day job - teaching...

Thank you again for the reviews - good and bad, very much appreciated!

Apologies in advance for the adult language... A fair number of expletives ahead.

you have been warned! 'M' - language.

* * *

 _Previously -_

 _Vic takes her phone off flight mode and notices that she has a lot of voicemail messages and texts..._

 _It's late and she knows she'll have a shit load of questions coming her way from her family._

 _Vic decides to switch off her phone... she needed to breathe._

#####

Chapter 27

It is mid-March and spring is trying to push forward... the days are beginning to get longer, the sun gives a little warmth, but the winds are still cold.

Vic has spent two 'torturous' weeks in Philadelphia with her family...

Her mother questioning her about Williams parentage, and what kind of mess she had gotten herself into now... almost not believing her about William being the result of a sperm donation and feels there is definitely 'more' to it, and asks Vic outright - _who is the father?_

Vic refused to answer her question. Even though William was quite happy to talk to his Grandmother about his Daddy.

Mrs Morretti had her suspicions' - Vic gave in and told her mother that the sperm donor had been a good friend at that time, but they were no longer close. Again this only piqued Lena Morrettis' suspicions further... _An old friend_!

Vic thought that her son, would have mellowed her mothers seemingly poor opinion of her... but she figured, she'd always be 'Vic the unholy terror'... to her family anyway.

At this point she wished she had visited her Grandmother instead... she was the only one who didn't pass judgement on her...

#####

Cady was still upset with Walt, refused to tell him where Vic had gone to... just that she'd taken a holiday and needed time to herself.

"You brought this upon yourself Dad... you cannot go around interfering in other people's lives.."

She told him that _he needed to stop interfering... – his own actions had pushed Vic away_...

Cady eventually gave in and told her father a few days later that - "Vic will call in her own good time!... she took William to visit her family in Philadelphia... the flights were booked weeks ago "

Walt felt alone and he knew that he deserved it!

He had two options... head up to Philly and talk it out - or let Vic calm down and take time to figure out what she is doing.

Walt chose the latter option... When she returns - he and she would need to have a serious talk - Walt thought to himself.

Henry also chided Walt and called him a coward... his lack of inaction towards Vic, caused this.

"Walter... If you want Vic, you must tell her... if she has taken your son away from you, then it is down to you... and only YOU can resolve this."

Everyone was giving Walt advice...

######

Back in Philadelphia...

Vic almost down-beat from her family's unwarranted criticism of her and how her life was going – had left a message to Walt, albeit via Ruby – saying that _she'd be calling his home during the evening – and that his son was missing him_.

She calls the Cabin, half hoping that he would not pick up or he would be out "Sheriffing" somewhere... she thought to herself - he never answers the phone...

She thought Walt's answer phone kicks in after six rings...

She had it all planned out, she would get William to say 'Hi' - short but sweet.

But she didn't figure on him hovering like a Hawk over the phone waiting for the call...

"Vic? ... Vic!"

Vic is taken aback briefly.. she wasn't expecting him to pick up that quick!... "Walt... (there was a pregnant pause, trying to sound a little _non-plus_ ) .. erm... thought I'd call you... (another pause)... your son is missing you"...

Vic calls their son to the phone ... and the little boy talks to his father on the phone.

On the other end - Walt smiles at the sound of his son talking to him on the phone... they talk about where he has visited, where he played - that his 'grandpa' had taken him to the football with his uncle Michael.

The conversation ends as William says _'Goodnight Daddy'_ to Walt.

William passes the phone back to Vic, and she is about to put the phone down..

Walt asks Vic to speak to him. "Vic... please" - Vic hated the way Walt sounded almost pathetic with his plea.. she sighs and rolls her eyes, she then realises that her brother Michael was hovering by the bedroom door - he clearly heard William on the phone, Vic covers the phone and asks Michael to take William back downstairs and that she'd explain everything to him later – Michael duly does so... leaving Vic on the phone to Walt.

"yeah?"

"Please Vic!... I'm sorry... "

Walt tries to convey his remorse ... "I shouldn't have done it! ... I'm sorry... I pushed you away... I messed up again... I should never have done what I did, it was wrong... I shouldn't have interfered. You deserve to be happy... you have every right to be angry with me..."

"I don't care Walt... Cady really liked Nick... and you ruined her chances at some kind of happiness... you know... I thought it was me, who was toxic... but you ... Walt... you're the one with the problem.. you are an asshole."

"I know... I'm sorry" replied a contrite Walt.

"I don't care that you are **sorry**... I took this time to get away from you... to clear my head... ... I brought my son to meet his family... the Morrettis are totally fucked up... but you! – you're even more fucked up than them... (she takes a breath) ...Does William deserves to have a possessive and controlling father ? - No... (Vic shakes her head) ... he deserves better than that... and **you** know it Walt!" "

Walt contrite - "I know, I'm sorry... (he pauses)...So _Are_ _You_ staying in Philly?"

"are you fucking kidding me? – I'm angry Walt!... not fucking stupid!"

Walt half chortles in relief... his 'Vic' was still there.

"don't worry... I'll be flying back with William, the day after tomorrow... "

Walt half smiled ... He was thankful - Vic could have gone through with her threat of taking away his son...

He was an idiot and he would have deserved everything and more...

######

The flight from Philadelphia to Denver was full, hot and sweaty..

Vic was thankful that a US Marine was seated on the same row as them

The marine was talking about his young son only being 18 months old and that he missed him, especially when he was on deployment – that he couldn't wait to see his son...

He entertained the little boy - and William was clearly enchanted by the man in uniform.

The connecting flight from Denver to Billings was a little less full... and Vic was thankful that it was just her and William on their row...

The little boy fell asleep on the short flight. Vic herself managed a short nap, but soon woke as the landing gear was positioning into place.

William was still sleepy when they landed, and so Vic carried him off the plane and down towards baggage claim.

Vic had called Cady before she left Philadelphia; to double check the time that she would be picking them up from the airport, so when Vic sees the tall silhouette figure with his trademark cowboy hat - she realises that Walt was here to drive them back to Durant and not Cady.

A sleepy William turns his head away from Vic (who is still carrying him), he sees his father , quietly says "Daddy" ...

He wriggles in his mothers arms, Vic sets him down and the little boy immediately runs to him "Daddy!"

Walt picks up his son and his glare was a mixture of anger and fear towards Vic...

She could have kept her promise about making 'him hurt and feel pain' – by taking his son away from him for good, but she didn't!

Part of Walt knew that he probably deserved that scenario to have happened.

He holds his son tight, not wanting to be parted from him ever again, as he tries to help Vic collect the luggage off the conveyor belt - she bats away his offer for help.

After retrieving the luggage, Vic drops the larger suitcase at Walts' feet and takes the smaller one in hand.

Vic point blank refused to talk to Walt, as they walked out of the airport, towards the Bronco.

Walt figured that this was 'Not the time' to talk to her... especially with their son being present.

######

It was a fair assumption that the drive back to Durant was frosty ...

Walt tried to make conversation, but Vic refused to reply to anything he asked her, on the journey back from the airport.

He pulled up outside Cadys, took the two suitcases from the back of the Bronco and followed Vic and William up the path in through the front door.

Cady was waiting for them, hugging Vic and William - she turned to her father - whose face spoke volumes - _they hadn't spoken_.

Walt made his usual excuse of having to check the station and he left.

######

Walt spent the next few weeks busying himself in the office.

Having William on his designated days that had been previously arranged before Vic had left for Philadelphia.

The post-its were piling up –

All Walt could think about was Vic.

He wanted her in his life, but he didn't know how he could achieve the ' _impossible'_

It was like she was purposely avoiding him since they'd been intimate and definitely since she'd come back from Philadelphia.

He needed help..

"Ruby – I'm heading out – anything that comes up – give it to Ferg or Dash... unless it's an emergency."

Coat and Hat on, Walt walks out the door towards his Bronco.

######

His first port of call was Henry, knocking on the door of Henry's apartment.

"Henry!... Henry it's me! Open up!"

Moments later an attractive woman, Walt ascertained to be either late 20's or very early 30's opens the door smiling...

"Henry's upstairs... he said to go on up " she says smiling at Walt, sauntering towards her vehicle.

Walt thinks to himself - _"good old Henry... always one for the ladies... Lucky bastard! - Henry never seems to have any issues with women"_ .

Walt walks up the stairs.

"Henry? .. Henry - you decent?"

"Always!" was Henry's reply...

Henry walks into the kitchen area and starts to make coffee.

Walt takes a seat at the counter-come table in the kitchen area.

"What is on your mind, this fine morning Walter?"

Henry always seemed to have a sixth sense as regards to Walt's moods, he seemed to know when Walt was troubled.

"I'm... err... I can't seem... to .. err..." Walt stutters.

"Talk?"

As Henry hands him his coffee.

Walt takes the mug off Henry.. "thanks" – he takes a sip...

"I err.. I think ... (he bites his lip and sighs) ... I think that Vic is avoiding me"

"what makes you think that?"

"For the last few weeks, since I picked her and Will up from the airport.. she is never around..(he rubs his forehead) ... no, no... no... before then... every time I'm picking Will up from his school or take him home to Vic... she's not there..."

"But Cady is?"

"yeah"

"I do not see a problem Walter... you take your son home... there is someone there to care for him at home... " – Henry notices that Walt looks perplexed.

"unless... you were hoping to see Vic?" Henry raises half an eyebrow..

Almost defensively Walt replied "She is Williams' mother!"

"But .. you specifically wanted to see Vic?"

"No.. No, not specifically ... just thought"

"Thought, what?"

"Have you seen her?"

"Was I supposed to 'see her' ?"

"No... no.. we... errr... had an... errm... we had a... erm" again Walt stutters.

"An argument?" asks Henry.

"No!"

"then what? ... what did you and Vic have?"

"an encounter..."

Henry looks at his friend .. "an encounter?"

Walt closes his eyes " **sex..** we had a sexual encounter " ashamedly blurting _the word_ out - and over-thinking what he was saying ...

Henry replies "well of course you did... that is how your son was conceived"

"No.. No... back in January..."

Henry places his mug back down on the counter and raised an eyebrow towards Walt shocked at this latest revelation... he definitely was **not** expecting that.

"so ... you (pointing at Walt) and Vic had sex recently and now she is avoiding you! ... Is that correct?"

"yes!"

"well ... that is simple Walt... it is very clear...you were not that good!" Henry chuckles trying to make light of the situation... "or... there is another reason why she is avoiding you!"

"and that would be what?" Walt trying to deflect the previous joke.

"Have you two ever talked about ... what happened between you two? ... And I mean **Really talked** , have you told Vic everything?..."

"No... "

"maybe this ' _avoidance_ ' is a defence for her... Cady tells me that Vic was devastated... heartbroken possibly, when you chose Donna over her..." Walt looks at Henry... he was never one for talking things out... he almost lost his daughter through keeping secrets... He knew he would have to talk to Vic, about the past... but would she give him a chance?

#######

In the weeks since returning to Durant , Vic decided to be more positive in her life.

She needed to extend her social circle, meet new friends, start dating again and generally get out more often.

With the hope that she may even meet a man who was willing to take both her and her son on.


	28. Chapter 28

Here's another chapter for you... be warned it does contain some expletives... So this one is rated 'M' for language.

Thank you for all the comments, especially those who are still reading this.

I do appreciate your patience and understanding... I was going to post this yesterday... sorry... apologies for that!

I'm not happy with the flow of these particular chapters, but hey ho!

I think the majority of you know where this is going... And it wouldn't be any fun, if it wasn't a roller-coaster..

The Story of Walt and Vic... Enjoy!

* * *

 _Previously -_ _He knew he would have to talk to Vic, about the past... but would she give him a chance?_

 _#######_

 _In the weeks since returning to Durant, Vic decided to be more positive in her life._

 _She needed to extend her social circle, meet new friends, start dating again and generally get out more often._

 _With the hope that she may even meet a man who was willing to take both her and her son on._

####

Chapter 28

Mid-April - Easter had passed by fairly quickly and to an unspoken routine.

And Spring was well under way, flowers were beginning to bloom, the trees were beginning to get their green colour back after the long winter.

Cady had organised an Easter Roast dinner on the Easter Sunday, after Ruby had encouraged Vic to allow William to embark on his first Durant Annual Easter Egg Hunt alongside Esme.

Vic and Cady were cheering William on to find more eggs, but the little boy just seemed happy with his one and when he'd found more, he promptly gave them to Esme and the other kids. both women smiled at each other; deciding on another direction to take, they asked William to find them one each and keep them safe... Which he was more than happy to do...

At the end of the Egg Hunt, prizes were given to the children who had collected the most - that would have been William, had he not given most of his away.

So the next deserving child was Esme, which pleased Ruby and a local boy called Cooper...

Cady asked the little boy how many eggs he had, William counted them out - Vic noticed that there was an extra one and asked her son, who it was for?

William simply replied "Daddy" Vic half sighed out of guilt.

##

In the intervening weeks since coming back from visiting her family in Philadelphia, Vic had a swing in her step, she was a lot happier, more positive which was in part down to her meeting a new man...

She met him while out doing some investigating for one of Cady's clients.

They met almost by chance in a coffee shop in Gillette – he appeared to notice that she was on her own and asks if he can join her – they start to chat... that was where it all started - shortly after arriving back from Philadelphia.

Vic's new guy...Joel Standon, worked for Newlin Energy and was a colleague of Vic's ex - Sean Keegan, but that did not seem to put off Vic.

Vic told Cady about Joel, but decides to keep seeing him in secret... given how Walt reacted the last time that was the best possible way of achieving some happiness.

She also doesn't tell Joel about William – fearing that dating a single mother wasn't what he wanted - again this also vexed Vic, as she knew secrets always had a way of coming back to haunt her, but she figured that at some point - maybe a bit further into their relationship - she would introduce her son to Joel.

She also wanted to get to know Joel a little better before William met him.

Joel is attentive and is everything Vic wants, he treats her and takes her out to Dinner and theatre in Sheridan.

She really likes Joel, and dreams of a possible future with him.

She finally sleeps with him after the fourth date in his hotel room, as he lives out of State... down in Colorado Springs.

Their relationship is just over a month and a half in length, Vic believes she could start a new life with Joel, maybe join him down in Colorado Springs.

Walt would still be able to have access to his son and she could start her new life with a man who was seemingly in love with her.

###

But Joel isn't all he appears to be – Walt finds out about Joel through Cady... as he sees Vic leaving in a car with Joel heading towards Sheridan.

Cady tells her Dad - _that Vic is happy - and that he should let Vic be happy_ -

Walt agrees and admits defeat - He realises that this 'new' Vic was never meant to be 'his'.

###

While Walt is attending a Conference down in Colorado Springs... he makes a shocking discovery...

His Bronco was in the garage for repairs and he was using a rental..

While Walt was there, he decides to take time to do the tourist thing and he drives the long and scenic route up the beautiful and majestic Pikes Peak.

During his 'sight-seeing' time at the top of Pikes Peak, Walt notices Vic's new guy - Joel, almost by chance in passing while Walt was buying souvenirs at the restaurant/gift shop at the top of the mountain.

Joel is with another woman, being trailed around by two children, a boy and girl...

They look and seem very happy... very much a family unit...

The happy and jovial family unit move toward the gate, carrying gift bags; waiting to get back on the _Pikes Peak_ mountain train, while Walt walks towards his rental car.

Walt is torn... He wants to tell Vic, but he doesn't want to hurt her... again.

Walt knows she'll hate him for it, if he does tell her... she'll be angry and tell him to stop interfering.

So Walt decides to say nothing upon his return to Durant, even making excuses to get back and check the Station, when he dropped off the gifts for Cady and William. Walt wouldn't look at Vic when he picked up William on his designated days.

This had been the _status quo_ for the last month

Cady thought her father's recent aloof attitude was odd even for Walt Longmire.

When Vic said to Cady that she was okay for Walt to come to the Easter Roast - he declined the offer, saying that he had a lot going on, and that he was sorry!

######

For the last week or so, Vic had a feeling of nausea rising in her stomach, which at first she had put down to a bout of gastric-flu that had been going around.

After William had been up all night with a high temperature and throwing up, she thought she had obviously caught it that way.

But Vic soon realises that it could be something else, when she feels unusually tired and exhausted.

Vic while out shopping at the grocery store, stops by the pharmacist and buys a pregnancy test... she and Joel had only been together just over a month and a bit, but Vic felt as though Joel may be the one...

Vic finally believes she has a chance of happiness – she takes a pregnancy home kit – it's positive...

Vic decides that the first person she will tell is... Joel.

######

Vic calls Joel and they decide to meet up at a small bistro cafe in Sheridan, after he finishes work for the day.

Vic is sitting nervously at the table waiting for Joel to arrive...

She smiles anxiously when he walks through the door...

"hey babe... sorry I'm late... emergency at work..." Joel leans over and kisses her.

"it's okay... (as Joel takes a seat)... you are here now, that's all that matters" Vic smiles nervously.

Vic looks at Joel and smiles... "shall I get us a couple of beers?"

"I better not... not allowed ... you go ahead though"

"how come?" Joel asks...

"pardon?"

"how come you are not allowed a beer"

Vic knows it is now or never... her mind is racing, so many ways of saying it... what to tell him?... no beating around the bush... be honest... "erm...because I'm pregnant"

Joel looks at Vic... his first response is... " **you're lying!...** (Vic shakes her head - trying to comprehend what he just said)... then it's nothing to do with me..."

"You are the father!... I thought you'd be happy"

"It isn't mine... I don't want any more kids... I've got two already... I don't want or need anymore!"

Vic is shocked at this revelation... "You have kids? ... Why didn't you say anything?"

"We were having fun... nothing more than that... why would I tell you" almost flippant in response.

Vic too had her secrets - she never told Joel about William...

"if you are pregnant, it .. (pointing to her abdomen)... **that** cannot be mine..."

"I'm not lying... I took a test... it's positive" trying to plead with Joel..

Joel stood up, attempting to make a quick exit, drops another bombshell on Vic... "you wanna know how I know you're lying?! ... I had a vasectomy after Jessie was born... that's how I know it isn't mine"

"there isn't anyone else... there's only been you..." Vic pleads almost in despair, Joel sits back down, trying not to cause a scene..

"it was fun while it lasted Victoria, but ... you see I'm married... my wife and I... ... we have this arrangement ... an open marriage... we see other people, ... I guess you'd call them 'affairs'... it works for the both of us..."

Vic is once again devastated and heartbroken... gutted that yet again, another man has duped her.. made her look a fool.

Vic stands up defiantly telling Joel .. "Go!... enjoy your seedy life... you and your wife deserve each other"

Vic walks out of the Bistro, head held high - fighting back her emotions.

By the time Vic gets into the Ram, she breaks down and sobs... _yet another man uses her and casts her aside for another woman... what did she do to deserves this_?...

######

She sobs on the drive back home to Durant.

Every so often along the way, she wipes the tears from her eyes... parking up outside, she takes in a deep breath... putting on a brave face, that was one thing she didn't want... she didn't want her son to see her upset.

Cady is at home, William was fast asleep in his room...

Vic walks in through the front door, Cady notices that Vic had been crying...

"Vic?... are you okay?"

"no.. (shaking her head) where's William? .." as she scans the lounge.

"He fell asleep a little while ago"

Vic tries in vain to keep her façade going... "why do I fall for them? ... another shithead ... married as well ... "

"Joel is married?" Cady repeats in disbelief...

"yep... he and his wife have this arrangement .. (Vic uses her fingers to gesture the 'arrangement') ... where they fuck as many people as they want..."

Cady is shocked by this revelation and brings Vic into her arms to comfort her.

"you're better off without him Vic" Cady tries to soothe Vic.

"How? ...I'm pregnant!"

"shit! ... have you told Joel?"

Vic nods her head... "the bastard says it's not his... he has two kids and didn't want anymore...said he's had a vasectomy ... he called me a liar"

"oh Vic..." Cady pulls Vic in close and hugs her...

"Vic, no matter what happens ... you know I'll be here for you"

"I don't know what to do... I know I don't want anyone to know about this baby until I'm ready to tell them"

"it's okay Vic... I've kept a few secrets for you... I can keep this one as well" Cady smiles reassuringly at Vic.

#######

It takes a good week or so, a lot of deep thinking and trying to figure things out for Vic.

She decides about having this baby on her own -and starts making plans.

Contacting the local clinic, having a pregnancy test for confirmation as well as an STI test - just in case Joel had given her something less desirable and making an appointment for a scan.

By the end of April, Vic had a small bump developing...

And for Vic, wearing tight fitting clothes wasn't an option anymore.

Vic looks at herself in the mirror... _she was a little bigger_ , than she was with William...

###

The day of her first scan appointment soon arrives...

For Vic - she is suffering from a mix of excitement and nerves as she walks though the Clinic front door

Vic informs the reception that she has arrived for her appointment and she waits patiently for her name to be called..

When a nurse calls her name, she follows into the room ... they chat and go through the usual procedures.

Vic lays down on the bed, watching the sonographer adjust a few things and prepare the sonographer probe.

A moment or so later the nurse drops the gel onto her and the probe is soon moving over her small bump ... the sonographer is busy writing some notes down, tapping a few keys... before she finally talks to Vic.

"There you go Victoria .. (keeping the probe in position)... your _babies_ are developing and growing well...

Vic is looking at the screen first and then back to the sonographer ... did she hear correctly? - thinking to herself... - "sorry what did you say? ...(slightly confused)...did you say **babies**?"

"yes... there are two of them"

She points each one out to Vic... Vic immediately is taken back to when she saw Williams first scan... and starts to weep...

Two! at the same time - how was she going to manage...

"It's okay Victoria they're looking perfectly healthy for what looks like around approximately 14 weeks - according to the measurements I've taken, just checked them against the foetal development growth charts" ...

Vic takes in what is said to her and asks again..."how many weeks?"

 _Shit!_ \- Vic closes her eyes for a moment.

She is more pregnant than she thought - thinking to herself.

It was then that it dawned on Vic that Joel was never in the running for paternity... ...

She had only slept with two men in the last 4 years, Joel and Walt... the latter was way back in January, and as for Joel; she only started sleeping with him around 6 or 7 weeks ago...

Vic realises that there is only one man who is father for this pregnancy... and that same man was already a father to her son.

Still lying on the hospital bed, trying to listen and comprehend what is being said to her, she ponders to herself... whether or not to tell Walt.

She is scared – she doesn't want to get into any kind of relationship with Walt... and is both frightened and terrified at that prospect.

Above all else she fears that he'll dump her, if she lets him in... especially when the next pretty face or Doctor comes along, like he has done before.


	29. Chapter 29

Appreciate all who read my story... thank you.

There's a few expletives in this so 'M' rated...

* * *

 **Chapter 29.**

The following day.

The sun shone brightly through the curtain opening, it was unforgiving and relentless - a reminder of having to get up and sort this 'mess' that she had gotten herself into.

She lay in her bed and sighed... for Vic it felt as though she had experienced the longest night ever.

She wanted to stay in the confines of her safe, warm bed... like she had done as a teenager back home - her mother shouting at her to get her 'lazy ass' out of bed and do something productive.

She was long past those years... but like then, she needed to make good her life choices.

And she'd made some wrong choices in her past - vowing after each one, not to make the same mistake again.

And she had done exactly that - until she met Walt Longmire.

##

Cady had popped in earlier on that morning, to check up on Vic.

Cady knew that Vic was going through the mill with Joel.

So Cady told Vic to take her time.

That she would make William his breakfast and not to rush.

Still laying on her bed, Vic is thinking each scenario through...

Each one cumulating in the fact that by Christmas, she would be the mother of three children under the age of 5 in a town where gossiping was a daily occurrence.

 _Did she want to go through that all again?_

She picked up the scan photo and looked at the babies... her babies... her twins...

She smiles and sighs at the same time... _how the fuck did it come to this...?_

She'd heard their heartbeats... she'd seen them wriggling on the screen...

Vic immediately tries to imagine who they would look like.

Would they look like her, or take after their father?

She always thought that Williams looks were more his father, than herself...

A tear falls from her eye and she is jolted back into reality...

Vic chides herself... _stupid fool... idiot._

Vic half laughs...Sleep with a man for only the second time and again- _he knocks her up_.

What is it? – does he have _fucking super sperm_... or what?!

Vic knew she couldn't afford to raise them on her own... Even with Cady's help.

Finances were going to be tight with William and a second child, but twins...

She really could not afford to have time off either and there was no way she could go home to her family – they'd slaughter her over it – yet another unplanned pregnancy, she knew she could not pass this one off as a sperm donation.

Her mother clearly didn't believe that William was the result of a sperm donation.

She always seemed to have a knack of knowing when _Vic the unholy terror_ was trying to lie her way out of a situation...

Her grandparents would happily help her out.

But she couldn't impose on them again, not with three children.

Vic knew that her and Walt **needed** to talk...

She looks to the side cabinet where her phone was.

Reaching over she picked up her mobile phone and scrolled through the contacts until it came to **Walt.**

Hovering over the 'call' button – she put the phone down, got off the bed and paced around the room...

She opens the curtain and looks out her bedroom window – watching some young couple walking with their young child.

She then turned and looked at the photo frame next to her bed – her son, her baby boy... her pride and joy.

Would Walt even want to have more children?

William had been an easy baby, but then she'd had the support of her grandmother - who had a wealth of child rearing experience - surely having two at once couldn't be that bad?

No... She couldn't do it alone... not this time.

She walks back to the bed, sits down; picks up the phone and calls..

... breathe...

##

On the other end...

Walt is about to leave the cabin and head out towards his Bronco

His mobile phone rings...

Walt looks at the caller display – _it's Vic_

Walt's lips curl at both ends.

"Hey Vic?"

"Hey, Walt... erm... are you busy?"

"I was just about to head out to the station (he shifts about) – I could pop by if you like?" Trying not to sound too keen.

"err _No... No_ \- I'm.. erm... I ... (Vic looks to her bedroom door – she knows Cady is with William in the lounge) ...We _need_ to talk... "

"yup... we do"

There is a brief pause... "A long ... talk, Walt?!"

Walt agrees. - "It's Friday tomorrow ... _I can_ take a day off? - I'll ask Ferg if he'll come in early "

"Friday's good."

"Ferg won't mind ... where shall we have this _talk_?" - Not wanting to appear too pushy.

"Probably best at your place... I'll bring William along... that way you can have him an extra night... (there's a slight pause) ... that's if you'd like to?"

Walt's slight smile grows.. "yup, that'd be good."

"We'll come early"

"See you in the morning"

"bye Walt" – she hangs up.

Walt responds with "bye", but Vic had already hung up on him.

##

Walt is happy and buoyant... and was about to get into his Bronco when he realises that he needed to get his grocery shopping done a day early.

Walt almost glides back into his cabin, heading for the kitchen.

Walt takes a quick stock take – making a list of what food, fruit, meat, cereal, etc that he'll need over the next week.

Milk – almost forgot about milk for Will.

He grabs his make shift shopping list and heads out to his Bronco, with a swing in his step.

He was 'happy Walt'.

##

Vic in the mean time had decided to put on a brave face, she had to be more positive and it had to start from today.

She quickly dressed and with a smile on her face; she walks into the lounge...

"hey?"

Cady was getting her files into her bag and William was putting on his boots.

Vic watched her four year old son getting himself ready for school.

He was growing fast...

"Vic? .. you alright?" Cady asks

"yeah... just got a few things I need to sort out..."

"and the other thing ... (Cady uses her eyes to point to Vic's belly) ... you know I'm good for babysitting duties..."

Vic smiles.. "You're a good friend Cady... but I think this (she puts her hand on her belly) .. is one favour too far..."

"I mean it Vic... I am here for you! ... you don't have to do it alone"

She reaches her hand to Vic – who responds by hugging Cady appreciatively.

William not wanting to be left out of this 'hug' - wraps his arms around both of their legs.

"I love you Mummy!"

Vic crouches down and hugs her son... "I love you too!"

William innocently asks his mother ... "why you crying?"

Vic wipes the tears from her eyes...

Cady innocently blurts out... "pregnancy hormones"

William looks at his mother, who tells him " I'm just happy baby... these are happy tears... I'm not sad... I'm happy cos' you're my special little man!"

She starts to tickle the little boy - William howls with laughter...

Vic looks back at Cady... knowing that 'this new secret' could tear their friendship apart...

Would Cady forgive her this time?

Vic knew that she couldn't carry on living another lie...

It was time for honesty, she knew that she would have to forget her and Walt's past - it may take a while for the forgiveness to arrive...

She had to do it for her boy... their son... or it would tear her apart.

###

Walt arrives in town; parks the Bronco and walks up into the station.

 _Ah! ... Just the guy!_ \- Walt thinks to himself - time to ask Ferg to pull a double shift.

"Hey Ferg... erm... . I need a favour?"

"Sheriff?"

"Could you come in early tomorrow and cover my shift?... Vic is bringing my son over early tomorrow"

"ah... " Ferg is reluctant to let down his mentor.

"Is there a problem?" Walt asks.

"err... yes, kind of... (Ferg feels as though he is letting Walt down)... I said I'd help out my Dad tomorrow morning"

Dash is nearby, listening in "Hey Boss... I don't mind pulling a double if you want? ... Spending time with your boy is important... "

"Sheriff ... my Dad only needs me till noon... I can come in then ... (looks at Dash) and relieve you Dash... Is that okay?"

"thanks Dash... Ferg... I owe you one.. both of you!."

##

It's late afternoon... Vic is about to leave the office, to pick up William from kindergarten.

"I'm just leaving for the day" - Vic tells Cady.

"yeah... I'll be home late... got a few things I need to sort out here and then I'll be meeting a friend..."

"Cady... have I told you how much I appreciate your help and friendship all these years... You were there when I needed a friend... "

"I'll always be your friend Vic... and besides there is no way I'd let you move away... you know I love my little munchkin... "

"he loves you too... (she bites her lip)... I've got a few things I need to do ... tomorrow... with it being my day off... I was going to drop William round to Walt's ... give him an extra day... maybe we could have a girly non-alcoholic night in?"

Cady laughs... "yeah, I guess we could do that... although there is a bottle of _Pinot Grigio_ in the fridge with my name on it... (Vic chuckles) ... I could do with a girly night in ... maybe have a pamper session... do our nails?"

"yep... I could do with some pampering right now... sounds good... " Vic walks over to Cady and hugs her "thank you"

Cady looks at Vic... "Are you sure you are okay?"

"I'm fine... (Vic looks at the Wall clock) ... better go... or else Munchkin will think I've forgotten him... "

"See you later" Cady said as Vic left the office.


	30. Chapter 30

A/N - Thank you all for sticking with this story and me... Always appreciate your comments. I am trying to complete this as best I can... I'll try to post some more before the end of the Easter Weekend... Happy Easter to all...

* * *

 **Chapter 30**

The following morning... Friday morning... the day of reckoning had arrived.

Vic was up early... to be fair... she'd had another restless night.

Going over in her mind – how she'd tell Walt about her pregnancy...

How she would tell him, that he was about to become a father again!

This was going to be awkward for them both...

Regardless of how she was going to tell him... it was going to be embarrassing and difficult...

 _'Hey Walt, by the way... you knocked me up again'... or 'Hey Walt, we've had a little accident again!'_

no no ... definitely difficult and painful...

She had already dressed and got breakfast ready for William, by the time Cady and William came into the kitchen..

"morning... just cereal and milk this morning munchkin..."

Cady pours some coffee... "what's the plan for your day off Vic?"

"As you know... I'm going to drop munchkin round to Walt... maybe have a quick chat .. (Vic knew that was a lie... She hated lying to Cady)... and then I thought I'd head over to Sheridan ... do some window shopping ... and you? ... going to see 'him'? (deflection works, Vic thought)... you got home very late last night!"

Cady coyly replies... "I may do!... and it _wasn't that_ late!"

"yeah ... well... be careful... or you may end up with one of them (nodding in Williams direction)... "

"We're not at that stage.. but who knows... maybe one day I'd like a 'William' of my own..."

Vic knowingly looks at Cady... she'd been there... she knew the script, and even worn that particular t-shirt...

She hoped this 'guy' was not going to mess her around.

Cady deserved a nice guy.

"Are we still on for tonight?" Vic asks Cady... "Or are you out with him?"

"nope ... I'm all in for that girly night... (she winks at Vic) ... and a nice glass of vino should do the trick!"

Vic and Cady both chuckle... although the former was a little more hesitant...

Vic knew that She had to tell Cady the truth...

And tonight was going to be the night... _lay all your cards on the table Vic_ \- once she had told Walt.

There it was the difficult and awkwardness...

Vic heads into the bedroom and packs Williams bag – making sure he'd got enough underwear and clean clothes to last during his stay with his father.

She carries the bag out and places it by the front door...

"Time to go sweetie..."

Vic walks over to Cady "See you later..."

Cady walks with William out the front door.

William kisses Cady 'goodbye' and he climbs into the Ram, as Vic puts the weekend bag into the back.

"Have fun munchkin" Cady waves the Ram off...

####

As Vic drives up the dirt track towards Walt's place...

She looks in the rear view mirror... keenly watching her son looking out the window.

William was pointing at the various 'landmarks' and was merrily chatting about going to see his Daddy.

William clearly knew this journey well.

Vic smiles... her son was happy...

 _Could she forgive? Should she forgive?_

Vic is thinking to herself...

Walt may be a complete shit to women, but he clearly loved his children and they reciprocated those feelings of love...

Cady was evidence of that enduring love.

They were nearing the end of the journey...

Walt had been up early out on his horse... and had just put away his saddle, when Vic pulled up.

Walt hurriedly finished cleaning up, and began to walk out of the stable..

Vic turns off the Ram and gets out, opening the rear passenger door for her son – who duly jumps down on the ground and runs towards Walt...

Walt scoops up the little boy in his arms...

Vic heads up towards the front door, with Williams bag...

She waits patiently for the pair of them to walk back towards the cabin.

"Go on in...it's open Vic.."

Walt had no idea why Vic wanted to talk... but he was happy that she wanted to talk to him... given the months of having the cold shoulder from her.

Finally a thawing... he more than hoped... He took off his hat and placed it on Williams head...

His gaze turning to his sons mother... if only _she knew how he felt_... his hopes and dreams...

Vic in the meantime opens the front door and walks inside...

She looks around – Walt had definitely made a few more improvements on the place, since the last time she had been there...

She noticed the little William sized 'arm chair' - with its own personal Navajo blanket – Williams initials were embroidered in the corner.

She starts to walk towards Williams bedroom; wanting to put Williams bag in there – a little plaque adorned the door – with 'William' written on it

Vic opens the door – the room had what looked like a homemade bed frame, with an attached guard-rail either side.

There was a big box containing toy cars, duplo building blocks, some ready made lego toys, along with the carved horses on the side cabinet.

And a train set to the side of the room... Vic smiled... Walt probably got as much enjoyment out of that as their son would have...

No wonder William loved spending time with his father...

She smiled... and placed the bag on the bed...

Vic walked over to the set of drawers, opened them – there was more than enough clothes to keep the little boy going ...

Vic realised that she didn't need to pack a bag for her son...

Walt had clearly made room in his life for their son...

Vic walks out of the little boys room and back into the lounge, by this time Walt and William were back inside.

Walt have taken off his boots, and their son had also done the same...

Vic felt as though she were the odd one out... with her shoes still on...

"I'll make some tea" Walt walks into the kitchen, as William sits down on his little chair – picking up a book... Still wearing his fathers hat.

Vic notices just how much their little boy was like his father...

He'd picked up the same mannerisms, her son was a mini Walt.

Vic slips off her shoes and sits down on the sofa... – thinking to herself – _how to tell Walt..._

Walt passes Vic her cup of tea and sits down opposite her, but next to their son...

Walt is happy that Vic is willing to talk to him

Vic makes conversation about their son and how well he is doing at the Montessori school...

Vic talks about wanting to make sure he is happy.

That _he_ was her priority.

Walt can see that Vic has something on her mind...

"Vic...you didn't come here to talk about Will... there's something else?" - at this moment all the worst case scenarios were running through his head...

Was this talk, about telling him they were leaving?

Moving away?

"yes.. (Walt's heart was beating faster, he tried not to show his anxiety and fear of losing them both)... maybe we should talk out of ear-shot of William" Vic replied.

Walt put on his boots and than put on Wills boots, along with his coat and gloves - it may have been spring, but outside there was a slight wind chill... "time for some fresh air son"

 _He was going to lose him... He had already lost Vic..._

##

Vic and Walt quietly watch from the veranda, as William plays outside.

There's an uneasy silence between them...

Walt doesn't want to push her even further away... and reminds himself to _play it cool_.

He figures that Vic will talk when she's good and ready... if he has learnt one thing – it's to be patient... with Vic... but they both needed to clear the air between them.. _If he was going to lose her, then he was going to tell her... everything..._

With a heavy heart Walt begins... "Vic... I know I've been an asshole... I'm a complete dick... I made some mistakes ... huge mistakes with you, unforgiveable mistakes... (he looks at their son and then back to Vic... who is looking out at the vista)... .. I don't deserve you.. I never did deserve you... I didn't deserve to have a chance of being a dad again... but even after everything that I've done to you.. (still looking at Vic)... . **You** have let me be a father again... **You** allowed me a second chance... **You** gave me a son...(Walt looks back at their son and then to his boots) ... back then – I was scared... I was afraid ... I hid my feelings from you...I closed myself of!"

Walt paused... Vic continued to look out beyond the horizon... He had to press on... He wasn't going down without a fight! "I've always loved you... the first moment I realised it - was when you were in the hospital after being shot with the tranquiliser ... You said I was a real man... It shocked me, that I could love someone so soon after Martha passing... I loved you right from the very beginning... but you were a married woman... **You** were not available .. And **it was wrong** of me to love you ... I hid it as best I could... that time in Arizona – I wanted something to happen between us, when you knocked connecting door – my heart skipped a beat... I thought I was going to have a heart attack and for just a moment I thought - 'this is it'... I continued to bury my feelings... . When you told me that Sean gave you the ultimatum... I **wanted you** to stay in Wyoming with me ... when Branch attacked you... I **wanted to protect you**... with Gorski and Chance Gilbert... then Branch and Barlow... I tried to keep you safe... I tried to keep you away from me... I encouraged Eamonn to 'call you' - to protect you!,... I pushed you away... I suppressed my true feelings for you... . I'm sorry... I hope that one day you'll find a way to forgive me..."

Vic finally looks at Walt... realising that for the very first time, he was being honest and open with her... ..

He wasn't perfect, neither of them were...

Vic knew that she was never going to have perfect...

Vic realises that she needed to forgive Walt... get over it and let it go... Or it was forever going to tear them apart...

"I'm pregnant" Vic said softly...


	31. Chapter 31

_A/N - apologies for it being a little late, but it is still officially EASTER..._..

Happy EASTER!

* * *

 **Chapter 31**

Still at Walt's cabin...

There was a deafening silence between Walt and Vic, in the moments after she announced her pregnancy...

Vic turned her gaze from Walt and carried on looking out towards the beautiful vista from the veranda.

Walt sure knew how to pick a beautiful place to live.

Walt stood there looking at Vic, taking in what she said... in his mind he quietly admitted defeat...

He'd lost her...

She was with someone else ... and now they were starting a family together.

He was heart-broken...

His soul crushed.

"Have you told him?" Walt asked Vic whilst looking uncomfortably at his feet...

"Told who?"

"the guy you are in a relationship with... Joel. "

"we... Walt... ' **we** ' are not in a relationship... not anymore..." Vic shakes her head softly.

"I'm sorry Vic... I really am sorry .. " And he means it...

"why? ... he was a cheat... a real shithead"

Walt looks at Vic... trying to 'read' her.

How did Vic know that Joel was cheating on her?...

Walt hadn't even said anything to Henry about what he'd seen in Colorado Springs.

Had Vic discovered Joel's secret?

Regardless of him being a cheat, Walt knew the man had rights too!

"He may be a cheat ... but he deserves to know about the baby... Vic..." replied Walt.

"it's _history_ Walt... he _didn't want anymore_ kids"

Walt looked at Vic, she looked sad... he thought.

"You still going to have the baby?"

Walt knew that even at this point, Vic would never entertain 'him' being a father-figure to this one..

Vic pulls out the scan of her twins from her pocket...

Her and Walt's twins...

She passes the scan photo to Walt...

"What's this?" Asks Walt; taking the scan picture from Vic.

Vic points at the scan "that is a baby and... so is that one..."

Walt looks and studies the scan...

Vic was left with two babies' and no father.

Even if she didn't want him to!; he would step up and **be a father** to these children as well...

He had to choose his words carefully...

The guilt of what he saw back in Colorado was eating him up...

"I'm sorry Vic... I should have said something the other week... when I got back from Colorado..."

Walt looks at their son playing, he looks out towards the mountain and then back to Vic

" I saw him... Joel with his family... (Walt fidgets with his hands and then kicks the wood on the veranda)... when I was there at the conference down in Colorado springs... I wanted to say something... but after what happened last time ... I didn't want to push you away... I didn't want to hurt you again... I didn't want to push you away for good. ... " He sighs.

"It's okay Walt... Joel is a shit... I seem to be good at picking shitheads... (she gives a slight nervous chuckle) ... and that includes you"

"I deserve that!" Walt replies acknowledging.

"yep,... yes you do... "

Vic looks at Walt and he looks back at her.

Again silence passes between them.

Until Vic tells him " .. they're yours"

Walt looks perplexed... "what's mine?"

Vic points at the scan photo "Walt I am pregnant... with twins and... **they** are also **yours** – you remember 15 weeks ago?"

Walt's expression goes through a range of emotions... shock, surprise, astonishment to happiness and elation within seconds.. the first thing he wants to do is to place his hand on her small bump, but he wonders if Vic would allow him that?!

His voice breaks and he clears his throat... "Can I?" Gesturing to her abdomen.

Vic smiles at Walt, she thought - he'd missed out on this part with William and besides _'what harm will it do_?'

"Yep ... go ahead" ... As Walt places his hand on the burgeoning bump..

Vic tells him. " **This** does not change anything..."

"I know it'll take a long time for you to forgive me... but I want to be there for you, to help you Vic... ... "

Vic agrees with Walt's sentiment...

"Cady knows"

"Knows about ?"

"She knows that I'm expecting... she doesn't know it's twins or that they're yours – I haven't told her that part yet"

"what do we tell people?" Walt asks.

"I want to keep it quiet for a short while, until I start showing – which given there is two of them in there – means I've got maybe a couple of weeks to get things sorted and tell those who need to know... I need ... we need to tell William, that he is going to be a big brother first... I don't know how I'm going to tell my family... ... it's clear they think I made a mistake years ago... they love William as a grandchild... just not how he came to be.. I also need to tell Cady."

Walt does a quick calculation, 40 weeks on from when they were intimate... "I guess you're due mid October... (he lets out a sigh) ... I'll do whatever you want... whatever you need ... I want to be there for you... I wasn't there when Cady was born... (Vic sees that Walt is sad about reminiscing about his dead wife)... I was working when I got the call about Martha going into labour, drove back as fast as I could... Cady was already here, making her voice heard... (He smiles and looks directly at Vic)... I'll marry you... if that's what you want? "

"whoa!... whoa!... one step at a time Walt"

"yup" Too much, too soon! Walt begins to regret his outburst...

"We've got 5 months to prepare for that... having twins that is ... nothing else!.. " Vic trying to keep their conversation on topic.

"yup"

##

They stand there for a while, not saying anything.

Walt unsure of his next move... should he back-track?

Vic looks at her son and then back to Walt

She realises that **she needed to move** on from the past...

She had to get over how Walt treated her, _forgive him and move forward..._ for both their sakes.

She knew that they way they were going; them fighting and arguing - it would ultimately end in a collision of sorts...

And _their children_ would get caught up in the crossfire...

It was clear that neither of them wanted that outcome...

Vic knew that Walt was unquestionably honourable...

That he would always offer 'marriage' – that thought scared her to the core...

Her first marriage was a disaster...

She married for all the wrong reasons...

She tried to make it work... They both tried to make it work...

She was always going to be the _alpha_ in that relationship... and her ex – Sean grew tired of her always taking charge...

And when _he gave her_ the ultimatum... **she chose** and he left.

Vic finally looks at Walt – he is smiling, almost uncontrollably...

He is _goofy_ she thinks to herself... and for that moment she felt brief contentment.

And then it was gone...

Vic looks at her watch... time did not stop.

If anything it _accelerated_ slightly... too late to drive over to Sheridan for the bit of shopping.

Maybe she should just take a leisurely drive home, maybe look online for baby stuff, get a few ideas together ...

Order some takeaway for later on...

When she would tell Cady the truth...

"Listen Walt... I've gotta go..."

Walt nods "It's been great having this time to talk Vic... Just wished I could have done it sooner..."

Vic looks at Walt, he almost sounds melancholy she thinks...

However she needed to prepare for later on... and time was running out... "I'm going to tell Cady the truth tonight... I hope she'll understand..."

"Do you want me to come round, so ... we could tell her together? " Vic knows that being the honourable man he is, he would tell Cady - but not in the way she would.

These were her _ducks should needed to get in a line_...

"nope... thanks anyway... This is something I need to do... you just enjoy the weekend with him" - looking in the direction of their son...

"And besides ... we're having a girly night in... so no guys allowed! ... You would only cramp our style..."

Walt smiles in agreement... Vic knew him too well...

Vic walks down the steps and towards the garden area; which Walt had fenced off for William.

" Hey Sweetie... I'm going now... you have fun with your Daddy... "

William climbed down and gave his mother a big hug 'Goodbye'

"love you"

"love you mummy!"

Vic kisses her son goodbye and walks over to the Ram...

Walt is still on the Veranda looking at her... before getting in; Vic looks back at Walt..

"See you later, Walt!"

Walt holds up his hand in response "see you later... Vic" – waving her off up the dirt road..

He'd win her back... whatever it took – he'd make them a family.

######

Later that evening...

Cady and Vic are having their girly night...

Manicures, facials and pedicures – watching some 'dating show' on the television – and stating which one they'd _marry, snog or shag_...

This eventually moved on to the local guys of Durant...

Vic went along with it, in the hope of trying to identify who this new guy was in Cady's life.

The pool of men started narrowing...

Cady had pretty much polished off the bottle of _pinot grigio_ , trying not to spill her glass, as she was moving on the couch.

Vic was sitting on the floor perched up against the couch...

Cady uttered... "Omar?"

Vic looked at Cady... she knew she had to choose ... "snog"

Cady responded ... "what? - tongue as well?"

Vic quickly replies "er... No!" - ... Vic was now beginning to want a drink herself... Cady was clearly merry, but Vic was still trying to whittle down - who this mystery man was!

"your turn... the Ferg?" Asks Vic.

Cady takes a drink from her glass... "aww he is sweet... he'd be the marrying kind"

Vic looks at Cady... was she blushing, or was she feeling the affects of the wine? hmmm... "Interesting..." - Was it Ferg?

"how so?" Cady responds...

"Just interesting, that's all"

"okay... What about Henry?" Cady asks

"Obviously snog" replies Vic...

" **Vic**... you'd snog them all... " Cady protests...

"Well given my predicament... a _snog_ is all I have to offer!"

Cady nods in agreement... she was running out of names... the only names she hadn't said were her dad and Dash...

"so Cady... What about that _stud muffin_ at the station... Dash?" Vic looks directly at Cady...

"Definitely all three..." laughing as she takes another drink...

Vic moves herself up onto the couch... she looks at the glass in Cady's hand...

"Cady... You are a good friend... I can't lie to you.."

"yes... I know... I'm a little tipsy...but this wine is fantastic!" she replies as she points to her occupied hand.

"Cady.. I'm serious... "

Cady puts down the glass .. "sorry Vic... go ahead"

Vic takes in a huge breath...

"You know I am pregnant... (Cady nods) .. well you see... erm... Joel isn't the father... (Cady picks up the glass and takes a sip) ... .. Walt is... "

Cady spat out the wine with force... if anything was going to sober her up... that was it...

Vic nervously watched Cady's reaction... unsure of how she was taking the news.

"How?... When ? ... I'm confused"

"You're confused... So am I... Me and Walt...We err... had an argument way back in January... actually it was a massive argument...things got a little heated... and one thing led to another... I guess"

"was that why you had _that period_ of not speaking to Dad?

"yeah... kind of... I felt a little embarrassed by it all..."

"Does Dad know... about the baby?"

Vic nods "I told him today... we had a talk... a much needed talk..."

Cady smiles...

"I'm glad that you and Dad are back on speaking terms.. I hated being a 'go-between' ... I'm pretty sure it upset Ruby as well" replies Cady.

"yeah... I'm sorry for that... sometimes getting involved with a married man, makes you see what's real and what is not."

Cady looked at Vic... and then realised that the married man was Joel... _alcohol does that you_ \- Cady told herself.

"Dad loves William... .. "

"Yeah... yes he does...(there's a pause) .. Cady? ... (Cady looks at Vic - surely there is not another bombshell coming?) ... it's twins..."

Cady sat there, unsure of what she'd heard... "Twins... Did you say Twins? ... wow... (Cady's eyes widen)... How did Dad take that news?"

Vic replied "He seemed to take it well... .. He said he would be there... I don't doubt that he'd give me whatever I ask for"

"That's Walt Longmire for you!"

Vic sighs... "I'm scared Cady!... one baby I could manage, but two... the logistics will be a nightmare... (Vic shakes her head... fretting and over-thinking)... All of Williams baby clothes, Moses basket, car seat and the pram are at my grandparents... I could ask them to send them on to me... but..."

"You'll need two of each"

"Yeah... and **babies are** expensive.."

"I could offer you a pay rise..." Trying to alleviate Vic's worry...

"That's not the point Cady... (she sighs) ... at some point I'll need to take time off... you're going to need to get someone else to cover what I do"

"We'll worry about it when the time comes... Your job is safe Vic... and as for stuff for the babies... Dad will help out with that.. .. stop worrying... besides ... you've given the town gossips more than enough to talk about for the next few weeks."

Cady gathers Vic up into a hug on the couch.

Vic replies... "Yeah, there is that... looking forward to reading **those salacious** headlines... again, not! "

Cady smiles... "I wouldn't worry about that either... People move on... one week you're the height of gossip, the next it's someone else...At least this time I can throw you a decent baby shower"

Cady stands up "I need to celebrate!"

"Where you going?" asks Vic.

"Getting another bottle... if **you** can't drink to celebrate, then **I will** do it for both of us!" Smiling as she left the room...

Vic moves her legs up on the couch.

Cady returns, refreshed with another full glass of _pinot_ ...

She sits down next to Vic on the couch...

"Cady... Are you really okay with this .. (indicating to her bump) ... if you want I can find somewhere else to live"

Cady responds defensively... "Don't you dare!... **You** are staying here for as long as you want to... regardless of what _your relationship_ to my Dad is... **You** are family..." Cady was surprised and a little upset by Vic's statement.

Vic moves her legs off the couch and pulls Cady in for a hug .. "What did I do to deserve a good friend like you?!"

Cady looked at Vic..." If we're going to be honest with each other... then I need to get a few things off my chest... (Vic looked a little perplexed) ... when I first met you... I thought you were a little brash"

"just a little?!" Vic asks.

Cady nods... "Definitely impulsive... cocky... **You** were never intimidated by any of the guys... I liked your self-assuredness.. You knew what you wanted and most of the time you got your way... even with Dad... and he's the most stubborn man I've ever known... I saw how you and Dad 'gelled' ... It was clear, that Dad liked having you around... but I was shocked, when I saw Eamonn coming out of your room... I thought that you and Dad were 'together'... and then he was seeing Donna... It's like you two are star-crossed... ... like _Taylor and Burton_..."

"come again?" Vic is confused... a drunk Cady will do that to you - she thinks...

"Cleopatra and Antony"... Cady points her glass in Vic's direction.

"Yeah, well those Shakespeare couples never did end well... didn't they all die in the end?! "

"I'm going to bet that you two will get your act together... sure Dad infuriates you... but ... you are meant to be... it's fate"

"fate?! .. pft ... I think you've had a little too much to drink" Vic responds...

"this wine is good" Cady gives the okay signal with her hand...

Vic knowing that Cady is a little impeded... asks... "so.. who is he?"

"He, who?"

"Him! ... you know the _guy_ that's put a smile on your face... Who is he?" Vic asks...

"Can you keep a secret?"

"I think so... I kept one for almost four years!"

Cady moves closer to Vic. ... "shh! ... promise you won't say anything"

"Okay... but _why are you_ whispering Cady... there's no one else here..."

Cady beams... "It's Dash..."

Vic's mouth drops... "shit! .."

"Don't say anything to Dad"

"You have my word Cady... although I thought you were steering clear of seeing guys that Walt works with? ... especially since Branch"

"He's gorgeous Vic...He's fun to be around... A real gentleman, nothing like the guys round here... and he has the body of a god.."

"How serious is it Cady? ... Are we talking you know?..." Vic gestures her eyebrows to Cady.

"Relax...We're at the 'making out' stage... (Cady shakes her head drunkenly)... no exchanging other bodily fluids.. Yet!... but I'd like to see what he's got to offer... if you get my meaning"

A drunk Cady is fun... Vic wonders if she was just as bad, when drunk...

Ah!... there would be no partaking of alcohol for sometime to come for Vic...

"Yeah... (Vic smiles)... just be careful... and when it does get to the 'serious' stage... it might be a good idea to let Walt know... You don't want another 'Branch situation' ... "

"I know Vic... I'll tell Dad when he needs to know ".

Vic appreciated what a true friend Cady had become to her...

Both of them carried on that night; discussing how the local towns people would react... challenging each other to come up with the most 'unlikely' newspaper headline about her and Walt's strange and complicated situation.


	32. Chapter 32

A/N - Sorry this is taking a little longer than expected. This one is more descriptive - but it is needed to move forward.

* * *

 **Chapter 32**

The following day.

Vic called Walt at home to discuss their impending predicament - it wouldn't be long before the gossip mill got into gear.

Vic also told Walt, that she had told Cady knew the truth about their strange or was that strained relationship.

Walt asked How Cady took the news... Vic just said she was okay with it and that they had a great night in...

Walt and Vic also talked about who they would tell first, after Cady...

It was decided between the two of them, that they needed to meet up and tell their son together...

It was important that they put on a united front for their son.

William seemed excited about becoming a big brother, although he wanted to know when his baby brother or sister was coming home, and which 'home' they would be living in.

This made Vic wince ... She felt guilty about the turmoil she'd unintentionally inflicted on her young son.

This was the first time that she became aware that their son, William was aware of the concept of a home...

Did her son want his 'own' home?

##

Vic and Walt were still a long, long way from being able to spend a whole day in the same company as each other...

It was uncomfortable and embarrassing for both parties... but for those short few hours they put on a brave face for their son...

However for all their hopes... the little boy was more perceptive than they thought...

Had William overheard all the conversations Vic had with Cady about Walt over this last year?

It was almost as though Walt had sensed; Vic's anxiety about their young sons 'home' truth...

Walt placed his hand on Vic's belly and said _"we'll let them decide, when the time comes"_

Vic thought – _as if new-born's could make a decision_ ... pfft!

William followed his father's example and put his small hands on his mothers belly...

This made Vic smile in a way she had not smiled for a long time - Walt thought.

Their son seemed to be pacified by his fathers words... this put Vic further at ease...

Deep down she knew something had to give... she didn't want her son to suffer... anymore than he already had.

Some way down the line Vic knew that her and Walt would need to think about co-parenting and makes plans for that event.

Obviously the twins would need to be with her for most of their first year.

She didn't think he needed to have much of an input in their lives at the start.

It wasn't as though he'd be happy to change smelly nappies, and just like William - she thought about nursing them for at least the first few months - so that was one area, Walt was unable to help her with.

##

Not long after telling William, Walt asked Vic if he could start to tell other people, especially those he felt were close enough to know...

As Walt thought it wouldn't be too long before people would notice Vic's expanding waistline.

Vic's response was _"do you think I'm getting fat?"_

Walt knew _'that game'_ all too well, and decided not to bite – So he moved the topic back to their son.

Safety first Walt...

Walt told Henry first; while Henry was setting up the bar for the day...

Henry offered to help Walt to celebrate his good news...

Walt told Henry that he was going to make more of a concerted effort to keep his alcohol consumption to a lower level... even though he had already cut down considerably since William came into his life just under a year ago.

He also told Henry that his only fear would be that; he'd not be around for his children to reach adulthood.

Remembering how he felt when he lost his parents years before.

Henry agreed and offered to help Walt stick to a healthier option.

It was clear that Walt was more concerned about his own age and health.

##

Next he headed into the Station...

Telling Ruby would be difficult...

She had been the go-between Vic and himself... during this past year.

He knew that even though Ruby was fiercely loyal to him... Her sympathies were more leaning towards Vic...

She chastised him on how poorly he had treated Vic; four years previous and then last year when Vic returned to Durant with their son.

Walt knew he deserved her chastisement... and much more.

As he walked up the stairs he thought to himself – _'Just come right out with it'_

Walt opens the door. "I couldn't have a quick word with you in my office?"

"Good morning Walter.." There is a brief pause while she is typing up some document... "I'm just finishing these off for you to sign"

Walt nods "okay"

Walt places his hat on the stand and walks' towards his office door.

##

Soon after Ruby walks into his office and places the document on Walt's desk...

As Walt takes a look over the document and signs it...

He asks "Please... take a seat Ruby"

Noticing that the door was still open Walt gets up from his chair, as Ruby sits down – He closes his office door.

"ermm... I thought you should be one of the first to know.. (he takes his seat behind the desk) ... me and err ... Vic ...we're erm..."

Ruby's smile widens "You're getting together... oh Walter!... I am pleased for you"

Walt rubbed his chin and wrestled in his chair, Ruby could see his discomfort.

"erm... not quite... we... err... we're having another baby... well... erm.. Vic says it's twins!..."

"And you are getting married?" asked Ruby.

"I offered, but you know Vic...(Walt shakes his head – _No_ )... and we were never what you would call 'together'...(he pauses) ... I want us to be together, as a family... but... I don't think Vic will ever let me in again"

"The town will talk... _you know_ that Walter!"

"Yup... well let them talk!... I don't care what they think... My professional life and private life are separate... it always has been...(He looks down at his feet)... if I could just make Vic love me ..."

"You broke her heart Walter.. and that will take a long time to heal... just keep on being a good father to your son and she will come round... give her time... that is all you can do."

"I hope that one day she'll want to be with me .."

"Who else have you told?"

"Cady, Will, Henry and now you... I'm heading out to see Lucian and then Omar... I'll tell the team later on today... I think for now Ruby.. erm.. Vic wants it kept quiet – just tell those who need to know"

"I understand that feeling, how far along is she?... Is it still early days?" asks Ruby.

"bout Four months"

"she'll be starting to show very soon"

Walt nods in agreement. - "I think that's why Vic wants to tell certain people first..."

"And you Walter?... Are you happy?"

"About having another child? ... (he smiles) .. I never thought I'd be given another chance at fatherhood... Will is fantastic... I only wish I had been there for him and Vic years ago... .. Whatever happens between Vic and I... I just...I just want to be an active part of their lives... I would be happier if Vic would marry me before the twins are born...but " he sighs.

######

The month of May passed by quickly...

The local media vitriol towards Walt and Vic lasted for just the first week and did not make it past the second week.

Most people said they thought they were a couple anyway...

And where was the scandal?

Interest soon faded away...

The mayor summoned Walt to his office and demanded to know what was going on...

Walt told him that - _'it was none of his business... and that it wouldn't interfere with his role of being Sheriff'_.

##

Over the month...

In public Vic put on a united front with Walt – which he was keen to accept, although behind closed doors – Vic, especially a hormonal Vic was like a coiled snake, or an angry bear... neither of which were a happy prospect.

Walt took the submissive approach with her, during those moments...

All of Williams baby clothes, car seat, Moses basket and pram arrived from her Grandparents via a courier.

Cady and Vic went through each one of the items... placing the clothes into a pile ready for washing... along with sorting them into 'age and sizes' ...

Into piles of what could be used and what could be exchanged on some website.

Vic was relieved that she'd dressed baby William in lighter colours, that could be used by either a boy or girl... that was one less expense.

The Moses basket could be used again, with a bit of cleaning. However Vic knew she would need to buy another one...

The list was growing and so was the expenditure!

Ruby overheard Walt talking about Vic fretting about getting baby stuff together, so she visited Vic; seeing the Moses basket in its present condition offered to help.

##

By the end of the month of May.

Ruby had managed to find online, an exact copy of the Moses basket William had slept in as a baby.

She had taken them both home to fix them up. Making sure they were properly cleaned before stitching the cloth and padding.

She used a Winnie the Pooh fabric cloth, she had stitched and sewed them both to look like they were brand new... Both would look good for either a boy or girl...

The warmer days weren't helping Vic and her moods either... Vic would have the air con on high... in the car, at work and at home... she was beginning to feel uncomfortable ...

Heat never seemed to affect her... but being pregnant with twins upset her equilibrium of normality... .. She was grouchy.

The warmer temperatures were definitely affecting her now...

And what was worse for Vic – she knew it wasn't going to get any better... the height of summer still hadn't arrived and already she'd had enough heat.

Her small bump ever growing in size...

Her normal clothes no longer fitting her... she'd cry at the smallest of mishaps...

William would tell her _"it's okay Mummy_... " or " _I love you Mummy_ " that seemed to make her cry even more...

Vic became more and more tired...

Cady had taken on someone to help Vic with the workload, so that by the time Vic took her maternity leave – the 'cover' would be up to standard.

The way things were going – Cady thought that Vic would be better off concentrating on her pregnancy, rather than her work.

Stress of doing the job, was playing havoc with Vic's blood pressure.

Cady wanted to ease that part for Vic – so told Vic that the 'cover' would take up the more physical part of the job.

Vic could work from home with reduced hours on full pay.

Cady told Vic it was a non-negotiable offer...

Vic reluctantly took the offer... she didn't want to be seen as a charity case...

Cady told her that she wasn't...

That it was important that Vic should be concerned about her own health.

Cady wanted to keep Vic in good spirits and so they went clothes shopping for Vic's ever expanding waistline... each shop offered maternity wear... a few outfits were purchased, mainly expandable maternity jeans, leggings, long length light blouses, a summer dress that would like good with or without leggings underneath... and a couple of pairs of sandals... which were easier to slip on.

##

William was spending even more time with his father, in part Vic knew that he needed his father more and more especially now... as she grew more and more tired.

At least Walt could keep-up with their rambunctious son...

William had now learnt to ride his bike, as well as the horse, with Walt having a firm hold of the reins...

He was inquisitive and wanted to know how things worked.

He helped his father cut the wood – albeit placing the smaller cuttings onto the log pile ready for the long Winter ahead...

Walt started early on that chore... He knew that come winter, there might be new-born's staying over..

It was a small chance, but it was a chance all the same...

The cabin needed to be warm for that.

Vic always asked if he was keeping the place warm for their son.

##

Telling Omar and Lucian was much easier...

They congratulated him on his ability to get _physical_ with the Philly hottie once again and _knock her up_ for a second time...

Lucian reminded Walt that he needed to name at least one of his children after him...

Walt asked Lucian what if they're girls?

Lucian replied... "well you could call them Lucienne, Lucia or Lucy"

He gave a haughty laugh, as Walt looked at him - not too sure just how serious he was about the whole thing...

Omar reminded Walt to "look after Vicky!"

Walt told Omar "that he would take a bullet for her and their son!"

Omar himself had found 'love and companionship'.

He had started seeing a mother from Williams Birthday party back in February – she was a mother two boys, 5 and 10,

Who had been widowed two years earlier. Her husband died fighting for his country in Afghanistan.

It was still early days for them, but Omar enjoyed being a _father figure_ to her two boys.

##

Walt told Dash, Jamie and Ferg at the same time.

Dash however already knew, but made sure he acted 'surprised' when Walt told them the 'happy' news as a group.

They are all happy for him ... although Ferg is a little quiet on the matter.

Walt has a quiet word with him.

Ferg tells Walt that he doesn't want him to hurt Vic again...

Walt tells Ferg... that he promises he will do whatever it takes to make her happy.. and that he does love Vic.

Even if she doesn't reciprocate those feelings.

###

Cady had also told Walt about her relationship with Dash...

Walt told Cady that he was happy for her and he knew Dash was an honourable man.

And that he was grateful that Cady felt able to tell him.

It seemed that, they had all reached a happy medium.


	33. Chapter 33

_A/N - bit more of time jump - I am trying to complete this as quick as I can, but unfortunately my job takes priority. Especially this time of year - final Exams! Thank you to all who read and gratitude to those who leave a review, I do appreciate them all._

 _This is a long chapter. I hope it comes across okay._

 _Apologies - I did post this yesterday, but FF was playing up... so I'm posting it again!_

* * *

 **Chapter 33**

It's summer...

All the children have finished School for the year – including William.

Vic attempted to get him into a childminders in the local area – but all were full up.

So Walt would take his son into work with him, and William would mill about the place – 'working' with Ruby or on the odd occasion, ride with his father on 'call outs' to some of the older Durant residents.

Most of the older residents enjoyed seeing Longmire junior.

Vic would on the rare occasion take him into work with her when she needed to get some files – but he wanted to run around and she was in no 'shape' to run after him... and Cady's office was not the place for a boy to run amok.

Ruby knew her granddaughter Janine and her neighbours did a rotation of having the children round for play dates, so asked Janine if it would be okay for William to join them.

Janine happily agreed.

Ruby approached Walt and Vic about taking William round to Janine's for a play date with Esme and some other local children. Vic agrees, knowing that William needed to mix with other children, even if they would be slightly older than him.

Walt also thought that his son needed to have his own fun for a while... so it was agreed, William would spend the day over at Janine's.

Walt offered to take William over to Janine's – to save Vic stressing out about Driving.

So Walt drops their son off for his play date... Janine's neighbour was there too, along with her son and daughter.

Walt thought two adults and a group of children – where was the harm?

However Walt failed to realise that he was being watched...

The lone figure was watching Walt from their car. He does not follow Walt when he drops off William, instead the dark figure is planning... and waits patiently.

He watches the Bronco drive off

The driver gets out of his car to have a look around. He notices a hidden wooded area is at the back of Janine's property...

He walks through the wood to gain a better lookout; a vantage point.

It wasn't long before he notices the little boy that Walt had dropped off earlier. The hooded figure plans his next move.

He watches the youngsters at play in the garden...He wonders who the little lad that Walt had taken into the property, was to the Sheriff – the little boy looks like the Sheriff, was it his son?... He had heard people talking about the Sheriff having a child.

He walks back out of the wood and towards his own car, putting the key into the ignition.

He moves the car next to the wooded area towards the back of the property.

He sits there thinking about his next move...

##

A short while later, the lone figure gets out of the car and heads back into the wood. Quietly watching the children at play...

It wasn't long before William had left his group of friends and went to explore his surroundings. The lone hooded figure watching and observing both the little boy and the two adults; Janine and her neighbour who are sitting on the deck... the sound of a phone ringing makes Janine get up from the deck and in through the patio door.

The lone figure watches as the other woman turns her back away from the little boy and focuses her attention on the main group of children.

The dark figure decides to make his move... the little lad is matter of feet away from him... he launches like a crocodile does with its prey.

He grabs the little boy, hand over his mouth to quell the screams... as he moves quickly through the forest with the boy he falls... William has been briefly knocked unconscious.

The hooded figure checks to see if William is still breathing... he is.. The stranger exhales a sigh of relief.

He takes off his hoodie and covers William with it.

Stepping out of the wooded area, he bundles William into his car... and drives off!.

###

Meanwhile...

Janine walks back outside into the garden; having taken her phone call from Ruby. She notices one of the party is not there and walks over hurriedly towards her neighbour

"Where is William?"

The neighbour scans the area searching for a sign of the little lad. "He was here a minute ago"

Janine turns to her own daughter...

"Esme? - Where is William?"

The little girl shakes her head - "don't know"

Janine asks the other children if they'd seen William or knew where he was ...

Panic and horror suddenly hit Janine...and her neighbour - _had the little boy wandered in the wood at the back?_

Shock and fright creep across her face, when she realised about the creek at the back...

She runs into her home and grabs her phone – calling the only number that could help...

"Absaroka Sheriff's Department, Ruby speaking how can I help?"

A frantic Janine replies... "He's gone!... oh my god! ... I've lost him... William has gone!"

"Janine? ... William?... How?"

Ruby tries to signal Dash who is at his desk...

"He was there when I went inside to answer your phone call... when I came back outside he wasn't there.."

Ruby's face suddenly drained of all its colour... as she collapsed into her chair...

Dash notices Ruby slumping at her chair and moves quickly towards her..

Fearing that Ruby had taken ill.

"Ruby... Ruby are you okay?"

Dash hears an hysterical voice on the other end of the phone, he takes the phone off Ruby.. "Hello?"

"He's gone... I don't know where... oh my god, what if he's gone to the creek... "

"who is this?" Asks a concerned Dash.

"It's Janine... William... William has gone missing" with that Dash drops the phone... "Ruby... where is Janine's place?"

By this time Ruby is catatonic and unable to sound coherent.

It was then that Ferg walks in with the Lunch orders...

"Mate... thank god you are here...(Ferg looks baffled)... William has gone missing, Janine is frantic... Do you know where she lives?"

Ferg immediately drops the lunch and heads out the office, with Dash in tow...

Dash Calls Jamie back to the office, to look after Ruby.

##

On the drive over to Janine's, Dash attempts to reach Walt on the radio... he isn't responding...

"Where the hell is he?!"

Dash calls Henry, and asking him to head over to Janine's.

"Henry? – William has gone missing and we cannot get hold of Walt!

"Tell me where he was last seen?"

Dash gives Ferg the phone and he explains as much as he can to Henry - while Dash is driving.

"We're gonna need Henry's tracking skills"

Ferg agreed.

Ferg calls Jamie again to make sure that Ruby was okay.

"What about Vic?" asks Ferg as Dash is driving well above the speed limit..

"Mate... I don't know... maybe the little lad is playing hide and seek... Vic doesn't need this kind of stress, given her condition... let's just get to Janine's and take it from there"

###

By the time Ferg and Dash have arrived at Janine's, her neighbour is minding the other children, as Janine comes out of the woods looking confused...

Her hand covering her mouth, tears streaming down her face... "He's gone... he's gone!"

Dash gently grabs hold of Janine "Are you sure he isn't inside the house? Have you checked?"

"I .. I... I don't know... I ... I... I can't find him"

Ferg runs into the house checking every single room, cupboards, under the beds...

He comes back outside and shakes his head at Dash... William wasn't in the house.

By this time Henry had arrived.. "Dash.. Ferg... I have managed to get hold of Walt... He is coming... (Henry turns his attention to Janine) Where did you last see William?"

Janine puts to the bottom end of her garden. "Over there!"

It wasn't long before more of Janine's neighbours arrived to help...

Henry mustered up a search party into the woods at the back of the property...

They spread out... searching for the little boy...

Henry uses his tracking skills... but even he is unsure that the tracks he is following are that of the little boy or tracks the local children had made earlier on.

"Focus Henry! – he reminds himself... "Stay Focused!"

Henry continues his search...

It was then that Henry found a toy – he recognises it almost instantly ... it was the carved horse that Walt had given William at Christmas ... the toy that William is never without - he also notices the blood _'Was it Williams_?' Henry contemplated...

A cold chill run through Henrys whole body... William didn't just wander off... He must have been taken.

He lets out a whistle as a signal to the others...

##

By this time Walt has arrived...

He is frantic with worry. He runs over to Janine, who is being taken care of by one of her neighbours...

"Where?" Was all Walt could say.

They direct Walt to the woods..

Walt darts into the wood, frantically calling out 'William' ... he notices a group standing around. He quickly makes his way over to them..

"Where is he? ... Henry? .. Dash? .. Ferg?"

Henry passes Walt the toy horse...

Walt looks to the ground and he notices the tiny droplets of blood... all his fears have come ...

He collapses to the ground... _His son – their son has gone_ \- the tears fall freely from his eyes.

Henry watches his lifelong friend in pain and attempts to console Walt...

Dash looks around trying to find something... anything...

It was then that he notices the end of penknife protruding out of the bush, just a matter of yards away from where the toy was found... "Boss!..(he beckons them with his arms)... Henry!... here!"

Walt jumps back up to his feet with renewed vigour, as Henry follows.

Henry notices the broken branch on the bush... and then a footprint and another one leading west.

Henry follows the tracks... they lead to an opening... to the road... tyre marks heading in the opposite direction... whoever took William had transport, he determines.

Henry walks at a steady pace back to the group..

Meanwhile Walt had picked up the penknife... looking at every detail the knife can offer... on the butt of the knife are carved initials... _CG_ ...

Henry informs Walt about the tyre marks on the road at the back of the wooded area... Ferg offers to go and photograph the tyre marks.

Henry follows Walt and the others back towards Janine's...

Walt tries to recall all the people he had arrested in the past, with those initials... there were only four candidates, _Chance Gilbert_ – who was now under lock and key... it couldn't be him. _Caleb Gardner_ , _Cody Grainger_ and _Chester Girling_... they were the others...

"Dash... call Ruby... ask for the recent addresses of Caleb Gardner, Cody Grainger and Chester Girling"

"Boss..." Dash moves towards the Charger ... "I'll pick up the Ferg as well ... get back to the office and take a closer look at those tyre marks... see if we can identify the brand... maybe we can find the vehicle.."

Walt nodded in agreement.. "Dash ..."

It was times like this, that Walt appreciated Dash's calm manner under stressful conditions, clearly that had been all part of his training as a Royal Marine.

"Yes, Boss!" ...

Walt asks "Have you called Cady or Vic?"

Dash shook his head... "No... didn't want to worry her.. I thought the little guy would be found hiding... just didn't want to stress her out... you know, with her condition... I'm sorry Boss" replies Dash.

Walt understood what Dash was saying and he would probably have done the same..."It's okay... **you** get Ferg... and head back to the office... get me those addresses, as soon as you can."

Walt looks around at the houses ... "someone _must have_ seen something!"

"Walter?" Henry asks..

"We need to check to see if any of the neighbours saw anything unusual, a strange car or van"

Walt has his focus – Henry thinks to himself.

##

Henry and Walt both knock doors, to ask if anyone had seen anything...

Walt knocks the final door... "Sheriff Longmire...excuse me Sir, but did you see any strange vehicles around here in the last couple of hours? "

"Sheriff ... I saw a beat up old Ford station wagon, early 80's maybe... about an hour or two ago... it hung around for a while."

"Do you remember the colour?"

"White, beige with brown panelling ... my eyes aren't as young as they used to be... I'm sorry Sheriff ... Is it important?"

"Missing child" was all Walt was able to muster without faltering.

He had to keep his emotions in check.

"I hope you catch the son of a bitch, Sheriff... "

The man closes the door, as Walt runs back towards his Bronco... getting in, he radios the station "Ruby?"

"Sheriff!... it's Jamie... Ruby is a little upset right now... have you found William?"

"No... I want you to check records on owners of Ford Station wagons...possibly 80's maybe white or beige, maybe brown panelling"

"Okay Sheriff"

Walt replaces the radio into its cradle...

Henry walks towards the Bronco..

"Walter... someone needs to tell Vic!"

Walt nods and says with a heavy heart .. "I'll go.. I have to go!. "

"I'll head to the station... check on Ruby.." replies Henry.

"Thanks Henry"

The two friends head in opposite directions...

#####

Walt pulls into the driveway to Cady's office.

He knew that Vic had gone into work that morning with Cady, after he had taken their son for his play date - which he was now beginning to regret doing.

Walt parks up and gets out... heavy footed, he walks into the office; where he sees his daughter...

"Dad!"... Cady looks at the appearance of her father in surprise...

"Punk... " Walt looks around the office...

Cady recognises that her father is a little distracted.

"Dad.. Is everything okay?"

"Where's Vic?..." - Walt's voice was a little strained.

Cady points to the kitchenette area.

Walt takes off his hat – Cady follows her father, after noticing that her father was upset and distressed.

Walt clears his throat ... "Vic... you should take a seat... (Vic smiles at Walt confused) .. please take a seat"

Walt shuffles, playing with his hat... thinking of the words.

No words could help the situation.

"Okay... ?" Vic looks worriedly at Walt.

"It's William" was all that Walt could muster, Vic stared at him – not sure of what she heard.

She looks directly at him, Did he say William?

Why would he say it like that? - his eyes were reddened, had Walt been crying? - Why would he have been crying?

"What? ...what's William?" - she places her hand on her rounded belly in an attempt to comfort herself.

"He's gone" ...

"No, No.. No... No... gone? ...he can't be" – tears fall from Vic's face.

Walt sees Vic's tears and his own eyes 'give in' too...

"He's been taken from Janine's..." Walt tries to explain, as he wiped away his own tears.

"Dad? .. How? .. Who?" asks Cady.

"I ... I.. I... don't know... we've been looking for him...Henry ... erm he found Wills little horse on the ground... (tears again form in his eyes) ... erm.. also a (he deeply sighs)... a knife...a pen knife with initials CG... (Walt looks at Vic, his own heart breaking watching Vic in agony... trying to think of words he could say to reassure her – nothing could do that) ...– I've got Dash and Ferg checking addresses... "

The colour in Vic's face had drained ... she starts to hyperventilate...

"We will find him..." Walt tries in vain to reassure Vic.

Vic starts to bawl and howl, as Walt moves to comfort Vic... "I'll do whatever it takes to get him back I promise.."

Cady tells Joanna to cancel all her appointments for the afternoon.

And that she was closed until further notice – A note was written and placed on the door it read - _'Closed - due to personal circumstances'_.

She locks the office.

#######

Meanwhile back at the station...

Henry had arrived and was walking up to the Sheriffs Office.

Ruby is inconsolable... and blaming herself.

Ferg is checking the photo prints of the tread marking from the suspect's vehicle.

Dash is checking known _'child predators'_ addresses and Jamie is locating the three suspect names that Walt gave.

Henry walks over towards Ruby...

"it's all my fault..."

"No it is not" Henry tells Ruby.

"If only I had not called Janine ... she would never have taken her eyes off him... William would still be here" - tears are streaming uncontrollably from her eyes...

"You do not know that." Henry replied.

Ruby uttered "It's unforgivable"

"Walter does not blame you Ruby!..."

########

Meanwhile on the road heading towards Durant.

Walt had taken Vic with him in the Bronco, with Cady following behind them in her SUV...

The worried silence is interrupted by the radio

"Sheriff? ."

"Yeah, Ferg, go ahead"

He says without realising the full context of the message that was coming to him.

"Dash is checking known _paedophiles"_

As soon as Vic heard that, she went into hysterics – Walt pulls over. .. It was too late.

Ferg continues the conversation without realising that Vic was travelling with Walt. "Jamie is checking the other addresses you wanted..."

Walt hangs up... attempting to comfort a distraught Vic..

Cady stops behind them and gets out to see what has happened,

"Dad?" Cady realises Vic is even more emotionally distraught than she was earlier... Walt shakes his head – as if to say – _'Don't say anything - nothing you could say would make a difference'_...

Walt felt powerless...

He wanted to be out looking for his son... but Vic needed him too...

He was torn...

He needed the wisdom of Solomon.

##

It was more than a good half hour, before Walt felt as though he could 'let go' of Vic and head back out onto the road...

He hoped their son **had not** been taken by some pervert... He knew all too well – how those scenarios ended...

Back on the road and heading into Durant... another radio message came through..

Walt asked Ferg to call him on his mobile phone – so that Vic would not be further distressed.

Ferg duly did so – Walt's Mobile phone rings and he places the phone to his left ear – so that Vic would not overhear their conversation.

"Ferg? Go ahead"

"Sheriff... we've finished checking all the local known paedophiles... (He pauses) ... each one was either working at the time of Williams abduction, out of state or locked up, and the others - their whereabouts are accounted for... Still waiting on those names you gave us earlier to check..." replies Ferg.

"Thanks Ferg... Any news about the tyre marks?"

"Still waiting on the results"

"Okay...I'm on my way"

####

Walt parks the Bronco outside the station, getting out he opens the passenger door for Vic...

Cady parks behind them and helps her father, walk Vic into the Station...

Walt and Cady help Vic up the stairs and into his office through the private door.

They help Vic sit down on the couch, Cady offers her a pillow to help make her more comfortable.

Walt pops into the main office and asks Jamie to get Vic a drink...

Shortly after Jamie walks into the office with a drink for Vic.

"Sheriff ... (Jamie hands Vic the drink)... we're waiting on Dash and Henry... They're checking out Chester Girling..." Jamie informs Walt.

"What about the other two?"

"Still trying to find a recent address for them..."

Walt knew it was a waiting game... Normally kidnappers give a ransom note...

Was there a ransom note, that they somehow missed? – did they miss it?

"Jamie... have we had any messages ?"

"Sheriff?" Jamie is confused...

Walt ushers Jamie out of his office into the bull pen, closing the office door behind them, so that Vic did not hear the rest of the conversation and was not upset any further..

"Kidnappers leave a ransom note..." He informs Jamie quietly.

"oh... erm...I'll check!" replies Jamie.

As Jamie moves towards her desk... Ruby looks at Walt.

"It's all my fault Walter..." Walt sees that Ruby is equally distraught...

"No!... No it's not... if it's anyone's fault (He walks towards Ruby and pokes his own chest)... it's mine!... this isn't the first time someone has tried something or harmed someone that I love ... just to get back at me... I'm made more enemies over the years, than friends... It's my fault!" Walt knew deep down that this was probably someone with a grudge against him...

"I'm sorry"... Walt gives Ruby a hug.

Their motherly/son embrace was interrupted by the radio...

"Jamie? Jamie... It's Dash... pick up!."

"Yeah Dash... go ahead" replied Walt.

"It's a negative on Chester Girling...Boss!... He was in a road accident last year... he's lying on a bed in a hospice ... coma they said... It's not him!"

"Thanks Dash" Walt wasn't sure how he felt, but he knew that finding his son, their son, was the only priority.

"If you can get the other addresses... Henry and I, will check them out"

"Will do Boss!"

Walt mentally noted one out of three accounted for... he wondered why it was taking so long for the other addresses to be found...

He wanted to be out searching for his son... their little boy.

He remembered the last thing William said to him that morning, as he dropped him off at Janine's... _"bye Daddy!"_

He looked so happy to be going for a play date.

Walt collapses into a chair, his head in his heads.. the emotion taking over him – he sobbed...

Jamie and Ferg were stunned – they needed to get things moving fast!

Ferg called the Forensic team down in Casper... asking them politely to hurry up with the results...

Jamie was busy typing away on her laptop, checking voter registration records and the DMV records - trying to locate Cody Grainger and Caleb Gardner.

###

It was getting dark...

Walt knew the odds were stacked against them finding their son, as the hours continued...

Cady drove Vic home... The doctor was called, given Vic's pregnancy and the events of the day had taken their toll on her...

Vic needed to rest and not be stressed...

The doctor sedated her... to allow her to relax and ultimately get some sleep.

Cady kept a watchful eye on Vic... all throughout the night.

Dash keeping her informed via text.

#########

Later on...

A weary and exhausted group of deputies and Sheriff were out checking out houses and abandoned properties... there was nothing.. No sightings of the missing boy..

Walt half-heartedly came back into the office, after a long night of searching...

Dawn was breaking... and they were still nowhere near to finding William...

Jamie manned the office... still trawling through records... not long after Dash, Henry and Ferg walked back in... all of them looking fatigued and worn out.

Ferg put a fresh batch of coffee on...

Ruby arrived early with sandwich bags and food to keep them going.

It was her own attempt to keep herself occupied and busy...

Each tired deputy and a very tired Sheriff, devoured the sandwiches and replenished their energy levels for the very long day ahead...

##

Not long after..

Matthias and a couple of his deputies walked into the office...

"I hear you need some extra man power in finding your son, Sheriff" Matthias said with his hands on his hips.

Walt was grateful for the offer, smiled and nodded in acceptance "Thanks, we could do with the extra help"

The group looked at maps – discussing the next plan of action.

When Jamie's outburst startled the group... "Got them!"

Walt leapt, almost levitating towards Jamie... Jamie quickly wrote down the addresses and handed them to Walt...

"Dash, Ferg and you two (pointing to Matthias deputies) head out to 1245 West George Street; Caleb Gardner should be there."

They head out of the station into their respective vehicles.

"Henry, Matthias... we'll head out towards 14786 Orchard Avenue ..."

"That's out towards Teton County"

"Yep!"

"It is not in your jurisdiction Walter?"

"I don't care! ... I have to find my son! ... I'll do whatever it takes Henry..."

Matthias nods, as Henry agrees.

All three head out...

##

After a long drive...

Walt, Henry and Matthias finally arrive at their destination... Walt walks up the path, Henry and Matthias walk around the back of the property, just in case someone decides to run.

Walt knocks the Door... a man who is old enough to be Cody's grandfather answers the door. "Sir, I'm Sheriff Longmire... I'm looking for a Cody Grainger?"

"You won't find him here Sheriff. "

"Would you mind if I come in to check that he isn't here hiding somewhere?"

"Come on in... but like I said Sheriff, he isn't here... "

Walt checks every room in the property, as Henry and Matthias are checking the outside.

Cody wasn't there.

"Sir, do you know where Cody is? "

"Sort of"

"Sort of?" Walt asked.

The old man clarified ..."After Cody came out of jail... he wanted to turn his life around, do something meaningful... so he joined the Marines."

"Marines?"

"Yeah, he is stationed in Hawaii... has been for the last 4 months"

The old man showed a photo of Cody in his uniform.

He gave Walt all the letters and postcards that Cody had sent – all dated and postmarked.

Walt thanked the old man for his time and apologised for the inconvenience...

###

Two down, one to go...

Walt secretly hoped that Dash had found William at Caleb's place...

The return journey back to Durant was equally long...

Walt called Cady a number of times to check in on Vic.

Cady had been doing everything she could to keep Vic calm... under the circumstances...

Walt was mentally and emotionally exhausted by the time, He, Matthias and Henry arrived back to the station...

Walt saw the other vehicles parked up... and took in a deep breath - wishing and hoping for good news...

He opened the office door... Dash turned to look at Walt and shook his head...

It was a look that spoke volumes to Walt, his heart sank... ... three suspects all accounted for...

And William was still missing.


	34. Chapter 34

_A/n - the use of Artistic licence is in play here, I'm not even sure if this particular place even has a visitor centre._

 _Thank you for sticking with me. I do appreciate it._

* * *

 **Chapter 34.**

Hope was gone... and all that was left was fear, along with despair and the dark abyss.

It had been quite sometime since he'd been there, but he remembered the darkness, the solitude... the loneliness'...

As a professional Law enforcement officer, Walt knew the statistics...

The majority of non-familiar child abduction cases ended tragically.

If a child wasn't found within 24 hours... then they were most likely dead... usually found lying in a ditch or underneath some scrub or bush.

Kidnappers leave a ransom note...

There was no ransom note.

Why wasn't there a note?

Walt sat in the dark, in his office thinking what he could have done, what he should have done... to change the outcome ... to bring his son back.

He couldn't go back to Vic without their son... She would never forgive him... and he could never forgive himself...

There was never going to be a happy ending for him...

If he could trade places with his son... he would.

He would give up his life, in exchange for his son.

He was desolate... He was in despair... all hope was lost...

He sat there alone in his office... his mind running into overdrive... Who? Why?

He felt impotent and unable to do or say anything...

He wanted to go to Vic during the night... but guilt kept him away from her.

He felt as though he was the last man on earth.

He was alone in the dark.

Suddenly the office door flew open...

"Sheriff! "

Walt looked up, wiping the tears from his reddened eyes...

"We've got a match for the tyre tread... and a possible owner for the old Ford Station wagon." Informed Ferg.

Walt got up out of his chair and walked into the main office..

Everyone stood waiting.

Jamie told them "The vehicle was registered to a Tomas Gilbert back in 1995, there are no other known owners"

Walt recognised that name... it was the name of the man he shot years before... Chance Gilberts younger brother... he thought to himself... it cannot be Chance – he was locked up for life for the killing of the FBI worker, the state trooper and the assault on Vic and her ex-husband.

Yet all the clues - the initials on the pen-knife, the vehicle ... the evidence - coincidence or not, pointed to Chance Gilbert.

"Dash, Ferg, Henry, Matthias we're heading out towards Gilberts compound. Make sure you've got your vests with you... and you are armed..."

Walt went back into his office, unlocked his gun cabinet and took out the guns.

Dash handed out the vests.

Ferg picked up extra ammunition.

Matthias called for his deputies to back them up...

"Shall I call Cumberland County and ask for some back up, Walter?"

"Thanks Ruby, let them know of the situation... and by ready on stand-by... I don't want to risk another Waco, if my son is there"

"Be careful Walter"

###

They arrived at the seemingly abandoned compound, after leaving their respective vehicle a mile up the road... ...

They carefully snuck up to the tree line... watching to see if there was any movement around the property...

Walt's paternal instincts kicked in and he was eager to go in.

Henry urged caution... and pulled him back. Just like Gorski did all those years ago.

"Are you sure that your son is in there?" asks Matthias..

"The evidence points here... "

"So where is the car?" asks Ferg.

Henry and Matthias volunteer to check the perimeter of the compound.

While Walt checks on the house - making sure they weren't walking into the same trap the state trooper walked into all those years previous.

Upon their return, Henry and Matthias inform Walt about the car being under a tarpaulin, at the back of the property. The engine was still warm.

Walt stands up – he has nothing more to lose and walks towards the house. It was now or never.

"Walter?! ... Walter?! " Henry whispers... but Walt ignored him and carried on walking up the stairs, readying himself for what was beyond the door...

He pushes open the front door... gun cocked ready to fire, directly in front of him.

Walt accepts his fate.

The rest of them watch ...

As Walt walks inside... half expecting all hell to break lose.

When nothing but silence is heard, they each slowly walk tentatively up to the property and up the stairs...

Walt walks back out of the property and shakes his head.

"He's not here" he is once again desolate.

Henry walks inside and checks the area, he notices a small trainer under the table... and picks it up.

"But he was here, Walter" holding the trainer.

Walt takes the shoe off his friend... "Check all the bunkers!"

"Bunkers?" asks Matthias.

"Gilbert was a 'doomsday prepper'... he had numerous bunkers around the property." Walt said.

They peel out of the house and check the property for hidden bunkers... each one is opened and checked out... but still no sign of William...

Henry hears what sounds like mumbling.

"Shush" he tries to locate where the faint sound is coming from...

Matthias also hears a faint mumbling... and points in the direction of the sound.

Walt pulls back the scrub covering the opening...

Walt carefully opens the cover.

He looks in and sees Derek Gilbert holding a gun pointing in his direction.

"He is in there isn't he?" Asks Dash...

Walt doesn't respond – he is still trying to scan the bunker for his son, there were parts of the bunker he was unable to see due to the poor light.

Walt didn't want to aggravate or provoke Derek any further than he needed to..

Walt gives his gun to Dash, takes off his hat, hands his badge to Ferg...

Henry realises what Walt is doing, whoever took William was in there, and Walt didn't want to provoke them.

"Be careful .. my friend"

Walt lifts up the cover and climbs down the ladder... hands up in the air in submission.

"It's okay.. I'm unarmed."

"You ruined my life!... I hate you!"

"No ... No.. I didn't... **your** father took the law into his own hands... he is in prison because of **what he did** to one of my deputies and her husband. The murder of the state trooper and also the killing of the FBI census taker"

"He said we had every right to protect what was ours! - He said they were trespassing... He said it was the castle doctrine. " still pointing the gun in Walt's direction.

"Sometimes we, as parents do not think about how our actions or words even.. (Walt choses his words carefully)... **how and in what way they** affect our children... **Your** father is serving a life sentence, because **he took** a life... Derek... – **you don't** have to follow him... You don't have to be like him."

Walt walks closer to Derek, while scanning the rest of the bunker for signs of his son... He remembered when Vic told him about her ordeal at the hands of Gilbert all those years previous - about the kid with the baseball bat... He saw the frightened, manipulated kid in front of him - not quite 17.

Walt knew that this kid never stood a chance - after being raised and tutored by his delusional father.

"It's not fair..." The boy sobs.

"I know!" Walt crouches down... "Give me the gun"

Walt softens his voice.. and pleads with Derek. "please... give me the gun ... you don't have to do this"

Derek slightly drops the gun... "I just wanted you to know what it felt like – to have someone you love taken from you... like you did with my dad!"

Walt takes the gun off Derek and checks it - it wasn't even loaded... what outcome did Derek want from all this?

Was it death by cop? He's a kid - a stupid messed up kid...

"I know... I understand what you did... where is my son?"

"I left him 'bout an hour or so ago at the Big Horn visitor centre... I made sure he was safe and happy in the soft play area...Sheriff"

Walt took out a pair of handcuffs, as Derek Gilbert held out his wrists. "Let's get out of this bunker"

Derek climbed up the steps tentatively, Matthias pulled him out – Walt followed.

"Big Horns visitor centre" was all that Walt said to the group as he walked Derek towards his Bronco.

Henry followed Matthias, Dash and Ferg got into their respective vehicles and followed Walt out onto the Highway heading towards the Big Horns...

Walt radioed in, Jamie called the visitor centre asking if a little boy matching Williams description was there.

There were a tense couple of minutes waiting on the phone call; to say if they had indeed located a little boy matching the description they had been given.

###

During the journey to the Big Horns visitor centre Derek freely told Walt, that he didn't mean to harm William when he took him... that William had a slight bump on the head from when he fell with the lad in the woods.

Walt asked about the blood. Derek told him, that he had a nose bleed when he fell with William.

The blood was his, not Williams... but William had been unconscious for a short time.

He told Walt that he made sure that he was okay and checked for concussion. He fed and made sure that he was comfortable, he told William they were playing a game. He said that even when William was upset during the two nights - he'd been missing his mum, Derek gave him the photos of his parents to make him feel better. Derek told Walt that William appeared to feel assured by the photos.

Walt remembered that Vic had told him of the numerous photos the Gilberts had on their walls, when she attempted to leave the property before _the shit hit the fan_ \- as she eloquently put it.

Walt looked at the handcuffed kid in the rear passenger seat ... He had dark circles around his eyes, he seemed distant.

Walt had come into contact with all sorts of deranged people, serial killers, murderers – it was clear that this kid was angry and messed up, but he was unsure that he was telling the truth about William being looked after during his ordeal...

##

By the time they'd arrived at the Visitor centre.

Walt had left the others in the car lot.

He ran as fast as he could into the visitors centre and had been ushered towards the security office door...

The room was full of monitors.

"Sheriff... we think we have your missing child"

The manager pointed at one screen which had been focused on the soft play room.

Walt looked at the screen, checking each child's face... rubbing his chin.

"Is he there?" asks the security guard.

Walt is still scanning ... until he sees a shoe less boy jumping off into the ball pit.

His eyes light up and he barges his way out of the room.

The security guard and manager look at each other and shout

"Is it him?"

Walt runs towards the nearest person that has a badge

"Where is the kids soft play area?"

The cleaner directs Walt to the kids play area...

He runs in and shouts "William?"

The little boy had climbed back up the tower and was ready again to jump...

He hears his father calling him and looks at Walt

"Daddy!"

William smiles and waves before jumping in..

Walt by-passes the minders on the gate

"Hey, no big kids allowed!"

Walt ignores their pleas and jumps into the ball pit to retrieve his son.

He scoops his son up like his life depended on it.. the little lad slightly taken aback by his father's firm grip on him...

Walt checked his son all over for any marks, grazes and cuts... apart from a small scratch ... the boy seemed to be okay...

Walt carries his son out of the ball pit and out through the doors towards the manager.

The manager was asking how a child was allowed to roam the centre unaccompanied... no-one seemed to know how it happened.

One response was ... "maybe he tagged onto another family and got into the kids area that way"

None of them knew for sure, but all were glad that no harm had come to William.

Walt was just thankful that his son was safe... he smiled and kissed his son... and thought...

He was a resourceful lad... He was a born survivor.

##

Back out in the parking lot...

Henry, Dash and the crew were eagerly waiting for Walt, hoping for good news...

It wasn't long before they saw Walt carrying his son...

The little boy appeared to be happy and unfazed by his ordeal.

Henry thanked the Great Spirit for keeping William safe...

Dash and Ferg quickly removed Derek Gilbert from Walt's Bronco and placed him into the back of the Charger...

Walt placed his son into his car seat... "I'm taking you home to your mum"

Just before Walt got into the Bronco... They all asked how William was...

"Is he okay?"

Walt asked Dash "Where's Derek?."

Dash responded "I put him in the Charger Boss... me and Ferg'll take him back to the station... you need to be with your family"

Walt nodded...

Henry asked "Did Derek say why he took your son?"

Walt looked at the Charger and then at his Bronco..

He pulled Henry to one side and quietly told him.. "He just wanted to hurt me... let me know what it was like .. not to have my son around... (Walt kicked the dirt) ... he's just a kid who misses his Dad... He said he didn't hurt Will... he said he looked after him... (Walt shakes his head) ... I ... I don't know... Will seems unaffected by it all... all I know is that Vic is missing her little boy... and I need to take him home..."

Henry agreed

Walt got into the Bronco, and made a quick call to Cady to let her know that he'd got William and to tell Vic he was coming home.

Walt followed the other vehicles out onto the Highway towards Durant.

##

The journey back saw Walt constantly looking at his son... trying to read any expression the little boy gave... but all he was seeing was a happy little boy... singing to himself...

He was thankful that William defied the odds.

Walt broached carefully the subject of what William did over the last two days...

The little boy told his father, that he'd been on an adventure... that Derek told him he was his 'big brother'... and they were playing a game... and the last he saw of his 'big brother' was at the Big Horns Visitor centre... William asked his Daddy if his 'big brother' was going to be coming home with them...

Walt decided put the stereo on, so that William would be distracted from talking about Derek Gilbert any further...

The trick worked... Walt smiled to himself...

William was definitely his mother's son... music equally distracted and soothed him.

#####

When they finally arrived home, it was starting to get dark...

Walt figured that Dash had called Cady and told her in great detail of what happened and given her an estimated time of arrival... so it was no surprise that both Cady and Vic were out the front door when they heard Walt's Bronco arrive ..

Walt figured that Dash would have driven like the wind to get the young Gilbert safe and secure in the station.

Walt carried his son up the path towards his mother.

Vic reached for her little boy and held him tight, showering him with kisses taking him inside the house... allowing Vic to have this time with their son.

Walt pulled Cady back...

"He thinks he's been on a camping trip with his big brother... (Cady looks confused) ... Derek Gilbert took him to hurt me... not to hurt him (pointing inside the house) ... I need to head over to the station to question Derek..."

Cady nods and understands why her father needed answers... "Night Dad" as she walks into the house...

Walt walks in the opposite direction... towards his Bronco.

Opens the door, he sits there for a short time, breathing a sigh of relief.

Walt is about to turn the key in the ignition, when Vic knocks the window on the passenger side... Walt reaches over and winds down the window...

"Thanks Walt..." Vic smiles with true gratitude and appreciation.

"I said I'd bring him home to you... I keep my promises.. (he smiles)... well I try to keep them... (he rubs his bottom lip) ...it was Derek Gilbert who took him... he said he didn't hurt him..(Walt sees the sudden flash of pain in Vic's face)... I don't know if I believe him... he told Will that he was his big brother and they were playing a game...(Walt thought momentarily about leaving the job, doing something different)... it's always going to be me... isn't it?"

Even though it had been over four years since Vic had been in law enforcement – she knew the score. She recalled the little boy with the baseball bat and how she was terrified and tied up during her nightmare.

"What's you?" Vic Asks.

"Everyone that I love gets hurt because of my actions or because I put away a member of someone's family... ... I can't keep him safe... it will always be there"

The radio clicks in "Sheriff?"

"You better get that... (Vic points to the radio)... I'll tell William that you'll be round later to tuck him in" Vic tells that to Walt; to reassure him...

"Thanks Vic... he's pretty resilient... he's a survivor ... that boy of ours!

Vic taps the side of the Bronco and walks back into the house, as Walt drives away...

Walt smiles as he drives away...


	35. Chapter 35

_Sorry about the wait. Thank you for all the views, reviews and support you have given me for this story.._

 _I'm going to post the rest that I've done this weekend... Thank you for your continued patience._

* * *

 **Chapter 35.**

Walt arrives at the station, parking in his spot.

He gets out and walks across the road, through the front door and up the stairs...

Opening the office door, he is first greeted by Ruby.

"Walter... I am so glad that William is safe and unharmed... I don't know what I would do ... I don't know how I can make it up for you and Vic.

"Ruby... take a breath... he is fine... this had nothing to do with you... This is all on me, no-one else..."

Walt gives Ruby a reassuring smile.

Dash and Ferg standing up almost in unison with the arrival of Walt..

"Boss ... we've got the kid locked in the cell"

"Thanks Dash... has he given a statement yet?"

Ferg chipped in "Jamie is typing it up right now Sheriff"

Walt looks in the direction of Jamie, observing the young deputy typing away.

"I need to have a chat with Derek" - Walt looks at Dash.

"Okay Boss, I'll bring him in to you"

####

In Walt's office..

Walt and Derek had been discussing the events of the last 48 hours.

Walt felt torn – the little voice inside him saying – ' _throw the book at him',_ whilst the other voice telling him –' _that this was his own fault'_.

He made enough enemies over the years and what's to stop them coming after his family?

Maybe he needed to break the cycle?

Walt had seen enough heartache over the years and he knew that his past actions had serious consequences... but this time he did not want Derek to face the full force of the law...

The kid was angry, but his intention was only to hurt the sheriff and not his little boy.

Walt asked Derek why he told William, that he was his older brother.

Derek simply told him that – he wanted to put the boy at ease, not to scare or frighten him.

He also told Walt that he made sure the boy had eaten, the only time William appeared to get upset was during the night.

He told Walt that he tried to calm him down - using the old surveillance photo of Walt and Vic helped.

Even though Dereks' initial actions – kidnapping; did frighten the young Longmire boy.

Walt accepted Derek's reasons and wanted to 'help him' move on...

Walt wanted to help Derek with his situation. He saw the mixed up, angry kid sitting right in front of him.

He thought long and hard on his decision, sometimes doing the right thing is wrong...

So unusually for Walt, he arranged for a lawyer to help Derek out.

Walt wanted to move on... He needed to move on... his son, Vic's son... _their_ son was home... was safe and appeared unharmed by it all.

For William it was like he'd been on a big adventure and was totally unfazed by it all...

Walt had to concentrate his thoughts on his family and not on revenge.

It was time for a different approach... Derek was due before the courts in the morning,

Walt told Derek that he would put in a good word for him. The scared frightened kid in front of him appeared remorseful sitting the in the cell.

Walt told Ferg to get Derek whatever he wanted to eat for dinner and asked Ruby to get the boy some clothes ready for court.

Ruby understood why Walt was taking this course of action, Ferg wasn't so sure.

Walt looked at his watch, he needed to leave now if he was to make it back to Cady's to tuck his son in – he made a promise and this time he was going to keep it.

He opened his office door, switching off the lights to his office – he grabbed his hat.

"Dash, Ferg, Jamie... Ruby ... Thank you... for all the over-time you've put in these last few days... (he smiled appreciatively) ... I'll be back in the morning ready for court... I'm heading out"

All replied "goodnight" ...

#####

The Bronco pulls up outside Cadys' home...

It was starting to get dark, Walt sprinted up the path.

He hoped that his son was still up.

He gave a gentle knock on the door.

The door opened... "Hey Dad"

"Punk... I'm not late am I?" Walt enquired.

"Nope... he's not long had his bath" she closes the door behind them.

William was sitting next to his mother; having his hair brushed... it was in need of a trim Walt thought.

The little lad looked up and smiled.

Walt looked at his son, dressed in his pyjamas, with his hair neatly coiffed with a side parting, with the ends starting to curl.

"Daddy!"

The little boy bounced off the sofa and jumped up into his father's arms...

"I'll get you a drink" Cady said as she walked into the kitchen... giving Walt and Vic some time on their own with their son.

"You ready for bed?" .. William smiled

"You should give your mummy a kiss good night" Walt winks at his son and set his son down.

William walked over to his mother and gave Vic a kiss goodnight ..

"Night sweetie" as she straightened his pyjama top.

Walt asked "You ready for a story?"

William looked at his father and responded "yes Daddy"

"Well I think first, we need to say goodnight to Cady..." William agrees.

Walt picks up his son and carried him into the kitchen, allowing the boy to lean over and kiss 'goodnight' to Cady... before heading into the bedroom.

###

A short while later, Walt finishes reading the story and closes the book.

Williams eyes are half open, like he is fighting sleep.

"I love you Daddy"

Walt leans over and kisses his son on the forehead... "Goodnight son... I Love you too"

Walt closes the door behind him quietly...

He pauses for a moment – this is _where he wanted_ to be – putting his son to bed while Vic was relaxing on the sofa.

He walks quietly back to the lounge.

Walt finds Vic alone on the sofa...

"Where's Cady?"

"Said she had to pop out... she made you a drink before she left" Vic points to the mug on the coffee table...

"I should go"

"It's okay... you can stay"

Walt sits down and takes the mug.

He sat there quietly thinking about his next move.

Should he tell her that he was planning on helping the person who kidnapped their son?

And if he did - would she forgive him for that?

His mind thinking through each scenario...

His eyes moving from the mug to Vic – back and forth.

He takes a breath - He couldn't lie to her...

"Vic... I spoke with Derek...(Vic looks at Walt)... he didn't set out to hurt our son..."

"I know...(she gives a little sigh)... William told me and Cady about his 'big adventure'... about what he and his 'brother' did... ...He's quite a talker .. (Vic gives a gentle chortle)... obviously takes after me" She smiles.

Walt reciprocates the smile... his heart aching for what he could not have...

"Vic... I _need_ to help Derek...(He looks down at his coffee)... he's a messed up kid... He did what he did because of me... he was angry at me! ... not our son."

Vic has a mini flashback _of when Chance Gilbert took her hostage and she saw young Derek with his baseball bat – remembering when she asked him about 'little league'..._

"Walt... (her voice softens) ... I should be angry... I have a right to be angry, but I'm not... I got... **we** got our son back... Derek isn't messed up because of you... he is messed up because his father is a nut-job... the kid was brainwashed by an egotistical doomsday prepper... who was anti everything...he never stood a chance... ..."

Vic looks at Walt and then to her burgeoning belly that contained their twins...

She carried on "We... must not let our kids be affected by what ' _we_ ' do ..." giving her growing belly a calming rub.

Walt nods in agreement... "They _will always_ come first"

He bites his lip. He wants more, much more from Vic – but he is afraid – afraid that if he pushes her too quick, she'll reject him.

"I know!... we have to forgive and move on..." Vic replies.

"Forgive?" Walt wonders if she is talking about him - being forgiven.

"The past... we can't change it...but we can make a difference for the future..."

Walt looked at Vic... It was _now or never_ for him... "Move in with me Vic?... I have plenty of room up at the cabin... you'll have your own space...I just want... I want us to be a family... our family Vic"

Vic looked straight at him... "I don't know"

Vic looks at Walt, his expression starts to change...

He couldn't give up... one more chance...

"Just for a trial period... see how it goes Vic? ... Maybe? Give us a chance?." He was getting desperate... now he was begging.

Vic contemplates on what he is asking... Is it too much, too soon... they both had come a long way since earlier on in the year...

She knew she had to forgive him, maybe she already had... but deep in the back of her mind was that little niggle – would he hurt her again?!

Could she give him another chance? - Did he deserve this one last chance?

She takes time to consider what he is asking of her...

She looks at him. - "For just one month... just to see how it goes..." Vic capitulates...

It was time for them both to move on ...

They talk through the evening, about when the trial period would start, what she wanted from it - sort out a few boundaries and such like.

##

It was getting late, by the time they'd finished talking.

Vic thought it was a little too late for Walt to drive all the way back home and so offered him the sofa.

She gives him a pillow and sheet. He kicks off his boots and settles in for the night.

Vic herself heads to bed shortly after and Walt falls asleep on the sofa.

Cady arrives back in the early hours; she quietly creeps back in and notices her father asleep on the sofa.

She tip-toes passed him towards her own room and closes the door – hoping that her father didn't wake up to his daughter arriving home at a less then favourable time of the night...


	36. Chapter 36

_A/N - Another one. I'm hoping to have this completed shortly.. Thank you for your time, patience and perseverance.._

* * *

 **Chapter 36.**

A few weeks later..

Arrangements and the logistics of the trial period had been made; essential items packed and moved to Walt's.

Vic and Cady talked about the 'move' and the trial period. Cady thought she sensed that Vic was nervous about taking that particular step and told her that she was doing the right thing - giving her Dad a chance.

Cady simply told Vic, that she didn't expect her back.

She told Vic that, she would at some point need the bedrooms for her own family, when the time came.

Vic asked Cady if things were getting serious between her and Dash... Cady's blushing spoke volumes.

##

During the last few weeks, Walt, with the help of Henry and the odd occasion - Dash... had been preparing the cabin for Vic imminent arrival over the last few weeks... he wanted everything to be right. To make it a home for them.

Walt had been renovating one of the newer bedrooms; that he had added on during the last couple of years – it had its' own bathroom, including shower and bath-tub. The tub he'd found at a reclamation yard and had it retouched to make it look like new.

In truth he had been decorating the room for Vic since the winter. He hoped that one day she'd want to be with him.

It had given him something to do and think about and Vic was always on his mind... And now she was going to be living with him... even if it was to be for short time... he wanted to make her feel like she was his World, and then she would want to stay with him.

He brought new sheets and duvet cover for the bed.

Everything else was almost new, the bedroom furniture had found online thanks' to Cady; Walt made sure it was sanded down and re-varnished. Walt thought that Vic would want a new bed, untouched by all those years of sadness. So he found an old bed frame, again cleaned it up and gave it a fresh coat of varnish. The mattress was brand new and so were the pillows including the long support pillow Walt had brought to make Vic feel more comfortable.

It also meant that Walt would be able to stay in his bedroom, which shared a bathroom with Williams's room – that way if William was scared in the night – he would be able to find his father without panic.

Walt thought about building another annex to the cabin, however he knew that he'd not have time to build it before Vic's arrival and also the arrival of their own twins.

No, it was a project for another time, but only if Vic was going to stay permanently - Maybe a use it as a playroom or Den... but that would have to be next spring.

He was allowed to dream wasn't he?!

He and Vic finally living together in the cabin with their young family...

###

Vic and William moved in fairly easily, it took only a couple of hours of actual moving with the help of Henry, Cady and Dash - in all fairness William had his own space with his father, so the majority of the items that were transported up to Walt's were indeed Vic's.

Vic hated moving, packing all her belongings into boxes and containers, making sure all the breakables and fragile items were not thrown in the back of Walt's Bronco or Henry's truck. She felt stressed and asking herself - _was she doing the right thing?_

Walt made sure that all Vic's items were put into her room, placing her suitcase and bag on the bed - to make it easier for Vic to unpack.

Cady helped Vic unpack, for which Vic was grateful for. Vic noticed all the little touches that had been in place and thought it must have been with Cady's help... She acknowledged the effort Walt had put in to make her feel more comfortable. She continued to unpack and began to settle into her surroundings.

Cady left her to join the rest of the group out on the porch.

Walt offered all parties a cold one on the porch which had a few more seats, then what Vic had seen the last time she had been up at the cabin.

They stayed until daylight started to fade, Henry heading out first and then followed by a tipsy Cady being driven home by Dash.

They were finally on their own - their first night under the same roof as a family - it scared the crap out of Vic...

She noticed that William was not out on the porch with them. She asked Walt where he was, Walt replied that their son was getting ready for his bed.

Moments later, the little boy came out on the porch in his pyjamas and joined his parents.

William jumped up on Walt's lap and whispered in his ear. Vic felt a little jealous that her baby boy was 'keeping secrets' from her.

Walt saw this uncomfortable expression on Vic's face and told her that their son wanted a story read to him before he went to bed.

Vic smiled as both father and son went back inside - leaving her alone to enjoy the beautiful summers night.

Vic gave them their time together - she'd had William to herself for the first three and a half years of his young life.

She couldn't begrudge Walt this time, and gave them that precious time. A short while later Vic slowly got up of the chair and walked back into the cabin, where father and son were.

Vic was keenly watched the pair of them bonding on the couch, her little son listening intently to his father reading to him. Vic smiled – her son was happy and content... and so was Walt.

While Father and son were preoccupied, Vic decided to take a quick look around to see what other changes Walt had made to the place – since the last time she had stayed overnight – more than 5 years ago...

It was now more of a family home and no longer the Spartan bachelor pad of years before.

She's seen Williams room on a previous visit, she'd also seen the bathroom which she'd ran into to get dressed after what was now the moment of conception of their twins. Walt's room pretty much spoke of Walt, nothing fancy – plain and simple - A place to sleep.

####

Within the first week of the trial period, Vic had already begun to regret giving in to Walt's idea of a trial period...

The cabin had no air-conditioning and she was in desperate need of a cool down... having a cool shower helped for a short time. But even at a slightly higher altitude, the heat was still stifling, especially at this time of year..

Walt had taken William out into work with him, to give Vic some breathing space.

She contemplated walking around naked – but knowing her luck... an unexpected visitor would show up and get the shock of their lives... but it was tempting...

The heat and humidity... would normally not bother her, she'd strip down to her vest top and shorts usually - but there was something else that got in the way of that... and those two bundles of joy were having some sort of football tournament taking place in her abdomen. Her vest top and shorts no longer fitted comfortably on her. She was now wearing oversized loose tops and capri style yoga pants. If only she could cool down...

No... a walk to cool down was what she needed...

She headed out towards the stable; Walt's horse was already out in the fenced off paddock... the horse immediately walked up to Vic, nuzzling her.

"You want some water?" Vic asks ...

The horse gave a snort...

"I'll take that as a yes"

Vic walked over toward the tap and turned it on... the hose was already in the big water trough... and Walt's horse started to drink.

When the horse had his fill of water, Vic turned off the hose. She turned around and walked further into the stable; towards the workshop at the back... she opened the door.

Her eyes widened at the sight before her... Walt was in the middle of making a cot. She remembered the bed that William was sleeping in – Walt must've built that too...

She rubs her growing belly... "You two are going to be the luckiest babies in Absaroka"

Walt was serious about wanting to make a go of being a family – Vic thought... but _was she ready_ for that herself?

She was a different person now, to what she was all those years before.

And Walt appeared to have changed too.

His pantry was stocked full, his fridge was full and even the freezer was stocked with meat.

 **This Walt** was a far cry away from the Walt she first met 8 years ago. The man who had just lost his wife tragically 6 months earlier..

That Walt was distant, introverted and not much of a talker... Vic recalled all the hours she would spend, trying to make him talk on their long journeys together...

Back then, the old Walt refused to own a mobile phone, but she slowly brought him round to using modern technology - even if he didn't have one of his own, he was using other peoples mobiles. He'd used a laptop and PC... he joked about checking his email on a number of occasions.

They'd enjoyed having a laugh together, they had great banter; almost intuitive banter.

She recalled when she first saw his infectious smile - it was almost hypnotic, and the looks of apprehension he'd have on his face after she made a comment that was full of innuendo...

But then she recalled that with **'that change'** in him – when he became distant. He rarely spoke to her, and when he did speak to her – it was in anger or down to some argument. He'd pick fault with anything and everything that she'd done.

She risked everything for him, and lost everything for him.

Time had passed and that pain had slowly ebbed away... deep down Vic hoped that Walt wouldn't push her away this time...

##

Walt too, was determined to make a go of this opportunity that Vic had given him... He wanted to make her stay with him... for all the right reasons and most of all - because SHE **wanted** to stay with him.

If Vic had been craving something – he'd go out and get it for her whatever time of day or night it was.

He had even borrowed a small air-con unit with hose for Vic to use in her bedroom.

When Vic had got upset or irritable - he'd take it, whatever she said to him - he knew it was the pregnancy hormones talking. Walt just wanted to make her feel like she was wanted. He offered Vic a foot rub and she took him up on that... and for Walt he was more than happy to give that type of pampering to Vic...

Walt and William seemed unfazed by the heat of the July sun - Vic was jealous of that, she felt powerless about not being able to control her own body temperature. Walt would strut around and work on the place shirtless - this further irritated Vic... was he trying to 'play her'.

William would help his Dad with some of the gardening and other cleaning chores.

Walt had set up a little paddle pool for William to cool down in, but ended up himself in the pool. Both of them giggling away, while Vic watched on, the pangs of jealously slowly building... she wanted to go and join them, but her ever growing belly was keeping her from that kind of fun.

There was a time in the past where Vic would openly want to 'walk in' on Walt changing his shirt or any other item of clothing his was willing to discard in front of her – recalling how she used to imagine what he was like naked; but she was married back then and he was the forbidden fruit. Was he trying to tempt her again?

She sighs... It wouldn't be long before William would be back at school, both her and Walt had made sure that more than enough photos and candid snaps were taken of William during this summer - snaps with Walt, William with Vic and the odd one or two – with them as a family.

It was clear to Vic, that their son enjoyed the family aspect of this trial period... and so did Walt.


	37. Chapter 37

A/n - Almost finished with this... Here is a very long chapter - I hope each and everyone who has persevered with this enjoys reading it. I'm hoping to put up one last chapter this evening.

Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 37.**

It was early August...

Walt was feeling apprehensive about the approaching end of the trial period... He didn't want Vic to leave him again..

He'd enjoyed this time that they had together - as a family.

Walt had spoken to Henry and Omar about the wanting to make things more permanent with Vic.. Omar tells Walt that he took his girlfriend and her boys down to Jackson Hole the other month for a trip away. He told Walt that she loved the views and the boys enjoyed the fishing.

Omar offers Walt the use of his property down in Jackson Hole ... He told Walt that he should take Vicky and William down there and make good use of the beautiful surroundings.. Give Vic some pampering in quieter surroundings...

Omar calls the management company to make sure that it was available for Walt to use, they replied telling him that it would be vacated by the Thursday and they'd make sure it was cleaned for the Friday.

Walt tentatively approaches Vic and tells her that he'd like to take her and their son away for a short break. Vic agrees saying that it would be good to get away for a short trip and that hopefully the air would be a little cooler for her down there.

The night before they pack for the trip, it was then that Walt tells Vic, the trip would be for the week... Vic realises this means it will be a few days over the trial period... but a few extra days wouldn't make a difference.

Vic finishes packing her bags and walks into Williams room; to pack his little suitcase - she realises that Walt had already done it for him...

She double checks that he has everything he needed packed and throws in a few extra pairs of underwear and clothes in case of any accidents.

Walt in the meantime had packed for himself and had found his fishing gear; along with a smaller fishing rod for his son.

He was busy packing the Ram with essentials. The cooler was by the door, as was Walt's fishing cooler.

All that needed packing in the early morning would be their bags.

###

It was early morning when they hit the road, the Ram was packed and the larger cooler full with food for the trip down to Jackson Hole.

William was in his car seat in the back, still asleep from when Walt had woken him up and got him dressed for the day ahead ...

After an hour or so on the road...

Vic felt the need to use the bathroom and having two growing babies playing a football game with her bladder wasn't helping either..

"Walt? ...we're going to have to make a comfort stop soon..." as she adjusts her position.

"That bad, eh?"

Walt checked the sat nav for service stations along the Highway...

Vic looked on as Walt used modern technology with ease... He could still shock her even now.

The old Walt always seemed to have this inbuilt skill of finding ways to different places.. and was very much an old school technophobe.

"That'll do... there's one coming up in about 16 miles... think you could hold on?" Walt asks.

Vic nods at Walt and looks back at the sleeping boy in the back... "Maybe we should get some breakfast while we are there?... and then wake up munchkin"

Walt looks in the rear view mirror at his sleeping son and then back to Vic... "Ladies choice..."

She hated that... it frustrated and annoyed her in equal measure ... and he was grinning at her..

Vic half smiled ... "Admit it Walt... you're hungry too!"

Walt looked at Vic and continues to smile. - _Was he flirting? - bastard._

In truth Walt would give her whatever she wanted or desired... he just wanted this week away to go well.. and for it to be perfect..

And he wanted for Vic to **want to be** with him at the end of it... that was his only goal.

They pulled into the Service area and parked up in a space.

Walt gently woke their sleeping son in the back, unclipping his restraints and carrying him into the restaurant.

Vic quickly located the ladies room and headed in that direction to relieve her bladder. While Walt found a table to sit down.

By the time Vic walked back to them; Walt was already at the table and looking at the menu.

Walt had already ordered coffee for him, a tea for Vic and a glass of milk for William.

"What looks good on the menu?" asked Vic.

Walt hands Vic the menu and they order breakfast.

To all who were in the restaurant that morning, they just looked like any other normal family - enjoying a holiday breakfast.

###

Back on the road again heading towards their destination.

They stopped every so often along the way, for comfort breaks; to take photos and to do the _touristy thing_ as a family...

It was late afternoon by the time they had arrived in Jackson Hole. Walt pulls up outside the management offices and picks up the keys for Omar's place.

Vic notices how busy the town was; plenty of holidaying families and visitors'.

Walt gets back in the Ram and drives, they continue up the road for a while until they arrive outside Omar's cabin.

Vic thought it was somewhat over-sized for a cabin...

Walt parks up outside and gave Vic the keys to the property... "Looks like this is it"

Vic unclips her belt and opens the door, getting out... she opens the rear passenger door and William jumps down...

Vic walked up the steps with William, as Walt unloaded the Ram, she opens the door.

"Let's see what uncle Omar has got for us, eh sweetie!"

Vic's eyes widened, it was more than she'd imagined... "Maybe I should have given Omar a chance all those years ago" she said to herself quietly...

William ventured away from Vic and explored his surroundings..

Omar had made sure they felt welcome and comfortable... There was fresh flowers in the lounge.

Vic walked into the kitchen area where the fruit bowl was fully ladened with fresh fruit on the table.

She walked over to the fridge... "Thought so!"

Omar had made sure Walt had a six-pack waiting for him, along with some milk and a few other essentials for Vic and William.

##

In the meantime ...

William had found and laid claim to his room and was happily jumping on one of the beds... Vic walked to where the sounds of her son was coming from.

She saw her young son bouncing up and down, she reminded her young son that he needed to take off his shoes to jump on the bed.

The room had a set of bunk-beds and a single bed.

Vic walked over to the window in the room, Omar had truly picked a beautiful spot for a cabin.

The river was a mere walk away...

Vic turned back around to find her son throwing his shoes onto the floor. "You've got plenty of time for that... shall we see the rest of this place?"

William jumped off the bed and out the bedroom door, Vic followed him, as Walt was closing the front door, dropping the final items of luggage on the floor. He saw his young son being followed by his mother.

Walt took that moment to take off his boots and get comfortable on the sofa.. just rest up for a bit.

Vic followed William into another room – a double room; barely decorated and furnished with a dark wardrobe and chest of drawers - it was a typical male room.

Vic thinks to herself... this would be Walt's type of room - 'he'd say it was functional'.

She walks over towards the window and looks out at the view... 'amazing!'

Her gaze was interrupted by William grabbing hold of her hand, pulling her towards the door... "There's more mummy"

William took her into another room, which had a four poster bed with drapes included.

Vic thought that this must be the influence of one of Omar's ex-wives...

The room had an en-suite and a set of French windows.

Vic walked over towards the French windows, turning the key she opened the door; she stepped out onto the deck, it was beautiful she thought... she took in the cooler fresh air.

The deck area was fenced off and almost encircled the cabin.

Mother and son walked the entirety of the deck area.

There were chairs and a table with a parasol, and a pair of recliners'... just what she needed after a long day - Vic thought.

Vic walks along the deck to the lounge doors, where she saw Walt resting his eyes on the sofa... quietly she beckons their son to the doors that lead out onto the deck.

"I think it's time we got Daddy's attention, whad'ya think?" A mischievous Vic asks her son.

Both of them quietly rapped the window, inside Walt opened his eyes – wondering where the tapping noise was coming from...

It wasn't long before he noticed Vic and William waving to him from the other side of the French doors.

Walt smiled and got up, he walked towards the doors – he turned the key – opening the door.

"It really is beautiful out here Walt!"

"Omar sure knows a good spot or two!... (he looks towards Vic) .. You teaching our son how to be mischievous?"

"Nope... he's doing what comes natural to him" She smiles at him.

"That'll be the Morretti part of him then?!" Walt raises an eyebrow in her direction.

Vic reciprocates and raises an eyebrow back in his direction... _Was she flirting with him?_ \- he thought.

He watches her intently as she saunters on the deck toward the back of the cabin, where the sun loungers were...

Walt instinctively follows... watching and savouring Vic's every move...

Even at 7 months pregnant – he thought her pregnancy curves were sexy... All her 'extra' weight was out in front.

Omar once joked about the Morretti rear – Walt recalled warning him not to upset the _'feisty Italian'_ as he put it – but Walt could see what Omar meant even back then...

Vic herself said in conversation with him years before, that she had a good ass... He was allowed to admire that rear...

Maybe he could sneak a feel of that rear... _by accident of course_... although she'd probably give him a deserving right hook for it!

"Comfortable?" Walt asked looking at Vic relaxing on the sun lounger.

"Very... mmmm... could murder a cool drink?" Vic was all too aware of Walt being willing to wait on her hand and foot – and she was more than willing to allow him to do so... She was carrying his children after all... The Longmire legacy.

""I'll go empty the cooler, get you a cold soda...(He takes a breath)... I'll move the luggage and bags out of the lounge..." Vic just waved her hand at him.

Walt looked at his young son, who had ventured down the steps onto the grass.. " Will! ..."

The little boy looked up.

"Come and give your Dad a hand"

The little boy ran up the stairs and followed his father back into the cabin...

Vic took in the surroundings, this was going to be the last relaxing vacation she'd be having for quite some time...

Remembering how much of an 'ordeal' it was, with taking William as a baby anywhere... it was like a military manoeuvre ... and it took lots of practice getting it right.

##

In under two months, she'd be a mother of three children under the age of five...

How she wished right now that she had given into temptation and asked the sonographer to tell her the gender of her twins... but No... they - her and Walt, both decided to wait and find out when the twins were born.

They were very active babies, Vic was sure they were already fighting in the womb – her internal organs were getting a hammering daily.. and her poor bladder was unable to take the punishment the twins were giving out – meaning she took toilet trips regularly.

She relaxed there on the recliner, recalling the first time she held William, all those years previous – seeing his pinky-purple face – his eyes trying to focus on her, the sound of his first cry – his first breath and the sucking noise he made telling her that he was hungry; recalling his first feed – latching on to her breast – the midwife telling Vic that he was a natural... she hadn't planned on breast feeding, but with William it just came naturally... that was something she wanted for the twins – she wanted it all to be natural for them.

Well as natural as it could be!

It then dawned on her that Walt had _not even asked_ about being there for the birth. - _Would he want to be there? - Did he want to be there?_

They never really spoke about any of that – 'I'll ask him when the time was right'; Vic mused to herself.

###

Meanwhile inside.

Walt was finishing putting the luggage into their respective rooms... William was helping his father by dragging along Vic's case,

"Where are you taking that?"

"To mummy's room... "

"Do you want me to help you?"

"No.. Daddy.. I'm a big boy.. I can do this for mummy.. " Walt followed his already independent son into the room at the end, as he walked in – he noticed just how perfect it was; very much what a spoiled and pampered Vic would want - He thought...

He'd definitely need to thank Omar later on...

William left the case by the bed and tried to show his father the room. Walt picked up the case and placed it on the bed, to make it easier for Vic to get access to it, for her to unpack. Walt looked around and noticed the French doors were open.

William was walking outside and calling his father. "Look Daddy!"

Walt followed William outside the doors onto the deck where Vic was still on the recliner.

She looked so relaxed, almost _serene... beautiful... radiant - breathtakingly stunning_..

William jumped down the steps and began running around.

Walt walked over to where Vic was and sat in the recliner next to her...

Both of them quietly watching their son.

"It really is beautiful out here Walt"

"Yup...It is..."

There is a long silence between them... the only sounds coming from their adventurous son.

"Do ever think about giving it all up?" asks Vic.

Walt looked at Vic, unsure of what she meant.

She carried on..."Doing something different... I always thought... I'd be a cop.. you know... like my Dad and my brothers are all cops... (She turns to look at Walt)... even when Sean and I relocated, 'yours' was the first and only job I applied for... I didn't want anything else... I was always going to be a cop... and I was damn good at it too... (she then sighs)... but then life throws you a few curve balls... and wires get crossed and mixed up... (Looking in the direction of their son) ..He's the best thing that's ever happened to me Walt... having him made me take a long hard look at myself... who I am ... and who I want to be... I used to think years ago... that one day... your job would be mine... and I think I would have made a pretty decent sheriff"

"Yep...I know you would!...(he pauses) ... You'd make a fine Sheriff... if you still want my job? ... I'd stand aside for you..."

Vic looks at Walt.. "Really? ... you'd be happy being a stay-at-home dad?"

"maybe..." He smiles at her... His damn smile is _hypnotic_... She equally hates and loves that about him...

He was definitely getting under her skin... those damn pregnancy hormones..

"Relax Walt... I think I'm a long way off wanting your job... I've got two unruly tenants in here to deal with at the moment" Her eyes focused on her belly.

Walt reaches over placing his hand on the light cotton top that was covering her ever-growing bump ..

"wow...they're really going for it in there!"

"They don't stop"

Vic felt a pang of guilt, knowing that Walt never had this 'moment' with her while she was carrying William - those years before.

She wondered if he had that 'moment' with Martha while she was carrying Cady. Wondering if Walt had been hands-on in the early part of Cady's life. Walt was never much of a talker and definitely not where talking about his feelings was needed. But then Vic knew that he was and did want to be actively part of Williams life when they first arrived back in Durant. She had seen the softer side to him, while he was with their son. Walt Longmire may be a cold fish with people, but with his son - he was kind, considerate and loving.

####

A few days into the vacation.

The family drive to a fishing spot a little further up river where the flow wasn't as fast.

Walt unpacked the fishing rods and tackle box. The Cooler which Vic had filled earlier with food for the picnic was placed on the floor and a smaller cool-box for any fish they managed to catch was taken to the riverside.

Walt made sure Vic was comfortable with a glamping type chair, wearing her sunglasses. Walt placed his and Williams chair nearby.

He pitched a small table next to Vic with a parasol for shade and moved the cooler closer to Vic.

While he took William to the side of the river.

Vic watched her young son looking intently at what his father was doing.

Walt was showing him how to bait the hook.

She saw then, just how much father and son enjoyed the time they had together.

Her heart ached.

Williams's fishing rod was baited first, and cast in the river; Walt told his son to be patient and let the fish come to him.

Walt cast his line and sat next to his son – waiting patiently.

However it seemed the younger Longmire wasn't keen on waiting patiently and kept on moving his line.

Walt turned his head back to Vic who was sitting catching some summer sun...

He flicks a small branch at her.

"He takes after you.. he has no patience!" Walt remarks.

Vic shook her head "Shush! ...I'm trying to relax"

He smiles in Vic's direction, trying to keep the interaction going.

William starts squealing with excitement, which turns Walt's attention back to his son...

"It's moving Daddy!"

Walt notices his sons fishing line is being pulled, he quickly takes a hand on the line – in case his son falls into the river.

"Whoa, let's see what you've got..." Walt reels the line back in, the fish flailing about.

"Whoa... Vic!... "

Vic looks up "What did you get?"

Walt holds up the Cutthroat Trout. "You gotta take a photo Vic"

"Why?" Asks Vic, not sure about why Walt would want of photo of a fish he'd probably caught many times before..

"It's not my catch... This is our sons first catch!... Got to be a ten inch fish at that!... Come here son, not bad for a first catch"

Walt makes William hold up his catch, as Vic gets up to take the photo.

"Shall I put him back in the water Daddy?"

"No Son... we're eating him tonight for dinner" As Walt prepares the fish before putting it into the smaller cool box.

Williams' lips formed a pout, as if he was unsure about eating the fish he just caught.

Walt noticed just how much he looked like his mother with the pouting.

He ruffled his sons hair... and winked at him.

Walt re-baited Williams line and cast it back into the river..

"Lets' catch some more... I don't think your mum wants to share one little fish tonight." Walt winks at his son.

Vic looks on as father and son bond... thinking to herself... why she allowed herself to keep Walt away from his son for so long...

She felt guilt... and regret.

No amount of photos being taken this week would make up for that..

Maybe living with Walt wasn't all that bad after all...

He was a good father.

#####

It was the last night of the family trip...

Walt had earlier taken Vic and William out for a meal in Jackson Hole, and were now back at Omar's holiday home.

Walt had already bathed William, who was now already sleepy and ready for his bed.

Vic sat out on the deck taking in the last of the cooler air, while she could.

Walt was putting their son to bed, making sure he'd fallen asleep while reading to him.

##

A short while later,

Walt walked out onto the deck with a beer in one hand and a glass of chilled orange juice in the other, the night sky glistening above them...

He sat on the chair next to Vic, offering her the glass of juice.

"Cheers" – they knocked the can and glass together.

Walt takes a sip and wipes his mouth – he had enjoyed this last month, spending quality time as a family.

His only regret was, that it was coming to an end...

He didn't want that.

He always knew that he'd have to fight for Vic... and he believed **_she was worth_ ** fighting for.

"Vic?"

"Yep?"

"It's been great these last few weeks... spending time with our son and as a family."

"It has... You're a great dad Walt.."

"It helps having a terrific son... he makes being a father easy"

"He's amazing, isn't he?!" Vic said gushing with pride.

"That's down to you Vic..."

Vic blushes... "He's my little gift from whatever it is that's out there" pointing out to the night sky.

"No...You gave him life... you gave birth to him... you nurtured him... he is what he is, because of **you..** Vic."

"Genetics, biology... pfft... I wouldn't give him up... but... if I could go back in time and change things... The only thing I would have changed would be telling you earlier on... I should have told you about the pregnancy earlier... I am sorry Walt" Vic looked down in remorse.

"Maybe I deserved not knowing about him... I mistreated you Vic.. (He looked at Vic)... I didn't know what I had... I thought I was too old for you.. that's why I chose Donna... She was closer to my age and a safer bet for the electorate... I chose with my head... I chose what I thought would keep me in my job.. ... but I want to be with you **now** and I did back then... I was stupid and scared... I should have chosen what I felt in my heart... I loved you then and I still do now.. (he moves his position on the chair – edging closer to Vic) ...I still want us to be official... The offer is still there Vic... I would like to marry you"

Vic laughs "Don't think there's a dress out there that's big enough for me to wear..."

"So that's a yes?" enquires Walt.

"whoa... slow down... let's not rush into anything hasty... we've got some other priorities to deal with first... " she replies rubbing her ever growing bump.

Walt looks dejected...

Vic sees the look of sadness in his eyes... "Ask me again in 6 months Walt... and maybe practice your proposal a little... cos' that was bad" Vic feels sorry for him.

Walt smile grows with renewed hope as he looks to Vic "It was, wasn't it... sorry Vic..."

Vic looks at Walt - the first time he was able to admit he was wrong.

 _Damn those hypnotic eyes_ \- she thinks to herself.

Vic steers the conversation back to safe territory ... "Anyway... back onto the main priority... (She looks at Walt, trying to avoid looking directly in his eyes) ... we need to start thinking about the you know...birth"

Walt turns his head... fearing this would be the point where she tells me that she didn't want him there.

He is waiting for the sucker punch.

Vic carries on ... "We haven't got long to err... sort out arrangements for having these babies.. (she uses her fingers to gesture the "arrangements" part)... I don't know if **you even want** to be there or not? ... I mean it's... it's okay if you don't want to... I could ask Cady to be there again, if you don't want to be there... and maybe you could have William?... while I'm in delivery?"

"No.. No... I .. er.. I want to be there..."

"You sure? ..(Vic tries to give him another escape route) ... . from what Cady said last time.. I was sweary and foul-mouthed Vic..."

Walt nods and smiles again... _damn those hypnotic eyes_... _his hypnotic smile... bastard_... Vic can see that he does _mean what he says_ this time.

"Well if you are sure, when we get back to Durant... I'll call and book an appointment with the midwife, and sort out a birthing plan... they'll want to know what we both want.. (Walt looks slightly bewildered)... you know... what kind of birth plan we want - if you want to cut the cords and all that jazz – but that's only if you want to"

"You tell me when the appointment is, and I'll take you... I'll be there" Vic sees it in Walt's eyes, she knows he is telling her truth.

"Okay... So Cady will have William...while we deal with these two" – she replies rubbing her belly.

Walt moves his hand over her covered abdomen to soothe the unruly Longmire babies, Vic takes hold of his hand and moves it under the covering, for the first time Walt feels her bump free of material – he moves closer to Vic; quietly talks to the growing bump and tells the twins to let their mother have a little peace from their squabbling.

Vic looks down to Walt as he is calmly talking to her belly.

"What are we doing Walt?"

"I'm trying to tell these two to give you a break..."

"No... (she shakes her head)... we leave tomorrow... what next?" She sighs.

"I told you Vic... I'm not letting you go...I won't let you go... if you won't marry me, then move in with me... properly... I want you... I was a fool to let you slip away from me last time... it's not going to happen again... I won't let it happen again... I love you... from now on I will always put you and our family first"

Walt is looking directly at Vic and she looks at him and then back to where his hand is on her belly – covering his hand with her own hand.

 _His eyes, his damn hypnotic eyes..._

"I know you do .. (Vic knows he is being sincere)... we've both been idiots... (She takes in a breath - _did he say he loved her_?) ... in case you didn't know... I love you too...(Vic is staring directly at Walt's own eyes)... just don't break my heart again" a lonely tear falls from her eye.

Walt moves his free hand and wipes that lonely tear from her cheek .. "You have my promise that I won't let that happen"

His body slowly gravitating towards Vic's.

"You'd better not let it happen. ... You know I could kick your ass! ...If I wasn't so incapacitated with these two"

"yes, ma'am'..."

Walt inches in closer to Vic – his mind telling him to act now... to take the chance.

His lips gently brushes her lips, he tenderly kisses her.

As he moves away from her Vic looks directly at Walt – reminding herself that she was never going to have perfect, but here he was – sitting next to her, telling her that he loved her... This was as perfect as it could ever be for them both.

They already had a son together and within a few months... there would be more children...

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him back to her, this time their kiss was more passionate... more intense.

Vic wasn't sure where this would end up... but decided to let fate take and consume her.

Walt helped Vic up, he gently moved them both in through the French windows. Walt quickly closed them, as he and Vic continued their passionate embrace... as Walt moved them both towards the bed.

Vic quietly whispered 'stay' to Walt in between breaths of air... Walt gently helped her out of her clothing and she tried to help him out of his, although undoing his belt and helping him out of his shirt was as far as she could manage. He kissed her uncovered bump that contained their babies and told her it was 'double the love' – as they carried on with the passionate embrace...

Walt took his time and made sure Vic knew that she was his World – savouring every moment they had together.

####

The reunited lovers awoke the next morning to the sound of William frantically searching for his Daddy.

He'd woken up as normally and walked into his father's room, noticing the empty bed. He calls for his father.

He runs into his mothers room.

Walt was still spooning Vic; his arm protectively covering her and their growing babies under the sheet.

William clambers onto the bed and trying to snuggle in between them both...

Walt reluctantly relinquishes his 'hold' over Vic to allow for their son to join them.

They lay there for a while, as a family; enjoying what was left of their trip away before heading home..

####

The journey back was quieter than usual, Walt keeping hold of Vic's hand whilst driving home.

Vic took the odd selfie of them in the car – all three of them...

They arrived back home early evening, after numerous 'comfort breaks' and more opportunities to take photos.

Walt was happy, William was happy and Vic was genuinely happy.

Walt called Cady to tell her they'd arrived back safely and that he'd be round tomorrow to pick up the rest of Vic's stuff.

Cady told her Dad that she was happy for him and to make sure he appreciated what he had with her.


	38. Chapter 38

_**A/N - last chapter for now. I may do a short last chapter, but at the moment I am really busy with work. This is all I have.**_

* * *

 **Chapter 38.**

It was early Autumn...

The temperatures started to drop and become somewhat cooler, the weather was definitely changing for the season.

For Vic, this made her final weeks of pregnancy just a little more bearable...

She loved the way her son would try to help her with cleaning around the cabin.

When she was relaxing on the couch, the little boy would sit next to his mother, placing his little hand on his mothers bulging belly.

When one of the twins gave a kick - he'd say "mummy he kicked me"

Vic wondered what her twins would look like, would they both be girls, or boys... or... one of each... the list of potential names was growing by the day.

Who would they favour? - would they look more like their father, or her... or would they be a mix of them both?

##

William was now back in school – he was more confident, both in himself and his learning.

He made a picture of his family and brought it back for his mother – who placed it on the fridge door.

He was a happy, self-assured little boy.

His official school photo in pride of place on the wall. He would follow his father in the early morning, out to tend to Walt's horse... Vic thought it cute.

While Vic was enjoying the last little bit of peace and quiet she could have, before the _impending storm_ came upon them...

That was the nickname Walt had given the twins... the very lively Longmire twins...

He'd tease Vic about them being more like her, given how active they were inside her protective womb...

He joked about them being born kicking their way out... Vic just gave him a look... Vic thought back to her first pregnancy – she was sure that William was not as active, but then again – William was on his own and with this pregnancy there were two of them... the _impending storm -_ it had a ring to it.

Walt had 'moved' in with Vic in the more spacious bedroom, allowing for his old room to be redecorated into a nursery for when the twins arrived.

William on the odd occasion; would wake them up by launching himself onto the bed, or by sneaking up on them.

Walt had finished making the cots, and Ruby had helped with the stitching and sewing.

The room was almost done with just a few pieces of furniture to sand down and re-stain.

Cady and Vic went shopping for a twin stroller; buying one that Vic thought Walt would be happy to push around. Vic had already managed to sell the majority of Williams old baby stuff - the pram, stroller, baby seat and other accessories and with the money she received for all of that, they brought matching new baby car seats and other items for the twins.

Cady threw Vic a baby shower at her place, Ruby helped with making food and keeping the younger guests fed.

Almost everyone asked Vic, if she knew the gender of the twins. Vic told them 'No – and they decided to wait to meet them...'

They asked if she'd had a list of names, again Vic told them she had a short list for boys and girls – but they would wait until they met the twins before giving them a name.

William was out in the garden playing with the other children. The little boy had come a long way since they first arrived back in Durant.

##

While the baby shower was taking place.

Walt was out with Dash, Henry, Omar, Ferg and a few others making merry and offering the new father-to-be words of advice... to which Walt told them – he'd already been a father twice before. No advice was needed. The only thing he would be doing differently this time, would be to spend more time with them while they were young, he told them that he felt guilty about not doing that with Cady as a baby. Times had changed, and he would change with them.

As a gift to her father and Vic, Cady gave them a gift of a photography session – where they'd have a set of professionally taken photos of them...

They chose a couple to be framed, but their favourite was the picture of Vic standing with her top rolled up over her bump, wearing a long loose skirt under her bump. Walt was kneeling on one side and William standing on the other – both of them planting a kiss on her bump, with Vic's hands on both of their heads.

The photographer told Walt and Vic that they could have another session half price, but the offer was only open for 6 months.

Walt took the card off the photographer and said he'd call them back.

He told Vic that it would be good for them to have a proper family photo taken, and maybe some of William with his younger siblings.

###

It was a cool early October morning when the Longmire twins made their first appearance...

Walt and Vic had dropped William off at Cady's on the way to the hospital during the late evening.

The 'military manoeuvre' of getting from the cabin to the hospital went according to plan, Vic had already packed her bags a few days previous and it had been placed by the front door.

All that was needed was making sure William had an overnight bag sorted, and making sure Vic was comfortable on the drive to the hospital.

Walt was a little unnerved for each contraction as he drove, trying keep one hand reassuringly on Vic...

He pulled up outside the hospital and grabbed the bags, while trying to help Vic waddle towards the entrance, where the receptionist called for a wheelchair for Vic.

Walt followed with the bags as they entered the birthing suite.

###

Vic had been in labour for almost 5 hours; before the Longmire twins announced themselves onto to the World.

Walt had been with Vic, every step of the way, through every contraction, encouraging her as she progressed through the final stages of labour, feeding her ice chips and putting a cold flannel on her forehead... ...

The first twin – a boy weighing 5lb 3oz made his entrance into the World while Vic was in the birthing pool during the very early hours of the morning, his twin brother arrived just over 5 minutes later... weighing in at 5lb 5oz.

Walt thought that Vic was amazing for delivering twins without any pain relief... just gas and air.

The midwife had told them previously, that the birthing pool was great for natural pain relief. Vic wanted it to be as natural as possible and so took the midwifes advice - using the birthing pool in her birth plan.

This was the first time Walt had witnessed the birth of his own children... he arrived too late to see Cady into the World and he was not at Williams birth.

Walt shed more than a few tears at the sight of his youngest children being born; cutting the cords and keeping a watch over the pair of them while the nurses were 'cleaning' them up and noting down measurements and weights. Listening intently to the sounds of them, taking in their first breaths and giving their first of many cries...

They had a good set of lungs on them Walt remarked... He told the nurses the twins took after their mother.

Vic said that she heard that, and that he was an asshat.

Vic apologised to the midwife for the use of her earlier colourful language while in the very final stages of birth.

The midwife told her, "you do and say whatever you need to, to get you through it... you did an amazing job Victoria... your baby boys are beautiful."

The suite that they were moved to a short while later, allowed them the time to bond as a family, it was more similar to a hotel room – a double bed, twin cots, a sofa with en-suite.

Breakfast was served while Vic was feeding the twins for the first time.

Walt popping a little bit of the food into Vic's mouth, as the twins suckled.

The midwife came in to check on the newborns... asking them both if they'd decided on names yet – the tags on the babies simply read... _Moretti- Longmire Boy A_ and _Moretti-Longmire Boy B_...

She offered them a tip of painting the toe nails of the first twin, in order to identify which twin was which...

It seemed as though the whole of the maternity ward staff popped by to check on them – Vic's midwife told her that it was their first delivery of identical twins for a long time, and that the Longmire twins were little celebrities.

She asked the happy parents' if they could take a photo of the boys to put on their wall of successful deliveries' – Both Walt and Vic said in unison – yes..

Both parents were smitten by their identical boys.

While Vic was taking a toilet break with the help of one of the nurses, Walt had both twins snuggled on his bare chest, the pair of them sleeping soundly – Walt knew that skin-to-skin contact was important to establish the bonding process early on. Well he had read it in a book over the last few months.

He enjoyed this precious bonding time.

Walt waited to call Cady at a reasonable hour of the morning...

When Vic had got herself dressed, she took one of the boys off Walt, to allow him to call Cady..

##

It's early morning at Cady's.

William is perched on the sofa between Cady and Dash... when the phone rings.

Dash passes Cady her phone.

"Hi Dad!"

Dash is tickling William next to him.

"Oh... wow... yes... Is Vic okay?... okay we'll bring him by ... yep, see you soon... love you"

Dash looks at Cady expectantly... "And?"

"Baby boy weighing 5lbs 3oz... and Baby boy weighing 5lb 5oz "

"How's mum doing?" asks Dash.

"She's fine, according to Dad... ' _mother and babies are amazing'_ were his words..."

"Wow...(Dash gently squeezes the little boy).. I guess you are officially a big brother William!"

Dash said to the boy sat in between the pair.

Cady tells William ... "Come on munchkin... your mummy wants to you to meet your brothers... let's get you dressed and take you to see her"

Cady moves off the sofa...

Walt called Henry and then Ruby to let them know of the happy news...

##

In the mean time...

Dash had driven Cady and William to the hospital, with a bag of gifts.

They arrived at the suite that Vic was in, gently knocking the door.

Walt opened the door and picks up his son.

"Come and see your little brothers" Walt said proudly to his son.

Both twins were swaddled and in their cots sleeping...

William reached for Vic and Walt relinquished his son to let him spend time with his mother.

Vic kissed and cuddled her oldest son.

"I've missed you...Have you been a good boy for Cady?"

William nodded 'Yes'

Dash offered his congratulations to Walt, and Cady gave the gift bag to Vic along with a congratulatory embrace between friends..

"What's in here?" Asks Vic; while William was perched on the bed next to her.

Unwrapping the paper, she held up the first onesie "aww" , she then opened the other package – a second onesie... both had written on them " **Deputy in training** over a Sheriffs badge"

Walt looked and gave his usual 'nod'... with a look of slight apprehension.

Dash offered to take Walt out for a bit of fresh air; Walt took that to mean a 'wetting' of the babies heads.

Walt nodded "Thanks Dash... maybe we'll head out in a few minutes?" Walt almost asking permission to leave Vic's side.

Vic tells him... "It's okay for you to go Walt... Cady'll keep me company... (she winks at him)... you can take William with you as well"

William pouted at his mother, she whispered in her sons ear, that it was _'his job to keep Daddy safe'_ ... giving the boy a kiss.

Vic turned her attention back on the bag that Cady gave her and pulled out two little bears...

"I got them mummy...They're for my brothers" William piped up.

Vic gave her son a cuddle... "Thanks munchkin ...I think they'll love them, shall we ask your Daddy to put them in with your baby brothers?"

Vic passed the bears to Walt who placed a single bear in each cot.

Vic pulled out a card and some chocolates.. "mmm... my favourites.. I'll enjoy eating them later on."

###

A short while later.

Dash had taken Walt out with William to the Red Pony to help Walt 'wet the twins' head... before Henry had officially opened the bar for the day.

Henry, Walt, Dash and William were in the back office toasting the arrival of the new Longmire additions...

Walt was talking about how magical and amazing it was, and that if given the chance – both Henry and Dash should be there to witness the birth of their own child.

Dash's response was 'wow', slightly unsure of what to say next.

Walt then quickly realises what he was saying and responds 'obviously a few years from now for you Dash' - realising that his own daughter was in a relationship with the young deputy and that he was not yet ready to become a grandfather, so soon after becoming a father again.

Henry stayed silent and took another swig of his best whisky.

Dash kept to the non-alcoholic beer, so that he could drive Walt and William back to the hospital.

William asked his father if they'd be coming home today.

Walt told his son that he would be staying another night with Cady. And that they would all be going home tomorrow.

Dash told William that he and Cady would take him out later for a special treat just for Big Brothers.

Walt thanked Dash for keeping an eye on his son.

##

Back at the hospital.

Vic and Cady were talking .. each holding a twin in their arms.

"I love the smell of babies" Cady smelling the soft skin of twin B

"Careful Cady... they only smell clean when they've been changed... remember those explosive nappies when William was a baby? ... God.. it went everywhere.. I never thought that someone so small could cause so much mayhem... (Vic looks at Cady, who is far more occupied with the little boy in her arms) ...so... Dash stayed over last night?"

"Yeah...we're definitely at ' _that_ ' stage and have been for sometime... He helped with William last night...He woke up in the middle of the night.. climbed into bed with us... and before you ask... nothing like that went on...we just fell asleep ... .. You think that Dad minded that I brought Dash along?"

"No... He just wants you to be happy... He does like Dash... (she looks at Cady) ...so? ... you guys at the comfortable 'just sleeping, no playing hide the *ahem*' together stage then?..."

"I wouldn't risk William walking in on us... and Dash said the same..."

Vic smiled at her good friend...

"You up for a little more baby-sitting?"

"Why... Had enough of these gorgeous pair already?"

"No... (Vic smiles)... I mean William... I don't want him to feel left out... but knowing what a handful one newborn is... let alone two... I fear that William will feel neglected... I..I don't want that for him."

"You would never do that"

"I know.. I know... your Dad was going to ask if you'd have him again tonight? ... They want to keep us in here overnight, just to make sure everything is okay with the twins... it's just precautionary... we're taking the twins home tomorrow – hopefully we will have decided on names for them by then..."

"I'm more than happy to take munchkin off you for as long as you need.." Cady tells Vic.

"Dash doesn't mind about that?... having a small child around when you are trying have some quality one-to-one time can affect a relationship."

"No... he's fine about it...He was great with William last night..."

Dash dropped Walt back to the hospital not long after and then, he and Cady took William back home a shortly after that.

##

A little later in the afternoon Ferg brought Ruby round to visit... both congratulating Walt and Vic on their new arrivals...

While Vic and Ruby were talking.

Walt took that time to sort out some flowers for Vic – he was planning on getting her some earlier on, but time flew away from him. He was also worried that she'd think he didn't care.

He brought the flowers into Vic, while Ruby and Ferg were still in the room with her. A nurse offered to put them in a vase for Vic.

Ruby told Walt on the way out, as they were leaving, "that he'd done good, and to make sure he looked after his family".

He told Ruby that... 'he would do whatever it took to keep them together as a family'.

####

The following day..

The hospital discharged Vic and the twins, allowing Walt to take Vic and their newborns home.

Where older brother William was awaiting them with Cady, Henry and Ruby...

William went out with Cady earlier on that day to pick some flowers for his mummy.

He told Cady that he only wanted the very pretty ones.

Ruby had made a casserole for the 'family' and had brought it over in readiness for the arrival of the family - knowing that neither parent would have even thought about plans for a meal that day. Henry too, had brought a few meals to keep the family going for the next few days.

As Walt and Vic pulled up outside the cabin..

Everyone came out to welcome them home as a family.

William jumped down the steps and headed towards his mother who was carefully getting out of the Ram.

Walt unhooked one car seat and placed the sleeping newborn carefully on the ground, while he carefully unhooked the second car seat out of the Ram.

He picked up the other car seat and carried both twins into the cabin.

Cady came down to help Vic with getting up the steps and into the cabin.

Henry helped Walt carry the overnight bag and the twins bag.

Walt was now a proud father of 4... He walked proudly up the steps onto the porch with a beaming grin.

They all entered the cabin and sat down...

Cady carefully picking one of the twins out from his car seat and handing him to Ruby. While Vic took the other twin and sat down with him.

"How come you're back late?" Asks Cady.

"We took a detour past the Town Hall to register the boys." Replied Walt

"So you've named them?" enquires Cady.

Walt looked at Vic - she nodded and Walt explained that he chose the name for the first boy and Vic had chosen the name of the second boy.

All of the occupants were eagerly waiting for the names to be revealed.

Walt told them that the first twin was called _Wyatt Lucian_ – named after two great lawmen... Wyatt Earp and Lucian Connally.

Henry thought that would cheer the old bugger up...

Walt carried on saying that Vic chose the name... _Logan Walter._

Cady smirked, as she understood the origin of the name...

Ruby looked puzzled but remarked it was a good name.. well Walter was... she wasn't sure about Logan.

Henry looked at Vic... and asked "Why?"

Vic replied "well I could have named him Hugh or Wolverine"

Henry realised the meaning behind the name.. "It is a good name"

####

Over the next few weeks the Longmire twins were introduced to all who mattered...

Lucian was more than delighted about having one of the boys named after him...

Omar told Walt to get a move on and impregnate Vic again with another son... so that he could be named Omar...

Walt told Omar that it was all down to Vic. And that she was in charge at home.

Omar told Walt that he'd have a word with Vicky... Walt said to Omar, that they were thinking of getting a dog for Will, and that maybe they could name him Omar?

Omar laughed...

##

The following weeks after the birth flew by.

The twins shared one of the cots in Walt and Vic bedroom, while Walt carried on with finishing off the new room for the twins.

The cots were big enough to have both boys sleeping next to each other in one cot while they were still very small.

When both boys were placed into their own moses basket during the day - they'd cry and both parents found it hard to settle them both in the early days.

It was by pure chance that Walt placed both boys into the big cot next to each other - and they slept - which meant that both Walt and Vic had a little sleep.

It was a tactic they both used... Vic would try to sleep when the boys slept. The first few weeks were mainly filled with sleepless nights.

####

A few months after the twins were born, Cady and Dash became official.

The twins were gurgling and smiling more often... they were hungry growing boys, Vic was keeping up with their demands for feeding - and was almost back to her pre-pregnancy weight, which made her a little happier, if not tired.

Walt and Vic had taken the half price offer for the photography session.

A family portrait of Walt and Vic each holding one twin and William in between them. The second frame had just William and his brothers - all three smiling.

The photographer remarked to Walt and Vic that it was easy photographing their children, as all three boys would smile on cue.

Walt took to this second chance of fatherhood, like a duck to water – quite literally... during one of Logan's nappy change; – Vic had tried to tell Walt to cover Logan, but it was too late... Walt had a face full of baby pee...

Vic remarked that "boys have no real control over their penis and that potty training would be very interesting and that she learnt the hard way as well with William..." recalling her own _'pee misadventures'_ with a young William.

Walt noted that little lesson down... _baby boys pee all over the place._

The another lesson he learnt, was not picking up a newly fed baby while wearing a clean shirt.. He was fast running out of clean shirts for work..

Those first weeks were a learning curve for them both. The sleepless nights, 3 to 4 hour feeds, constant nappy changing.

He may have been a tired sheriff , but he was happy father of four.

Regardless of how little sleep he was getting, during those first few months... When he saw Wyatt and Logan's first smile – everything bad that had ever happened – drifted away...


	39. Chapter 39

_A /N - thanks to all those who have persevered with my story... only four more chapter (including this one) to go._

 _I've been extremely busy for the last six months (work) and I apologise for not completing this story sooner. I did intend to wrap this up sooner, but it had been impossible to have the time to finish this to a satisfactory conclusion._

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **Chapter 39**

 _Thanksgiving_ had past by and Walt was more than thankful for his family. The twins had reached 7 weeks when 'they as a family' celebrated Thanksgiving and had been photographed in various outfits… Walt knew that the photos of the little boys would one day be shown in those outfits, to prospective friends and girlfriends which would cause them to be embarrassed.

Winter was well underway, with a good five feet or so of snow dumped in the last few days before Christmas.

Walt knew the local ski lodges and businesses would be happy, William was in his element playing in the snow – Walt was more than happy to help build a snowman family with his son….. although Vic wasn't keen about their interpretation of what she looked like….

This was their first Christmas as a family, both Vic and Walt planned on making it a special one.

##

 _Christmas Eve_

The cabin was bustling with noise of family preparing for the big day. Walt was busy helping William to put out treats for Santa – drink of milk, a cookie and a carrot.

Ferg had taken on the role as Father Christmas for the Children of Durant this Christmas, to which Walt was more than grateful for - last year William was old enough to help him out, but this year; the twins were too young to be outside for too long. And especially where large groups of older children would be, coughs and colds were easily passed on; Walt wasn't prepared to take any chances with his youngest children.

While Walt and William were busy, Vic was nursing one of the twins and bottle-feeding the other; who was propped up against a pillow.

Vic looked on at Walt and their son with their preparations, she was pretty sure that Walt was far more into the whole Santa thing, than William was – their son maybe almost five, but Vic was sure he'd soon realise that Santa wasn't real, after all William was a mix of them both – neither Walt nor Vic would stop until they uncovered the truth… and Vic was sure William would also discover this, but for Walt it wasn't going to be this Christmas.

Vic smiled contently to herself, as she continued to watch them both. William already in his pyjamas with slippers on his feet.

Walt had changed a great deal in this last year and a half. He was definitely a hands-on father, he'd happily take on changing nappies and bathing the twins, as well as William. Walt had on earlier occasions, done the 3am feeds with the bottles of expressed milk.

He had surprised Vic with a breast pump and bottles, when the twins were only days old. Vic wasn't sure how Walt even knew that breast pumps existed…

Vic would often wake up to find both babies sleeping contently on their father's chest. William would crawl onto the bed into his mother's arms – these were the moments she cherished the most – especially the morning cuddles with her first born.

##

A short while later..

Walt sat down next to Vic on the sofa, which woke Vic up from her day-dreaming.

"That's son number one down for the night" - Walt smiles adoringly at Vic and then he turns his attention to the two hungry boys, one of them stops feeding, realising that the bottle was empty, the little boy sucks a little air and smiles at his father looking down at him.

"I think Logan has had his fill" Vic says, as Walt carefully scoops the boy up, placing a small towel on his shoulder; he gently starts to wind the baby boy. Wyatt soon follows his brother and stops nursing, allowing Vic to adjust her clothing and then wind her son. Both boys soon get their relief and burp. Logan was clearly the loudest.

"wow… such a big burp from such a little body" says Vic.

Walt moves off the sofa "I think someone needs a clean nappy" - Vic lifts up Wyatt and sniffs his padded bottom…

"Yep… something is definitely ripe in there"

##

A while later..

Walt and Vic are snuggled up on the sofa; Walt gently smelling the top of Vic's hair, as she lay on top of him; their breathing in sync with each other.

"What are you thinking about?" Vic lifts her head and looks straight into Walt's steely blue eyes.

"I'm thinking about how perfect this is… you, me…. Our boys" replied Walt.

"You're not going soft on me…. Are you Sheriff?" Vic curls her lips.

"Nope" Walt smiles earnestly at her.

"Maybe 'soft' isn't the right word to use " Vic says playfully.

"What did I do, to deserve you? ….. (His eyes never shift from Vic's own eyes) .. we make beautiful babies .. don't we?"

Vic gives Walt a playful slap and gets up off him.

"I think it's time that Santa does his thing and leaves" Vic whispers.

"I'm not wearing the suit again" protests Walt.

"Spoil sport… no Santa suit – no fun" Vic raises her eyebrows at Walt, who shakes his head in defeat, gets up off the sofa and heads towards their bedroom to get changed..

"What I do for love".. he replies.

##

 _Christmas morning_

It had been a cold night, fresh snow lay outside - the sun hadn't even thought about rising from its slumber when both Walt and Vic were woken up by an excited William opening their bedroom door and jumping on their bed.

Walt gently pulls their son down into his arms…

"shush… you'll wake your brothers" Walt pulls him in closer...

"but daddy… Santa has been"

"He has?" Walt tried to sound surprised...

"Yes… (William is desperate to get his words out) there's presents on my bed… and on the floor!"

"Is there?!" Walt does his best surprise reaction as Vic watches the father – son interaction.

William is even more excited "And the tree Daddy…. Lots more by the tree… Santa.. he.. he drank the milk…. The carrot is gone.. but… (William shook his head).. he didn't eat the cookie I left him" William seemed a little upset by that.

Vic interrupted the exchange "Maybe Santa is on a diet….. I mean imagine how big you would be if you ate all the cookies left for Santa….. you'd be.."

William animated "As big as a house" Vic and William both giggled.

"Maybe Santa didn't like Chocolate chip cookies" Walt responded.

Vic teased "Who doesn't like Choc chip?"

Walt raised his hand, Vic shook her head and got up from under the covers.

"Just got time for a shower, before the munchkins are due a feed." Vic said.

Walt looks at Vic as she saunters to their bathroom, he then looks to their oldest son.

"Lets get some breakfast going before we see what Santa has left for you" Walt tells his son.

William jumps off his parents bed and runs out through the open bedroom door.

Walt throws off the duvet and slips on a clean pair of boxers. He walks out of the bedroom and opens the nursery – gently walking to check on the twins…. Who were still both fast asleep…. Given that William had started singing to himself.

Walt gently pulled the nursery door closed and headed back to he bedroom, he and Vic shared – he could hear Vic humming away to herself, Walt walks into the ensuite bathroom – watching her silhouette in the shower. He wanted to join her, but he knew that their oldest son would definitely walk in on them…. And that wasn't a conversation he was ready to have with William.

"Vic?"

"yeah?" Vic pokes her head out of the shower.

"Breakfast…. What do you fancy?"

Vic curls her lip into a devilish grin .. "I quite fancy… (she throws her leg out as a lure, just for good measure).. ' _you_ ' for breakfast…. But if that's not on offer?"

Walt coughs.. Boy Howdy... "Maybe later on Vic… we've got a hungry boy out there" trying his best to stay in control.

"I'm almost done anyway… you making pancakes?"

"yup"

"Then I'll have the pancakes and as for the other….. we'll definitely be doing that later"

Walt walked out of their bedroom... thinking to himself - _she'll be the death of me_.. and Walt was more than happy if that was the way he would die.

##

Later on in the morning.

Breakfast had been eaten, presents unwrapped by Walt, Vic and William had eagerly opened all of his presents, as well as helping open the twins gifts.

William had decided to dress himself in his new clothes that he received from his parents. A new pair of jeans, a shirt that was similar to what his father had unwrapped earlier, a new jacket and a new pair of boots; which were slightly too big for him – but Walt insisted that he'd soon grow into them.

The twins were dressed individually in 'My First Xmas' outfits, with snowsuits and different coloured beanie hats, so that the others could distinguish between them both. Their change bag had a change of outfits for any 'accidents'.

Vic and Walt knew each boy had just the slightest of differences, that made it easy for them to identify which one was which.

##

Driving along the Highway heading towards town, Walt's left hand on the steering wheel, his right hand was holding Vic's left hand.

Vic was smiling away to herself as she turns her attention from the road ahead to glance at Walt – who duly reciprocates her smile.

"What'ya thinking?" asks Vic.

Walt continues to smile…. "I'll tell you later"

Vic huffed in 'faux' protest and turned her head to the back seat; where William was sat in between the two rear facing car seats which contained his younger brothers. Vic was surprised once again when Walt had brought the two rear view mirrors, so that they could still see their faces, while driving. William grinned at his mother, who smiled back at him...

The twins had fell asleep almost instantaneously as soon as the car started moving; they were almost three months old and settled into feeding routine; which included a last night feed before sleeping through the night.

Walt pulled into a side road, William shouted "We're here!"

"shush sweetie…. You'll wake your brothers" Vic placed a calming hand on her sons leg, as he was kicking them up.

Walt parked up – William unclipped his seat harness was eager to disembark.

"Hold your horses Cowboy!" Vic said to her son, as she opens the rear passenger door. Her eldest son jumped down and ran up the path; knocking the front door.

"Merry Christmas!" William said as Dash opened the door.

"Happy Christmas Buddy… What did Father Christmas bring you?"

Cady hugged and kissed William "Merry Christmas Munchkin".

She headed down the path to help Vic with carrying the twins into her home.

"Hey Cady (Vic was lifting the car seat from the back of the Ram) … you couldn't take Logan for us?"

Cady took hold of the car seat that contained a snug Logan – while Walt handed the car seat that had Wyatt in to Vic; Walt carried the change bags and gifts into the house.

The car seats were placed on the lounge floor, Cady looked at both boys and wondered how Vic and her dad were able to tell them apart.

##

 _Christmas day_ was spent with those who meant the most to Walt – his family, including his lifelong friend Henry Standing Bear.

Cady had made her mothers pot roast recipe, and apple pie for dessert. And the occupants were now happily digesting Christmas Dinner in the lounge.

The twins were being held and fed by Dash and Henry, although Wyatt had a confused look on his face as Dash was making faces as he was giving him the bottle which Vic had earlier expressed.

Vic and Cady laughed and giggled while watching both Henry and Dash trying to feed the two hungry boys. Henry was feeding Logan – who thought it was a drinking competition with his brother; Logan greedily gulped down its contents.

"I believe Logan is still hungry" Henry said as he is watching the little boy in his arms sucking air from the empty bottle.

Vic looks towards Henry and Logan "He must be having another growth spurt…. or something "

Vic gets up off the chair and takes her hungry son off Henry.

"Walt… we should've packed a few more bottles" Vic said as she took Logan into the spare room to continue his feed.

Walt looks at Henry while holding a can of Rainer "They get their drinking habits from their mother"

Henry laughed "I am sure they get their drinking habits in equal measure from the both of you"

The pair of lifelong friends laughed...

Henry knew that both Walt and Vic would be able to drinks themselves into oblivion if called upon to do so.

##

A while later.

Vic returned with a satisfied baby boy that had just had a nappy change.

 _What goes in, must come out_ – Vic thought to herself as she placed the dirty nappy into the trash.

"Hey… (looking over to Walt)... don't drink too much – you made a promise.." Vic gives Walt a wink, as she hands Logan over to Cady.

Walt held up the can of Rainer "This is number three" pleading his defence.

Henry looked at his friend and mouthed "liar".

"It's my last one" protesting his innocence, Walt did a cross my heart gesture.

Vic gently takes Wyatt off Dash and mutters "Someone needs a fresh one I think"

As Dash smells the vacant space that the baby once occupied… and wrinkled his nose.

Cady gently taps his arm…"it doesn't smell that bad"

"You sure?"

Cady nods her head…. As Dash turns his attention to William… "Hey Buddy, do you want to race some cars?"

William moved from the table where he'd been colouring some picture and helped Dash play with his new race track toy – a Scalextric, which Dash had earlier assembled. Dash had brought it himself, of course he told William that he'd been a 'good boy' and that Father Christmas had left it for him. Cady wondered if William believed that story…

##

A short while later…

Vic returned with a freshly changed Wyatt and sat next to Walt – handing their young son over to him.

"Now that he's fully fed – your son wants some attention from his daddy" Vic tells Walt.

As soon as Wyatt was in his fathers arm, he started to drift off and was soon enough asleep.

Vic felt a little jealous of Walt's ability to send the twins asleep. _Why don't they do that for me?_ \- she thought to herself.

"Wyatt's always the first to fall asleep (Vic says as she looks over at William, who was busy playing with Dash) … boys and their toys…. So easily pleased."

Cady chuckled.

Henry protested "I am not so easily pleased"

Walt butted in "yep.. me neither!"

Vic mumbled into Walt's ear "I know what pleases you"

Walt blushed, as Henry gave him a knowing look.

Walt moved on the chair… "I think it's time we got going"

"Dad?"

"It's getting late punk… by the time we get home, it'll be almost nine thirty…. And that'll be way past Wills bedtime… he gets a little grouchy like his mother if he doesn't get enough (Vic elbowed Walt in the ribs) .. beauty sleep..."

Cady nods her head in agreement, even though she loathed to be parted from the youngest Longmire's - her father was right.

Vic takes Wyatt off Walt and places him in his car seat – securing him before tucking the blanket around him and putting on his beanie. Cady did the same with Logan, even though the little boy was fighting falling asleep. Walt told William to put on his boots and coat, as Walt put on his own boots and jacket.

Vic and Cady took the twins in their respective car seats out to the Ram. Dash carried William on his shoulders, before setting him down and helping him into his car seat, checking the harness. Cady and Vic embrace and while Vic is getting into the drivers side.

Walt places the change bags into the back, along with the gifts; he then hugs his daughter and then shakes Dash's hand before getting into the passenger seat of the Ram. He'd had a drink and Vic who was tee-total was designated driver.

##

By the time they got home, Walt was more than sure that Vic had broken a few speeding laws and traffic violations.

All three boys were fast asleep – the twins were carried in first, with Walt returning to the Ram to collect William, carrying him into the cabin.

Walt carefully took off his sons boots and coat before getting him dressed in his pyjamas while Vic was dealing with the twins. Walt joined Vic, after he'd tucked William in his bed; as she was putting Logan down in his cot in the nursery.

"I hope you're not too drunk?"

"Sober as a judge" was Walt's' reply.

"Good… cos' someone's gonna get lucky tonight."

Vic let out wicked and devilish giggle…

Walt knew it was a giggle meant only for him.


	40. Chapter 40

_a/n - thanks for the replies, I just wanted to do this story some justice. I am proud of what I have written, I never really thought I had it in me._

 _Here is the next instalment. Thank you to all that have left a review, they are always appreciated._

* * *

 **Chapter 40.**

The New Year was in full swing.

It was a bitterly cold but amazingly clear night, the stars glistening and shining in the sky above, this night scene was not common place for Vic, when she was back in Philadelphia – the street lights would overpower what little of the natural star light there was around.

In Wyoming; natural star light was in abundance and for Vic, she thought it was slightly hypnotic. She'd made her choice to return and this would definitely be a far better place to raise children. The cleanest air that you could ever want, out there in the back of beyond.

No neighbours shouting at you, because your kid had kicked their ball over the fence, or had destroyed their prize Begonias. William had room to grow and play – kick a ball as far as he wanted. No-one would be shouting at him.

Vic wondered what this new year ahead would bring for her and Walt. Whatever was set out for them, she hoped they'd end the year on a high and that they'd be happier and more content together. She hoped that was what Walt wanted too.

Walt had decided to set Fireworks off, to celebrate the start of a new year. Vic and William were wrapped up in a blanket; sat on the porch watching each individual firework that Walt had lit, being blasted into the clear night sky.

When the fireworks were over Walt joined his family on the porch, wrapping his arms around Vic, who was still cradling their sleepy son. The twins had been fed beforehand and were by now fast asleep in their cots.

They sat there for a while, looking up at the night sky, Walt pointed to the shooting star " _make a wish, Vic_ " - and she did make that wish secretly to herself… she muttered to Walt about it being " _only space junk falling to earth_ " .

Walt's reply was slightly more profound –"you gotta believe in the magic.. Vic" smiling as he looked up to the heavens.

Vic smiled at the thought of Walt believing in 'making wishes', but by now the blanket stopped keeping the cold night air out, Vic shivered just enough for Walt to notice that she and their son were getting cold.

"I think it's time Will got into his nice warm bed and I think it's time we got a little warmer inside" Walt whispered quietly nuzzling Vic's ear.

"You let him stay up" replied Vic.

"I did… (he nodded in recognition of that fact) ….Our son wanted the fireworks…(he paused)… We've done the fireworks… (Walt moves away from Vic and stands, he bends over Vic and scoops their son up into his arms) .. but Will needs to sleep in his own bed tonight"

Walt takes their son into the cabin, Vic stands up with the blanket that had been wrapped around them and followed Walt inside, locking the door behind.

Vic walked towards the fireplace; placing another log onto the fire to warm-up the cabin. Vic then made herself comfortable on the sofa and it wasn't long before Walt walked over to join her – lifting up the blanket, sitting down beside her and replacing the blanket to cover them both.

The only light in the room came from the fireplace. They sat there for a while, staying quiet in the moment taking in the peace and tranquillity of that moment in time that they shared together.

##

As the night drew on; Walt promised Vic that he would do whatever it took; to make their relationship work.. He told Vic, that he knew there would be good days and bad days and there would be days where she would probably want to hit him… every-so-often he'd smile and look at her..

Vic reassured Walt that she had no intention of leaving him again, they had three small boys that would be their main focus - when things would inevitably get tough.…. Whatever happens in the future, she would stay with him for their children. She had made her decision, good or bad, she would be sticking to her decision to stay in Wyoming with him.

Walt told Vic that he did and still does love her. Vic knew his words to be honest and true, he was a man of very few words, but those words he spoke; he stood by them. Vic knew in her heart that 'his love' would not have been the same 'love' he felt for Martha, but he said loved her and Walt rarely told any woman, that he loved them.

Regardless of what had passed – they were always going to be connected – spiritually, emotionally and physically. He was her soulmate, her touchstone, and for Vic, she didn't care if she wasn't his soul mate – she knew that would be reserved for Martha. Vic knew deep-down, that her and Walt were bound and entwined together for eternity – their children were a result and testament to that fact.

She was the woman who gave him sons to carry on the name of Longmire, they were the next generation of Longmire's in Wyoming. Cady was born a Longmire, but any children she would have – would ultimately not carry the name Longmire. That fact weighed heavily on Walt's mind, in the years after Cady had been born and right up until the death of his beloved Martha.

By that time Walt had resigned himself to the fact that he would be the very last male Longmire in Wyoming.

##

The winter sun always brought some comfort to Vic – she never really liked the cold harsh wintery conditions in Wyoming, but with Walt she would settle for the brief glimpses of Winter sunshine – to settle her restless heart. The same heart that was filled to the brim with the love for her children, for their children and for the man who gave her those precious lives to nurture and grow inside her.

Lizzie had been instinctively correct all those years ago, when she told Walt right in front of Vic, that what little love he had left in his heart, would be saved for Vic.

Walt may have sought other women to satisfy his loneliness, but deep down inside; he knew he was fighting an unwinnable battle.

 _The heart wants, what the heart wants_ – his mother would tell him as a child. The times he could and should have told Vic about how he truly felt – the times he'd chickened out thinking _'he'd never be man enough for her_ ' or ' _she deserved better than him'_ and the numerous times he thought himself ' _too old for her_ '.

Walt over the last year and half began to understand why Vic was and would always be 'guarded' with her emotions towards him. He knew that 'he' was the only one to blame for that, and however long it took; he would make 'them' - Vic and their boys – his only priority.

He set about making Vic happy, making her feel special, making her feel as though – she would always be 'his'.

He wanted to make good on his promise.

#####

Williams fifth birthday arrived and true to his word – Omar Rhoades gave their son his very first air rifle; much to Vic's chagrin. Walt assured Vic that he would teach their son how to use the air rifle safely and that it would be kept safely hidden in the gun locker, away from where the children would be able to have access to it..

Walt and Vic gave William his own saddle, which came with a pony; big enough for the youngster to grow with and improve his riding skills. Walt also promised to teach Vic how to ride, so that they could spend quality time out on the land that the Longmire's were custodians over… Vic was looking forward to her first riding lesson with Walt.

Cady and Dash gave William a remote controlled car; which William was clearly happy about, as the little boy spent most of the day playing with his new toy as well as showing it off to all his friends at his party. The small birthday party was again held at Cadys' in the afternoon. Williams classmates were invited along with young Esme, Ruby again offered to bake his birthday cake, which was perfectly made with a little cowboy and horse design. Games were played with the kids, precious moments were made and captured on camera forever.

Walt felt more than truly blessed, having the opportunity to be a father to the 'most perfect' little boy - well Walt thought he was more than perfect and so much more than he deserved.

Walt continued to watch his 'extended family' gather round to celebrate his son turning five. William by now was being showered with 'kisses' by the younger female guests, Esme refusing to let go of his hand, no matter how hard he tried to 'get away' from her…..

Vic, Cady and Ruby giggled at how William was already handsome and charming; already fending off the girls at such a young age…

"Guess I should get used to girls knocking at my door in about 10 years or so" Vic said.

Ruby reminded Vic that she had two other little ones to fight for the female attention.

Vic laughed " wow…. Thank god I've got a while to go before I have teenage boys at home….. think that'll be Walt's domain"

Vic turned to Cady "I bet he was a 'hard ass' when it came to bringing prospective boyfriends home?"

"Yeah….. I only brought them home to see mum, I always made sure Dad was busy at work…. Although this one time Dad caught me and 'what's-his-name'…(Cady trying to remember the poor souls name) nope… well anyway….. Dad caught us in a layby – nothing heavy was going on, we were just 'making-out', but Dad scared the crap out of him…. Didn't see him again after that" Cady replied.

Vic, Cady and Ruby looked over towards where Walt was and laughed….

"sounds like something my Dad would have done too" Vic responded.

##

The Birthday party was starting to break up, with guests were starting to leave; party bags were handed out and goodbyes were underway…..

Omar took that opportunity to pull Walt aside for a private chat. Omar had brought his partner, Maggie and her two boys. The youngest had been happily playing with William and his school friends.

"You know Walt… I've been thinking about making it official with Maggie... you know marriage, adopting the boys and all that"

Walt had himself been pondering about making things 'official' with Vic. He knew it had to be done properly, he'd already brought the 'ring' and had it stowed away safely, there was no way Vic would find it.….. It was just the final few pieces of the 'jigsaw' that needed to be in place.

Walt nodded his head in response to Omar, as they continued talking. Both men knew they were both lucky to have found love again, to be given a second chance or in Omar's case a 4th or was it 5th chance? – Walt had lost count.

"Omar…. I think you know what I'm gonna say" Walt smiled ...

"Yes I do Walt" Omar beamed as he looked at Maggie with her sons.

"If she makes you happy Omar ... go for it! ….. you never know what's round the corner… (Walt looks at his young son and then to Vic and their twin sons)...I am lucky to have Vic and the boys" Walt sighs contently.

"It means a lot Walt….. coming from you" Omar thanked Walt.

"What about you and Vicky?" Omar asks.

Walt shakes his head and clenches his teeth "Omar – you know Vic hates to be called 'that'!.. (Walt looks in the direction of Vic – with a wry smile) … just watch this space" Walt was hopeful and upbeat, he was ready for whatever future they had together.

"You know Walt…. Vicky is a fine… No, No – she is an incredibly beautiful woman, who deserves to be treated right"

"Yup...I know!"

"Just make her happy!" … were Omar's last words to Walt as he re-joined the party, leaving Walt to think about his next step….

Omar was right, Vic - whether she knew it or not... she was incredibly beautiful and she deserved to be happy and that he was going to be the man to make her happy.


	41. Chapter 41

a/n - here it is the penultimate chapter. Hope you like it. **Happy Mothers' Day** to all you Mums out there... Thank you.

* * *

 **Chapter 41**

In the days after Williams fifth birthday, Walt had been frantically putting together the final pieces for his upcoming proposal for Vic, with the help of Cady; who was sworn to secrecy. …..

Walt wanted to make the proposal something that was most definitely special and also something that Vic would not be expecting – it had been almost six months since they had been on vacation, six months since he 'offered' to marry her; Vic had told him to ask her again when the time was right. And for Walt that time was now – Walt figured that Vic probably thought he'd forgotten all about it.

Walt had asked Cady if she minded babysitting the boys for the afternoon and evening of the February 14th, while he took Vic out to Sheridan for a meal and theatre on Valentines Day. Walt wasn't sure if Cady had made plans for that day - Walt thought that Cady wouldn't mind helping him out on this special occasion. Cady told him that she wasn't aware of Dash doing anything special on the day given that he would be working the early shift on that day anyway. Walt had pulled a few favours to get a table and tickets, but Vic was more than worth it.

Although Walt wasn't sure if 'his special plans' would ruin Dash's plans for Valentines day with Cady - he hoped that Dash would forgive him this one time. Dash soon figured out that Walt had something planned for Vic, when Walt had asked him if he minded looking after the boys on that day after he'd finished working the early shift. Cady decided that she and Dash could have a nice home cooked meal at the cabin and watch the sunset from the porch for their Valentines meal – although they would have at least one Longmire boy with them for company..

Dash replied to Cady "That it was a fair exchange".

##

Valentines Day arrived...

Vic kind of figured that Walt wasn't a flowers and card type of guy, so was a little surprised when Walt brought in breakfast in bed with a single red rose and flowers to boot. As Walt leaned over with the tray, placing it on the side, he gave Vic a kiss and a wink. "Happy Valentines Vic"

Vic was slightly taken aback by Walt's romantic side.

"Right back at you!" was the response Walt received, as Vic took out an envelope from under her pillow and gave it to Walt.

Walt walked back towards the door, holding onto the card that Vic had given him, smiling away to himself...

The moment was interrupted by their oldest son, who walked in with three red roses and a handmade card….

"Happy Valentines Mummy"…

Vic opened and read the card... her smile beamed. Vic her first-born a big hug and showered him with kisses.

The card was beautiful, Vic thought – the message inside was in Williams handwriting… - _To Mummy, Happy Valentines Day….. love from William, Wyatt and Logan….._ – Vic was pretty sure that either Cady or Walt had helped William write the card.

William excitedly jumping for joy on their bed "Did you tell her Daddy?!"

Walt hoped that their son would not spoil the surprise he had so meticulously planned, not now after all his hard work trying to keep 'it' secret from Vic.

"What surprise?" curiously asked Vic.

Walt sighed… all those well laid plans gone…. Burned up.. How was he going to get out of this one?

"Daddy said... he's taking you out….. for a date night" – William proudly told Vic, as Walt breathed a sigh of relief…. _Phew…_

"What's this _Date night_? .. (she looks at Walt, noticing his uneasiness) .. was it supposed to be a surprise? … it's okay – I'm not really into surprises" Vic tries to reassure Walt.

"I've got tickets for the Theatre in Sheridan, I thought we could have dinner early in Sheridan before the show"

"It's okay…. Early dinner sounds good…aren't you forgetting something though?" Vic nods her head towards their son.

"It's all sorted… Cady said that she and Dash would look after them … while we are in Sheridan."

"I guess you've sorted it all out then….. "

"yup"…..

Walt smiled to himself, knowing that Vic would be his 'fiancée' by the end of the day.

Vic tucks into her breakfast, as Walt picks up William and closes the door behind them.

##

Afternoon had just arrived by the time, Vic and Walt set off on their 'date', leaving their children in the capable hands of Cady and Dash.

Vic was dressed in a Navy-Blue dress with matching heels. Cady helped with Vic's hair. Walt was dressed in a dark suit; He felt uncomfortable wearing it, but it was all part of making the day special for Vic. Walt even tuned the radio to Vic's favourite station, Walt every-so-often looking at Vic, as she looked back at him... Vic liked this 'Walt' - He was 'her' Walt... at that moment she felt like she'd gone back all those years to the first year of her arrival in Durant. The first time she met Walt, he was grumpy as hell - she wanted the job, just to give her something to pass the time, whilst Sean was at work. Their first meeting - the interview, when she looked at him reading her CV, his fingers brushing his bottom lip and days old stubble... Vic figured the Sheriff to be some backwards thinking red-neck cowboy who thought a woman's place was in the home.. that's when she told him to stick his job where the sun didn't shine, when she walked out of the interview before Walt could even speak to her. Her surprise when he turned up at her front door hours later and offered her the 'job' - his job in a few years time.

His smile _warmed her_ even back then...

##

Valentines evening..

At the Cabin... Cady and Dash had both enjoyed their steak, salad and chunky fries. Dash politely reminded Cady that they were eating Steak and 'Chips', not fries.

The twins were happily cooing away to themselves in their respective baby bouncers, amusing themselves with the toy attachments.

William was also enjoying himself by taking in the delights of his very first Valentines meal, and they were having what William discovered would be his favourite dessert… _Eton Mess_ – all courtesy of Dash's culinary skills…

Cady asked Dash where he learned to make such a fantastic dessert - to which Dash told Cady, that it was just fresh raspberry, some raspberry compote, double cream mixed with a little icing sugar and broken pieces of meringue.. although Williams Eton Mess was more vanilla ice cream, and less of the sugary meringue.

Dash figured that Walt would be livid with him, if young Will had a sugar high – thus making it somewhat difficult for the youngster to get to sleep. Cady on the other hand was very much in awe of just how domestic Dash could be….. her very own Gordon Ramsey.

Cady hoped that the meal and theatre had gone to plan for her Dad and Vic, even she wasn't to sure if her father was able to keep the secret going through Dinner and the theatre.

##

By the time Walt and Vic returned home, Cady was eager to show Dash her appreciation for the evening spent looking after the younger Longmire's.

Thank-yous' and Goodbyes were exchanged fairly quickly as Walt waved off Cady and Dash, while Vic was checking on the twins. Walt came back into the cabin and scooped up William over his shoulder.

"Come on you… time for your bed" Walt said. William huffed in protest.

As Vic passed by them both, Walt paused allowing William say goodnight to Vic.

"Goodnight Mummy…. I love you"

"Love you too sweetie" as she returned his kiss goodnight.

"Vic….. there's a DVD on the side… why don't you start it while I sort out Will" Walt winked.

Vic moved over towards the side table and saw the DVD box, she opened it – there was no cover on the box or the DVD…

"hmm…. Walt?... this isn't one of your naughty films, is it?" Vic called down the hallway.

No response….

Vic put the disc into the DVD player and sat down.

Walt walks into the kitchen and opens the fridge – he pulls out a bottle, opens it with a glass in hand – which he gives Vic, he then pour contents into Vic's glass and places the bottle on the coffee table..

"Walt…. You seem to be forgetting something….. I can't drink this – breast feeding…."

Walt turns the bottle label around for Vic to see… he smiles… "It's Alcohol free!"

And with that Walt was heading back towards their son. "Watch the video Vic"

Hmmm.. what was on the DVD that Walt wanted her to see, never mind Vic thought; it could wait - whatever it was she would wait for Walt to return and then watch it with him….

Vic decided to get comfy and took a sip of the alcohol free sparkling wine.

"hmm... " Vic aid to herself... she missed bubbles in her drink... Cady must have brought it over earlier ... Vic thought... she was pretty sure it wasn't in the fridge before they left for Sheridan.

##

A short time later.

Walt returned and sat next to Vic on the sofa… gently tapping her leg.

"So?" Walt asked.

Vic looked at him… "So…. What?"

"Did you watch the video?"

"No… I was waiting for you" Vic replied.

Walt rolls his eyes… "You've got to watch it… I made the Video for you…... Cady helped me with it".

Vic turned and looked at Walt, who seemed somewhat disappointed… "I thought because it had no label on it, it was a _naughty_ DVD" ...Vic winked at Walt…

"Play the video" Walt tells Vic, as he gets up and gets himself a beer from the fridge…

Vic pushes the 'play' button on the remote, noticing the beer in Walt's hand… "Hey no fair."

Walt's response was to continue to drink the beer.. smiling away to himself.. as he wraps his arm around her.

The video starts…..

William is playing out in the snow, Walt is with him – building another set of snowmen…. One tall, a shorter one standing next to it and in front three little snowmen… a snowball is thrown and William runs off towards a sign. A song is quietly playing in the background.

 _~~When I look into your eyes_ _  
_ _It's like watching the night skies_ _  
_ _Or a beautiful sunrise_ _  
_ _There's so much they hold_ _  
_ _And just like them old stars_ _  
_ _I see that you've come so far_ _  
_ _To be right where you are_ _  
_ _How old is your soul~~~_

The sign that William was standing in front of comes into focus… Vic instantly recognises it…. It's an old Longmire Election sign.

The camera follows William up onto the porch, it cuts to William walking into the cabin – where he takes off his boots and coat, it continues to follow William to where he joins his younger siblings who are laying on the floor.

The camera pans above them – they are laying down on what looks like a Wyoming flag, which has 'Longmire' stitched on to it.

The camera is then on the porch looking out onto the horizon.. the music still quietly playing in the background..

Walt continues to watch Vic as she looks at the TV. Walt tries to gauge Vic's responses to each part.

Vic smile widens as she recognises the music….

Walt whispers into Vic's ear... "I won't give up on us."

 _~~Well I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_ _  
_ _I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up_

 _And when you're needing your space, to do some navigating_ _  
_ _I'll be here patiently waiting, to see what you find_

 _'Cause even the stars they burn_ _  
_ _Some even fall to the earth_ _  
_ _We've got a lot to learn_ _  
_ _God knows we're worth it_ _  
_ _No, I won't give up~~_

The video continues with the twins now perched up on the sofa with big pieces of card in front of them.

The camera carefully follows each piece of card. Walt watches Vic as she reads the message that is clearly meant for her…. [ **Will you marry us?** ]

William then jumps off the sofa and picks up a final piece of card – which reads ' _Victoria Longmire_ '…

William then smiles at the camera and picks up a small blue box.

Vic looks at Walt – she was definitely surprised, and this was not what she was expecting, her eyes begin to well-up.

Walt pulled out the same blue box that had just been on the video, from his shirt pocket.

Vic looked surprised and wondered where he'd been keeping that one..

Moving off the sofa – Walt gets down on one knee and presents the small blue box to Vic.

"Will you marry me Vic?"

 _~~I don't wanna be someone who walks away so easily_ _  
_ _I'm here to stay and make the difference that I can make_ _  
_ _Our differences they do a lot to teach us how to use_ _  
_ _The tools and gifts we got yeah, we got a lot at stake_ _  
_ _And in the end, you're still my friend at least we did intend_ _  
_ _For us to work we didn't break, we didn't burn_ _  
_ _We had to learn how to bend without the world caving in_ _  
_ _I had to learn what I've got, and what I'm not and who I am~~_

Vic beams with a huge grin that grows on her face, she looks at Walt with elation and joy as she cups his face and they kiss…

Walt asks..."Is that a Yes?" Vic kisses him again…..

"You idiot..." They kiss again...

Walt reluctantly moves away from their embrace… "Do you like the ring?" Walt was still not sure of Vic's response to his proposal - Did she accept?

It was then that Walt realised Vic hadn't even opened the box, so he opens it for her… "Marry me Vic!" Walt pleads… he wanted Vic to tell him - Yes!

"It's just beautiful Walt… but you know I would've said _Yes_ without it…." Walt carefully takes the ring out of the box and places it on Vic's finger.

"I know it's not a normal engagement ring... but I got you an Eternity ring, …. (Walt's eyes are still fixed on Vic's face)... It has all our birthstones on it, as well as the diamond in the centre…"

Vic knew that Walt must have been planning this for a long time…. And to have all their birthstones on the ring was just perfect… Vic gives Walt one of her cheeky winks, and kisses him again.

"When did you and Cady draft this video?" Vic asks.

"I told Cady that I wanted to ask you to marry me…. and that I wanted the boys to be part of the proposal….. the video was the result…. Did you like it?" Walt asks, his gaze still fixed on Vic..

"It's perfect… just perfect.. (Vic looks at the gold band full with beautiful stones)… Did I tell you that I love it… that _I love you_!" Vic cups Walt's face again and they continue to kiss passionately.

After a while they move apart from their embrace.

Walt picks up his beer and hands Vic her glass as he moves back and sits next to Vic, wrapping an arm around her….

"Here's to us!"

They 'clink' Vic's glass and his can together as a toast.

 _~~I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_ _  
_ _I'm giving you all my love_ _  
_ _I'm still looking up, still looking up_

 _I won't give up on us (no I'm not giving up)_ _  
_ _God knows I'm tough enough (I am tough, I am loved)_ _  
_ _We've got a lot to learn (we're alive, we are loved)_ _  
_ _God knows we're worth it (and we're worth it)_

 _I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough_ _  
_ _I'm giving you all my love, I'm still looking up~~_

"I suppose we've got a wedding to organise"

"Yup!"

* * *

Credits... Jason Mraz. Thank you for such a beautiful and apt song.


	42. Chapter 42

**A/N** \- S _o here it is - Thank you to each and everyone of you that took the time to read and leave a comment - your support is appreciated and gratefully received. I never thought the day would come that I would manage to complete this - but I believe that is what I have done. I'm still not happy with the ending, and may add to it later on - who knows?! - maybe an epilogue._

 _I first started writing this as an outlet to help me concentrate while my Dad was ill, I'd managed to get a few chapters written before he was taken. I'm not an imaginative person - my Dad thought I was. This story is dedicated to my Dad, who never got to read this. I hope I did him proud. Even now I miss talking with him, bouncing ideas off him._

 _Some of the conversations in here are taken from friends and cousins - the embarrassing moments you have when you were little and all that... there is the odd word of profanity, but I don't think it warrants a 'M' rating. I apologise if any of those words do offend, but it's all part of the character._

 _I hope you like the final chapter. Thank you for an incredible and emotional journey._

* * *

 ** _Previously -_**

 ** _"I suppose we've got a wedding to organise"_**

 ** _"Yup!"_**

 **Chapter 42.**

The months leading up to the wedding, were stressful for all parties concerned, with both Walt and Vic planning and arranging a formal date for the wedding, this came after a few discussions and heated exchanges over the phone and via email from mainly the Philadelphia branch, Walt and Vic agreed on a June wedding. When the weather would be more conducive for an outdoor wedding. Vic gave-in to her family requests after a few tense exchanges with her mother Lena Moretti and had told Walt on a number of occasions that she'd be just as happy if they'd eloped. It was Walt that encouraged Vic to allow her family this one thing... Vic warned Walt that, her mother would take over and make their special day all about her and not them... Walt told Vic that regardless of what Vic thought her mother would do, he would not let Lena do that. Their arrangements would be cast iron and unmovable, the day would be about them and no-one else.

Ruby offered to bake the wedding cake, outfits were chosen, fitted and ordered, and the catering was sorted by Henry; Walt told Henry that they just wanted simply buffet food with a bbq, nothing too extravagant. Drinks were supplied and flowers ordered.

##

Cady organised a Hen night for Vic at her place - which involved a few games, trying on some lingerie from Ann Summers for the impending blushing bride, a few drinks and a few stories. Vic had told Cady that she just wanted a little get-together with a few girlfriends, nothing too elaborate - Vic reminded Cady that she'd been married before and therefore could not be regarded as a blushing bride, in all fairness Vic felt that wearing white was a fraudulent. And the Hen night would be the first opportunity Vic had been able to partake of a few glasses of alcohol, to which she enjoyed after a long period of abstinence of pregnancy and breast feeding.

While Vic was out enjoying herself, Walt had the boys for the evening, he enjoyed this time with his young sons. The time when they were going through many 'firsts' - he'd missed out on 'firsts' with Cady and also with William. Walt put on _The Lion King_ for them to watch, the twins were on his chest, with William snuggled up under his arm, singing along on the odd occasion. Walt smiled proudly to himself - his son liked singing; maybe one day soon he'd teach William the piano.

##

Walt was not to be outdone by Vic and her Hen night; as Henry organised stag weekend of fishing for Walt, which included a few of Walt's old friends, as well as Dash and Ferg; of which the latter of the two was more than keen to use his new fly for the fishing. Dash wasn't keen on fishing part and was tagging along to keep an eye on Walt, under the expressed orders of Cady. Dash could see why Walt wouldn't want to do anything too outlandish. After all, the stag weekends Dash had previously been on, saw a mate being tied naked to a lamppost, one being tattooed in some dodgy parlour in Amsterdam and another in Prague, and let's not forget his best mate falling asleep on the night train to Glasgow - that was not something he'd want to explain to Vic. Dash was pretty sure that Vic would kill each and every one of them if that outcome had occurred to Walt... Dash knew not to get on the wrong side of a pissed off Vic... Dash knew and fully understood his remit - keep a watchful eye on Walt and make sure he stays in one piece..

#####

June soon arrives.

The trees were full with leaves and were starting to bear fruit, the grasses and vegetation were growing and thriving after the harsh long winter, the wedding would be held on a truly warm and glorious summers day.

The day itself was perfect, nothing but clear blue skies, no clouds to spoil the day on the horizon.

Vic's parents, brothers and their families had descended on Wyoming like a Hurricane, a natural disaster waiting to happen - Walt sensed Vic's uneasiness upon their arrival. Even Vic's Grandmother made a trip to Durant - she was the only one, that Vic seemed not to be anxious about. All the hotels and rentals were booked in advance for the Morettis. It would be a short 4 day trip for the Moretti clan - for Vic that would be one day too long with her mother.

The wedding bands were custom made by a local Jeweller, the rings were matching white gold – each one engraved in Latin on the inside.

\- _Ego ejus, et mea. -_ "I am his, he is mine'

\- _Ego ipsius, et mea est._ \- 'I am hers, she is mine'

Cady was Vic's only bridesmaid, much to the chagrin and annoyance of Lena Moretti, who thought that Vic's oldest brother's daughter should have been made bridesmaid and Henry of course was Walt's best man. Cady throughout the ceremony felt the 'daggers' and cool stares from the Moretti matriarch, Vic warned Cady in advance; of just how spiteful her mother could be, especially when she couldn't have her own way.

Walt had been 'evicted' from his home and sent to stay with Henry the night before the wedding, Cady stayed overnight with Vic at the cabin to help with the children, Vic was more than thankful that Cady offered to do so before the Morettis rolled into town. Cady could see that as soon as Lena arrived in Durant, she was trying to impose herself even more on Vic; who was already stressed to the max... and was trying to take-over and re-arrange the wedding. The Moretti men were busy propping up the Red Pony, trying to get the groom drunk the night before the nuptials.

It was clear that William wanted to be with his father, who had been forcibly de-camped to Henrys the night before. William threw a massive strop much akin to a 'Vic -like' tantrum. Vic could see that her son had grown tired of Lena Morettis fussing over him. Vic tried to calm her son, and after a while he calmed himself down with the promise of some ice-cream sharing later on with Cady. It was clear that Lena was over-staying her welcome at the cabin, and so Vic decided to force the matter, by telling her mother that she wanted to get an early night, Lena huffed, while Vic's grandmother encouraged Lena that it was time to leave. Vic waved the Morettis women off and closed the door, William started to jump around and Vic threw her hands up, while Cady put on some music - it wasn't long before the cabin was filled with sounds of laughter.

#####

On the day of the Longmire wedding.

Walt was dressed in a dark suit, with Blue tie and cufflinks, his hair had been freshly trimmed, along with a cutthroat shave from the barber in town. Vic wore an ivory off the shoulder slim dress that accentuated her figure. Her hair was partly up and had curls, nothing too elaborate. While Cady helped with Vic getting ready, Vic's mother; Lena and grandmother were tending to the twins, William was still not happy about his own grandmother, Vic's mother trying to smother him with kisses all the time. Williams face was like thunder for most of the morning, until his fathers arrival for the wedding.

William was wearing a smaller similar suit to his father; along with a matching blue tie. Walt also took his son to the barber for a fresh haircut a few days before. William was to be their ring-bearer, Walt told his son, that it was an important role - He'd be in charge of the rings.

Wyatt and Logan were also in little suits, what little tuffs of blond hair they had, were neatly coiffed. Vic had a change of outfits to hand - just in case of an emergency.

Vic had informed her family on the day that Dash and Ruby would be holding each one of the twins during the ceremony, much to the disdain of Lena Moretti - Vic told her mother, that the twins knew Ruby and Dash and therefore would not be too fussy or start crying during the wedding ceremony. Vic's reasons were evidently clear, in the days leading up to the wedding, as Lena Moretti would pick up a twin and they'd immediately start to cry and fuss - it seemed to Vic as though these Longmire boys were not fans of the older Moretti woman.

####

It was a small intimate wedding – a marquee was erected a little way up from the cabin. Ornately decorated, with simple flower arrangements on each of the tables. The local celebrant married the pair, on the warm summers afternoon. Walt and Vic had only eyes for each other as they recited the marriage vows to each other. Ruby and Vic's grandmother cried throughout, the supply of tissues had long ran out when Dash offered the use of his handkerchief. Vic's father gave away his daughter, and when the celebrant introduced the newly married couple, cheers and clapping were the only sounds to be heard.

While the wedding 'breakfast' was under way, Henry clinked his glass and toasted the happy couple, Vic's father gave his speech and congratulated the pair - telling Walt that he was happy to give his daughter away to a man that was willing to take on his feisty Vic 'the terror'.

Cady, Henry, Omar, Ruby and a few others had surprised the newly wedded couple with a surprise honeymoon. Walt had spoken to Omar about wanting to take Vic on an Air Balloon trek during the last summer – but they couldn't do that with Vic being heavily pregnant with the twins and with William in tow. Omar contacted one of his friends down in Jackson, and it had been arranged for the couple to go on the Air balloon trip. Each one of their friends' had chipped in to pay for it.

Cady and Henry during their joint speech told the happy couple about their surprise honeymoon trip to Spring Creek Ranch, that they would be able to enjoy a horse-riding trek, a day in the spa and an Air balloon trip at sunset.

Vic and Walt were astonished and overwhelmed by the generosity of their friends.

Cady assured Vic that William and the twins, who were now weaned onto formula milk would be safe with her. Vic thanked Cady for being willing and wanting to take on all three Longmire boys, reminding Cady that children - especially three of them would be a true test of a relationship, especially a blossoming one. Cady told Vic not to worry, and that she could always 'face time' the kids, and that it would only be for five days; Five days without their children. Vic in the past, hated spending a night away from William, but she knew that her children would be safe with Cady.

The Moretti clan flew out of Durant, the following afternoon as arranged. Durant was again restored to normality.

####

Even though Walt and Vic had an amazing and relaxing time on their honeymoon; Vic more so on the pampering session at the spa, which wasn't one of Walt's' highlights – He wasn't sure about the Reiki massages and he definitely didn't like the young man laying his hands on his wife. Vic told him, not to worry, and that he would need to 'brush-up' on his own massaging skills, and that she would be his willing participant.. that soon brought a smile to Walt's face.

It was clear that both of them missed their little 'rascals' - as Walt called them, it was too quiet in their hotel room. Vic would call and skype at every opportunity. The Longmire children however, did not notice that mum and dad weren't there as much as what their parents thought they would, although that was partly down to the fact that they had the undivided attention of both Cady and Dash..

The twins were grumpier in the evenings, but Dash figured out early on; that if he'd made them more active during the day and knackered them out, they'd fall asleep more quickly - that plan of attack worked for most of the part, but not all the time. Most nights Cady and Dash fell asleep just as soon as the Longmire children had gone to bed.

#####

On their arrival back to Durant.

Walt pulls up outside Cadys' house. He gets out first and walks around the Ram to open Vic's door. His right hand reaching instinctively for Vic's left hand, holding her firmly, as they walked up the path.. up the porch steps. They both could hear the sounds of their oldest son, coming from the back of the house.

Walt knocks the front door gently.

Dash opens the door.. "Boss!.. Vic! .. or should I say - Mr and Mrs Longmire"

Dash smiles and nods his head to beckon them inside .. " Come on in, Cady is with the _ankle biters_ in the garden"

Vic gently taps Walt's arm, as they enter.

Cady shouts into the house from the garden.. "Hey!... we're in the back!"

Walt and Vic walk through and out the back door.

Cady and William were shooting water pistols at each other, as the twins were crawling on the blanket laid out on the grass. Every so often at least one twin was showered by the water being fired…

Vic smiled and uttered to Walt… "Typical Longmire trait….. getting caught-up in the crossfire"

Walt curled his lips upward. "Yup!"

As soon as William saw his parents, he dropped the water pistol and ran over to them – almost knocking the wind out of them both.

"You two look relaxed" Cady said as she sat down on the blanket next to the twins, trying to catch her breath.

Vic joined Cady, and sat on the blanket. Both boys immediately crawled over to their mother.

"I've missed these two little guys" Each twin vying to clamber up onto their mothers lap.

Cady laughed at the sight of the two Longmire boys having their very first fight, tumbling down and getting up, each one holding onto the other and stumbling over in order to get attention from their mother.

"They've missed you" Cady said to Vic...

William decided he'd still got some fight left in him and picked up his discarded water pistol; he began firing upon his father, who at first did not look too happy about being hit in the face with water.

William at first was a little stunned, unsure of his fathers reaction. His hand covered his mouth, which was in the shape of an 'O', by way of an apology towards his father…. William then started to giggle, in which Walt picked up Cady's discarded water pistol and started firing the water at his son, ducking behind a table, finding some cover.

Cady and Vic laughing as they looked on, while Walt and William were giggling away, in between firing water at each other.

Dash walks out from the house with drinks placing them on the table, before handing Vic and Cady their drinks.

"Ladies... (Dash hands a glass to them both).. Looks like the Boss is in his element.."… Dash winks at Cady before he continues… "You know what they say"

"Nope… what do _they_ say?" asks a flirty Cady.

"If you can't beat them….. _join them_ " – Dash produced a water pistol from the back of his Bermuda shorts and joins in the water fight….

Vic looked on at the scene that beheld her – her son enjoying this beautiful warm summers day with his father, the man that she had loved for all those years. For her; it seemed unrequited love, she wanted him even when she was still married to Sean all those years before.

It was a whole lifetime ago, she was now more happier and content, with the man she had been chasing after all those years before, some of the residents would comment that she was like a silly school girl, infatuated with an older man. Remembering when she took a six-pack of Rainier to his place, with her top loosely buttoned – to any other man; seeing her turn up on dressed like that would mean only one thing to most men… but not Walt. She may as well have advertised " _Fuck me Walt_ " on a huge billboard. Walt still would not have acted on that open invitation. Just as well that he wasn't there. Henry on the other hand, knew Vic's intention and she tried in vain to back-track and cover-up; to deflect and distract Henry from knowing her true feelings and intentions towards Walt.

Walt had so many layers, Vic thought that back then she had already found the measure of what makes Walt, _Walt_ ….. but those layers kept on going deeper and deeper, it was no wonder that Walt sought out a psychiatrist; when he did. If he had been a book, he would be ' _War and Peace_ ' an epic novel; while she would be something akin to ' _Bridget Jones Diary_ ' crossed with ' _Persuasion_ ' …

Vic played with the band on the ring finger of her left hand with her thumb while holding onto Logan, who had climbed up and was trying to stand up. Vic knew it would not be long before her babies would be walking and talking. Recalling back to when William was the same age; even back then, she would see parts of Walt in William, he had his fathers eyes and some of his mannerisms. Even though at that point William had not even met his father. The twins were also blessed with those same eyes, pools of steel blue; at times in the years before they became estranged, Vic felt as though Walt could see right into her soul with those eyes. _He knew her_ \- what she was capable of and it scared him off.

Vic's daydreaming was interrupted by seeing Walt with his hands up.

Walt put his hands up in defeat "I give up….. you got me Sheriff … I'm done for" - the little boy jumped on his father who lay slumped on the grass.

"I win… I win!" William uttered as he giggled….

"Fooled ya" Walt sits up and tickles his son to the point where the little boy is curled up like a ball.

While Vic and Cady are distracted looking at father and son, Dash sneaks up behind Cady, who is still holding onto Wyatt and fires the huge water pistol at her..

Cady yelps "Argh!" while a startled Wyatt begins to cry.

"Oh sweetie" Vic takes the sobbing baby off Cady, allowing Cady to get up and chase after her assailant.

"Shhush sweetie….Uncle Dash didn't mean it" Vic said trying to soothe the upset little boy.

Logan upon seeing his brother get attention from his mother, decided to follow suit with crying in sync with his twin.

Walt looked over to Vic who was dealing with the distressed boys, confused as to why they were crying – Vic had a look of defeat on her face.

It was an indication to Walt, that he would be better served getting up off the grass and helping his wife out with their seemingly upset twins.

"Play time is over son" Walt said to William, as Walt walked over to help Vic with the twins.

William decided after a short time of playing by himself, to take a look for Dash and went inside the house to find him.

In the meantime, Walt and Vic had managed to stop the twins crying, Walt had both boys on his chest, his head was resting in Vic's lap. Vic was leaning over kissing Walt while playing with his hair. The twins giggled each time they saw their mother placing kisses on their father. _Longmire's are so easily pleased_ \- Vic thought to herself.

####

Meanwhile...

William was pretty adept at sneaking up on unsuspecting people.. Vic was all to aware of this, which led to some awkward questions being asked by the little boy to his mother. Water pistol still in hand, the little boy quietly opened the bedroom door, Cady and Dash were in the middle of making-out, by way of an apology on Dash's part, when William jumped up on the bed and starting firing at them… the cold water startling the overtly amorous pair..

"Are you two practising... making babies?" William asked…

Cady shocked "What?... no…no…" her face blushed as she adjusted her top. Dash got up and headed toward the bathroom…

Cady shook her head, knowing full well had William not intervened when he had… her and Dash may well have been caught ' _in flagrante delicto'_.

William smiled as Cady realised she had been rumbled…. This time not by her father, but by a five year old mini version of her father..

"I think we need some fresh air… what do you say William?" Cady tried to deflect Williams attention.

She took Williams hand and walked out towards the garden in the back.

####

Out in the garden.

Vic looked up from Walt and saw Cady's flushed face…. Vic was hoping that Dash hadn't upset her.

"Are you okay?" Vic asked Cady.

"yeah… I'm fine, just feeling a little hot that's all" Cady said fanning herself…

"You sure punk?... you look a little peaky... you're not coming down with something?" - Walt placed the twins to one side as he stood up and walked over to his daughter. He placed the back of his hand on her forehead… "You are a little warm"

"Honestly I'm fine.. stop fussing" Cady was now trying hard to deflect the situation, by this time Dash had reappeared in the garden.

He too, looked a little flushed. Both of them were trying not to look guilty...

"They were practising making babies Daddy!...… I saw them" William blurted out.

As soon as he had said it, Vic rolled her eyes... Walt was a little stunned and wondered how his son knew about 'making babies'.

"What?! ... No.. no." Cady and Dash said in unison…. they were caught like rabbits in headlights.

William broadly smiled "They were doing it wrong though….. (Vic wondered where her sons honesty had come from and then it hit her… )…. When Daddy and Mummy are practising…. they wrestle a lot on the bed … they don't wear clothes … (William turns his head towards his mother)… isn't that right Mummy?"

Walt's' mouth dropped open, Dash and Cady bowed their heads in embarrassment…. And Vic nodded her head….. her son was correct, she couldn't deny him that…. Determined not to show any shame or embarrassment, because there was no real reason to.

Vic moved the topic of conversation on quickly…. "Yep… that is what we do…. That's what other mummies and Daddies do….. (Vic looks at Walt, who is clearly speechless) …. I think it's time we got the boys home Walt?!"

Walt agreed.

"I'll get their um…. Bits together" Cady said as she walked back into the house..

"I'll help her" Dash said pointing in the direction of Cady…

Walt bent down to his sons level .. "You gonna help them pack?"

William nodded "okay Daddy" Walt picked up Wyatt and waited until their oldest son was out of ear-shot.

"He's seen us… you know" Walt whispers, making a gesture with his hands.

"oh yeah…. A few times…" Vic tickles Logan's feet, as the baby is laying on the blanket.

"And you didn't think to say anything"

"Why make a big deal out of it… how would've you reacted?" Vic asks Walt.

"How can you stay calm about it"

"Easy… I told him, that we were his parents… and that he was made out of the love we have for each other….. I also told him it takes a lot of practice to make babies… He seemed fine about the explanation" Vic assured Walt…

"When?… when was this? …." Asks Walt.

"Before Christmas….. he'd walked in on us before that…. And he went back to bed …. He told me what he had seen a few days later….. at the time I thought… 'oh shit'…. and that maybe we should put a lock on the door... I could have fobbed him off with … ' _it was nothing, you saw nothing_ '….he isn't stupid Walt…. he asked where he came from… I wasn't going to lie to our son… I had to be honest with him. He knows that we both love him.. and that is all that should matter… I honestly don't know why you've such a hang-up with sex – Walt!" Vic gets up picking up Logan and heads towards the house.

Walt called after Vic.. "I don't have a hang up with sex… just thought we'd got a few years to go before 'those questions' would be asked… that's all" Vic cupped Walt's face with her free hand.. he leans down and kisses Vic. "I'm sorry"

"I've a feeling these boys of ours will be as inquisitive as we both are….. we have to nurture that curiosity Walt... and we cannot lie to them"

Walt nods in agreement as they walk into the house.

###

A short while later, the Ram was being loaded up with the kids and their 'stuff. They seemed to accumulate a lot more stuff then they arrived with Walt thought. Walt kissed his daughter goodbye, Vic got into the passenger side after saying goodbye to Cady and Dash; as Walt started the engine.

"Thanks Punk…. I'll call you later…. Dash .. see you work in the morning…" Cady waves to the Longmire children in the back, William waves and helps his brothers to wave to Cady and Dash.

Dash salutes Walt, as the Ram drives off down the road…. Cady turns and walks back into her house... "I think it's going to be a while before we have any kids of our own"... Dash nods in agreement.

#####

The drive back home was quieter than normal Walt thought. The Radio was playing in the background, Vic was looking thoughtfully out of the window, William was transfixed with the road ahead and the twins were fast asleep. Vic turned to look at Walt…

"What?" Vic asked.

Walt smiles and looks forward… Vic slaps his arm… and shakes her head as she continues to look out into the distance - that was the one thing that annoyed her, when Walt was thinking and looking at her, but not actually saying anything... like he was having a conversation with himself.

By the time they had arrived home, the afternoon was closing towards the evening and the sun was starting to descend in the sky. Walt carried all the kids bags and equipment into the cabin, as Vic carried the twins. William helped his father with carrying a bag or two. By the time Walt had finished carrying in his and Vic's luggage from their honeymoon into the cabin, Vic had started making dinner.

The twins were being occupied by their older brother, as Walt walked past his son, ruffling his hair.

"You playing with your brothers, eh son?" William nods and carries on playing.

Walt walks into the kitchen, he sees Vic at the counter preparing dinner, he carefully wraps his arms around her waist, nuzzling the back of her neck.

"Be careful.. I'm armed" Vic said holding up the knife…

"I think I'm safe….. my wife will protect me" Vic puts down the knife and turns around, wrapping her arms around Walt's neck – kissing him.

"You better believe it… Cowboy!"

The lovers were interrupted by the sounds of a hungry baby.

"It's your turn" Vic said as she playfully pushed away Walt in the direction of the living room.

"We'll pick 'this' up later" Walt replied.

Vic nodded and hummed to herself, as she went back to prepare dinner.

####

Later on after dinner, Walt and Vic were bathing their children. The twins being splashed by their older brother in the bath tub, the tub had some toys and the sounds of excited squeals filled the family bathroom; both parents bathing one baby each, William covered himself in the bubbles from the bubble bath, proudly showing his mum and dad his bubble beard…

"Look mummy! … I need a shave" William said to Vic, as she gently wiped the bubbles off his face with her hand and blew them back to her son..

"You have a few more years before that sweetie"

"I want to be like you Daddy, when I get bigger" .. William said to his father.

Walt winked at his son, as he hoisted one of the twins out of the tub and wrapped a towel around them .. William carried on playing with his toys in the tub, as Vic picked up the other twin out of the tub. Walt had finished putting a fresh nappy on Wyatt, when the phone started ringing…. Walt got up and left the bathroom.

Wyatt decided to follow his father out of the bathroom, while his mother was busy drying Logan and putting a fresh nappy on him; while keeping an eye of William in the tub. Wyatt was a fast crawler, in fact both twins were equally adept at crawling; as soon as your back was turned, they were off.. Vic noticed that Wyatt was heading out the bathroom door shouted "Walt!"

"Walt?... (looking at William in the tub) … bath time is over sweetie" William sighed as he pulled the plug and climbed out of the tub and stood in front of his mother "You'll catch cold sweetie…." As she hands him a towel, while trying to dress Logan in his sleep-onesie, the baby wrestling and wriggling, clearly determined to follow his brother out the door; Vic at the same time was encouraging William to get his pyjamas on.

Walt by this time, had already began to walk back to the family bathroom after hearing Vic call him. He saw Wyatt crawling towards him and he scooped him up ..

"Trying to escape your mother, eh son?" Walt hoists the baby up above him and brings him down each time blowing raspberries on the baby's tummy…Wyatt squealed ..

Vic called Walt again… as Walt appeared in the bathroom doorway..

"Caught this one trying to escape again .. Sheriff!" As Vic threw the remaining sleep-onesie to Walt.

"Well there is no denying that they're ours … just trying to figure out which one of us they take after more…. You or me?" Vic said to Walt.

Walt shrugged his shoulders, as William wrapped his arms around his mother… "I love you mummy"

Vic kissed her son… "love you too sweetie"

"What about me?" pleaded Walt.

William let go of his mother and walked over to Walt who was still standing up, holding Wyatt "Love you Daddy" .. William said as he wrapped his arms around his father's legs.

####

Later on that evening..

A chilled-out family were resting on the couch, music quietly playing in the background. Walt was leaning back on the couch, with Vic cradling their oldest son leaning against him, his arms wrapped around them both. The baby monitor on the side table… the twins were fast sleep in their cots; only an hour before had been bath-time, Walt appreciated these precious moments, smiling to himself as he sub-consciously thanked Vic for returning to him and coming back - _Reditum_.

Walt quietly whispered into Vic ear… "think its time for Will to go to bed"

Vic gets up to take their son to his bed, as Walt holds her back… "I'll take him"

Vic kisses her son 'goodnight' as his father carries him to his bed. Vic looked round the room, got up and walked towards the front door; walking out onto the porch. The sun was beginning to set – the days were getting longer and longer and Vic was glad that Walt had put in the black-out blinds in both Williams Bedroom and the twins nursery. At least the crazy long summer nights were not going to affect the sleep patterns of their children.

Vic sat on the _'lovers seat'_ \- Walt had crafted the year previous to her return to Wyoming… maybe Walt ' _called her spirit' back to him with it… 'The calling back_ ' as the Cheyenne would say..

Vic quietly quashed that notion…. How could he know? or sense that she was coming 'home'? – Vic smiled to herself…. 'home' - she never really thought of Absaroka county, Wyoming as 'home' up until that moment.

The seat had been lovingly carved, stained and varnished – Walt was very good with his hands – Vic chastised herself with that thought.

It had been a long two years…. Having the courage to return to Wyoming with William, seeing Walt for the first time, since she left previously was gut-wrenching….

The both of them facing up to the truth and their undeniable attraction to each other.. – ' _the Heart wants, what the Heart wants_ ' – her grandmother often told her, especially in the early days of being pregnant with William and his birth.

The times she cried herself to sleep over a man who she loved and equally hated for 'denying her' – the betrayal, the guilt… the heartbreak….

##

As Walt came back into the lounge, he saw the front door ajar…. He walked over to the couch and picked up the Navajo blanket – walking out the door… he too looked out onto the horizon, the sun setting in the distance; turning back to where Vic was sitting.

He softly called her "Vic?"

Vic didn't respond, it was like she was in a trance…. He slowly joined her on the seat, wrapping his arm around her and the blanket over them. Vic instinctively snuggled in closer to Walt.

The pair of lovers sat on the porch and looked out onto the horizon….

For a time, neither of them spoke – taking in the moment for what it was…. serene, perfect and theirs.

A short while later Vic broke the silence….

"Did you want kids Walt?" Vic said quietly still looking out to the sun waning in the distance…"All those years ago… did you want kids?"

"Back then Vic… I didn't know what I wanted…. Thought my chances of fatherhood ended with Cady"….. Walt laughs, as he tightens his hold on Vic… "You gave me William, and our twin boys... you know I wouldn't mind a whole bunch of kids… with you.. Vic"

Vic playfully slaps Walt's chest… "Whoa…. The twins aren't even one yet, Walt!" He smiles contently.

Walt responded after a long pause "I thought you wanted my job, Vic?... to be Sheriff... You still want the job?"

Vic snuggled back into Walt….. she did want his job…. But right now, she was happy being a mother..

"I think we'll need to get on with the baby-making first… knock out a team of Longmire's before I take your job, Walt" – Vic replied.

"I like the sound of that!" Walt smiled still looking out to the setting sun… "I don't know what's in our future Vic….. but I know I that whatever happens"… Walt finally looks at Vic, he cups her face to look back at him "we're stronger together…. we'll always be together and we'll face it head on.. whatever happens.. . I want You to know that I love you Vic!"

"I love you too" Vic softly replies as Walt leans in and they kiss.

The End.


End file.
